Just Like You
by Irenella Courmett
Summary: Emmett is a carefree, fun guy with a trust fund. Bella is a young college student with a bright future. A one night stand has consequences they don't expect or are prepared for. AH. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1: Feeling a Moment

**Disclaimer:** We do not own anything Twilight.  
**Warning: **Rated MA.

**_

* * *

_Just Like You**

**Chapter 1:** Feeling A Moment  
**By: **couthale  
**POV:** Emmett

"EMMETT MCCARTY, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" The DJ shouted my name over the speakers.

I laughed at the cheers from the crowd and made my way up to the DJ booth. I high fived him and took the mike from him.

"WHAT UP, L.A.!" I shouted into the crowd.

They all raised their hands and cheered me on. I was so king here. People loved me and hated me. I was fine with that. I got chicks every night and had more money than Oprah in my trust fund alone.

"Hey man, thanks for coming out," the DJ, what's his name, said to me.

I just smiled and nodded. On the side I would make some club appearances here and there for fun. I didn't need the cash, but a lot of the owners were pretty good friends.

I walked back over to some of the couches where some of my friends sat. Things were really good tonight. I hadn't had a story in the tabloids or on TV for a while now. Life was good.

"Emmett, look." Jared said from next to me. I looked over and saw two hot brunettes dancing.

One of them was cute. She had short dark hair and a blue dress that hung low and showed off her cleavage nicely. She was hot, but the other was the one that caught my eye. She had long dark hair, it was almost all the way down her back. I couldn't tell the exact color, but when the lights hit it, I could see the red highlights that ran through the brown. Her dress looked more like a t-shirt with an interesting design on it. Her body was lean with perfect female curves. She looked like she worked out and took care of herself really well.

"Yeah," Jared chuckled, "I thought you might like her."

I took another shot of whatever was in front of me and stood.

"You take the friend." I pointed at my wingman. He nodded eagerly like I knew he would.

"Sounds good." He stood up and we made our way out onto the floor. The music was playing over the speakers with the bass pumping.

"Ladies," I smiled. The one I had my eyes on turned and smiled. Her green eyes were showing her slight intoxication with a bit of devilish delight.

"Hello, boys." Her friend said.

"Emmett." I held out my hand, not taking my eyes off the brunette Goddess in front of me.

"Bella." She said when she leaned in to whisper it into my ear. I smiled at her when she pulled back.

"Dance?" I asked. I held out my hand to her and she took it.

"Of course. That's a rule of mine, 'When a good looking guy asks you to dance, you always say yes.'" She smiled up at me.

I chuckled at her and pulled her to me. I could see her friend dancing with Jared out of the corner of my eye.

_Thank god for wingmen!_

Shake That Ass by 50 Cent could not have come at a more perfect time than now. She put her hands on my chest, roaming the planes of muscle that my shirt showed off. Her hands explored and mine rested on her hips, grinding her against me.

She turned to where her back was against my chest and started rubbing against my growing excitement. Her hands rested on mine that were on her hips. She intertwined our fingers and brought them around to her stomach, higher and higher. She suddenly pushed them out and dropped down to the ground, bending her knees. Our hands were still together, outstretched out beside us.

_Damn, girl. Just dropped like it's hot!_

She rose up slowly, pressing against my body the whole way up. Her hands brought mine back down to her hips. I turned her this time to face me. I put one hand on the small of her back while the other roamed her body.

"Let's get a drink." I whispered into her ear.

She shivered in my arms and nodded.

I took her hand in mine and led her through the sea of people. I turned and saw her friend dancing with a tall guy. I looked around and saw Jared with some other chick, looking very comfortable.

_Oh, well. _I shrugged.

We came over to the bar where I ordered two shots. I took a seat in a stool and she stood between my legs comfortably and looked up at me. Her long lashes cast a shadow on her high cheekbones.

_God, she's gorgeous._

We got our shots and downed them quickly.

"What do you want now?" I asked into her ear. I could feel the alcohol warming me and knew I was buzzed, if not already drunk.

"Beer." She answered.

I put my hands on her hips and brought her closer to me. I told the bartender what we wanted as Bella rested her head on my shoulder. Her lips began to explore my neck. She sucked on the spot behind my ear gently. I groaned and held her closer to me.

"Keep doing that and I'm going to throw you over my shoulder and take you back to my place." I breathed into her ear.

"Promise?" she whispered back.

I laughed and sighed when she rested her head on my shoulder, nuzzling my neck again.

_I could get used to this._

"Promise, la Bella." I said and grabbed our beers.

I handed hers to her and she took a sip without leaving my eyes. Her lips wrapped around the opening of the bottle and I felt my pants getting tighter and tighter at the sight. When she brought it down, she looked at me square in the eyes and licked some moisture off the bottle that had built up. I gulped and quickly downed mine.

"What are you staring at?" I said with a smirk.

She just smiled back lazily as her hands rubbed back and forth on my legs.

"I love the color of your eyes." She whispered, leaning into my neck and kissing there. I was so getting lucky.

"I could say the same," I said and kissed right on her pulse point.

She moaned and so I sucked there for a second before releasing her. I pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"You are so fucking sexy," My hands started to roam over her back, going lower and lower until they rested on her perfect ass.

"Teasing isn't nice." She pouted.

I kissed her pout away and looked at her.

"What if it wasn't teasing?" I asked her seriously, "What if I planned on worshiping every inch of this soft skin?" I asked and licked the soft skin of her collarbone. "What if I planned on kissing you where only men worthy enough to call your lovers have been?" I kissed her neck and to her jaw. "What would you say to that?" I asked with my lips brushing hers, our faces were so close. She leaned in closer and I felt her breath by my ear now.

"I'd say your place or mine?" She said and bit my ear lobe.

_Fuck, this is perfect!_

"Mine." I whispered. I didn't want to know about all the froofy shit in her house. I wanted to fuck, sleep, and maybe she'd cook breakfast.

"Let me go tell my friends I'm leaving," she said and backed away.

"I'll be here."

She nodded and walked away. I watched her ass sway as she walked away from me. I groaned when she turned around and smiled knowingly. She turned back to her destination, swaying just a bit more then before.

The things I was thinking about doing to her would make a hooker blush. I wanted her more than I had wanted a woman in a long time. She talked to the other girl, giving her a hug and then the guy who seemed a bit agitated. She shook her head and waved him off.

"Ready?" she asked when she reached me again. I nodded and took her hand in mine.

We made it out of the club and to my car with no photographers. It was surprising how well the night had gone. I opened her door for her just like my grandfather said a gentleman should always do for a lady. Though, my thoughts weren't anything close to gentlemanly. I walked around to my side and got in quickly, ready to start the fun.

"Nice car." She commented, running her hands up the leather. I liked when a woman could appreciate a good car.

"Thanks." I said and revved the engine. My 1972 Chevy Nova roared with all the life I had restored into it. Another philosophy from Gramps, 'Work hard for what you've got.' "I love classics." I said and sped off towards my place.

We made it there quickly with all my enthusiasm to get this hot, sexy body in between my sheets. I raced over to her side and helped her out. Her short dress was showing those delicious thighs. I shut the door and put my hand on the small of her back to lead her up to my place. Her arm came to hug my waist and pulled me closer to her.

I waved to the doorman who gave me a raised eyebrow and knowing smile. I just chuckled and walked past him.

"Have a good evening, Emmett." He called to us.

"We will." I whispered into her ear. She smiled up at me and licked her lips.

"I'm betting on it." She said. I stepped over to the elevators and pressed up. Her hands roamed over my back as mine traced her spine. We were both itching to get the other, any way we could.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. I led her inside and the doors closed. I looked down at her and she smiled up at me. I had her pinned against the wall before I knew what I was doing. She moaned as I pressed against her. I attacked her neck with wet, hot kisses. I sucked on her pulse point and earned a groan. I could feel her pressing into me, seeking the friction we both wanted but not getting enough.

"I wanted you the minute I saw you." I said into her ear. She moaned again as I bit her lobe gently. Her hands came to rest on my ass and pulled me closer.

The doors opened and we pulled apart. I grabbed her hand, eager to have her naked and in my bed, and led her to my penthouse apartment. I grabbed my keys and pushed the door open and pulled her in with me. I kicked the door closed and pulled her toward me. She was just as eager and used my shoulders to pull herself up. Her legs wrapped around my waist and I pushed her against my closed door.

We kissed and groped for a few minutes until air was necessary. I pulled back only to lavish her neck in more kisses. I sucked on her skin again, knowing she would have marks left by tomorrow.

"Bed." She said breathlessly. I carried her down the hall to my room. I loved my apartment. My room was huge and my bed was amazing for the activities I had in mine.

I walked in, the whole way kissing her plump lips and exploring her womanly curves. Her core ground into my erection, teasing me. I dropped her down on the bed with a bounce. She giggled a sure sign of intoxication, but I was right there with her.

I dropped down to hover over her and began to kiss her amazing soft lips. Everything about her was amazing and just out of this world.

"You like it rough, baby?" She asked me. I chuckled and nodded. I was ready for something mind blowing.

"Yeah." I whispered, slurring the word slightly.

Without another word, she flipped us to where she straddled my waist. Her hands went under my shirt, lifting it off me. I rose up slightly and threw it to the side. She grinned and admired my chest with her hands.

"Like what you see?" I grinned and put my hands behind my head. She nodded and continued to trace my pecs and abs. She leaned forward and kissed the middle of my chest.

I reached behind her and pulled off her dress to see her braless, in only a pair of boy shorts.

"Fuck." I muttered. Her breasts were perky and perfect, not too much and not too little. She smiled down at me.

"Like what you see?" She smirked sexily down at me. Her question mirrored mine from earlier, teasing me.

"Absolutely." I smiled. My hands went to her thighs and traveled higher and higher. I traced her sides as she ground into me, still straddling me. Her hands went to my belt and took it off with a snap. Her hands stumbling in her buzzed state, took a little extra time to get the jeans undone.

"Got it?" I asked with my own slurs and amusement clear in my voice. She glared at my jeans.

"Do you have a fucking lock on them?" She asked playfully. She lifted up on her knees to push them down my legs and I helped by lifting my ass. My erection sprang free, lying down on my lower belly, just waiting for her.

"Let's get you naked." I said and flipped us over.

"I am." She said and smiled. I kissed her hungrily for a few seconds. I pulled back and looked into her eyes and noticed the lust burning in them.

"Nakeder?" I said as more of a question. She laughed and shook her head.

"Not even a word." She said and lifted her head to kiss me. I took her lips in one of the best kisses of my existence.

"No more talking." I said and kissed my way to her ear. "Unless it's you screaming my name." She moaned and pushed her hips up into me. I realized that her panties were still on and in the way of some very important matters at hand.

I pulled back and hooked my fingers into the hem of her panties and slid them down. God, she was just so fucking perfect.

I leaned back down over her and kissed her again. Her hips rose again to find friction and my cock rubbed against her slit. We both broke apart and moaned at the sensations. She put her small hand on my cock and pumped me a few times. I swatted her hand away.

"I'm going to come if you keep doing that." She giggled and let me go. I pulled both her legs over my shoulders to where her feet were by my ears. She looked so delicious all on display for me. Her perfect pink nipples hard and her glistening pussy was looking mighty tasty.

I guided my dick to her slit and massaged up and down a few times. She was moaning and panting beneath me. Her sounds making me want to plunge right into her. I teased her clit with the head of my cock and her hips jerked forward.

"Now. Fuck me. Now." She demanded.

I thrust into her easily with how wet she was. She was so tight around me and the sound she made when I entered her scared me.

"Shit, you're not a virgin are you?" I panted. I wanted to thrust so hard in and out of her.

"No." She shook her head. "Just been a while." She smiled. She moaned and her hips rose off the bed, egging me on. I took that as a go and worked my way in and out of her. She was so tight and warm. I was so lost in her tightness around me and the noises that were filling up my room. My headboard was hitting the wall in time with my thrusts.

"Fuck!" She said and grabbed her own breasts. She tweaked her nipples. I moaned at the sight of her teasing her own tits.

"Shit, so sexy." I leaned down and kissed her lips. The angle allowed for me to hit a new spot inside her. She gasped and gripped my forearms.

"Right there. Don't stop." She was gasping and her breaths were coming in short. She was close. I could feel her tightening around me.

"Yeah, right there." I licked the sweat from her neck. It tasted of tequila and salt. My own little shot. "You like my big cock inside you." I stated and she moaned. "God, you're so tight and warm." I pulled back and made my thrusts more forceful.

She screamed and her walls clenched me as her orgasm ripped through her. I fucked her harder to draw it out. Her face was fucking priceless. Her eyes were shut tightly and her mouth was slightly parted. I kept up my thrusts all through her climax before I felt mine approaching. She opened her amazing green eyes and looked up at me. She knew I was close.

"Come on, baby." She whispered and smiled lazily. "I want it all." That was it. I came so hard and it seemed to trigger her to another one. Our thrusts became erratic and jerky with our orgasms subsiding.

I put her legs down and they fell to the bed. I pulled out and fell down on my bed beside her. We were both sweaty and panting. The room smelled of sex and just awesomeness. The only noises were the traffic on the street and our heavy breathing. I felt eyes drooping and sleep coming to me.

Suddenly, she shifted and was straddling me. Her core was just above my navel. I could feel our combined cum dripping from her. It made me harden at the thought.

"I'm not done with you yet." She smiled her little sex kitten smirk and her hands ghosted up my chest. I grinned and held her hips.

"I'm your slave to do with as you wish." I told her and kissed her soft lips.

The night was the best I've ever had. We went about 2 or 3 more times. I lost count after a while. And I think she came about 6 times. No exaggeration. We were that good together. I can admit that she and I were a combined team. It wasn't just her or me. It was us, together that made it amazing.

I woke up to the bright morning light and a slight headache. I squinted into the morning sun and turned over with a groan. I realized that I was naked, and the memories of the night before came rushing back.

The sexpot with soft dark hair and green eyes.

I reached over to the other side of my bed and felt nothing but crumpled sheets. The side was cold, meaning she left a while ago. I sat up and saw no sign of her presence. I walked out, still naked, and wondered about my apartment.

_Nothing_.

Just my coffeemaker was brewing from when I had set the timer the night before. Not even a note was left. I shrugged and figured no awkward goodbye was best. I found some aspirin and poured the cup of coffee, thinking about what today would entail.

I heard my phone chirp beside me and sighed.

_And so it begins. _

"Emmett," I heard my grandfather's voice boom over the phone. I chuckled at his enthusiasm.

"Pops," I said back and took a sip of my black coffee.

"Listen, can you come in today? I have something I need to tell you." He said seriously.

I gulped down the coffee and nodded, "Of course."

_Uh oh!_


	2. Chapter 2: No Regrets

**A/N: **No, Bella was not 21 while at the club. She had a fake ID. She's only 20 at this point in the story.

_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: **No Regrets**  
By:** Crash Hale**  
POV:** Bella

**Two Months Later. . . **

"You can come in," I said as I flushed the toilet and went to wash my hands, looking down at the stick that would determine my future.

I turned the water off and dried my hands as I looked over my shoulder at Alice.

She still had that worried expression all over her usually smiling face as she came to stand beside me, gently taking my hand and motioning for me to sit down on the now closed toilet seat. She kneeled down by me and glanced up at the pregnancy test while we waited.

"It'll be okay, Bella. Whatever it says, I'm always here. I love you." She told me. "Best friends forever," she added lightly, offering a smile.

I nodded as I swallowed back tears. All I really wanted to do was cry. I felt so emotional and stressed out since this all began. My period was _never_ late, so I knew there wasn't any question to it. I knew I was pregnant.

Alice pulled me into a tight hug. She and I had been best friends since first grade. She was like a sister to me, both of us never having any of our own siblings. We went through everything together. I loved her so much for simply being herself. I loved her for always being here, insuring the two of us were never alone with the other so close by.

I pulled back, hearing my cell phone buzz to indicate the time was now.

Both Alice and I looked at the stick as I reached for it with a shaky hand. I took a deep breath and looked down for answers.

Tears spilled out without my permission. My future played out right before my eyes. I'd have this baby alone, I'd raise it alone. Alone. Just me. I wasn't enough. I didn't _feel _like enough.

How could I be so fucking stupid?

Why did I just leave without so much as getting his number?

I mean, he was amazing, I could have at least stayed behind till morning to see if anything was there. If maybe he wanted to see me again.

But even if I had gotten his number, would I really call and tell him about this? That a half drunken amazing sex filled night two months ago - a one night stand - resulted in the changing of his future completely?

No.

He probably didn't even remember me. And besides, it wasn't his fault I wasn't on birth control and didn't insist on a condom. I just though, _It's one time, nothing's going to happen._

Clearly I was wrong.

I hadn't had sex in over a year before I was with Emmett. I just wanted to let loose and have some fun. It was extremely unlike me to pick up a random guy at some club, but he was just so insanely sexy and I hadn't had sex in so long that I missed it.

Emmett was the only one in the last year and a half. It was definitely his.

"What do I do now?" I looked to Alice for answers.

I'd never thought about being a mother. I was only twenty. I thought I had time for this. Finishing college, finding someone to love and then maybe having children with them. _Maybe._

"Oh, Bella... It's okay," she pulled me in again and held me close. "I'll call the doctor and we'll go together to make sure, okay? Shhh, it will be okay." She kissed the side of my head as she hushed me.

Slowly, I finally calmed down some, just sitting in place and watching Alice as she took my cell phone and called up our OB/GYN.

She was off the phone only minutes later, informing me that tomorrow morning was my appointment.

"Let's go lie down," she suggested with a smile.

I nodded wordlessly.

We went to my bedroom and did just that. She held my hand as we looked at each other in silence. I was just glad she was here for me, like she had been my whole life.

We finally closed our eyes and I tried to relax. I couldn't of course. This was the biggest thing that had ever happened to me. It was too big to even begin to know how to deal with.

I tried harder to clear my mind, telling myself I could do this. I could relax until tomorrow, until I knew if this was real. The I'd deal with it.

I heard a knock at my bedroom door, knowing it was Jasper since he lived with us and no one else would be here right now.

"Ali?"

I felt the bed shift as she got off the bed and walked over to him.

"Shhh, I think she finally fell asleep," I heard her whisper.

Next I heard a shared kiss. They were really sweet together.

Alice and Jasper met in the first month she and I moved to LA.

Both Alice and I were born and raised in Forks, Washington. We planned to go to the same college too, and luckily both got accepted into UCLA.

Her parents, Esme and Carlisle, bought us this amazing house as a gift for getting into out first choice.

Her parents were so rich that it was like buying each of us a sweater or cheap pair of earrings. They owned a large amount of different companies. I didn't really understand it myself and it bored Alice and I to death whenever they tried explaining.

"Is she okay?" Jasper asked in a low voice. He didn't know. Yet.

I knew he was going to be angry and upset with me. He'd tell me he was right when he told me not to go with Emmett that night at the club. He'd tell me that he was right, that I was being stupid.

He and Alice spent so much time together when they first met that he just ended up moving in with us one day. It had been just the three of us now for about two years.

Since Alice saw me as a sister, so did he. He was very protective of us both. He was a really good guy and I was happy Alice was with her soul mate. It was so obvious that they were meant for one another.

"I don't know... I'm going to sleep in here tonight, okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine. I have to finish that report for tomorrow anyway," he whispered.

I heard them share another kiss before he left and the bed shifted again as Alice got back onto it. I felt her stroke my hair back before we both fell asleep.

* * *

The next day Alice and I sat in the waiting room together. Waiting the longest wait of my life.

I was so thankful to have Alice right now. I had always been a strong person, but not so much with this. This scared me to death. I felt like I couldn't breath not knowing.

"What are you going to do?" Alice broke our silence. "You know, it's okay if you can't do this. No one has to know." I knew she was just letting me know she wouldn't judge if I was indeed pregnant and decided to get an abortion.

It would make sense. I was in college, only twenty years old, and perhaps the biggest deal of all was that the only thing I knew about this father - if I was pregnant - that his name was Emmett. Along with the fact that he was the most attractive man I'd ever laid eyes on and left some mean hickies. Those god damn things took over a week to clear up.

But, I just couldn't do it if it came down to that.

"I'd rather have a child then have regret for the rest of my life." I _would_ regret knowing my baby if I never gave it the chance to be a part of my life. I knew myself well enough to know that.

Alice gave a soft smile, "I knew you'd say that."

I gave her back a half smile, "I love you, Ali, thank you so much,"

"I know. I love you too. Always." Her tight hug pulled me in again before she quickly pulled back. "People are gonna think we're lesbians if we keep this up." She laughed.

The nurse called my name suddenly, and the butterflies in my stomach went into overtime.

"I'll be right here," Alice assured.

The nurse lead me into the back and checked my weight, then took me into the room and told me to undress from the waist down.

I was left alone for a couple of minutes, using it to undress and cover myself with what was provided as I sat on the table.

The doctor soon joined me. She was a middled aged short woman with a warm smile across her wide face. Comforting somehow.

"Morning, Isabella. How are you doing today?" She asked as she sat down.

"I don't really know," I offered while biting on my bottom lip.

She nodded, "You think you might be pregnant?"

"Yes. My period is two months late. I took a home pregnancy test last night which showed the positive sign." I took a deep breath.

"Okay, well we'll check to make sure. Lie back for me and put your feet up." She told me gently.

I did as told while she turned the ultrasound machine on.

My legs felt like jello.

"Tell me if you feel any discomfort,"

I'd never gotten checked for this before so I really had no idea what was going on.

I let her do her job while watching the screen with her. It looked like nothing to me, but then again she was the doctor.

And she found what she was looking for.

"You're pregnant. Looks just about right for two months. I hope this is good news."

I felt tears run down my temples and into my hairline as I nodded.

"Yeah," No matter how upset at myself I was, I couldn't not be happy about my child.

I was going to be a mommy. A good one. No matter how unbelievable it seemed this minute.

"I'm going to take some blood work and give you everything you'll need to read up on. The blood work will be in tomorrow to let us know everything is one hundred percent."

* * *

About fifteen minutes later I was back with Alice. She was waiting with a smile and long hug. I really needed them.

I took a deep brave breath. "I've got to make my next appointment to make sure your niece or nephew is doing well," I told her, a half sob and laugh escaping.

She laughed too and hugged me again.

After making another appointment we drove back home.

Jasper still wasn't back. He had a late class today, so we sat in the living room, facing each other on the couch.

"You okay?"

"I think so," The shock was over and I was in the reality of it now.

I could do this. I _had_ to do this. This was my choice, and there was no doubt I made the right one.

"Bella," Alice sighed, "I'm going to be here, okay? You're never gonna be alone. You're my one and only sister, and I couldn't have asked for a better one. I love you. I just want you to know it's going to be all of us - you, me, Jasper - I promise."

I began crying again, needing another one of her awesome hugs. They were a mixture of happy and scared tears.

"You're the best best friend anyone could have. I love you so much." I told her as she joined in on the crying.

"It's going to be okay," I said, the roles reversed. I stroked her hair as she cried harder into my shoulder.

Anything that affected one of us, also affected the other. I understood that when she said she was going through this with me, she truly was.

On top of it all, I was also thankful she didn't ask me anything about Emmett.

She knew what had happened. I told her how I woke up early that next morning with a hang over in his bed. I quickly got dressed and found a piece of his mail to call a cab and give them the address.

Of course I didn't remember the address. All I remembered was that my head was pounding and that I didn't want to be there for the awkwardness of him having to ask me to leave once he too was awake.

"What happened? What's wrong? Seriously, someone talk."

We both pulled back to see Jasper standing before us, his care keys and books still in hand. He seemed really worried.

Well, as was crying. He was right to worry.

"Ali, baby, what happened?"

Alice looked to me and I took a deep breath. Jasper was right to be mad at me for leaving with Emmett. He didn't want me to get hurt by the big bad LA life.

"I'm pregnant,"

I watched his face change from shocked, to angry, to sat, to calm.

"That guy. The one from the club?"

I loved Jasper like I loved Alice. They were my family. The family I chose. I hoped to god he wouldn't say he told me so.

I nodded.

He finally, after the longest pause in history, sat down behind Alice and put one arm around her while the other hand reached out to grab mine.

"Uncle Jazz and Auntie Ali are here," he gave me a small wink.

Alice laughed and leaned into his chest. "I like the sound of that," she said.

"Me too." I gave Jasper a smile.

He was great, he'd never make me feel bad about this. He was trying to make it better even.

I watched Jasper and Alice share a kiss and swallowed.

"I have to call my parents," I excused myself.

It had been in the back of my mind the whole day, but Renee and Charlie deserved to know.

"Okay, Jazz and I will make dinner. We'll be in the kitchen," Alice said, pulling Jasper up.

"Thanks guys," I meant it for everything and hoped they knew.

They knew.

I walked through our big, bright house and into the amazing backyard. I smiled to myself as I pictured teaching a little boy or girl to walk on this lawn or to swim in this pool, and suddenly baby proofing popped into mind.

Yes, we'd need to baby proof.

And what about school?

And...

There were so many questions. I had to just take it slow. I'd work everything soon enough. One thing at a time.

I sat in one of the wooden chair towards the back and found Mom and Dad in my contacts. After a couple of seconds I finally called.

"Aw, my baby finally called her mom," I heard Mom answer with her cheerful voice.

"Hey, Mom," I smiled a little, seriously freaking out about telling them. I didn't want them to think less of me or hate me.

"How are you, honey? How's school?"

"Good, Mom. Listen -"

"Oh, you're father just got home," she told me, "Hey, babe." I heard her kissing dad, no longer talking to me.

Those two were like teenagers, always so in love. It was nice, but come on, I was trying to tell them they'd be grandparents in seven short months.

Oh, god. Seven months. I swallowed hard and took another breath.

"Mom... Mom... Mom!" I tried to get her attention away from Dad and back to me.

"Yes, Bella?" I heard the smile in her voice.

"I need to talk to you and Dad. Can you put me on speaker?" I asked in all seriousness.

"Sure. We just sat down at the table. Hold on."

I sighed and looked down into my lap.

Now or never.

"Okay, go ahead." Mom said.

"Hey, Bells. How's daddy's little girl doing?" Dad asked. Even his tone of voice sounded like mine. It was crazy how much I took after him. Everything from looks to personality.

"Fine, Dad," I nodded.

"What's wrong?" he question, not sounding too happy any longer.

"Nothing's wrong... I'm just... I'm pregnant."

They didn't say anything and I started to feel uneasy.

"We didn't know you had a boyfriend,"

That was the first thing Mom had to say?

Oh, shit. I had to tell them there was no guy in the picture. I forgot about that. My parents were about to think I was a total slut.

"I don't," I had no other answer.

"Well, do you know the guy?" Mom asked.

"Not really," This just sounded worse and worse.

They were quiet again.

"Okay, so we'll make arrangements for you to come back home. Everything will be alright, sweetheart. We'll work this out,"

Dad had yet to say a word. Mom did all the talking.

I shook my head, I wasn't coming home. It didn't even enter my mind. I left home and I wasn't going to go back. I had to have my own life now.

"No, Mom, I'm not coming home."

"Honey, what are you going to do? You're twenty years old and all by yourself," Mom said gently.

"I have Alice and I can do this here. I don't need to be in Forks." I honestly loved LA. I didn't want to go back to that little town. Plus, I didn't want to live off my mom and dad either.

I heard Mom sigh.

"How far along are you, baby? How are you doing?" She changed the subject because I knew she didn't want to get into it right now. She'd bug me to come home soon enough.

"Two months. I saw the doctor today and my blood work will be in tomorrow. I feel fine.

Totally normal." I placed my hand over my stomach and noticed it was the first time I had done that.

I stared down at my hand and bit my lip. It was hard to believe my baby was growing inside me. I loved it already, it was suddenly the most important thing on earth.

Sure, I wished I did this the right way. I wished this kid had a father, but life didn't always go the way you thought it would.

I had no idea where to even begin to look for Emmett. Like I said; I did not remember his address, I didn't even remember the ride home in the cab. All I did was sleep the whole day after because of that head ache. I didn't remember detail such as location.

I wasn't sure it was a good idea to try anyway. We spent an amazing night together. That's all he wanted from me. No one ever said to him, '_Hey, give Bella the best fuck of her life and she'll give you a child nine months later,' _

No. I didn't need to go dragging him into something he didn't sign up for.

It figured, the one night I did something fun, wild, and crazy, it would turn into the most serious thing that had ever happen to me. I should have known better. There was no going back now. This was the way things were.

"Oh, that's good. I was so sick with you. Morning sickness kicked in in the first month and didn't stop until the eighth," she laughed.

I heard someone moving around and then Mom yelling after Dad.

I sighed. I knew Dad would take it worse than Mom.

When he said nothing after I told them, I knew the disappointment was there. His silence was worse than any words he could say.

"I'll call you tomorrow, honey. We'll work all this out then." There was nothing to work out. This was my life, this was my baby, we were staying here, we were fine. Just fine.

"I'll book a flight and come see you... Everything will be alright."

"Okay, thanks Mom. I love you. And tell Dad I love him too,"

"I will. We love you too. Call me if you need anything. Even if you can't sleep."

"Thanks, Mom. I will."

"Bye, baby."

"Bye."

I hung up and took a deep breath. This wasn't over with them. It had just started.

But for now, I smiled and looked back down at my hand over my flat stomach. The thought of being a mom was so scary, just because it was so new. I'd get used to it and

I'd work everything out.

I pushed myself up and found Alice and Jasper in the kitchen.

"Hey. Everything alright?" Alice asked as Jasper drained the pasta.

I gave them a smile and nodded.

_Yes, everything would be alright._


	3. Chapter 3: Heartache

**Chapter 3:** Heartache**  
By: **courthale  
**POV**: Emmett

**Two Years Later. . .**

"Mr. McCarty, you have a lunch meeting with your grandfather." My secretary, Jessica, said over the intercom.

"Thanks, Jess." I said back. I gathered the papers I was working on and set them in the manila folder.

I looked around my office and sighed. The last two years had been crazy for me. I was now more of a staple in my family's company. My only family being my grandfather meant that I was the only one who would be able to take his place. Ever since we had found out, I was being groomed to take over.

"_Emmett," I heard my grandfather's voice boom over the phone. I chuckled at his enthusiasm. _

"_Pops," I said back and took a sip of my black coffee._

"_Listen, can you come in today? I have something I need to tell you." He said seriously._

_I gulped down the coffee and nodded. "Of course." _

_Uh oh!_

_I got ready for the day and made my way to the busy L.A. streets. Some paparazzi photographed me as I was getting in my car. I smiled and waved. All part of the social circle I was in. I knew everyone and they knew me. It's not often someone's trust fund is in the 10 digit area. _

_I made it there with only a little trouble and pulled into the familiar building's parking lot. I walked past security and they waved me in. I had at least three meetings a month here and sometimes more. I was a shareholder with my grandfather in this company. _

_I waked to the elevators and waited while it made the trip up to a higher floor. Thoughts of what he could need ran through my mind. Maybe a deal with another company had gone badly or some papers needed my signature. Hopefully nothing was wrong with the Emmett Jr. and Karen McCarty Memorial Foundation. _

"_Hey, Beth." I waved at my grandfather's secretary. She was a few years younger than my Pops, but still a nice looking lady for her old age. Her long gray hair was down in curls and clipped half way back. She wore a nice black skirt with a purple button up and a black jacket over that. _

_I knew years ago that they were a secret item. After my grandmother died, he never remarried. But when Beth came to work here, I could see a difference. He was happier and freer it seemed. She would be his date to many of the events he went to and when I was younger and still living under his roof, she would be in the kitchen in her casual jeans and t-shirt, cooking us breakfast. After the accident, she was the only mother figure in my life._

"_Emmett, honey, so good to see you." She stood and came over to give me a hug. She was a small woman and her arms barely fit around me, but I could feel her love surround me. _

"_How is he today?" I asked her once she released me. She shrugged and gave me a smile that seemed off. _

"_Go on in. He's expecting you." She said and opened his door. I nodded and headed into my Pops' massive office. _

_He was looking out his large window, down at the city streets. His hands were clasped behind his back and his feet were shoulder width apart. The picture of ease. His blonde hair had gone gray completely a few years ago. We had the same body type but his was a bit less muscular and had minimal fat. He was in good shape for his age and I followed the example. He was my hero in every sense of the word. _

"_Hello, Emmett." He said without turning around. His voice seemed lower than usual and not as boisterous. He scratched the back of his neck nervously before turning to look at me. _

"_Hey, Pops." I said cautiously and went to stand by him. We hugged briefly and then sat down on his couch. _

"_Would you like something to drink? I have some great brandy over there." He said and pointed to the globe that opened into a bar with glasses. _

"_I'm actually probably still a bit drunk from last night." I chuckled nervously. He laughed a little at that and then he sighed. _

"_The reason I called you here is because…" He paused and looked at the ground with sad eyes. _

"_What?" I asked him worriedly. _

"_I went to the doctor this morning." He said, looking up at me with sad eyes. My heart dropped at his words. This could not be good. _

"_O-okay?" I stuttered and swallowed the lump in my throat._

"_Well…." He laughed humorlessly. "It seems that all those times Beth told me to stop with the smoking she was right. I'm sorry, buddy." He said and smiled sadly. I blinked, not fully comprehending the news._

"_I don't…. I'm sorry. I don't understand." I said confused. _

"_I have lung cancer." He said, almost ashamed and looked down. _

_My world felt smaller and my heart felt like it was breaking. The last piece I had seemed to shatter at his words. He was my only family. I couldn't lose him._

I walked through the offices on my way to the elevators. Things in the past two years had changed so much. Ever since he told me that he would need me to finally man up and take over for him, things had slowed down for me socially and had grown even more hectic in my business life.

My bachelor's in Business was finally coming into affect. Finishing college allowed me to be free, and with this news, I knew slowing down was my only option. I went to Galas instead of clubs. It was a nice life, but a huge u-turn from my previous self. I still had fun, just not as much. Being the next CEO of a company can do that to you.

I walked out of the building and made my way over to my car. The Nova was sitting in storage as I now owned a respectable car. My Pops bought me a new 2008 Audi a8 for my 25th birthday. I loved the thought and the car, but the card was what made it all the better.

_A fine car for a great man is always essential. I am honored to have you in my life. _

It was short, but held all I needed.

I made the drive to my grandfather's estate quickly. This place had been in the family for a long time, ever since Pops had bought it back in his late 20's. It would be passed down to me, along with everything else that belonged to this family. I didn't think I could live in this house alone anyway. He had a staff, but that was different. I shook my head at those thoughts.

_Not yet_, I thought. _Can't think about it yet._

I parked the car close to the entryway to be able to leave easily once we finished. I walked inside and was greeted by my grandfather's nurse, Kim.

"Hey." She said and grabbed my jacket from me. "He's ready for you." She smiled and headed towards the kitchen.

About a year after he was told he had stage 3 lung cancer, he had to be less active. His health took a turn for the worse and being in a high stress place like the office was not healthy. He didn't want to be seen as weak either. He was never one to show that in his business side.

I walked down the familiar halls of my child hood. I saw a picture of me when I was 3. My mom and dad held me while on the back of a boat. They were both smiling and seemed so happy. My Pops reminded me everyday of the love they felt for me. I missed them dearly, but he was an amazing parental figure.

Another picture, farther down, was of me in my Prep schools cap and gown. I had my arm on my Pops' shoulder and he had his on mine. I graduated at the top of my class and got to make a speech for my classmates.

"_Today we embark on the unknown. I know from limited experience, but great heartache, that life is not always perfect or accommodating. We all have trials and tribulations we may face. It is not the way they come to us that makes us who we are, but the way we handle them. I will make mistakes. You will make mistakes. We just need to know how to face them."_

I remember what he said to me after that picture was taken.

"_I am proud to call you my family." _

I stopped before his door and gathered up some strength. He could always read me like an open book. These memories made me hyper aware of the fact that he would be gone soon. Taking one last deep breath, I pushed open his office door.

He sat at his huge mahogany desk, his deteriorating health not taking him from his passion. The company.

"Hey, Pops." I greeted and closed the door behind me. He looked up and I notice the oxygen tube he had under his nose. He wore it almost all the time now.

"Hey, buddy." He said gravely back. I winced as he started coughing. Once he calmed down, I sat in the chair opposite him.

"Where's lunch?" I asked and sat my briefcase down next to me.

"Kim is bringing it in here." He said and took some papers out of his top drawer. He handed them to me and folded his hands in front of him. "The doctor is giving me at best a month." He said, wheezing slightly. "I think we should get this all out of the way while I'm still around." He said, and as if one cue, our lawyers came into his office. I noticed my PR rep was here as well.

"Hello, gentleman." I said to all of them. I looked down and noticed what he had handed to me. It was a document showing myself as the new CEO. I looked up at him and he smiled.

"I want to be here for this." He said. I smiled sadly back and nodded.

We went through all the motions of witness signatures and other things. By the time it was all finished, it was already two in the afternoon.

"Alright, let's get you all out of here now. He needs to rest." Beth said from the doorway. She had her hands on her hips and a playful glare at all the men in the room.

They all said goodbye and soon it was just the three of us. I helped him into his wheelchair and then down to his room. We were all quiet and contemplative. What we just did in there was his last act. We all knew it. It was his way of making peace with leaving this place. He had a serene smile on his face as he laid back on his bad.

"I didn't know it would take me almost 75 years to make the best decision of my life." He chuckled and looked at me.

"Ha!" I laughed. "Yeah, you say that now….." I trailed off.

I sat in the chair next to his bed and Beth took a seat at the foot of the bed. She lovingly rubbed on his feet and calves as we sat there in silence.

"How are things at the office?" He asked conversationally.

"Great for what our economy is going through. Better than expected." I shrugged. Numbers were down, but whose weren't these days.

"That's good." He smiled. He looked over at Beth and smiled. She gave him one back and then stood.

"I'll leave you two alone. I need to make a few phone calls." She said and leaned over to him. She kissed his forehead and then left. When he began to stay home more, they never really hid what they were. It seemed that every minute was precious and they were savoring them.

"How is she?" I asked, sitting forward and resting my elbows on my knees.

"She's amazing." He smiled. I nodded and sat back again.

"What do you want to do?" I asked, knowing that I cleared my schedule for the day to be here.

"Let's watch the Laker's game. Kim TiVo'd it." He smiled. I laughed and shook my head.

"I'm glad someone can do that for you." I grabbed the remote and started the game.

We watched it laughing and just having some fun. It almost made me forget what was happening around me. My life would soon be completely different. I had lost everyone special to me and would soon lose the man who raised me.

I felt like the world was suddenly bigger than ever before. I would never come home to a smiling face. My phone wouldn't ring with someone whose loving tone would keep me grounded. No one would be there to make me smile genuinely. I would be truly alone.

"Hey?" I turned and looked at the person who meant the world to me.

"Yeah?" I asked and swallowed the lump in my throat.

"I love you, buddy." He said. I could see his eyes glisten with unshed tears. "Remember that, okay?" He said in more of a whisper, his emotions getting the best of him.

"I know, and I will." I said with passion. "I love you too." I whispered. He nodded and turned back to the game.

"Kobe really sucks ass in this one, huh?" He said with a watery smile. I laughed loudly and suddenly we were back. Back to what we were and always had been.

_Family. _

What I wouldn't give to have it.


	4. Chapter 4: Now I Know

**Chapter 4:** Now I Know **  
By: **Crash Hale**  
POV**: Bella

"Shhh..." I hushed the blonde angel in my arms, "Who's Mama's big boy, huh?" I could feel that smile on my face that only my seventeen month old boys could bring to it.

I sat on the comfortable sofa in the boys bedroom as I cradled Aiden in my lap and arms, rocking him slightly as he looked up at me with heavy eyelids. He was getting so big. It seemed like only yesterday that he could fit into just my forearm.

Aiden pointed to himself tiredly, his eyelids closing more. His beautiful bright blue eyes hiding themselves from my sight, for now.

I continued to rock him as I pushed his curly blonde locks back to sooth him. I knew that if I put him down too early he'd just wake up crying within the next ten minutes. That's just how he was; Always needed to be rocked in his mama's arms to fall asleep. I didn't mind one bit.

Aiden had always been the one that was full of energy and as a result of that, it took a little longer to calm him and put him to sleep than it did his identical twin brother, Evan.

I kept my eyes cast down as I watched his gorgeous little face while he slept. His cute little dimples showed only slightly because he wasn't smiling that bright smile right now. He looked and acted nothing like me. A total opposite in everything. Cheeky, energetic and confident, but a total sweetheart. He was definitely a mama's boy though, no matter how opposite we were. You know what they say; Opposites attract.

His small hand loosened it's hold on my t-shirt and his body went a little more limp in my arms. I knew he was out, but I held him a little longer, looking over into the crib that held my twin soul, Evan.

He slept soundly. Even though he looked nothing like me, he was so very obviously my son.

Evan was the calm and collected one. He was a little shy like me and quiet. Unlike Aiden, as soon as you put him down, he was out. He never had any trouble with bedtimes.

I slowly got up from the sofa and gently put Aiden down into his crib. I leaned in and kissed his forehead, pushing his blonde locks back once more. I watched my angel for a second and then turned to my other angel.

They both looked just like their father. Little clones of the man I had only met once. That cheeky smile, filled with the most adorable dimples that belonged to anyone on earth, bright blue pretty eyes and soft blonde hair.

I hadn't forgotten about Emmett, I saw him everyday in my children. I often wondered what he was doing now and hoped that he was okay. I believed I made the right choice in not trying to find him... At least I told myself that. I didn't really know how I felt about that. All I knew was that I loved my babies. They were the best things that I had ever done.

I felt Evan's soft hair too as I pushed it off his forehead and leaned in to give my other boy a kiss.

I was shocked when I first found out I was pregnant, but even more shocked when I found out it would be twins... All shock faded and only love remained when I first met my identical twin boys. They were beyond perfect and as they grew they were turning into sweet little gentlemen. I had done something right for once. The boys were both kind, good and sweet.

I stood between their cribs for another minute and looked back and forth at them. I had never thought my life would turn out this way, but now I wouldn't have had it any other way. They were my world. I loved them more than I ever knew I could love someone and they brought me more joy than I could have imagined. I truly loved being their mother.

Not that you could tell I was their mother. Like I said; We looked nothing alike. The only way a stranger would have known they were mine and I wasn't just a nanny or something was because Evan called me "mummy" and Aiden called me "mama". I found it so sweet that they had different names for me. It showed how different they really were. Like two little people with their own personalities already.

Life wasn't like I had imagined it would be for me at 22 years old. Once I found out I was pregnant, I finished off the semester at UCLA and prepared for the boys. Like Alice had said, she was with me through it all.

I looked at my boys once more before walking out quietly and letting them sleep.

"Boys asleep?" I heard Jasper's voice and looked up to see him holding a bowel of popcorn.

"Yeah." I gave him a nod and smile. Ever since the boys were born I only grew closer to Jasper. He really was like a big brother now and always looked out for me. Plus, he was the only father figure the boys knew and I was thankful for that. Jasper was a good person to look up to.

"Want to watch a movie with us?"

"Sure." I shrugged and followed him to the living room.

Jasper sat by Alice and they snuggled in together as I made myself comfortable on one of the other couches.

"I love this movie." Alice sighed, making me look over at them.

Jasper was playing with her short hair as she had her head down against his chest.

"Why are we watching something you've already seen?" Jasper asked.

"Because..." Alice stressed the word and didn't go on, making me laugh a little. Alice never needed a reason other than 'because' to answer Jasper's questions.

He was so sweet with her, I couldn't help but be a little jealous sometimes. Not that I wasn't happy for them. I wanted Alice to be happy and Jasper made sure of that. It was just that I felt like I'd never have the kind of love they shared. They made each other whole and it was so clear that they were meant for one another.

Alice and Jasper had finished college as planned and Jasper was now working on his first novel and had an internship at a publishing company. Alice also found an internship with a clothing label, but once she started coming in every other day with designs they wanted, they quickly hired her as a designer.

And now, here we all were. Just the 5 of us. Our own happy little family. I had become a full time mom. Taking care of my boys always came first, but I also managed to do some freelance work in the photography business. I had always wanted to be a photographer and I wasn't letting that dream go, just following through with it slowly.

My prints sold very well at 'Black Art Gallery'. I was one of the photographers there and loved it. It didn't actually require any time. I worked when I wanted and got money when someone bought my work. Jacob, the owner, had soon become a good friend and helped me out a lot in getting me started.

Alice and Jasper helped a lot too. They took care of the boys when I couldn't. They were Uncle Jasper and Auntie Alice, after all. We all helped out around the house and paid the bills. There really wasn't much. No house payment or car payments, thanks to Esme and Carlisle who had gotten us all new cars just after the boys were born. Just insurance, food, phone bills, that sort of thing. Let's just say, we were living comfortably with the amount we all made together.

"Bella... Bella." I heard Alice's voice and felt a light shaking on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and looked at her through the dim light. "Go to bed." She told me and I now realized I had fallen asleep on the couch and the movie was over.

"Oh... Okay..." I sighed and lifted myself up, dragging my feet slightly as I stumbled into my room and pushed my jeans down, getting under the covers and continuing my sleep.

I woke up early and checked on the boys. They were still asleep, which gave me some time to workout and shower. I went back to my room put some shorts on, followed by a bra and t-shirt. One thing that had definitely changed since my pregnancy were my breasts. Not that they were big now, just bigger than before. Sadly, no one got to enjoy them. Dating was hard when two mini men demanded all your attention. I wasn't blaming anyone, it was just the way things were. I got onto the treadmill in our gym and hit shuffle on my iPod.

After half an hour I made my way back to my bedroom and into my bathroom. I locked the door, stripped and turned the shower on. I got in and let the hot water relax my body. I quickly finished up the shower and pulled some jeans and a t-shirt on. Then eagerly made my way back to the boys room. I could hear Alice and Jasper were awake in the kitchen.

I opened the door and saw Aiden sitting up in his crib, playing with his stuffed elephant.

"Oh, hey baby." I smiled.

"Mama!" He dropped the elephant and clapped his hands, making me laugh.

I heard Evan make fussing sounds and turned to him. He was awake also, still laying down in his crib.

"There's my sunshine." The smile was right back on my face as I reached into the crib and pulled him out.

He fussed some more and hugged my neck, holding on and digging his face into my hair. I held him on my hip with one arm as I reached into Aiden's crib. He reached his little arms up and I lifted him with my other arm. We gave each other a kiss and then I turned and kissed Evan's soft hair.

"Ev, sleepy." Aiden stated.

"Yeah, baby." I nodded. Evan always took a little longer to wake up than Aiden did.

I walked out with them to the kitchen and Jasper reached for Aiden, taking him from my hold.

"Look who's awake. My favorite boys." Alice chimed as she snuggled in with Jasper and Aiden, giving him kisses all over his cheeks. Aiden laughed and kissed her back.

Evan had finally turned his head so that his face was out of my neck and looked over at them. Alice quickly made her way over and gave him just as many kisses. He blushed and finally smiled for her.

"Oh, there's my pretty smile." She laughed and winked, making him laugh now.

"Ready for breakfast, Evan?" Jasper asked.

Evan nodded and so I sat at the table with him.

Alice got all the food to the table as Jasper and I held the boys and fed them. We had breakfast together before they both left for their days. I got the boys into the bath and all cleaned up and ready for their day.

We spent some time at the park, then came home for lunch, they took a little nap and then we did the grocery shopping for the week. I didn't mind. The boys were always good and behaved in public. I wondered how I got so lucky. They were perfect. Too good to be true.

When we got back home, the boys played in my view while I made dinner. Mom called to check up and we talked for a short 15 minutes, just catching up. She still wasn't happy that I hadn't come home to raise the boys there, but I tried to make her understand that this was my home. This was where the boys were born and what they knew. They were fine here. I knew how to take care of my children.

Alice arrived home and Jasper soon followed. I noticed him throw a bunch of magazines down on the table before he made it over to us and said hello to the boys and then kissed Alice.

"You guys have a good day?" Jasper asked me.

I gave him a nod as Aiden went on to tell him about our day. He was too cute, trying to form the words at his young age.

We all had dinner together and Aiden helped Jasper and Alice with the dishes as Evan and I went to rest on the couch.

Evan settled into my side and played with one of Jasper's old magazines as I reached for the new ones off the table. I never read these boring things before, even though Jasper had them here often. They didn't even catch my eye, it was all business and boring stuff that didn't interest me. I usually watched television, but the remote was over by the television and Evan and I were so comfortable already. It wasn't like there was ever anything good on television anyway, so I reached for the stack of magazines and sat them beside me.

I flipped through them and I could have sworn something caught my eye. I wasn't sure what though. I heard Evan rip some paper and looked down at him. Her laughed innocently and continued to play with the old magazine. I smiled at him and turned back to the magazines in my lap, flipping through them again... I stopped and gulped.

'_Grandson Takes Over Billionaire Grandfather's Oil Company'_

His handsome face was smack down in the middle of the cover. _Oh... God..._

I couldn't control my hand from shaking as I found the article. The hand around Evan stayed relaxed. I didn't even have to try being motherly anymore. Whenever I touched them, I was gentle without having to remind myself to be.

I read through the article at least 3 times.

The only thing I had ever known about Emmett was that he was amazing in bed and the most handsome man I had ever seen... I knew so much more now.

I knew that his Grandfather, Emmett McCarty the first had raised him because his parents, Emmett McCarty Jr. and Karen McCarty died in a private plane crash when he was only 5 years old. His grandfather was diagnosed with lung cancer and died not long ago. Emmett had taken over his oil company, named 'McCarty Oil Industries' and was doing great things with the business... I finally actually knew his whole name... This, everything, was too much. Information overload. I felt like I knew him now... He had been like a dream until now. I could imagine he was a million different things. Not anymore.

How could I have been so out of it? Easy really. I didn't follow Hollywood gossip or business news. I was in the art scene mostly, and no drama happened there... Plus we never really talked about Emmett. We, being Jasper, Alice and I. There was just nothing to say and I believed Jasper wouldn't even know Emmett's face if he saw him. They never really saw each other well at the club that night to begin with.

I was about to freak out. I needed out of here. I needed to be alone. I felt like I was going to break down.

"Jasper." I called as loud as I could.

A moment later Jasper came into the living room.

"Yeah. What's up, Bells?" He asked, with a smile.

"Can you take Evan... I just... I have to go out for a bit." I tried to act normal as I held the folded up magazine in my hand.

He eyed me strangely.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Fine. I just have to run out for a bit. I'm sorry. You'll be okay with them, right?"

"Of course." Jasper and Alice took care of them often when I was working or out. "Take your time... Okay, come on Evan... Let's go." Jasper helped Evan down and Evan wobbled on his unsteady little legs, hold his uncle Jasper's hand.

I quickly gave each of the boys a kiss and grabbed my purse, pushing the magazine in and pulling my keys out. I rushed to my shinny silver BMW and drove off... Anywhere. Just to be alone.

I finally pulled into a parking lot and turned the car off, holding onto the wheel for dear life. I didn't break down, not often anyway. I had always been good with that, but not now... Not now that I knew all this... Almost everything about my children's father.

I had never felt so guilty until now.

With a shaky breath and hand, I reached for the magazine again. A few tears escaped as I opened it up again. I read it another couple times... And finally admitted to myself what a big deal this was.

This guy, the father of my children, Emmett McCarty, could squish me and everything I was with his wallet alone. He could take my babies, all I was, without even breaking a sweat.

But the main guilt was towards my boys. I kept this man from them. They'd never have a father because I never bothered to look for Emmett. I didn't even try... Yes, they had Jasper, but it wasn't the same. I would have to let Jasper and Alice have a life of their own soon and then I'd be alone to take care of Aiden and Evan. Emmett wouldn't be there... They wouldn't feel his love. A father's love was so important. Everyone knew that, if you had one or not. You either had it and loved it or didn't and wished you had. My boys would grow up wishing for that and I was the only one to blame for them not having it. How could I deny them a family?... How could I even know Emmett would ever want a family with a random one night stand.

So many emotions and thoughts swept through me as I freaked out alone in my car. I put my head down and hid my face in my hands. Seeing his face again, after the longest time, made me remember. Remember the connection I felt with him that night. We were perfect together that night... And as much as I wanted to stay that morning, I knew that he probably didn't feel the same.

Emmett was handsome, sweet, gentle and rough in the most amazing ways, he had a good life and my boys would never know him. It was strange, wanting to have him in our lives and fearing that if he was, he'd only break us apart. I didn't really know what he was like. I didn't know if he would do that.

I had blocked out those feelings I had for him to make myself believe that what I had done was right. Now they were back, full force. We shared something, we shared something and I simply ignored it and was scared off by it.

If he found out about Aiden and Evan tomorrow, would he hate me for having them? Or would be hate me for never telling him? Either way, anyway you spun it, he ended up hating me. How could I handle, the only man I had ever felt a connection to, hating me? I couldn't... I couldn't do this... How could I do this now, knowing what I knew?

After a long 30 minutes of breaking down and freaking out, I dried my eyes and got out of my car. I noticed I was at the mall, so I went in and got a coffee, trying to calm down and act normal before I went home.

I'd talk to Alice about this later. She was the only one I could talk to about this, even though I hadn't in a long time. I had hidden the feelings and stored them somewhere where they wouldn't appear again, but they were back... And so much worse than they had ever been.

To be honest I had no idea how to even find him now, and what would I do if I did? Would he think I was just after money? I wasn't... I wasn't sure of anything right now. I'd just let fate decide. There was little I could do... I knew I had taken the cowards way out by leaving it to fate, but I did it anyway.


	5. Chapter 5: Never Alone but Always Lonely

**A/N: **The scripture read is Psalm 23._  
_

**

* * *

Chapter 5:** Never Alone but Always Lonely  
**By: **courthale  
**POV**: Emmett

It took two weeks after I signed the papers. Two weeks for my life to become empty. Two weeks to lose the only person in my life. Two weeks after two years of him fighting to hold on and teach me all he knew. I felt the ache in my chest at the thoughts of him.

The man who raised me into who I am today.

The man who gave me more than I could have ever imagined possible.

In those two weeks we spent all the time together we could. We laughed and joked about trivial things, never really showing what we truly felt. That was who we were. We both knew it. It didn't need to be verbalized.

The hole in my chest grew. It was always there since my parent's death. I had never truly known them since I was so young when they passed. But with Pops, it was different. He made me who I am today and not having him here was something I wouldn't seem to grasp. He was my lifeline. He was always there to listen and always genuine. I had friends but never anything close. My life made it hard to trust people and he was the one I knew was real.

Being the CEO of an oil company didn't let me do the same things I did two years ago. Jared was the closest friend I had and now he was gone from my life. He still partied and I learned that whatever secret source had leaked information about me had turned out to be him. That was not a fun day.

"Mr. McCarty?" I broke out of my daze and looked over at the funeral director. He was a kind man with a warm sympathetic smile. He was made for his job, that much was true.

"I'm sorry. What was that?" I asked, realizing I must have been daydreaming.

"I was just asking about security. I know you're family is very prominent. For the events here, such as the wake, you don't need to worry. But, I was worried about the burial." He said and placed some papers in front of me. It was the layout of the cemetery where he would be buried.

"We have team. We can't really keep them out, but we can keep them far enough away." I answered. He nodded and went back to getting out some more papers.

I left a few hours later after getting everything in order. I knew a meeting or two more might be needed, but everything was mostly done. He died two days ago. Everything seemed to be happening so fast. Not even time to mourn him. It seemed cruel and unfair to be pushed into all these responsibilities, to have to face the fact that he was dead every minute, but never get to deal with it.

I climbed into my car that was parked around back to avoid the paparazzi. Even now, in a time of loss they were relentless. It seemed more so, even. Now that he was gone, it was huge news. I was young. The youngest to have such a powerful company and it was enticing news.

Two days later I watched as people of influence in his life spoke about him. He wanted a closed casket and I was more than thankful. I don't think I would have made it through seeing him laying there lifeless.

I made my way to make my speech. Things passed in a blur. I read what was written and that was it. I had to keep myself in check. I had to be strong. He made the arrangements for his funeral so I had to go by the letter of what he said. And he said he wanted me to speak.

So I did.

Next was the video tribute. I watched the pictures and had to fight at every turn to keep myself in check. The first pictures were of him as a teen. They were in black and white and faded. The resemblance between us was uncanny. I prided myself on being able to carry on for him.

The pictures progressed with his life. His own father was a poor farmer who happened to come upon some oil in his fields in Texas. He may have discovered the oil but Pops made it what it is today. The pictures showed his many accomplishments along with wedding photos and pictures of his son, my father, as a young boy.

The pictures of my grandmother were stunning. He treated her like his princess and that showed in the photos. She was always his center, his driving force. The looks that they shared in some of the photos made my stomach ache in longing to see that. But in my mind they were together again and could be for the rest of forever.

The next ones were the pictures that held my father the most. He was born to the two most loving and caring people most could ever know. It showed the major things like his first day of school, an Easter or two and his graduations in succession with Pops by his side in every one of them. He had a wide dimpled smile on his face showing how proud he was.

The final pictures were of the time period where I was in his life. A lot with my parents at the beginning and then just him and me. He took me to school everyday up until I could drive. He did everything he was supposed to and more. He was my family. The only family I ever truly knew and now he was gone.

Then we were off to the cemetery where my parents and grandmother were buried. Beth stayed by my side the whole time. She held my hand and made sure I walked where I needed. I was numb and not really there. Everyone could see that I wasn't there. But some didn't care.

When we pulled up to the cemetery, there were many members of the press waiting outside the gates. I groaned and my head fell back against my seat in the limo. Beth took my hand again and squeezed it reassuringly. I clenched my eyes shut and counted down from twenty. I took deep breaths and forced the tears back.

_This was not the shit I wanted to deal with today._

We drove past them and even with the tinted windows and my eyes shut I could still see the flashing of cameras. Couldn't they just leave us be, especially today?

I had a security team assembled to keep them all at a distance, but that didn't mean I couldn't hear or see them the whole time. My grandfather, the man who meant everything to me, was being buried and all they cared about was getting the best picture.

Our preacher finished his last words with a scripture.

"The LORD is my shepherd, I shall not want.

He makes me lie down in green pastures,

he leads me beside quiet waters,

he restores my soul.

He guides me in paths of righteousness

for his name's sake.

Even though I walk

through the valley of the shadow of death,

I will fear no evil,

for you are with me;

your rod and your staff,

they comfort me.

You prepare a table before me

in the presence of my enemies.

You anoint my head with oil;

my cup overflows.

Surely goodness and love will follow me

all the days of my life,

and I will dwell in the house of the LORD

forever."

I watched as the casket was lowered. Then I stood and walked over to the pile of dirt and grab a handful, throwing it over his casket.

"Later, Pops." I said and walked to the side and watched as others threw down flowers and other trinkets.

Beth walked over and kissed something before throwing it in as well. I watched as she broke down. She knelt beside the grave and cried. Most of the people were gone by now, but the press began shooting even more pictures and shouting. I went to her and held her as she cried.

"I loved him so much." She said in between sobs.

She never said those words to me, but I knew they had to each other. How could they not have?

"Is it true that Beth Stephenson and Emmett Senior were involved?" I heard in the distance. I turned and saw that they were attacking some of the people leaving the graveside. I blew up.

"Watch her please?" I said to Emily, Beth's daughter from Florida. She nodded and took her mother in her arms. I threw off my coat and slung it over a chair. My adrenaline was pumping and I was fucking finished with this shit.

I ran over to where they were, seeing red the whole time. They must have noticed my fury because they moved back slightly. I knew my face had to be scary from what they were giving me. My security team was holding them back as I came forward. I stopped behind the line of my men and glared.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? I came here to bury my family and you leeches can't take one fucking day off?" I shouted and they all stood, cameras flashing and still rolling. "It's useless. You're all nothing but scum on my shoe. This is the last time you'll ever hear anything from me. I'm done. I'll keep my company going and work my ass off with that, but I'm done with you. No more interviews, no more appearances, no more!" I shouted. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have people who NEED me." I walked calmly back to the limo and opened the door.

Beth and her daughter were inside already.

"Let's go." I said and turned towards the window. The driver took off and we all sat in silence as we made our way back.

We made it back to the estate in what seemed like no time at all. I walked out of the car, numb yet again. I helped both women out and then walked inside.

"Emmett?" Beth said timidly.

I turned and saw her and Emily standing there holding hands. She whispered something to her daughter, who then nodded and left. I stood still in the middle of the entryway and she took my arm and looped hers through it.

"Let's go talk, shall we?" She said with a smile. I nodded and followed her into the living room. She sat us both on the couch and took one of my hands in hers.

"What did you need?" I asked and looked up at her. She looked thoughtful and saddened, and it worried me.

"I have been discussing a few things with my daughter. About where I should be." She finished quietly. I looked at her in confusion before it finally registered.

"You're leaving." I whispered and she nodded with some tears in her eyes.

"Yes, my life here is only a painful reminder of what I have lost." She said in a small voice. "I need to leave. And, I have grandkids to watch grow." She said with a smile at the end. I just sat there for a second.

I may not have anyone, but she had so much. I couldn't hold her back.

"Okay, I think that's what's best." I said and smiled. She dropped our joined hands and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her and breathed in her jasmine and vanilla scent. I would know that scent anywhere. It was the perfume he bought for her.

"Thank you so much for understanding." She whispered in my ear. I gave her a small squeeze before letting go.

"No problem." I nodded. She stood and gave me a final kiss on the forehead.

"He is so proud of you." She said against my skin.

I watched her walk out of the room and sighed.

_I have work to do. It's all I have left. _

_The Texas fields really need. . . _


	6. Chapter 6: Without You Here

**Chapter 6:** Without You Here  
**By:** Crash Hale  
**POV:** Bella

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Aiden and Evan. Happy birthday to you." The house full of our friends and family sung to my little angels as we celebrated their second birthday.

Evan dug his face into my neck shyly as he hugged my neck tightly while I held him and smiled. I could feel the heat of his blush on my neck, so like me. I didn't bother making him not do so. I understood fully well that he didn't like being the center of attention. Neither did I. I held him up on my hip as I pounced him in my arms slight.

"Look, baby. Cake." I kissed his forehead as he finally turned to look, still holding onto me tightly.

Mom stood beside me, holding Aiden as he clapped along and laughed, so not like me. I chuckled at the thought.

"Make a wish." Alice laughed happy from beside us as mom and I helped the boys blow out their two number two candles. Time was flying by so fast that it seemed like when I blinked, they jumped from 1 to 2 years old. It was a little scary.

I gave Evan a kiss on his chubby cheek as he smiled his adorable dimpled smile now.

"Happy birthday, baby." I kissed him again and again and he giggled.

"Mummy..." He tried to push me back by my cheeks a little as he laughed.

After a minute, Alice reached for him and I handed him over. She covered him in kisses and he hugged her tightly.

Mom handed Aiden to me as he laughed too.

"Happy birthday, my big boy." I gave him kisses and he gave me sloppy ones back.

I was so happy today. The boys were having a good time and all our friends were here to celebrate their birthdays with us. Everyone was happy and everything was going well.

Mom took over again as I went to get my camera so that I could document them getting messy with the smash cakes. Dad was also taking pictures, so we wouldn't miss any moments. Even if I wasn't a photographer I would still be one of those mothers that took photos of every possible moment. I couldn't help it that they were my best little models. The cutest, best and most important boys in my life.

I laughed as Aiden smashed his cake and got some on my mother. Evan slowly destroyed his cake as if he was scared too.

"It's okay, Ev. Go for it." Alice urged as she helped him smash it like she was a little kid herself. This made Evan laugh as he joined in on the fun. Alice kissed him and helped him eat the cake off his little hands. He pressed his hand into her face and laughed innocently as he got it all over her.

I continued to take pictures as Jasper and dad handed out cake and coffee. I finally took a break and held Evan in my lap as we sat at the table. I pulled out the wet wipes and cleaned him off as mom did the same with Aiden. I had met a few nice women at Lamaze class and we stayed in contact as our children grew, we had play dates as our kids became friends and also celebrated events such as birthdays together.

Dad placed a piece of cake and a cup of coffee before me as I was the only one without it and thanked him. As a mother, I seemed to always end up last. I never minded it, and to be honest, never really noticed. It was just the person I was now. I took the coffee and sipped it while the women around me talked. A couple of them held their children and the rest were off playing outside as was Aiden.

"I'll take him out to play." Dad offered and reached for Evan.

"Want to go play with grandpa, buddy?" Dad asked Evan with a smile.

"Yep." Evan immediately reached up. Dad took him from me and kissed the top of my head.

He and mom flew in randomly to visit and of course now for the boys birthday. Dad and I went back to normal after the boys were born. We never really talked a lot because we were so alike. He really loved the boys so I guess he couldn't say that I made a mistake, because I hadn't.

They didn't bother me so much anymore about moving back to Forks. I guessed they saw that I truly was doing good with the boys alone. My two perfect little boys proved that I could do it, just like I knew I'd be able to. I was still thankful for all of Jasper and Alice's help too of course. Work also never got in the way and I never needed to ask them for money because I made enough now that I was working a little more.

I watched them walk out to the backyard and turned back to the women at the table. They were all closer to 30 than 20, but we still got along. I listened as they talked about cute little things the kids did and watched as Mitch, Becka's husband, approached.

"Hey, Hun. I'm off, you guys going to be okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah. We'll be home in a couple of hours." She nodded and he kissed her.

I couldn't help but feel a little jealous every time one of them shared a loving moment with their husband. I had no man to speak of and it was a little sad. I was 22 and had no history of any serious relationships.

I tried not to think about it and I usually didn't, but at times like this or when I saw Alice and Jasper share a little more than just a quick kiss, it was hard not to wish I had that too.

More than I wanted it for myself, I wanted it to my boys. I wanted them to have a father and it killed me everyday. I made the choice to not try contacting Emmett and I wasn't sure it was the right thing now. I was too scared to do it even if I wanted to. Scared he'd be mad, scared he'd take them from me, scared life would change for the worse. I needed my boys more than I needed air to breath. I'd be nothing if they got taken away from me and I didn't know him well enough to know what kind of a person he was. Maybe he was the type to take them from me. How was I to know?

I followed Emmett's career in the business news. The company was doing well and there really wasn't much else. I could only imagine the rest of his life because he didn't seem to be showing up in the media so much lately.

Before I knew it, I was missing my boys. I excused myself and went to join the kids outside. I stood and watched them play with their friends. They were so sweet and the best at sharing. I guessed that was to be expected with twins.

I watched as Jacob ran out and picked Aiden up, throwing him above his head and making him laugh. He then did the same to Evan and now the boys were having even more fun. Jacob was like a big kid, he always excited the boys simply by his presence. I loved him for loving my boys so much. After a couple of minutes, he left them with their friends again and walked over to me with a smile.

"Great party, Bells." He stood next to me and put his arm around my shoulders.

I smiled as I looked up at him. He was huge and I felt so small around him, but he was the biggest teddy bear.

"Thanks for coming." I told him.

"Of course. The boys and I are tight. You know that." He laughed.

He really was an amazing boss and friend. The boys loved him and he loved them back. He didn't even mind when they ran around the gallery, he simply ran around after them. They really were "tight" as he liked to call it. I was glad I was surrounded by great friends such as Jacob.

"Yeah, I know." I smiled and nodded.

"So, I forgot to tell you. I need you to come by tomorrow. Just a buyer interested in your stuff. Wants to meet you." Same old. These rich buyers always wanted to meet the artist.

"No problem." I nodded.

"I'm gonna get me some more cake." He excused himself and went off. I watched him flirt with my friend Angela from back in college and smiled to myself. I was sure the guy could get laid even at a kids birthday party. He was very handsome, I wasn't interested but I wasn't blind either. I knew all my friends tripped over themselves every time he was around. Angela laughed and twisted her hair with her fingers as they talked.

I sighed and turned back to the boys. Suddenly my heart rate picked up and I felt panic rise in me. Evan was running around and seemed a little out of breath. Ever since he developed asthma, it scared me to death when he over did it. I went over to him, hiding my panic as not to scare him as I knelt down to him and he settled in my arms.

"You have to slow down a little, okay baby?" I stroked his hair and kissed his forehead. "Or you'll have to have the icky puff puff machine." I gave him a soft smile.

"Okay." He sighed and made my heart break. His disappointment at not being able to run around like the rest tugged at my heart. But he never complained. He was a sweetheart.

It scared me to death and killed me every time he had to use the machine. He hated that thing and always cried that it tasted icky.

"Give mummy a big bear hug." I told him gently.

He smiled now and hugged me tight.

"Awe, my sweet guy..." I kissed him again. "Okay, go play. Just don't run around too much." My chest got a little heavy as he ran off, remembering a couple of times where it got so bad, we had to take him to the hospital. He was such a good boy, he didn't deserve any pain. The doctor told me it would probably pass as he grew older, but it still upset me now either way.

I stood back up and Alice locked arms with me.

"I can't believe they are 2 today. I still remember bringing them home like it was just yesterday." She sighed as we watched Jasper grab them both and spin them around. They both laughed and yelled for uncle Jasper to do it again.

"He's so dreamy." Alice sighed and leaned her head against my head, making me laugh as she called her boyfriend dreamy. The two never lost interest in each other, it was really adorable.

"He's going to be an awesome daddy some day." I teased and she shrugged.

"Maybe. We have our hands full with our nephews right now." She beamed.

I nodded. Alice never really talked about kids unless she was talking about Aiden and Evan. Not everyone who was in love needed to have children and you obviously didn't need to be in love to have them.

"I love you, Ali." I just seemed right and I told her so openly.

"I love you too, Bell." She smiled and gave me a hug. "Everything is perfect." She told me and made me believe it. It really was, except for one thing. Emmett wasn't here. The thought was always there, somewhere in the back of my mind. It only bounded through to the front at important days like this though.

The guilt consumed me while I tried to ignore it.

_You did the right thing, Bella. He didn't sign up for this, he doesn't want this. You'd only make him angry if he found out now. And if he wanted them, he'd take them from you. Someone like him, would never want someone like you for more than one night._

I had to stop thinking about this. I had been thinking about it for almost 2 years now. Enough was enough. I made my decision. He'd never be in our lives.

The party died down as the kids grew tired and everyone made their way home.

Dad, Alice and Jasper were in the kitchen as mom and I put the boys to bed. She looked down at Evan for a long time as I sat in the chair with a sleeping Aiden in my arms.

"You really shouldn't have gotten him used to that, you know. What if you aren't around to put him to sleep?" Mom asked, hitting home.

"Why wouldn't I be around?" I tried not to sound scared at her statement. There had to be a reason she said that.

Mom sighed, realizing she had said something wrong.

"I just mean, if you wanted to maybe go out on a date or something." She explained.

I sighed out the breath I had been holding.

"I don't think you have to worry about that." I said with a little humor in my voice.

"And why is that, honey?"

"Mom, I'm not going out on any dates."

"Why not? You should. I hate to think you are denying yourself what dad and I have, what Alice and Jasper have, just because you have the boys. I don't want you to miss out on one of the best things in life. The love between a man and woman is very different than the love towards your children... I don't want you to miss out on that while you are young." Renee told him, making me frown.

I looked down to Aiden so he's perfection would calm me. Did she have to say that? I knew that.

"Mom... No one my age wants a girlfriend with 2 kids, okay? Why do you have to bring this stuff up all the time?" I was irritated now. I knew I couldn't act like a normal 22 year old. I knew I couldn't go out clubbing and drinking. I knew I couldn't have fun with guys or start a serious relationship with anyone because Aiden and Evan were my number one. It wouldn't be fair. I knew this and I was alright with it. Why did she have to make it not alright every time I spent time with her? She made me feel like I wasn't normal.

I knew Aiden was asleep, so I put him into his bed and kissed him goodnight, then did the same with Evan.

"Bella..." She sounded sorry as I left the room.

"I'm sorry, honey..." She followed me down the hall and turned me to face her once we had stopped.

"I wont say anything anymore. I promise." She pulled me in and hugged me tightly.

I gave in and hugged her in return. I didn't want to fight with my mother. I knew she was only worrying like all mothers did. I understood that now.

We all cleaned up after the party and soon everyone was in bed.

The next day, I awake with a gentle hand across my face. I reached my hand up to my face and took the small hand into my hold, kissing it. I heard little giggles and opened my eyes to see it was Aiden.

"Good morning." I told him.

"Morning mama." He said cheerfully.

I felt the bed shifting on my other side and saw Evan was there too. Mom was opening the blinds.

"What a nice good morning." I said, reaching for Evan. I pulled both my boys down with me in bed.

They laughed and snuggled in with me after a minute.

"I know you have to meet some buyers today, right?" Mom stated with a question.

"Yeah." I nodded and made silly faces for the boys. They giggled some more.

"Dad and I would like to spend some time with our grandsons. I thought you might like to take the day to do whatever you want. Have lunch and go shopping with a friend or something." Mom offered.

I knew this was more for her and dad than it was for me, so I accepted. They didn't get to spend as much time with the boys as they would have liked.

We all had breakfast together. Jasper and Alice left to have some alone time, doing whatever it is they did and mom and dad soon left for the day with the boys.

I cleaned up after breakfast and went to work in my darkroom for awhile. I always liked the dark room rather than the computer. Of course, it was important to do both, so afterwards I worked on my laptop some more and then went to work out in the gym a little before taking a shower and changing for the day.

I texted Angela on my way to Black Art Gallery. Jacob and I were meeting with the buyer soon. Before I arrived, I got a text back from Angela, telling me she'd meet me at the restaurant.

I parked out back and made my way into the very bright and open gallery.

"Bells." I heard Jacob's deep voice and followed it all the way up to his office.

"Hey." I nodded my hello and came to sit across from him at his table.

"She'll be here soon. Thanks for coming." He told me.

"Of course. It's never a problem." Was he kidding me? Meeting the buyer meant they paid an insane amount more than we even expected. For some reason people really appreciated meeting the artist.

"So, you like Angela?" I asked, knowing that after they left my place yesterday, they must have spent the night together.

Jacob gave me a cheeky smile. "She's a very nice girl." He went on to say.

We talked a little longer about nothing really. I wasn't so interested in hearing about last night in detail, although, I was sure Angela would tell me anyway.

The buyer arrived a short time later. She was a beautiful young Australian model named Renesmee. She was so sweet, and very excited to meet me. She told me I was one of her favorite photographers, and that really flattered me. We talked a little about my work and I was glad to sell her the set of photographs that she liked most. They were of the sun rising and setting over Venice beach. She told me it reminded her of home.

She seemed to really hit it off with Jacob. It was very clear that he found her attractive. Who wouldn't? She was stunning; A beautiful face with cute dimples, long golden brown hair, tall and fit. Not just a model, but a super model at that. I figured I'd better leave them to their light flirting and to finish the final sale. I bid them goodbye and left to meet Angela at the restaurant.

She was seated at a table outside and waved when she saw me walk up. I joined her at our table and ordered a drink.

The conversation followed smoothly from the boys to my parents being in town for the weekend and then to her and Jacob's little get together last night.

"He's really nice and all... But I think last night was just one night, you know?" She must have no realized what she said.

I gave her a teasing smile and nodded. "Oh, yeah. I know." At least I could joke about it. My life was what it was now because of "just one night".

"Oh, God. I'm sorry, Bella. But you know what I mean, not everyone is meant for one another." She shrugged.

I nodded, I knew she was right. At least her and Jacob weren't weird about it. I was glad, because he really seemed to be into that Australian model. I didn't want him to hurt my friend and thankfully he wouldn't.

We finished up lunch and went to do some shopping. I didn't really like shopping so I didn't go very often. But I did need to get some new stuff so the day was well spent.

I finally arrived back home, just when I thought I couldn't go another second without my boys. To my surprise, they were waiting for me at the door.

"Mama's home!" Aiden yelled with his adorable little voice.

"Hey, guys." I grabbed the shopping bags from my car and then threw them over in the chair by the front door before kissing the boys hello.

"Come on, mummy." Evan said as they both pulled on my hands to come follow. I was happy they seemed to have missed me too.

I said hello to mom and dad as the boys dragged me passed them, all the way to their play room. They had me sit down on one of their little chairs as they showed me all their new toys from yesterday.

"And see, and see this one. This one goes this way and then you do this." Aiden explained the toy as he showed me what it did.

I smiled watching them pick up every toy and explain it to me. I loved how they could already talk a mile a minute. Some of the kids their age hardly talked at all. It was never a problem for these two.

I continued to watch them as we played with all their toys. Although they looked exactly the same, more like Emmett with every day that passed, I could so very easily tell the difference between the two. When you knew someone so well, you knew their soul. They were two very different little boys who would turn into bright young men. I'd be their every step of the way... It was all I wanted... All I needed.


	7. Chapter 7: My Eyes

**Chapter 7:** My Eyes  
**By: **courthale  
**POV**: Emmett

"I know you need an answer by Monday, but I'm telling you that's not enough time." I said to my VP over the phone.

"I'm sorry Emmett, but it has to be that way. Your grandfather could…" He started and I cut him off.

"I know what my grandfather could do!" I shouted and then took deep breaths to calm myself. "But I'm not him. You have to give me some time. It's been two months since he died and only a little bit before that since I took over. He left this company to me and now things will be done my way. Not different, just my way." I told him.

We finished our talk and soon hung up. I sighed and sat back in my chair. I rubbed the heels of my palms to my eyes. I was so fucking tired, but it was just how things were now.

"Emmett, you wanted me to remind you when it was 7:30." Jessica said over the intercom.

"Yes, thanks Jessica." I said and gathered my things.

I grabbed a few files, put them in my briefcase and then grabbed my suit jacket, shrugging it on and stepping around my desk, I saw the picture I had put up a few weeks ago. It was of myself as a young man with my arm around the man who raised me. He was happy and healthy then and we were both laughing at something. I remembered that day and that moment so clearly, but what hit me the most was the way his eyes glowed. He was truly a great man. I loved him more than I loved anyone else in this world. But he was gone now. There was no one left in this world that I felt that way about anymore.

"Go home, Jessica. I'm leaving for the night. Anything else can be held off till tomorrow." I told her with a smile. She smiled back and nodded. She grabbed her purse and put on her sweater. I would always walk with her to the parking garage. No reason for her to walk all by herself. It was something else Pops taught me.

"I hear you have a date tonight." She smiled at me. I nodded and pushed the button for the elevators.

"Yes, I do. I met her at a gala a few weeks ago." I told her.

"That's great. You need to have some fun with people our age." She said. She was always worried that someone my age needed more fun. I just nodded and smiled as we waited on the elevator to take us to the garage.

"How's Mike?" I asked and watched the numbers change.

"Great. We are actually going out with our parents tonight to share some news with them." She smiled and stared down at her wedding rings. I watched in slight envy at her talking about her husband and life. She had many loved ones. She was very lucky.

"Oh yeah? Does the boss get to know?" I smiled. She nodded and smiled even wider.

"I'm about 3 months pregnant." She giggled and her eyes danced happily. My jaw dropped before smiling widely and pulling her into a hug.

"That's great!" I told her and pulled back. She nodded enthusiastically.

The elevator beeped, signaling we had reached the underground garage. Her arm looped through mine as we walked to her car. She talked animatedly the whole way and reassured me she would train any temp she could find suitable. I reassured her I would be fine, but she just waved me off, saying it was her job.

"Have fun and congrats." I said and closed her door. She smiled and waved before starting her car and backing out.

I took out my keys and walked to my own car. It beeped as I unlocked it. I slid inside and started the car. My hands gripped the steering wheel. I thought about Mike and how lucky he was to have a family and how Jessica would soon be a mother. My thoughts went to the date and how it would go.

Would she be the one?

Would she be the mother of my children?

I shook my head at those thoughts and chuckled at myself. It was a first date. Not the meeting of my future wife and kids.

I drove back to my place to change. I took a quick shower and decided to forgo shaving. I walked back into my room and found what I would be wearing. I grabbed some black slacks, black long sleeved thermal, black vest, black jacket. I decided to go casual, but kept it all black to make it look more dressed up.

I grabbed my hat, put it on and was out the door. The drive to her house was short. We lived close and she was on the way to our destination. I drove up her driveway and got out quickly. I jogged up her steps and rang the doorbell.

She opened the door and made me smile. She really was beautiful. Her long brownish golden hair was parted in the middle and down in waves. She had on a fun little dress with pinks and reds though it. It was shorter, so I could see her long legs. Her blues eyes were shining and her smile was dimpled.

"Renesmee." I smiled. She giggled and grabbed her purse from the table just inside.

"Hello, Emmett." She said with her sexy accent and took my hand. She was a model from Australia. She was gorgeous and I knew, from the little time we did spend together, that she was a lot of fun. She was a little firecracker. And it's what I really needed; Some fun.

We walked hand in hand down her sidewalk to my car. I opened her door and she gave me a little kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks. It's hard to find a gentleman these days." She smiled and I grinned in return. Once she was in the car, I closed the door and ran to my side. Once I was inside, her smell was even more intensified. She smelled like coconut and lime. It was sweet and exotic.

"So, how have you been since I saw you last?" I asked and pulled out onto the street. She laughed lightly, sounding carefree and I found myself smiling because of her presence.

"I got a job with Victoria's Secret." She said excitedly. I turned and grinned at her.

"That's really perfect. You are very gorgeous." I smiled with my dimples. She blushed, but smiled through it.

"Thanks. I was so nervous when I got the call back." She sighed. "But they told me I have real potential to be an Angel."

"That's awesome." I said. I had my hand on the console and felt her put hers over mine. She entwined out fingers and held them there. She played with my fingers as we asked each other usual first date questions.

"So, I know a lot about the Emmett that's in the magazines, but what about the real Emmett?" She asked after a while. I shrugged and continued to hold her gentle hand.

"Just an easy going guy with a really important job where thousands of people rely on me. Nothing special." I said and gave her a half smile. She squeezed my hand tighter in reassurance. She was a kind person, I could already tell that much.

"I'm sure you do a great job at it. From what I see, you are a sweet, funny, and charming man." She said sincerely. I nodded in thanks and kept driving.

"Are we eating too?" I asked her. She shook her head and smiled again.

"Nope, got some food with a friend earlier." She said and repeated the question.

"No, I'm good too." I said.

We soon pulled into the parking lot for Black Art Gallery. We decided to go here as a first date because we could just relax and enjoy some art. Plus, she was really into photography and one of her favorites was showing here tonight.

I went around and helped her out of the car. She took my hand as we made our way over together. She was really easy to be around, but something seemed a bit off. Although she was amazing, it didn't feel like she was the woman that was meant for me. I squashed it and decided to just have some fun.

"What's your favorites name?" I asked her as we walked in.

"Isabella Swan." She told me. I just nodded and walked further in behind her.

She took my hand again and we walked around a bit. She saw a few people she knew and we talked to them.

"Have you seen Swan's collection yet?" Her friend, Cameron, asked her. She shook her head and took a sip or her wine.

"No. I like to go by each collection and save her for last." She smiled. I looked around at the set up of the gallery. It was all airy and open, but the collections were separated by partitions. Some of them were larger than others. It was a nice big place and very modern.

We went through all the collections and occasionally I would hear giggling and footsteps running through the open spaces in the separators. I shook it off and smiled. Someone must have brought his or her kids. I really liked this place, it was so welcoming.

"Let's go. This is the one I came here for." Renesmee told me happily. I chuckled and she took my hand, almost dragging me with her. We were having a fun time, but things romantically just didn't seem there. I was really having a good time though, and she was beautiful, inside and out.

We walked into the last, and biggest, section of the gallery. I looked around in awe at the size of some of the photos.

You could tell the artist loved her work.

Renesmee let go of my hand and walked over to some photos that other people were gathered around. I, on the other hand, just walked around in silence for a bit. There were pictures of old Hollywood and even some of the neighborhoods in Laurel Canyon. The architecture of some of the homes was softened by the photographer's viewpoint. I didn't know much about art, but I knew this was beautiful.

I walked further and saw some pictures of a few people that seemed familiar, but I just couldn't place them. One was a tall, lean man with shaggy hair who was smiling. He was pushing a young woman with short brown hair on a tire swing in a huge backyard. They were both laughing and looked like they could be models. But the genuine happiness in their faces said that this was very much real.

The next set was pictures of close ups that seemed to be put together in a puzzle not fit together right. There were eyes and lips along with cheeks and hair. The eyes were what stopped me. They looked so blue that it was breathtaking. The blonde curls of the subject looked soft and familiar. And the lips were foreign yet familiar, like I had seen them before but not in the same context. They were plumber on the bottom lip, almost like a bow.

I tried to think, but just couldn't. It was like one of those dreams where everything seemed familiar, but you knew you had never actually lived it, so it couldn't be.

My gaze traveled to the next set. It was as if the last arrangement had fallen into place. The pieces fit together perfectly and made the two most innocent looking angels I'd ever seen. I knew them. I knew that something was different about them. Something in me clicked and everything fell into place. But I was so fucking confused as to why I felt that way.

I was pulled away from my thoughts by a tugging on my pants and looked down. The eyes from the picture were looking back at me and the lips that I knew smiled sweetly.

"Hat!" He smiled, his dimples showing as his eyes lit up. I couldn't help but smile back at the little guy. I knew him, but I didn't.

I knelt down in front of him and he reached for my hat. He took it and giggled, putting it on his own head. I smiled wider at the sound as the rest of the world fell away.

"Hi." I said softly. He waved and giggled while the hat fell over his eyes slightly.

"Hi." He said back.

"I'm Emmett." I told him and he smiled some more.

"Aiden." He said and then ran away with my hat still on his head. I watched as his little clumsy legs took him out of sight. I stood back up and walked to find him. I turned the corner and stopped short at the sight before me.

"Bella?" I breathed.

There stood the woman who had given me the best night of my life with two little identical twin boys. One was wearing my hat and the other was resting on her hip with his head on her shoulder, rubbing his eyes and looking exhausted.

"Aiden, where did you get that?" She asked about my hat on his head. I stood still and just watched as the party girl I had met those years ago took on a different light. She was still gorgeous, but she had this glow about her now. Her smile was wide and sincere as she looked down at him.

"Emmett." He jumped up and down, pulling at her shirt. Her brow furrowed and her mouth opened to say something, but then she looked up and saw me standing there. Her eyes widened and she seemed to stop breathing.

My feet moved forward without my permission until I stood in front of her. Her gaze locked on mine and she seemed to be holding the other boy tighter in her arms. I looked away and into his clear blue eyes. He was sleepy.

"Mummy, pretty eyes." He whispered and pointed at me. "Aiden and Evan eyes."

I looked back at her and she swallowed heavily. Her eyes looked as if she could cry.

"Emmett." She whispered. With only my name, she confirmed what had been going through my mind.

_They were mine._


	8. Chapter 8: Let's Talk

**Chapter 8:** Let's Talk**  
By:** Crash Hale  
**POV:** Bella

I finished up getting ready in my bathroom. The door was open so I could keep an eye on the boys who were jumping around on my bed like little monkeys. I smiled when I heard them giggle some more.

"Be careful, boys." I called to them so they'd know I was watching. I quickly stepped into some black heels and threw on my jacket, then stepped out of the bathroom and joined the boys in my bedroom

"Jump! Jump! Jump!" Aiden yelled with excitement and fell down on the bed with a giggle. Evan laughed at his brother and then did the same.

"You boys are just so silly." I said, shaking my head at them with a smile. They really were silly, it was so cute.

I pulled one of my funny faces just for them and they laughed some more.

"No, Mama. You're silly!" Aiden told me.

I sighed and put my hands on my hips, looking at them as they both calmed down a little.

"Okay, all three of us have to stop being silly now. Are you ready to go see uncle Jake?" I asked, helping them down off the bed and making sure their clothes were straight again.

"No!" Aiden jumped around my legs and then hugged my thigh, Evan copied.

Oh, boy. I would have some live ones tonight.

The gallery was doing a showing tonight where new buyers and old ones could come by to see everyone's work and talk to the artists. Of course I had to be there since my work was up. Alice and Jasper took a road trip to have some alone time so the boys were coming with me.

Jacob didn't mind, he invited it even. The three of them had so much fun. I'd go for as long as possible before I had to bring the boys home in time for bed. I had done it before and it had never been a problem, but they were just so excited to hang with uncle Jake tonight for some reason. Maybe because he snuck them chocolate whenever I wasn't looking. I knew, I just let them keep their little secret.

"You both have to be good tonight, okay?" I told them as they hugged my legs and looked up at me innocently. Of course, they were always good for me.

"Okay, mummy." Evan said with a nod. Oh, my cuteness!

"Okay, very good. Give mom a big kiss." I knelt down and kissed them both while hugging them.

I locked up the house and helped the boys into their car seats before driving to the gallery.

Alice felt bad to leave while I had a show to attend, but I didn't want their lives to revolve around mine, and besides, it really was fine. I'd just have to keep an eye on the boys, as would Jacob, and talk to whoever was interested in my work at the same time.

We arrived early. I parked and held the boys hands while walking in.

"Guys!" Jacob yelled and both hands pulled away from mine, running to Jacob. I smiled watching him pick them both up.

I watched for a second before walking over to join them. Some of the other artists were already here along with workers. I said hello to everyone and people slowly started arriving. Jacob and I took turns at looking after the boys and they even talked to some of the buyers. No body was bothered by them, some of the regular buyers even knew them and were happy to see them again. They all told me how sweet and grown up the boys were getting. I was very proud.

The night passed quicker than usual. My work was the biggest on display tonight and I was stunned to find a lot of people were interested in talking to me.

I stood talking to Mr. Huzkar while holding a sleepy Evan on my hip. Mr. Huzkar had bought my work many times before. He was a sweet middle aged man with a love for art. I always enjoyed speaking to him.

"I already put a bid in for the puzzle piece. You really do stunning work when your subject matter is so special." He smiled and looked to Evan.

I kissed Evan's forehead and thanked him.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Huzkar. I will make sure nobody else gets it." His smile grew at my words. I was glad he was so happy to be getting the piece he wanted.

"Please excuse me while I find my other son. I need to get them home and to bed." It was time to go home and Aiden had yet again left my side. I had spent a good part of the night chasing after both boys. Evan had calmed down, but Aiden hadn't.

He gave me a kind smile and nodded.

"Of course, Bella. It was nice seeing you again." He told me.

"You too." Mr. Huzkar walked away to continue looking around and engage in conversation with other artists and guests.

"You sleepy, baby?" I asked Evan.

"Yeah." Evan said softly as I saw Aiden run around the corner and stop in front of me.

Oh, God. He had someone's hat on his head. What was I going to do with him?

"Aiden, where did you get that?" I asked with a smile across my face. He was too funny, stealing peoples hats now? What had gotten into him?

"Emmett." He jumped up and down while pulling on my shirt.

Aiden confused me with that name all of a sudden. It wasn't a common name. He couldn't have just said that. I was imagining things now. It had come to that point. We needed to get home. The night was playing tricks on me.

I looked up from Aiden and saw a man standing there watching us. His bright blue eyes and blonde hair hit me like a ton of bricks. He looked so handsome and grown up. His face had aged only a little with the years passed since I met him. I saw the same man, but yet a different one at the same time.

He walked closer as I looked into his blue eyes with fear. My arms instinctively grew tighter around Evan as all the insecurities came back at me with full force. This man, who I had barely known, could take them from me.

I felt Aiden hug my leg and moved a hand down onto his head, feeling the hat still in place.

"Mummy, pretty eyes." Evan whispered and pointed at Emmett. "Aiden and Evan eyes." Damn it, my boys were smart. They'd be the death of me. He might as well have just said 'Mummy, look it's daddy.'

I wanted to faint, I wanted to be sick from fear. I wanted to cry. I wanted to run, but I was stuck in place.

"Emmett." Was all I could whisper. I couldn't believe he was really standing here, right here before me and my boys. Fate had stepped in and now I had to deal with what I had done; What I had been scared of for over two years. I guessed I deserved this. He had always deserved to know and I knew that. Deep down inside, I knew.

He continued to just look at me, then Evan and Aiden. I had no idea what to say or what to do and he seemed the same. We were both just standing there, staring. I swallowed hard again and tried to breath evenly.

Emmett opened his mouth to say something but Aiden interrupted, obviously bored by the silence between Emmett and I.

"My hat!" He told me and gave Emmett a pout.

Emmett looked at him as kind as he could in his shocked state and nodded.

"Yeah, buddy. It's yours." He simply said and then looked back at me.

"We should talk." He said seriously.

I tried to swallow the lump in my throat that just wouldn't go away. Yes, we should talk. I just nodded and finally agreed by a simple "Yeah."

"Can we go somewhere?" He asked.

I couldn't believe I had to do this tonight. At all really. This had been a long time coming. I knew that somewhere in the back of my mind.

"I need to put the boys to sleep. You could come over I guess." I suggested. I couldn't just leave the boys and I knew Emmett wouldn't leave without answers, maybe even with them.

"Yeah. I can follow you." He nodded, still a bit stunned and watching the three of us. I had to be brave now.

"Emmett, there you are... I was just talking to Jac -" Both Emmett and I looked to Renesmee and Jacob. I remembered her as one of my buyers. She was the model from Australia.

"You met Bella." She smiled at Emmett as he stood there.

Jacob and Emmett shook hands, exchanging names real quick.

I looked to Jacob and he seemed to sense my worry because he reached down and took Aiden. I watched as Emmett followed everything Jacob did with his eyes.

"Everything okay, Bells?" Jacob asked, bouncing Aiden a few times and eyeing Emmett.

Renesmee looked confused now and turned to Emmett for answers. Were they here together?

"I think... I don't know." I softly told Jacob and he stood closer.

"Renesmee... I'm so sorry... I really need to leave... Can I drive you home? I'm sorry we have to cut this short." Emmett explained and now I knew they were here together.

"Oh..." She looked to me and the boys, then to Jacob.

"I can take her." Jacob jumped in. "It's still early and we haven't finish our discussion yet." I watched the two smile at each other. The attraction was still there.

"Yeah, I'd like that... You don't mind, do you, Emmett?" She asked, placing a hand on his arm.

He didn't respond for a second, watching Aiden in Jacob's arms and then Evan in mine.

"No." He said, sounding like he was far away. "That would be fine. I want you to have a nice time. Thank you, Jacob."

"No problem." Jacob said.

"Do you need me?" Jacob asked me now as Renesmee and Emmett shared a quiet goodbye.

"No, I have to do this by myself. But, thank you." I gave him a nod and he kissed my cheek, putting Aiden into my other arm. I guessed it was kind of obvious who Emmett was at this point. I had told Jacob about the boys father awhile ago only once, but I guess he remembered now. He told me to call his cell if I needed anything.

"Have a good night." Renesmee told us and I tried my hardest to give her a smile. I don't think it worked though.

Jacob and Renesmee left us again.

"Are you in the parking lot?" I asked softly, looking back to Emmett and feeling more fear creep up.

"Yeah."

We walked in silence to our cars. He was a little behind me and told me he'd drive up and then follow. I nodded and took the time without him to try and breath and put the boys safely in their seats. Aiden would not give up the damn hat. He wanted to keep it on so I let him.

His car pulled up and I made my way into mine. He followed me out of the garage. I had to mentally tell myself not to brake down. I had to stay strong and keep it together for the boys. I could do anything if it was for them.

My heart raced all the way home. It felt like no time had passed by the time I pulled into the driveway. The boys were fast asleep.

I got out of my car and Emmett got out of his. I acted calm as I got the boys out and he just watched. What more could he really do?

This was killing me. Was he mad? What was going though his mind right now? I knew I was the reason behind anything he might be feeling. This must have been as hard for him as it was for me. All of this was my fault and we both knew it.

I knew I couldn't carry them in by myself so I took a deep breath and turned to Emmett.

"Can you help me?" I said softly.

"Sure." He nodded and held out his arms. I took Aiden from his seat and turned to Emmett's waiting arms. We locked gazes and he seemed hesitant as did I.

"Thanks." I said softly and turned back into the car. I put their bag on my shoulder and then turned to Evan getting him out of his seat too.

I closed the door and walked slowly inside. He followed me in with a sleeping Aiden in his arms. His eyes full off wonder as he stared at the small body in his arms.

I dropped the bag and then turned to Emmett holding my now free arm out.

"I'll be right out. You can take a seat over there." I nodded to the living room. He placed Aiden in my arm and I quickly walked to the boys bedroom.

I changed them while they slept and made sure they were snug before bracing myself and walking back out.

I always had a light step and Emmett must have not heard me enter. He was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. He looked like one of the Gods with how much sadness he carried and the beauty he showed. I sucked. He must have hated me. I couldn't even believe he remembered my name, but he seemed to know it so well.

His bright blue eyes suddenly looked up at mine and caught me looking. I saw Aiden and Evan so clearly and wanted to cry even more now. This was it. The moment of truth. I willed my legs to move and get closer to him. I forced myself and sat down on the couch with him.

I put my hands into my lap and tried to curl into myself while looking down at my hands.

"Bella?"

I looked up and at him again. I had no idea what he was thinking. I could tell that he looked broken though. I had just turned his world upside down. But he had done the same to mine. I never planned on him walking into our lives after all these years.

"Ready to talk?" He asked.

I nodded and took a deep breath. "Yes, let's talk." I needed to tell him everything. I needed to apologize for all the lies. I needed to know what he though. I needed to beg him not to take them if that's what he wanted. And if he wanted nothing to do with the boys, then I could do that too, then I'd finally have some answers. Then I wouldn't have to wonder anymore. I'd know what he wanted.

As scared as I was right now, I knew I could do this. I had to.

_I can do this._


	9. Chapter 9: Three Letters One Syllable

**Chapter 9:** Three Letters. One Syllable.**  
By: **courthale  
**POV**: Emmett

I put my head in my hands and sat down on her couch.

_Her…_

The girl who I'd thought about periodically over the last few years. Her eyes would always seem to follow me in my dreams. The way her hair fanned out around her as we had our one incredibly mind blowing night together.

But this was not what I expected when I saw her again, if I ever saw her again. I tried to think back to the use of protection that night, and realized that there was none. In my young ignorance I had just assumed she was clean and on the pill. I was stupid. That one decision had fundamentally changed her life, and mine.

But the difference was that I had only just found out. She had been living with this decision for the last three years. For the last few years I had been a… could I even think of it? Could I really think of myself as a father? The only example I had was now gone.

I didn't know if I could do that. But I did. I knew that these boys were mine and that the responsibility was mine. It should have been mine the day they were born. I should have known about this.

Should have.

So many different things should have been different. I should have been different. I should have been here.

But I wasn't.

I heard her quiet footsteps from the hall and looked up in time to see her round the corner. She looked tired and nervous. She seemed to have a dazed look on her face as she looked into my eyes.

She shook it off and walked slowly towards me. I watched her the whole time. Her movements seemed calculated and measured as she sat next to me. She seemed as if she just wanted to fold in on herself. Like her escape couldn't come fast enough.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Preparing myself for what could come.

"Bella?" I said softly.

She looked up at me then and her gaze pierced me to my soul. Her eyes seemed to be looking deeper and deeper inside me, but I couldn't really decipher what she was seeing.

"Ready to talk?" I asked, breaking the silence that was deafening between us.

She nodded and took a deep breath before answering, "Yes, let's talk," She relented and then added, "Ask me anything you like."

I took another deep breath and just started asking, "Are they mine? Why didn't you tell me? Where the hell did you go that morning and why not stick around? And why did you never tell me?"

Before I could ask another question, she cut me off. I was out of breath and my mind was whirling. These were all questions burning my brain, but now just spilling out of me. I couldn't stop them as they came out one after another.

"Whoa! Just slow down and I'll answer them all, okay?" She said and stood. She started pacing the room and I sat there watching.

"Okay, first off; are they mine?" I asked, just to clear the air.

"Yes," She said simply.

I sat there in silence for a second, digesting that one small answer that completely turned my life upside down.

Three letters.

One syllable.

They were mine. It was answered.

"Are you sure?" I asked slowly. She stopped pacing and looked down almost shyly while blushing.

"Yes. I wasn't with anyone for a few years before that and then nobody after." She finished and looked up at me. I cleared my throat and looked down at my shoes, feeling a little embarrassed myself.

After a minute, I felt the frustration well up inside me, and then, it just spilled out a little.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me then?" I asked in frustration. She stopped her pacing again and looked down at me with some sort of fire in her eyes.

"It was a one night stand, why would I stick around and wait for you to ask me to leave? I didn't have your number or remember where you lived; I just wanted to get out of there before you woke up. You didn't ask for kids when you slept with me. I couldn't handle you telling me you didn't want them, because I wanted them. And I don't know you." She took a deep breath and then continued pacing.

"Time went by and I didn't know what to do, how to even tell you, or reach you. I was too scared to anyway. I got used to having them to myself. And you could've hated me for screwing up your life and told me to get lost. You're a stranger and it wasn't your problem. I should have been more careful." She said, sitting down on the couch next to me. She paused and then added quietly and vehemently, "But I don't regret having them. Not one day of their lives have I regretted keeping those boys. They are my life."

I sat there and looked into the same eyes I remembered. They looked so open and honest and just a little sad. I looked down at my hands and wrung them a few times. My life had been altered completely from this day on. It was never a question in my mind if I would try my best to be a good father. It was only a question if she would let me.

"It's getting late," I said after looking at my watch and seeing it was already 12:30. "I should get going, and I'm sure they get up early. You must be exhausted." I stood and cleared my throat again. "Do you live alone?" I asked looking around the place. It was nice and looked like it cost a pretty penny.

_What if she was with someone?_

_What if someone else was raising my sons? _

_My sons._

"No, I live with my best friend, Alice and her boyfriend, Jasper." She answered with a smile and looked to the table by the couch. There sat a framed photograph of the two I had recognized earlier at the gallery.

"They were there that night?" I asked her, slightly remembering she was there at the nightclub with a girl friend and some tall guy.

"Mmhmm," She answered, looking back at me.

She walked me to the door in silence, my mind still on the fact that I had started this day out a man with nothing and no one tying him to this world, and now I found that I was the father of two young boys, two beautiful and intelligent young boys.

I paused in front of the door and turned back to her. "This is my card. It has all my numbers on it," I told her as I took a card with all the places to reach me out of my wallet. She took it and nodded. "Please call me." I said, slightly begging.

"I will. I promise." She whispered and took the card. Our fingers lightly brushed and I felt that same fire throughout my body as I did three years ago. I looked up into her eyes and saw her looking down at our hands. I pulled mine back slowly and backed out the open door.

"I'll talk to you later. And I promise you Bella, those boys are yours, and I could never take them from you." I said, with a true assurance in my voice.

She nodded and looked back down the hall. I could hear the faint sounds of crying and felt the urge to run towards it. She waved goodbye quickly and shut and locked the door before I heard her running foot steps fade away.

I sighed and made my way to my car.

_This night did not end like I thought it would._

The next Monday at work, I was still in a daze. My every thought was on those young boys who I had fathered. I had so much shit to straighten out in my…

_Wait!!_

_Can I even say shit anymore?!?_

_Ah, fuck!_

I was in deep doo doo. I needed to figure out what I had to do. I needed to get things straightened out with Bella. I wanted to know these boys. That much I knew. I had to be in their lives. It was my right to know these boys. I was their rightful father.

_But what about Bella?_

I had made her a promise of not taking them from her, but what about her promise to me? She had never indicated letting me be in their lives. She never told me that I was now accepted into their everyday.

I walked out of the elevator in a daze, making my way to my office. I waved and said quick hellos to those who greeted me. My mind was on other things. I got closer to my office, seeing Jessica at her desk. She greeted me with a smile.

"Good morning, Emmett." She said, cheerfully. I nodded and stepped into my office. She trailed after me with her planner and my messages. "You okay?" She asked, sitting down on the chair in front of my desk.

"Yeah." I answered absently while hanging up my coat.

"Emmett?" She said with concern.

"Hmm?" I sat down in my chair across from her. Everything was just coming to me out of habit. I flicked on my computer and looked over at her.

"Are you okay? Really okay?" She asked again. I didn't know who to talk to about this yet, so I deviated.

"Yep, great. How was your dinner?" I asked with a fake smile. One I had used many times for the press. She raised an eyebrow in question, but then sighed.

"It was great. Parents took the news really well. We're all very happy." She said with a smile.

I swallowed down the lump in my throat. She was pregnant. I tried to not think about it, but now that it was staring me in the face, I couldn't escape it.

What about when Bella was pregnant with her twins? Our twins. How did that go? Was she ever in pain?

_Of course she was, you dumbass. She gave birth for fuck's sake._

All the experiences I missed. All the events I could have been there for; I should have been there for. Everything that I had missed because I never knew.

The phone rang, bringing me out of my thoughts. Jess reached over and picked up the receiver.

"Mr. McCarty's office, how may I help you?" She answered kindly. "May I ask who's calling?" She asked.

I put in the password for my computer.

"Swan?" She looked over at me for confirmation and I nodded, taking the phone from her eagerly.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Emmett, I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to come over later today. Talk for a little while, and maybe iron out a few things." Bella suggested. I could hear someone shouting in the background. "Aiden, not on the couch!" She yelled. I chuckled as I envisioned all the things these two could get into trouble for.

"Sure, what time?" I asked, taking out a pen and paper.

"How about 4?" She asked, just before I heard something crash in the background. "Yeah, 4. I got to go. Bye." She said and hung up.

Later that day, I walked up the same sidewalk I had a few nights ago. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw movement in the backyard.

It was the same man from before in the pictures. Aiden and Evan had him pinned to the ground, giggling as they did so. He was mock struggling to get up while they had him down.

It made my chest ache at the sight. That should have been me with them, playing and roughhousing. Teaching them how to play sports if they wanted, or just pushing them on a swing. I was supposed to be their dad, not just father, dad.

"_Anyone can be a father, Em. Takes a real man to be a dad."_

Pops told me that when I was younger. I was confused about the other kids having what I didn't. I wanted a dad. But I had one all along. It was Pops.


	10. Chapter 10: We All Need Tomorrow

**Chapter 10: **We All Need Tomorrow**  
By:** Crash Hale**  
POV:** Bella

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Alice asked with a sigh, sounding worried for me.

I had told her and Jasper everything that happened with Emmett earlier when they made it home from their weekend road trip. The reason I called Emmett today and asked him to come over was because I knew they'd be back and I'd have some free time to deal with my mess. The weekend was hectic with just the boys and I here alone.

"Yeah. I need to do this." I needed to let him know my boys were mine, and we needed to figure out what we'd do from this point forward. Things would change, either way.

Alice nodded and watched me pace up and down the living room. I had been doing that a lot lately.

The last couple of days were torture. All I could think about was what would happen now. I knew he said they were mine and he wouldn't take them. But I didn't know him. He could be a liar. I still thought this, even though I knew those clear blue eyes could never lie to me. Even though I didn't know him, I knew them. I knew those eyes better than anything. They were my babies' eyes.

"I know, but Jazz and I could stay." She suggested.

I stopped my pacing and looked down at her, sitting where Emmett had sat a couple of nights ago. That night, that talk, was hard, but I did it. And I could do this too.

"Yeah, please. I need to do this without the boys around. I haven't been able to think straight the last couple of days." I sighed. I really did have a head ache by this point. It was like the boys had extra energy all of a sudden, or maybe it was just that I was drained of it. I think that in the back of their minds they might have known change was coming.

"I'm sorry." She told me yet again. I didn't understand why she felt sorry for spending alone time with her boyfriend.

"Don't be. You and Jazz deserve romantic weekends away." I smiled as I sat next to her and put my head against her shoulder. She wrapped her arm around my shoulders and leaned her head against mine.

"This is all my own mess." I sighed. This was all me. I was the liar. Not Emmett. Me.

The door bell chiming made both Alice and I sit up. I took a deep breath and parted from Alice to go let Emmett inside.

"Hey." He answered, seeming distant and even more saddened than Alice did a second ago.

"Come in." I said, stepping out of the way and watching him walk in. He seemed almost a foot taller than me, as built and handsome as the first night.

He turned to me when I closed the door and his eyes made my breathing quicken. His jaw was clenched slightly and his brows creased.

How did a simple look make me feel like I made the biggest mistake of my life by not telling him at the beginning?

We walked into the living room together where Alice was now standing.

"Hi." She held out her hand and he took it. "I'm Alice."

"Emmett." He responded, giving her a smile; a smile that wasn't quite there.

I knew he had more on his plate than he had ever had before. He probably never got as much life changing information as he did a couple of nights ago. He had a lot to sort through and think about. Me being one of them.

Would be hate me forever?

I had been freaking out since the moment he left that night. Every second, every minute, and every hour. My life just changed too. I never had to share my boys with a father type, and now I might have to.

As much as that scared me, not having to share them scared me a little more. I didn't want him to reject them like they were just a mistake. They weren't. And they needed a father. They needed someone to call dad. As much as I didn't want to admit it, they needed him in their lives.

Would that mean that I would become the reject?

Emmett could offer them the world. I didn't have his kind of power.

Laughter entered the room as Evan ran in, followed by Aiden. Evan hugged Alice's legs, hiding behind them.

"Come here, sweetie." She said, turning and picking him up, while Jasper entered also, giving Emmett a hard share. He was just out in the backyard playing with the boys.

The boys practically attacked him the minute he and Alice entered the house. They missed their uncle Jasper. He played with them differently than Alice and I did, and I guess they just missed that.

"Jasper, this is Emmett. And this is Jasper." I introduced.

Emmett nodded his head, as did Jasper.

_Men. _

_What ever happened to "hello, nice to meet you."?_

"No more hat?" Aiden said, holding out his hands and giving Emmett a shrug.

I watched Emmett look at him with a small smile. A real genuine smile. The first one since he had been here.

"No, buddy. You took it from me." He winked, making Aiden giggle and now hug Jasper's leg tightly.

The sadness returned, full force, before he trained his face back to a blank expression, overtaking his stunning features. I wasn't sure why it made my chest ache so much, but I just knew he was hurting.

Jasper put a hand on Aiden's back and looked at me, waiting for me to say something. He had expressed to me earlier how much he disliked leaving me alone with Emmett. He had a bad feeling about Emmett from the beginning.

"I was wondering if you guys wouldn't mind taking the boys out for ice cream while Emmett and I talk awhile?" I asked, hopeful Jasper wouldn't make a scene. He was very protective of us all and tended to act like a big brother sometimes.

"Bella," He said calmly, "are you sure?" Then glanced at Emmett untrustingly. "Alice can take them and I can stay with you if you want." He suggested.

"No, please... We'll be fine." I nodded, hoping to God I was right, and not Jasper.

Of course I didn't think Emmett would hurt me, not physically anyway. Emotionally though, he could cause a lot of damage. I was already falling apart as it was.

"Okay." He nodded. "Come on, guys. Let's put some shoes on." He clapped his hands together and Aiden pulled away from his leg, running towards his room.

"Be careful!" I yelled after him.

I held my breath, hoping he wouldn't fall and hurt himself. I knew this feeling would never fade. I would always worry about them.

I watched Jasper kiss Alice's cheek. "I'll get the boys ready. You get everything else." He told her.

She nodded, and put Evan down on the couch, then walked with Jasper to the boys bedroom where Aiden now was.

Evan sat there peacefully, looking from Emmett to me.

"Ev and Ad go bye bye." He said, shyly looking up at Emmett and I through is lashes.

"Don't worry, baby. You'll have fun, and you'll be back in no time. Mummy will make you spaghetti tonight." I told him.

"Okay, little man. Up on the couch with your brother." I heard Jasper say, now noticing he and Aiden were back with their shoes and jackets.

Jasper helped Aiden up on the couch quickly and knelt down to put their shoes on for them.

I glanced at Emmett, who still had that blank expression across his face, his hands stuffed into the front pockets of his pants. He had built his own wall, much like I had. I acted strong in front of him, when really, all I wanted to do was curl into a ball and cry.

"Okay, guys. All ready. Wanna go see if Auntie Ali is ready?" Jasper asked, and just as he did so, Alice walked out with the boys bag on her shoulder. Thank God, because I had no idea what Jasper wanted to say or do.

"Ready for ice cream?" Alice asked, smiling widely down at the boys.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." They chanted jumping around now.

I laughed slightly, out of habit whenever they did something cute, and got down to their height, giving them each a kiss goodbye.

"Bye, guys." Alice smiled at both Emmett and I as she took Evan's hand, then glanced at me with a little small smile.

"Bye." I swallowed down the lump in my throat. Emmett and I would be alone in only seconds now.

"Bye." Evan waved, looking back at Emmett.

Emmett gave him a distant smile and pulled his hand out of his pocket to give him a wave.

"See you." Evan said, quickly turning and walking out with Alice.

"Bella, call us if you need us." I heard Jasper yell as he walked out too.

"Okay. bye, guys." I yelled back, signing when we were finally left alone.

I pushed my hands into my pockets also.

"He's a little over protective. What does he think I'm gonna do to you?" Emmett asked me in a deep low voice.

If I were him, Jasper would have pissed me off a little too.

"I guess he has to be. He's the man around the house." I shrugged. I loved Jasper, he really loved me and the boys, so how could I not? His only problem was caring too much and I'd never be upset at that.

"Hum," Emmett nodded, his face taking on a little annoyance before blanking out again.

"You want something to drink?" I quickly asked.

"No. Thanks."

"Okay, well... we could go sit out back. It's nice out." I suggested. This was beyond awkward and stressful. I needed air.

He followed me out to the back and we took our seats on the wooden chairs. I watched him as he watched me. It felt like the air held it's own emotion in this moment. Everything felt so thick and heavy. The crispest of air would do no good now.

"How have you been?" I asked him. I just needed to start talking.

His eyes narrowed. "I'm not sure," and a confusion crossed him, "I've kind of been in a daze since leaving your house the other night." He explained.

I looked down into my lap, needing to escape his stare for only a few seconds, if not longer. My hands were red from how much I had been rubbing them together in the short time we had spent sitting here. I quickly put them to my sides and sat on them to stop my fidgeting.

"Bella?" My head shot up again to the sound of his voice, calling my name. "I need you to tell me what happens now." He almost pleaded, the same way he had when he asked me to call him.

I didn't have answers. I wanted them.

I had been wanting them for years. I had no idea what would happen now. No idea where I stood anymore.

"What do you want?" I questioned, not giving him any answers yet.

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, staying quiet for awhile.

"I want to be there. I have to be." He told me, like there was no question to it. He seemed determined now. "You never said I could be."

A small shot of anger, mixed with fear, shot through me. I had been there, alone, through every doctors appointment, every new tooth, every sleepless night, every bedtime, every breakfast, every lunch and every dinner. Every second.

"You don't understand, Emmett. They are my life, they are my everything. I am their mother and I have to be careful with them. Make no mistake about that, they are mine. I won't let you change that." I told him with authority. He had to know, I wouldn't just let him take my life from me.

My biggest fear in this world was loosing what was most important to me. I lived with it everyday, and now it was so close that I could reach over and touch the tall handsome blonde man that it was.

"Since the moment I knew about them, everything has been about them... I want them to know you, as long as you want to know them, but it's got to be under my conditions. I won't let you take them from me. You don't know them."

Why were the words coming out all wrong?

Or maybe they were coming out right.

I needed them. They were mine.

He wasn't their father, not yet anyway. He was a stranger who had spent all of ten minutes in the same room as them, with the knowledge of it, of course.

_And whose fault is that?_

_He is their father. He has rights to them too._

"It's not like I ever had a fucking choice." The blank expression was gone. He let his emotions show.

I knew I was to blame, for everything.

Tears welled up in my eyes and I fought not to cry. "I'm..." I couldn't get another word out without crying, so I didn't.

Emmett's emotions seemed to spill over with my little rant for dominance over the boys. I was just scared, and my fear was pouring out, like his pain was about to.

I caused this whole mess. I was the bad guy.

"I understand that you've been through a lot, Bella." He told me through clenched teeth, taking a deep breath before continuing. "But if I had a chance, I would have been there and you wouldn't have had to do it alone."

That shut me right up.

He would have done it with me. My boys would have had him all along if I just gave him a chance.

He shook his head as he looked at me.

"You wanna know what I've been through?" _Yes._ "It's not like I was out partying it up every night. I have fucking responsibilities too. I had to watch the most important person in my life die, while taking over a multi-billion dollar company. I have to be there, everyday, to make sure everything is in order. I have to make decisions that affect not only my life, but others and their families."

I needed to let him get this out. I needed to understand how he felt.

He calmed his volume down slightly, taking control of himself, like he had the life that was falling around him with his grandfather's death. You didn't have to be a genius to see how much he loved his grandfather and missed him. The hurt he was showing now told it all too well.

"Then, when I think I have nothing left tying me down to this fucking place anymore, I find that I have something better than I could have ever dreamed of... _You_ make no mistake in knowing that no one is going to stand it the way of that." I swallowed as tears ran down my cheeks at his threat, mocking my previous one.

"I don't want to take them from you!" He yelled, making me freeze up. "I just...." I think he realized how scared I was right now. My fear was playing out before my eyes and I think he knew, because he spoke the last part softly, "I just want to know them. I want the chance you never gave me."

I quickly wiped my tears to hide how fearful I was. "I really am sorry." I finally told him through a broken and small sounding voice.

He sighed and rubbed his chin, "I don't really believe that you are, Bella."

"Don't you dare act like you know me. You know nothing about me!" I yelled now and he seemed to stop and listen.

I still cried. Cried for all the mistakes I had made with my boys and Emmett. I knew that and I needed to fix it. But not now, now I needed to be alone. I hated that he saw me like this.

"I can't do this right now." I covered my face and let out a small cry. "Please leave."

"Fine!" He stood so fast that the chair moved under him. "Like talking to a fucking wall." I heard him curse under his breath before storming off, leaving me there feeling broken and stupid.

I sat in the chair for a long while, getting my breathing under control and willing myself to stop crying.

The talk I thought would give us a chance to figure things out now, turned out differently than planned. He yelled, I yelled, and I think we got to know each other better than most people.

I let his words sink in, trying to understand his pain. I never lost anyone close to me, but he had to live with it everyday while staying strong.

I got myself under control, making my way to the bathroom to clean my face. I couldn't be this way in front of the boys and I needed to make them dinner. I needed to get through the rest of the night.

I felt hollow as I moved around the kitchen and made dinner for everyone. There was an urgency in me to see Aiden and Evan safe inside the house, even though I knew they were safe with Alice and Jasper.

I just needed them. I wasn't myself without them.

"We're home!" Alice yelled from the front door, what felt like hours later.

The boys ran into the kitchen and I soon got down on my knees, taking them both into my arms and hugging them tightly. I held them close before they started to push away. I kissed their cheeks as many times as they would allow before standing again, seeing Jasper and Alice standing there, waiting to hear what happen.

"Didn't go as planned." I sighed.

"Oh, Bella." Alice always understood, she was my best friend after all.

"Come on, boys. Let's get cleaned up for dinner." Jasper said, giving Alice and me a minute.

Alice came over and gave me a much needed hug. A few more tears escaped as she held me close.

"I just... I was such a bitch. I didn't even listen to him until he finally had to yell at me to get his point across. Even then, I just asked him to leave." I explained, finally pulling away and drying my face with my hands. "He was so upset with me."

Of course he was. Like he said, I kept what was tying him to this world away from him. I refused to listen and only worried about getting my point across.

I was being selfish. Again.

"Bells, I'm sure emotions were just running strong. This is a life changing time for you both. It's going to take time. He'll cool off... I can tell he's a good guy," She winked, tapping her forehead with her index finger. "Woman's intuition. Jasper has no idea what he's talking about." She rolled her eyes, making me laugh.

"Thanks." I told her.

"I'm just sorry this is so stressful for you, but you're strong, you can do anything. I know it."

"Thank you. For everything." She knew how much I loved her. She was more than just my best friend. She was my sister, she always had been. She never left my side when I needed anything. I hoped I did the same for her, although I think Alice had the smoothest life of anyone I knew.

All three guys returned and we had dinner, finishing the rest of the day together in the backyard. I enjoyed the time with my family, all the while knowing someone was missing from this picture.

Bedtime seemed to take a lifetime in approaching, but it finally came. Evan was asleep beside me in my bed while I sat propped up on the headrest with Aiden still in my arms. I let the boys sleep with me in my bed every once in awhile. I needed it tonight. I didn't want to be apart from them any longer than I had to be. They always loved sleeping in here anyway.

Aiden's body relaxed a little more in my hold, indicating he was fast asleep by this point. I gently laid him next to me, between Evan and myself in my oversized bed.

I pulled the covers up to their little chins and watched them through the moonlit room. They were peaceful, without a care in the world, not knowing their lives meant so much to two people who didn't know each other at all.

Had I started a war? Would my boys be the ones to suffer?

Would I be hearing from Emmett's lawyers soon?

And with that thought, I insured myself a sleepless night.

"Mama, mama." I smiled to the sound of Aiden's voice. "Mummy," and now my Evan's.

I didn't open my eyes, letting them move around on the bed.

"Mama sleepy... Shhh." Aiden loudly hushed while they moved around some more.

Yes, I was sleepy. I think I got about an hour in all together. But that didn't matter, I have had to run on a lot less sleep in the last two years or so.

I quickly reached for them and pulled them in. They giggled and hugged me in return.

"Good morning, my babies." I smiled to the feel of them in my arms. They had been there since day one, they would stay here.

I spent the day with them, as usual. Alice and I took them to the park since she didn't have any work to do today, we let the boys watch some television and cooked lunch.

The day was a normal one, only it held a mystery to it that I didn't like. I needed to know where we went from here. The only person who held the answers probably didn't want to hear from me.

I sat in the backyard now, as the boys took their nap and Alice went out for a hair appointment she had made earlier. I held Emmett's card in my hand, looking over the many ways he could be reached; Work email, personal email, phone numbers, cell number, fax numbers, addresses. He was a busy man, this card proved that much. I was overflowing his already high pile.

My cell phone began ringing, making me jump up in my seat. I reached for it from the chair next to me and quickly answered without even looking at the number.

"Hello."

"Hi, Bella. It's Emmett."

"Oh, hi." I sat up straighter, actually thankful he called. "How did you get my number?" I asked the first question that popped to mind.

"I called Renesmee and she called Jacob. I hope it's okay. I just needed to call, tell you I'm sorry for yesterday." His voice was soft and gentle, more so than I had ever heard before.

Of course it was okay. I was too scared to call. It was good that he called.

"Me too." I sighed, feeling somewhat relieved. "I should have listened to you."

"No, Bella. I shouldn't have yelled. I truly am sorry I made you cry. I didn't mean to and I feel horrible about it. I just wanted to know where we went from here, since everything from this point on is up to you. All I ask is that you let me get to know them, and we arrange some kind of child support payment."

"No," I interrupted, "You don't have to - "

"Please. I need to... Please don't fight me on this?" I didn't want to make him beg anymore. I believed him when he said this was something he needed to do, so I needed to learn how to open doors for him too.

"Okay," I chewed on my lower lip, fighting to keep this conversation running smoothly. "We'll talk about it." I knew that him paying child support meant that he had some sort of right to the boys too, and that made me uneasy.

"Thank you,"

Silence filled the line between us until he finally spoke up again, "I also need to know them, in anyway you allow me to. I need that more than I've ever needed anything. I'll do whatever you say, just let me."

His words were heartfelt and painful. I could hear it in his voice, that what he said was truth in it's purest form. I knew fully well what it felt like to need them.

"I know." I swallowed, feeling like I was giving my life away.

"Would you like to spend the day with us tomorrow?" I closed my eyes while asking him the question, knowing it was a Wednesday and he'd probably be tied up with work, just like Jasper and Alice would be. This needed to happen. I knew that, but I was trying to hold it off as much as I could.

"Of course. What time?"

_Shit!_

_You never were good at planning, Bella._

"Umm," I ran my fingers through my hair, biting my lip harder, "How's nine?"

"Perfect."

"Okay..." I said, unsurely.

_This is what you want. This is him not rejecting them. _

"Thank you, so much. I promise, Bella, whatever you say is the way it will be. I'm not involving anyone else in this." I had never met someone so understanding.

_Please be real. Please, please, please..._

The line between us filled with silence once again, "Emmett?" I asked quietly as if I was afraid to talk right now.

_You are afraid. You're a scared little girl inside._

"Tomorrow... I should introduce you to the boys, properly. Are you comfortable with being called their father at this point?"

_There you go. See, you can act like a big girl._

I rolled my eyes at myself. I was truly pathetic sometimes; Belittling myself in my own mind.

"I'd love that."

As long as he kept his promise; as long as this was between Emmett, myself and my boys, I'd allow him to be who he rightfully was; their father. The man they could call dad.

We all needed tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11: Sippy Cups and Nap Time

**Chapter 11:** Sippy Cups and Nap Time  
**By: **courthale  
**POV**: Emmett

My hands shook as I turned the knob to start the shower. The hot water cascaded over my stiff muscles and I relaxed slightly at the pulsing of the massager. I put my palms flat on the shower wall and let the water envelop me. It pelted the top of my head and ran down my face. I gasped as I breathed in. I turned around to let the water hit my back. I tilted my head back and rinsed my hair, washing it quickly. I washed off the rest of my body and took my time. I was stalling, and I knew it.

Today was a big day for a few people. Today I would meet the two who had fundamentally altered my life in a matter of minutes the first time I saw them that night.

I would for the first time meet my sons as their father.

I felt a mixture of emotions rise inside me. Everything was changing. I was scared shitless, but also happier than I could ever remember being. My life had been just a coax through the world. Sort of being there and doing what had to be done, but with these two lives, I could really make an impact on the world.

They were my world.

This realization made me move quicker. I quickly rinsed off and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around my waist. I walked back into my room and put on some casual clothes for the day. I called into the office and old my VP that he would need to handle all the business and that I was taking a day off.

I pulled on my shirt and jeans to make myself look completely comfortable, but on the inside, I was dying of nervousness. I grabbed my wallet and phone. I looked at the screen and it noted that it was 8:30; Plenty of time to stop and get coffee and maybe have it as a peace offering.

I sat in my car in front of her house at five minutes til nine. I breathed in deep and counted to ten before letting it out in a rush. I did that one more time before I felt calm enough to get out of the car and walk to the front door. I knocked with one hand while the other held our two coffees and then two small hot chocolates for the boys in a drink carrier. I didn't know anything about them, but I figured it was the thought that counted.

The sound of feet coming toward me made my shoulders and back straighten and stiffen. I breathed in deep again as the door opened, showing a very tired looking Bella. She smiled kindly at me and opened the door wider. I looked over her and saw she was wearing some black sweat pants and a CBGB T-shirt.

"Good morning," I said, handing her the one coffee. She smiled wider at me.

"I think I just fell in love with you," She chuckled and took a long swig. Her eyes grew wide as she realized what she said. She shook her head at me and laughed awkwardly. I chuckled too and she looked at my hands. "Alice and Jasper aren't here," She said, but I stopped her.

"These are for the little guys," I said and followed her into the kitchen where they were both sitting in high chairs. They each had some banana slices and cheerios in small bowls. Aiden smiled at me and dropped the cheerios he had in his hand.

"Hi!" He said enthusiastically. He reminded me a lot of myself. I felt my heart swell with that fact.

"Hello," I said and sat the hot chocolates on the table.

"Mama," He smiled and held his arms out. She smiled and leaned down. He hugged her neck and she laughed. "Em!" He said and held out his arms to me. I walked over there and leaned down. His arms came around my neck and he squeezed tight. I breathed in and his scent filled my senses. He smelled of fresh rain and baby lotion. He kissed my cheek and then let me go, "Mornin' kisses," He smiled some more before going back to his food.

I stood straight and then walked over to the hot chocolates. I turned to Bella and she held up a finger. She walked over to the cabinets and got a few cups that had lids with a spout.

"Sippy cups," She smiled. I nodded and she took them from me.

She poured them both about half a cup full and then screwed the lids back on. I watched in awe of how right she looked in this element. She was a mother through and through. These boys were very lucky to have her with them through life. She handed them off their drinks and then sat down at the table.

"Have a seat. They won't take too long," She said and looked down at her coffee. I took mine from the carrier and sat across from her and the boys. She helped them both along as they ate.

I looked to her right and saw the quiet one, Evan, watching me. He seemed to be a little more cautious than his brother. He would whisper things to Bella instead of just speaking out loud like Aidan. I smiled at him and he blushed before looking down and shoving a piece of a banana into his mouth.

I was in a daze of watching them when my trance was broken.

"What's your name?" Evan asked in a quiet voice. Bella smiled encouragingly at me and then at him.

"I'm Emmett," I answered, unsure if it was the right time to say that I was his father. He nodded and took another drink from his sippy cup.

"Thank you, Emmett," He smiled at me. I gave him a smile back and his widened, showing his deep dimples. They really were so much like my side of the family.

They had the clearest blue eyes that struck me the first time I saw them. The blonde curls that topped there head were reminiscent of my mother's. Pictures of her as a young woman hung in my house. My father was also a blonde, so it was something that was an absolute for me. The oddest thing I noticed was the twinkle in their eyes; That was all Pops.

I pushed the sadness to the back of my mind that he would never meet them. What was saddest of all is that they would never meet him. I felt the familiar pain in my chest and breathed in deep, looking down at my hands.

"Time to go outside big boys," Bella said and stood up. She went and got a towel, wiping them each off of the excess food and drinks. "Good to go," She smiled and took off Evan's table first and then put him on the ground. He went to stand by the glass door that led to the back yard.

"Mama!" Aidan said and squirmed in his seat, trying to push the table back himself.

"I'm coming. I'm coming," She said and smiled at him. I love watching her with them. How could she ever think I could ever take them from her? She was a part of them just as much as they were a part of her.

"Yay!" He shouted and ran over to where his brother was still standing.

"I take them outside about this time everyday. Want to have your coffee out here with me?" She asked, standing by the door handle.

"Of course," I rose from my seat and made my way over to her.

She bent her knees slightly and looked them both in the eyes. They looked back at her with an intensity that made me chuckle.

"Rules?" She questioned and continued to look at them.

"No hitting," They both said at the same time.

"And?" She asked as she quirked an eyebrow at them.

"No eating grass or bugs," They said in harmony. I chuckled loudly at that and she smirked up at me.

"They are only boys," She said and opened the back door. "But Jasper ate a bug last week because Jake bet him 50 bucks he wouldn't. So, is it really only the boys?" She smiled, questioning her statement.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Guess not."

The laughter from the boys was loud and joyful as they ran to the play sets and toys in the backyard. I smiled again at the sound of just how innocent and perfect they sounded.

"Over here," Bella said and pointed to a table outside, close to the house and close enough to the little ones.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. I drank my coffee and watched the boys as Bella did the same. They played together quite well. They seemed to have an unbreakable bond between them and even an acute sense of the other. One would hold out his hand and the other would place what he needed in that hand. It was amazing to watch.

"They've always been like that. Even being so young they just know," She smiled at the sight of them playing in the sandbox.

Aidan was sitting in the corner with his legs spread, pushing the sand around. Evan was on the other side with shovels and other toys. Every once in a while Aiden would wordlessly hold out his hand and Evan, still playing with on his own side, would hand him the tool needed.

"It's fascinating," I breathed.

"Mmhm," She said and took another sip of her coffee.

"So," I said awkwardly.

"So?" She looked to me, but glanced over at them briefly.

"How are we going to do this?" I said and looked into her eyes. She sighed and put her coffee on the table. She turned her body to me and looked into my eyes also.

"I want to have faith in you. I want to be able to trust that you are here with good intentions, but for two, almost three years, I have been so afraid of losing them to you. No, I didn't know you. I had no clue what kind of person you were. So, my worst fears and insecurities were intensified. Add that to your status and I became terrified because you do have the power to take them from," She said and I cut in.

"But I'm not going to," I said and she nodded.

"You may know that, and I may want to believe that. But that doesn't suppress three years worth of fears," She sighed.

"I guess I can understand that. Sort of," I added. We were getting somewhere now, understanding one another more.

"It's an automatic response. I can't control how passionate I feel about my sons and the need to protect them." She paused and looked over at them on the swings now. Her smile was bright and beautiful. Her love for them was more than obvious. It was almost like this glow around her of warmth and comfort. She was their haven.

"It suits you," I said softly. She turned to me and had a curious look on her face.

"What?" She asked and titled her head to the side.

"Motherhood. It suits you. Like this is what you were born for," I said and gestured to the boys. She smiled genuinely for the first time.

"I think that's the best compliment I've ever gotten." Her eyes were glassy with emotions and she looked at me with thanks. I nodded and picked up my coffee.

"It's the truth." I smiled at her.

"They have your smile," She whispered.

I gulped down the swig I had just taken. "I know," I said just as quietly.

"Your eyes and hair and, just... everything." She said with a little chuckle.

"That a good thing?" I asked her light heartedly.

"I think it's good and bad," She said thoughtfully.

"How's that?" I asked and turned my body to look over at her. She smirked at me then looked out at the boys.

"They are cute boys," She paused and looked over to me. "And will make handsome young men." She said and made a gestured towards me. "Heartbreakers." She laughed. I laughed loudly with her at the point she was making.

"They have a hot dad. What can I say?" I said and smiled at her, making it a point to puff out my chest and hold my head up high. She giggled and looked over at the boys again, like she did every so often. She looked down at her watch and sighed.

"It's about one now," She said and I looked down at mine.

"Where did the time go?" I asked and scratched my head.

"You'll find out that, as a parent, time moves fast." She said wistfully, her eyes trained on Aidan and Evan. "It seems like only yesterday they were just small little things that couldn't do a thing for themselves."

"When do you…?" I asked, trailing off. She nodded and stood.

"I think I know what to say for them to understand what I'm saying. Just follow my lead, okay?" She said and looked up into my eyes as I joined her in standing. I nodded and took a deep breath.

"Let's do this," I smiled.

"Boys!" She shouted and walked over towards them. I followed suit behind her. My eyes trained on the two small bodies that charged toward us. She took both of their hands and walked us over to two big lounge chairs. She sat down and took them both into her lap, one sitting on each leg.

"Hey," Evan said, waving at me as I sat in the one opposite them.

"Hi," I smiled back and said it just as softly.

"You guys know how some of your friends have someone like me, a mommy?" She said and they both nodded, looking at her with rapt attention. "Well, they also have someone else too. Someone called a daddy." She told me. They both nodded.

"Like Mr. Mitch?" Evan asked, playing with a piece of her hair.

"Yeah, like Abby's daddy, Mitch," She said and kissed his forehead. "Well, like Mr. Mitch is Abby's dad, Emmett is yours." She said and they both looked up at her, confused.

"Daddy?" Evan asked and pointed at me.

"Yeah, little guy," I smiled. He blushed and buried his face into her shoulder.

It was Aidan who made his joy apparent at this news.

"DADDY!" His small body attacked mine with such a force that he knocked me back onto the lounge. His small arms wrapped around my neck and held on tight. I laughed loud and heartily. He giggled and turned his face into my neck. "Daddy," He whispered.

The next few hours we went about our day as normally as we could. I helped her fix them lunch and even ate with them. We had sandwiches and apple slices. I chuckled at how much of a kid I felt at the choice. It was nice to just relax though. No lunch meeting at a fancy restaurant today. No budget cuts having to be made that would affect thousands and thousands of employees.

While they napped, Bella and I discussed the financial aspect of it all.

"I want to be able to provide for them in any way I can. It's not me marking my territory on them. It's just my peace of mind needing to be sated that I gave them all I could." I explained to her.

"I just don't want you thinking this is all I want from you." She said, then looked at the figure I gave her. It was a lump sum for a bank account along with a number for the deposit into that account monthly. She shook her head at the number again. If only she knew that was even lower than what I wanted to give her.

"Trust me, I know." I said and placed a hand on hers. She sighed and nodded.

"Okay," She resigned.

"Great. I'll get you the debit card for the account and checks in your name." I told her, typing all of the info into my blackberry. "I'm also starting a college fund for them. And one of my lawyers will set up a will to ensure that all my assets go to them in the event of my death. Also, a trust fund will be set up…" I continued and she cut me off.

"Whoa, stop. Too much to process at once." She said, putting her fingertips to her temples and massaging them.

"How about I just send you the paperwork?" I questioned with an encouraging smile.

"Sounds good," she sighed. We heard sound from the monitor between us and she stood, "The boys are awake. I'll be right back."

"Can I help?" I asked in a small voice, afraid she would say no or that I was overstepping.

"Of course."

We walked side by side quietly to their room. The door was already open and we could see that Aidan was standing in his crib, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Daddy," He said and held out his arms. I smiled at him and walked over to him. I picked him up and he laid his head on my shoulder. I saw Bella picking up Evan as he was awake also.

"How's my guy doing?" She whispered and kissed his cheek.

We both looked over at the other and smiled. I had found my place in this world.

Right here.

Right now.

My sons.

Forever.

A few more hours later it was about 6:30. Bella was working in the kitchen and I was laying on the couch with Aidan on my chest and Evan laying beside me. The couch was massive enough for it. We were watching some child's show on DVD. I think we all must have fallen asleep because the next thing I heard was whispers.

I kept my eyes closed and listened in.

"It's so cute," A feminine voice, I assumed was her friend Alice, said.

"It's kind of surreal," I heard Bella sigh.

"And even Aidan fell asleep in his arms. He only ever does that for you," She seemed to be barely containing her excitement.

"I know," She whispered. "I should put them in bed." I heard her footsteps get closer and soon I heard her soft voice close to me, "Emmett?"

"Hm?" I sighed contentedly. I held both of the little ones closer to me out of instinct.

"I need to put them in their cribs. And you should get home," She told me. I was filled with a slight sense of loss, thinking about leaving them. I knew it was irrational, but I think I would just miss them so much.

"Okay," I whispered and opened my eyes. She moved my arm and picked up Evan from beside me.

I put my arms around Aidan and stood up. His arms tightened around my neck, like he had been doing all day. He almost seemed scared I would disappear. My arms tightened around him enough to communicate with him that I was here.

We walked into the room, she laid Evan down as I did the same with Aiden.

"I'm glad I thought to give them a bath and got them ready for bed before the DVD," She smiled as we stood in the middle of their room. I watched the two faces of my sleeping sons.

Standing there with this woman, looking at our sons, hit me with the fact that this was real. We had made these two people.

They were ours. Ours to keep. Ours to hold. And ours to raise.

I was finally part of a family.

My family.

I belonged.

I was home.

Home wasn't about having a roof over your head or a mortgage. It was about where your heart was. In my life, that had always been with Pops. He was gone. I missed him so damn much. Since he was gone, my heart was gone too. But with this here and now, I had a new home.

And it was beautiful.


	12. Chapter 12: The Sweetest Thing

**Chapter 12: **The Sweetest Thing**  
By:** Crash Hale**  
POV**: Bella

"I know," I whispered, responding to Alice and keeping my eyes on my babies and the man that held them in his arms.

I couldn't believe it either; Aiden fell asleep on Emmett's chest without so much as asking for me. Evan surprised me even more by snuggling up to Emmett's side to lay down. He had been so cautious all day that the sight made me smile, knowing he was coming out of his shell. It was amazing. They had both taken on such a liking to him, after only a day, and... I was happy about it.

The only problem I had was the slight twinge of jealousy at the fact that they didn't just need mommy anymore. They had this whole other person now. I squashed it quickly, because with parenthood, comes selflessness. I had to accept this... for them.

"I should put them in bed." I sighed slightly, knowing the three of them couldn't just lay there all night.

Alice nodded, placing a hand on my shoulder before she walked away, leaving me to it. I continued to watch the three of them as I walked over, "Emmett?"

"Hm?" He sighed, sounding so content. I smiled when I saw his arms tighten on their small bodies, the way mine usually did when it was time to let them go.

"I need to put them in their cribs. And you should get home," I told him. It was time for it. We had a great day together. We got somewhere today; I was slowly starting to believe him now. He wouldn't take them from me, but he'd also want them for himself, it was obvious already that he was attached to them.

_I could share, right?_

"Okay," He finally whispered as I moved his arm from around Evan so I would pick him up. I held Evan close as he slept, watching Emmett as he stood with Aiden, wrapping his small arms around his father's neck. I felt guilty for making them part.

We walked to the boys bedroom together and laid them down. I thought about how all day Emmett had helped me with them; nap time, lunch and everything in between. You could tell that he was born for this. Just like I was.

We may have made these boys, but it seemed that we were made for them.

"I'm glad I thought to give them a bath and got them ready for bed before the DVD," I smiled, loving the way he watched them. He seemed so comfortable here, between my, I paused and shook my head, between _our_ boys; Like he belonged here, like they were three of a kind.

Emmett continued to watch the boys, his eyes moving from one to the other, before finally looking at me. He smiled and looked down, scratching the back of his neck and letting out a deep breath.

"You have fun today?" I asked.

He looked a little tired from being awakened from his nap, but other than that, he seemed okay. I wasn't sure how today was on him. I mean, I could tell he was happy, but there was no way of me really knowing.

"I don't think I've ever had more fun." He told me, his smile growing wider.

We stood there a second, unsure of what to do next, so I walked to the door and waited for him to follow, standing there and watching him lean in to kiss their foreheads, noticing he moved their hair back the same way I always did.

This was so surreal. It felt like life was moving in slow motion, just to make sure I understood this was where my it would all change. Hopefully a good change.

I walked Emmett to the door and we stepped out front.

"Thank you for today. It meant more than you can possibly imagine." He told me seriously, pulling his keys from his pocket.

"Of course," I nodded with a smile.

"Can I stop by tomorrow, after work maybe?" He asked.

"Yeah," I nodded again, "just give me a call beforehand."

"Okay, thanks." He smiled again, making me realize how much the boys looked like him with every one of those pretty dimpled smiles.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then," I said, crossing my arms as he began to walk away, wishing me a goodnight.

"Goodnight," I gave him a small wave as he got into his car and then walked back into the house, pressing my back into the door and taking a minute to catch my breath. Things were changing so fast, I felt like I had been running all day, suddenly extremely tired.

Thankfully Alice and Jasper were in their bedroom, so I checked on the boys once more before escaping into my bedroom and getting an early night. I wasn't in the mood to explain to them what was going on. I wasn't really sure what to say yet anyway.

I slept surprising well that night, awakening to cries from the monitor by my bed. I quickly sat up, rushing into the boys' room and picking Evan up as he cried for his mommy.

"Shhh," I hushed, holding him close and moving around the room, "What's wrong? Huh, baby? Don't worry, mommy's here now." I closed my eyes and kissed his soft hair, letting my lips sit there, smelling in his scent.

His cries died down a little, but he still sobbed lightly, probably just a bad dream. It happened every once in awhile, but I was lucky, they hardly ever cried. They were both happy kids.

I looked over at Aiden's crib, seeing him sitting there, looking worried for his brother, or maybe even upset because Evan was. Their moods always affected the other.

"Hey, baby." I gave him a smile, leaning in and brushing his hair back with my fingers, still holding Evan, until his sobbing stopped.

He wiped his face, just pushing the slobber around more, then looked at me like nothing was wrong. I loved that about children, it was so easy for them to get over things.

"Mama!" Aiden finally demanded attention when he noticed Evan was okay, "Up!" I shook my head and sighed with a smile, reaching in and helping him out. We all held hands and went into the kitchen to have breakfast before their morning bath.

Jasper and Alice were rushing around the kitchen, both having slept in late. They managed to kiss the boys hello, hand me a coffee and then kiss the boys goodbye. I sat with the boys and helped them eat while I drank my coffee, thinking of yesterday; Emmett at the table with us. It felt comfortable.

My iPhone buzzed from across the table and I reached for it, smiling when I saw a text from Emmett. He must be missing the boys.

How are the boys this morning? How are you? - Emmett.

I looked up at the boys, deciding to surprise Emmett with a photo. Sometimes photos were better than words, at least I though so.

I laughed while looking at the photo I was spending; Aiden was almost eating his hand off while shoving food in his mouth and Evan was holding his out, as if studying it.

Very hungry, I see. What about you? Still love me even though I didn't bring you coffee this morning? - Emmett.

_Tease._

I took a deep breath, texting back.

No. I guess I love Alice this morning. She made my coffee. I'll see you later. Have a good day. - Bella.

"Okay, boys. All done?" I asked.

With excitement, Aiden accidentally knocked his food over, "Oops, mama." He giggled, covering his mouth.

I cleaned up after them, reading my text before taking them down from their chairs.

Thanks. You too. - Emmett.

I cleaned the boys up, and changed into some clothes for the day myself. The day went on like any other, only today there was a lot of "daddy" talk. Aiden mostly, asking where Emmett was, and Evan even asked me shyly once.

They couldn't possibly be used to him after only a day. It was sweet that they liked him so much though, made things easier, at least for them to adjust to the whole thing.

The boys finally took their nap, allowing me time to workout, shower and dress in yoga pants and a white T-shirt.

My cell rang as the boys called for me too. I answered on my way into the bedroom. It was Emmett, asking when it would be okay that he come over.

I told him any time was good, and there was a knock on the door by three in the afternoon, shocking me as he stood there, still in his suit, untucked and without the tie and jacket, his hands full of Toys 'R Us bags.

"Daddy!" Aiden yelled, running into Emmett's legs.

Emmett's face light up, looking down at Aiden, "Hey, buddy. Missed you."

I pulled Aiden away from Emmett, so that he could walk in with the bags and sit them down.

"Did you like... even work today?" I asked with a laugh. He seemed shopped out. It was weird seeing anyone other than Alice with this many shopping bags.

"Kinda," He shrugged, "There's more in my car." He said.

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped slightly, looking at my living room, the boys already digging into the bags.

"Hey, little man." Emmett went over to Evan, messing up his hair and then placing a hand on Aiden's back as he kneeled down by them. "You like that one?" He asked as Evan pulled a toy out of it's box.

Evan nodded and looked down, holding the toy tight to his chest.

"Say thank you, boys." I told them, still standing where I had been all along, feeling a little overwhelmed.

"Thanks!" Aiden threw his arms around Emmett's neck.

Emmett laughed and held him close, hugging him in return.

"Thank you," Evan said softly, looking at Aiden and Emmett hug. Emmett turned to him and kissed the top of his head, rubbing his back.

"Should I go get the rest?" He asked them.

"Yeah!" Aiden said, finally letting Emmett go, studying another new toy with Evan.

I ran my fingers through my hair, watching the boys and then looked at Emmett. He told me he'd be right back as he walked back out the front door.

He returned with more bags and then held a finger up, "One more thing."

Okay, now he was overdoing it. I think he bought out the whole store by the looks of it. The boys were swimming in new toys on the living room floor, laughing and having fun.

Emmett returned with a somewhat large box, closing the front door behind himself and coming to stand with me. He watched the boys with a smile for a second before turning to me again. I was about to explain to him that this was way too much, when he started speaking first.

"The woman at the store said this was the best. I'll show you." He told me, unpacking it now to reveal an extremely nice... and expensive, may I add, stroller for two. It seemed easy enough to put together, because he did it in no time.

He started explaining how the wheels worked and what made this stroller so much safer than the others. I was stuck for words, the boys yelling with joy for every new toy they got their hands on and Emmett still explaining it all to me.

"I..." I started, but stopped, not sure what to say.

"And see?... It even has a place for your coffee... right here," He gave me a charming smile, making me swallow while trying to think of what to say. Okay, I know he was trying to be sweet and teasing me about the whole I-think-I-just-fell-in-love-with-you coffee thing from yesterday, I'm pretty sure I'd never live that down, but this was insane.

His smile died down as he watched me. I was afraid that he was about to get upset at my lack of excitement. But really, the boys were excited enough for us all.

"This is... really, really sweet, Emmett... But you gotta slow down, okay?" Everything was happening so quickly, and I had no idea how to take it all in.

I decided to explain before I upset him, "It's just that, the boys aren't used to... _this_, not even at Christmas. I think you just tripled the amount of toys they own... I know you want to spoil them," God knows he could, "But just try do it in smaller doses next time... Okay?" I asked, biting my lip.

My chest hurt a little, knowing he was only making up for lost times. I'd probably be reminded of this often; reminded that this was the way that it was because of me and my decisions, but I would try not let it upset me. It would not help anything.

He nodded in understand, not seeming too upset.

"It is sweet though. They're having the time of their lives over there." I smiled when I saw how happy my boys were, "You should go join them." I told him.

He put his hand on my shoulder for a second, giving me another smile before going over, down on the floor with the boys.

"What's this?" I heard Aiden ask, trying to pull something out of a bag. He finally just ripped the bag off the box.

My eyes widened again as I walked over and looked down at everything, but mainly the box Aiden was now sitting on.

"You got them a Wii?" I asked.

Emmett just nodded.

"You know they're two, right?" I asked with a laugh.

"I know... I guess I didn't think it through as well as I thought I did... I originally wanted to get them an Xbox, it's way more fun than the Wii, but the guy at the store said that he's never sold an Xbox for a two year old before, so I figured a Wii was the safer bet." He explained himself, now helping Evan unwrap something, "There you go, buddy." He messed up his hair.

I sat down on the couch, having a nice view of the three of them playing now, pushing hair from my face and letting out a deep breath. He was such a big kid himself, having as much fun with the toys as the boys were.

Evan and Aiden were laughing at him as he pretended to be shot in battle while they aimed toy guns at him. They were practically climbing on top of him, laughing harder when he scooped them both up and held them upside down.

"What do you think, mama, can we go outside?" He asked me, both boys giggling.

He was really good with them, it amazed me how much so actually. It was really heartwarming to watch.

"Yeah, yeah... I'll open the door." I walked ahead of them and laughed as he took them outside, chasing them around the big backyard playfully, until they both grabbed onto his legs and held on tight. These two didn't need toys to have a good time; They just needed daddy.

I left for a minute, in need of my camera to capture this. I wanted to remember today and I think Emmett would like it too. With my camera in hand, I walked back out to the backyard, taking a few dozen shots as they played together.

I could tell he was a good guy by the way he treated them, and by the way he was treating me. It was easier to believe, as the minutes with him went by, that he really did just want to help, wanted to know them and be here. It was nice with him here.

I loved watching the boys with him. It was different to watching them with Jasper or Jacob. Although they knew Emmett for a lot less time, they still seemed to sense that he was more to them than any other man. They had always been smarter than other kids their age. I guessed they took after daddy there too.

"Be careful, guys!" I called out once they were both hanging off his back. I took another couple of shoots and sat my camera down, deciding to go over.

I laughed as I took Aiden from Emmett's back, hugging him tight as he held on around my neck, being a sweetheart and kissing my cheek, leaving a slobber mark. Emmett laughed at me as he carefully moved Evan over his shoulder and into his arms, all of us settling down.

"Should we get Emmett a drink?" I asked the boys, "I think you all need a break." I didn't want Evan over doing it. That's the last thing we needed right now.

"Apple juice, apple juice." Aiden told me as we all walked back inside.

"Hey, guys!" Alice smiled cheerfully as we entered the kitchen.

Aiden reached for her and I handed him over, quickly going to get us all drinks as Alice and Emmett began a pleasant conversation about the boys.

Jasper entered the kitchen minutes later, kissing my cheek and nodding a hello at Emmett.

"Hey, man." Emmett nodded back, and that was that. Well, at least Jasper didn't say anything. I could tell he was wary of Emmett for some reason.

"I was thinking about ordering in tonight... Like Italian maybe. You want to stay for dinner, Emmett?" Alice asked, looking over at me to make sure what she asked was okay.

"That sounds nice. Thank you." He gave her dimpled smile. I really liked how much he seemed to be smiling today. And I realized that so had I.

"Great! Aiden and I will make a call." She told us as I handed her Aiden's sippy cup, "Won't we, Aiden?" I heard her say as she and Aiden left the kitchen.

Emmett sat down with Evan in his lap, kissing the top of his head as I sat Emmett's water and Evan's sippy cup down before them.

"Just so you know," I quickly put in, "Ev has asthma."

"Wow," He said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously while watching Evan take his drink, "me too." he finished quietly.

Wow, was correct. Any hopes I had of this being something that would just pass with age for Evan went right out the window. He got asthma from Emmett, and I had never known. Of course, I had no way of knowing until now. But the doctor was wrong, this wasn't something that would just pass with age.

"Oh," Even I could hear the sadness in my voice as Emmett kissed the top of Evan's head again, treating him real gentle now, maybe even looking guilty of the fact that he had passed this onto our son.

It would be okay. I'd take care of my babies and nothing would ever happen to them. We'd take care of them together and they'd be safe and healthy as long as we had a say.

"Want a drink, Jaz?" I asked, looking away from Emmett and Evan finally.

"No," He shook his head as he moved around the kitchen, "What's with the living room full of toys?... And I think I saw a Wii as well." Jasper asked.

I laughed while shaking my head at Emmett. He just shrugged and kept speaking quietly to Evan who would nod or smile back at him.

"Emmett here went a little overboard." I smirked while he smirked back now.

I looked to Jasper and saw him giving us a weird look. I bit my lip and decided he was right. I was acting a little too comfortable with Emmett so early on. I should stop.

"Okay, it will be here in half an hour, guys." Alice called out.

I called back our thanks and Emmett and I took the boys back down to the floor to continue playing with the toys until the food arrived. Emmett had all three of us laughing the entire time and I was having as much fun as the boys were, but I knew that was just because my boys were so happy.

The food arrived and Jasper and Alice set everything up. I had never been this thankful for Alice's chattiness; she spoke to Emmett about her work, about Jasper's, about mine and about his business. It felt a strange talking about a multibillion dollar company and having the owner of it all at your kitchen table, feeding your children.

But he wasn't just any old billionaire; He was the father of my children, and that was the only thing that mattered to me. This man was a lot better than I gave him credit for. Almost too good to be true.

Emmett helped me bathe the boys and get them ready for bed, helping put them down before I walked him out the front door again.

"You must be exhausted," I sighed. He was still in his dress shirt and pants, looking like he had been dragged through countless playgrounds with the boys.

"No... You do it everyday, right? You don't look exhausted." He stated, scratching the back of his head; A sign of tiredness.

"Well, I've been doing it for awhile." I told him.

"Yeah... I guess I have to get used to it." He smiled to himself, "Hey... Look, I'm sorry if I overexcited them with all the toys and stuff. I hope I didn't make your job any harder. And I hope Evan's okay." He apologized.

"Don't be sorry. I like seeing them that happy. But next time, I think you'll be enough. They have a great time with you."

He seemed so happy with my statement, his face lighting up slightly and looking less tired, "Yeah? I have a great time with them too... They are... more than I could have ever asked for. I feel really lucky when I'm around them."

"I know the feeling, so do I..." We could stand here all night talking about how great the boys were, but he needed to be on his way.

I quickly explained about Evan's asthma over the last few years. Emmett told me it got better with age. He never had many attacks now that he was an adult and he assured me Evan would be alright. After all, Emmett had asthma his whole life and he was fine. I was grateful for the talk and felt a little better about the whole thing.

"So..." I took a deep breath, not sure if we were done talking or not.

"I was thinking we can grab some coffee in the morning, just catch up a little. I have a meeting at ten tomorrow, so I don't need to be in until about nine thirty. Are you free? The boys can come along, or I could bring the coffee here if that would be better for you." He asked.

"Ah, yeah, tomorrow would be good actually. Alice has Fridays off so she likes to hang out with the boys anyway. Should I meet you somewhere?" I asked.

"I can pick you up. How's seven thirty? Too early?"

"Oh, no. It's great. I'll see you then." We said our goodbyes the second night in a row. It felt a little more natural tonight. Not as new as last night.

I walked to the living room to clean up all the toys and take them into the playroom. Alice and Jasper were talking quietly on the couch, stopping when I entered. I smiled at them and began to pick up some of the toys.

"You've been smiling a lot tonight," Alice said in a somewhat teasing voice.

I shot her a look before continuing my clean up, walking back and forward from the playroom and the living room a couple of times before they stopped me.

"Bells, we haven't even talked, I mean really talked, for a couple of days. What's going on with Emmett and the little ones?" She asked, turning away from Jasper while he kept his arm around her waist, both of them giving me their attention.

I sat the stuffed toy I had just picked up into my lap as I sat down, playing with the soft fabric, "They're just getting to know each other... But they already love each other, it's the sweetest thing. I never thought I'd feel so happy watching the three of them, but I also never though he'd be like this... He's so excited about everything. He's a good guy. It's easy for me to see that now." I looked up at them and finally stopped smiling, "I just regret keeping them apart now, knowing how close they already are. They could have had him all along, if it wasn't for me." I hoped that one day, when they were old enough to know what happened, they wouldn't hate me for it.

"I know, honey. But you can make up for it now... Just," she paused and sighed, "we just want you to be careful, okay? I don't want you to get hurt. This is all such a big deal, so much legal stuff will be involved now." Alice said, her eyes showing her worry. She had been with me through everything, this affected her too.

"No, not really." I shook my head, believing Emmett was trustworthy when it came to that, "We're doing everything privately. No court involved." In a sense at least. All the money stuff was being done through his lawyers and he wasn't asking for any legal right over them... yet...

I knew it was too soon to think about that, but I would and I'd let him know when I was ready to take that step.

Alice gave me a kind smile and nodded, "Just be careful. And remember I'm here, we're here, if you need us." I knew they were, they had always been.

"I always need you, Ali." I returned her a smile, "Thanks, guys. I love you both."

I had noticed how strange Jasper was being. He didn't like Emmett and I wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because of that night, because I left with Emmett when he told me not to. There were lots of reasons really. But those reasons honestly didn't matter. He couldn't sense how I was feeling, how Emmett was feeling and how much the boys loved him already.

"I'm just gonna finish cleaning this up and go to bed, I'm tired." I told them, excusing myself from the short conversation.

I finished putting all the new toys away, including the pretty awesome stroller, smiling to myself as my fingers moved across the coffee holder. I sighed and closed the play room behind myself.

The boys were fast asleep, so I gently kissed them once more, pushing their soft baby hair from their foreheads as I did so. I looked back at my angels for a little while longer before making my way into my own bedroom.

I woke up early, having had a good nights sleep. I took a quick shower, dried my hair, put some mascara on and dressed in some skinny leg ripped jeans with one of my simple gray v-neck Kings of Leon T-shirts, throwing on a black cardigan. I figured it was just coffee, no need to dress up.

I got the boys up and ready for their day before handing them over to Alice. She prepared their breakfast while I put a load of laundry in, waiting for Emmett to arrive.

He arrived just before seven thirty, asking if it was okay he say good morning to the boys.

"Of course," I walked him over and watched as he kissed them hello. Aiden kissed back, showing his excitement and Evan said a soft hello, wrapping his arms around Emmett. Evan closed his eyes and sighed softly, and then he smiled and looked up at me. I gave him a wink and then kissed them goodbye.

"I'll be back soon. You have fun with aunty Ali. Be good." I pointed at them and pulled a silly face I knew they liked.

They laughed and went back to eating. Aiden starting to talk with his mouth full, "Ah! Eat your food first, baby." I reminded.

He quickly ate, sipping his juice before starting again, "Daddy come back with mama?" He asked.

Emmett and I looked at one another, he let me answer, "No, baby. Daddy has to work, okay?" I kissed him again, giving Evan another as well, then quickly hugged Alice.

Emmett dragged behind me, still waving at the boys, then finally joined me outside. He jogged in front of me and opened the car door for me, "Thanks." I smiled and slipped into the soft leather, running my hands down the seat, remembering the last time we were in a car together.

This car was different to the old classic he had back then at the club. This car was for grown business men, but it was still very nice. I decided not to comment on the car, thinking it might get awkward.

"Starbucks sound good?" He asked as he pulled out of my driveway.

"Perfect," I smiled at the thought of coffee. It was safe to say that it was one of my addictions.

"So... Who are the Kings of Leon?" He asked, looking down at my T-shirt before back at the road before him.

I looked down too. The writing was small, but still readable, "Oh, Kings of Leon, just a band I really like." I shrugged, "They're awesome." I added, feeling very underdressed while he sat by me in his Armani suit.

"I'll have to check them out." He said.

"Armani?" I asked, motioning to his suit.

He laughed slightly and gave me an odd look.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"This isn't a bad thing, I swear. But you don't seem like the kind of girl who knows a designer by looking at the suit." He said, and he was right.

"Well, I do live with a designer. I guess Alice rubbed off on me. Her favorite thing to do in high school was guessing what stores everyone shopped at... Yep, lots and lots of lunch breaks spent listening to her determine that no one in Forks knew how to dress themselves..." I trailed off, realizing I was rambling.

After a moment of silence, he spoke up again, "Well, you were right; it's Armani... Here we are." He said, pulling into the parking lot.

He asked me what I wanted and went on inside while I got us a table outside. My iPhone rang as soon as I sat down. I answered right away, seeing it was Jacob.

He was just checking in, telling me the money from my recent sales was in my bank account. I told him I'd be in later today, we agreed to have lunch together, so I'd see him later and we could talk a little. So much was new in my life and he was always good to talk to.

By the time I was done, Emmett joined me with two grande cups of black coffee.

"Thanks,"

"You gonna fall in love with me again this morning?" He teased, laughing as he sat down and placed his keys and blackberry on the table.

"Am I ever gonna live that down?" I asked, feeling the heat in my cheeks.

"Nope." He told me, sipping his coffee.

I rolled my eyes and huffed before drinking my own.

"So, did you manage to get any rest last night, or did the boys wear you out too much yesterday?" I decided to change the subject as soon as possible.

"Ah... Not really. It's crazy, I can't stop thinking about them. It's the most intense love. I've never felt anything like it before..." He explain.

"Yeah, I understand... When I first felt them kick, it was like... indescribable... All I wanted was to protect them..." I trailed off again, remembering how intense the love I first felt for them was. It was so natural and warm now, comforting and what I knew the best in this world.

"What was it like? The pregnancy I mean." He asked, watching me with great interest. I could hear a sense of longing in his voice and suddenly felt like I wanted to share it all with him, wishing I could give him more than that.

"Kind of..." I searched for the words for a second before continuing, "scary and beautiful at the same time. I guess at first it was scary, knowing my body would go through this huge change over the next seven months or so... but it quickly became all about them and I could hardly care if I gained a hundred pounds as long as they were okay..."

He was smiling and listening, but I could see some of that same sadness he seemed to be carrying the other day return.

"Plus... I had to pee like every two seconds. I drove everyone insane." I laughed and he laughed with me.

"I was lucky, other than the fact that they were a little early, which is actually common with twins, everything else was fine. Alice had me on this healthy diet," I sipped my coffee, remembering that horrible diet that didn't include caffeine, of course.

"It was horrible." I finish, placing my cup back down on the table as he took another sing of his again.

"Also... My back hurt like hell, and my boobs felt like they weighed a ton..." I bit my lip again, blushing.

_Fuck, Bella. Think before opening that mouth of yours!_

He just smiled and told me he was sorry.

"They're okay now..." We both laughed at that too. I suddenly felt very aware of my breasts. It was odd.

"I just... I want to know all about them. It's like, I need to know... You know?" He narrowed his eyes, asking me to give him all the answers.

"You will... I'll tell you whatever you want to know... Cool?" I needed to be forgiven for what I had done to him and my babies. Hopefully I could help with this at least.

"Thanks, Bella."

"Thank you," I told him.

His brow pulled together and he asked, "Why?"

"For being better than I thought you would be..." I shrugged, hopping I didn't sound like a complete bitch. But it was true. He was better than I could have ever hoped. I could just feel all my fears slowly melting away. Sure it might be slow, but it was still a great start.

"Well, you're welcome, I guess."

His blackberry buzzed, and he quickly looked at it while I watched him, knowing I'd forever be amazed by those familiar blue eyes and dimples, blonde hair and naturally innocent yet cheeky face.

"Everything alright?" I asked.

"Yeah... just Jess, my secretary, reminding me about the meeting... but I still have time, as long as you still want to talk longer."

"I do... I want to know about you... I don't really know anything," It was scary, we shared twin boys and hardly knew anything about each other.

"I know, I don't know you either... Crazy, huh?" He raised his eyebrows and sighed.

I nodded and waited for him to tell me something, anything he wanted.

"Well, when we met, I was... different. I didn't really have any responsibilities back then. I understand life more now, it's not all about me and what I want."

I nodded, understand what he meant well.

"I'm sorry... about your grandfather. I read about it when he died... Were you close?" I asked, swallowing hard, realizing by the look on his face and the pain that returned to his eyes, that they were indeed close.

"Umm," He cleared his throat and nodded, "Pops raised me. My parents died when I was five, and my grandmother died before that also, so it was just us two... Very close." He nodded and cleared his throat again.

"I'm so sorry," my heart hurt for him, seeing how much he had been through alone, especially taking over such a huge company as his grandfather was taken from this world.

Of course I read about it all as it happened, but it was so different hearing it from the man himself; It was so much more real this way.

I reached my hand over and he let me take his into mine, squeezing it and thanking me before I let go again.

"So... How about that Wii? You gonna kick my ass at boxing or bowling or something?" He laughed, avoiding anymore serious conversation. I think that had been enough for this early on anyway. We had the rest of our lives to talk and get to know each other.

It was nice knowing that he'd be here from now on.

"Me?" I asked, "Ah, no. I don't kick ass at anything." I laughed. I was the biggest loser at those kind of things.

"Besides photography, of course." He corrected.

"I guess so." I smiled, taking my cup and finishing off my coffee.

"Well, I'll teach you a few of the games and then maybe you can beat Alice and Jasper when they play with you." He winked, causing my smile to widen.

"Sounds like a plan." I agreed, knowing he'd never be able to make me good enough to beat Jasper. Alice, maybe.

We stayed a second longer, until he finished his coffee too, then drove me back to the house.

"I'm going to cook dinner tonight," I knew he probably wanted to see the boys again, more than the short time he had this morning, "you're welcome to join us if you want. About seven."

"I would really love that. Thank you."

"Okay, so I'll see you then." I gave him a smile before getting out of the car and waving goodbye.

He drove away and I walked back into the house to spend some time with my boys and Alice before meeting up with Jacob for lunch.


	13. Chapter 13: Beautiful Complication

**Chapter 13:** Life is a Beautiful Complication  
**By: **courthale  
**POV**: Emmett

"Aiden!" I yelled with a laugh as I chased him through the yard. He giggled and ran faster. I wasn't really going full speed. It was just fun to have him thinking he could get away from me.

I caught up with him and picked him up, throwing him over my shoulder. He giggled louder and pounded my back. I let out a loud laugh as he smacked me harder.

I looked over at the lounge chairs and saw Bella with Evan in her lap, watching us with a smile. Evan seemed to be looking through a book while she watched Aiden and me play. I smiled at her and she smiled back brightly.

_God, she's so beautiful. _

I shook my head at that thought. It was the last thing I should be thinking about. It was almost like a timer would go off in my head to remind me of that fact. I would always have to shake off the feelings because it wasn't right for me to think about those things. She was Bella. I was Emmett. We were partners in something bigger than us.

It had been two months since I had found out I was a father.

It was hard to adjust at first. I just always wanted to make them happy and smile no matter what. Every time I heard one of them laugh or giggle, my chest would swell and I would feel content. This led to some interesting situations; I came over with a ton of toys just so I could see them smile. It was one of my first lessons as a parent.

_Don't spoil the kids. _

My problem was, I wanted to give them the world, the moon and the stars, wishing I really could. Things just revolved around making them happy. I was a billionaire with unlimited resources who could give them plenty. I slowed down though. Even buying them things that were more practical.

It became a regular event for me to have dinner over here. We even went to my apartment a few times. The boys adjusted really well to my presence and I was thankful. Evan was apprehensive at first, but that was just who he was. When he did open up to me, it was that much sweeter. He would give me hugs and small kisses when they would go to bed every night. I was here as often as possible, and when I couldn't be, I missed them more than I could have ever thought possible.

In those few months things were blissful and perfect. I had a reason to wake up in the morning and something to dream about at night. I finally felt whole. My life would always revolve around my sons.

"Daddy!" I turned and saw Evan smiling brightly. He waved and then pointed. I turned and saw Bella grabbing the garden hose. My brow furrowed and she just smirked.

"What…?" I started to ask, but then she sprayed me with the hose on full blast. Aiden squealed and ran out of the way. I stood still, stunned by her actions, and turned to Evan, seeing that Aiden had taken a seat next to him. They were both smiling and clapping, clearly entertained by what mommy had done to daddy.

I looked over at Bella, who seemed to know exactly what I was thinking. I ran towards them, soaking wet, and charged. They both squealed and then Bella sprayed the hose at us all.

They were giggling and she was laughing as we all played. I grabbed one in each arm and sat them on their feet. We were all wet from head to toe; the blonde hair that stuck to their foreheads was a bit darker from the wetness. I brushed some out of Evan's eyes and he smiled up at me.

"Let's get mommy," I whispered and they both nodded with big smiles. I looked over at Bella and smiled. She shook her head no and dropped the hose, "Get her!" I shouted.

They screamed and charged after her and she squealed. She ran to the corner of the yard, but I got to her faster, wrapping my arms around her. She gasped as her back collided with my chest and I groaned.

I held her to me tightly, not realizing what I was doing. She sighed and gripped my forearms. I buried my face into her neck and breathed in deeply. My hair dripped down onto her and her chest. I watched the droplet disappear into her shirt, knowing that the path would be even better followed by my tongue.

Suddenly two small forms collided into us and we snapped out of our haze. I let my arms drop and she stepped away from me.

She looked up at me then averted her eyes, and looked down at the boys. I stood there as the boys just jumped up and down, trying to get her soaked too. She laughed lightly and picked Aiden up. He hugged her tight and got her almost as wet as he was.

I saw Evan and picked him up as well. He smiled and put his arms around my neck, laying his head on my shoulder. He seemed to be exhausted all the sudden. I looked down at my watch, thankful it was waterproof, and saw that it was just about naptime.

We laid them down after all four of us got changed into some dry clothes. I got my clothes from my gym bag that I always kept in the car, thankful they were clean. The boys were pretty much zombies, so it didn't take long at all. Aiden fell asleep in my arms and I laid him down.

We both walked out of their room quietly and to the kitchen. We worked in silence, getting supper ready for later. I had been here so often that I knew where everything was and helped whenever I could. Tonight, it was an easy task of peeling potatoes on my part.

"How's work?" She asked while cutting up some chicken. I shrugged and kept on task.

"Same old, same old," I said and smiled at her. She bit her lip and nodded. "How's your photography going?" She smiled at the question.

"I've had some really great buyers lately. I was even interviewed for an article," She said, while giving me her heart-melting smile.

"That's fantastic." I nodded.

Later that night, I laid in my lonely "baby proofed to the max" apartment. I got this one great company that did the whole place for me. It was really nice and gave me peace of mind, considering the boys loved to get into everything.

I thought about everything and nothing all at once. I drifted off to dreams of my sons as they grew, learning everything they could.

I woke up with a big fucking smile on my face, it seemed that the day would be perfect...

Then, my phone rang.

I groaned when I saw who it was, "Good morning, Garrett," I greeted my publicist.

"Not really, I'm fucking swamped because of you," He said sharply into the phone. I frowned and was about to ask him what he meant when he beat me to it, "Your little love child fiasco is out. People know. TMZ broke the news. Apparently, the person who installed all your little gadgets for baby proofing blabbed to anyone who would listen and pay a buck."

I felt dread spread through me and got up quickly, "How much do they know?" I asked and threw on my jeans that were lying next to my bed.

He sighed, "Everything; Names. Addresses. Birth dates. They have it all, Emmett. I don't know how, but they got all of it," He said in a tired voice.

"Fuck!" I exclaimed, "Call me when you get more. I have to go make sure it's all…." I began to say, but then my phone beeped. I looked down and saw Bella was calling me, "She's calling me now. Call me," I hung up on Garrett and greeted Bella, "Hey," I said, grabbing a shirt from over my head in the closet. I put her on speakerphone and pulled the shirt on.

"Emmett," She said in a tense voice, "They're everywhere outside."

"Shit! I'll be there soon," I said and held the phone back up to my ear. I grabbed my wallet and keys, and then slipped on the shoes that were at the front door.

"Hurry," She replied.

I hung up my phone and put it in my pocket, along with my wallet. I rushed out of my apartment and made it down to the garage, getting into my car in no time. I didn't spot any reporters outside the building. It seemed they were harassing only Bella this morning, and that made me even more fucking pissed off. She didn't need this. I would take anything for them not to be put into this.

_Take my fucking picture, assholes. Just leave my family alone._

It was after rush hour, but still kind of busy on the freeway. I sat impatiently at all the red lights and even sped way too much.

I pulled into Bella's street and all the anxiety flared even more. They were all parked and waiting for her to show them something, anything. I guess all the time out of the spotlight made them grab a hold of the first thing they could. I slowly paced up to the house and parked. They hadn't noticed me yet, but they would soon. I had not missed this shit one bit in my quiet time.

I took a deep breath and opened my door. It was like Pandora's box was opened. They all turned and saw me, rushing towards me. I started to walk faster, till I was jogging. I dodged the cameras and questions as best I could. This was not what I wanted to deal with.

"Emmett, how long have you known of these children?"

"Have you been keeping it a secret all this time?"

"Who is this Isabella Swan?"

"How long have you known her?"

"Mr. McCarty!"

"Emmett!"

I ran to the door and tested the knob to see if it would open. I was part glad and part upset that it was locked; Glad because it meant she was keeping them out, and mad because I just wanted to get the fuck away from these_ people_.

I knocked loudly and fiercely. They were on the lawn and right behind me. I didn't even process how much this was upsetting me, all I could think about was them. I needed my sons to be okay.

_Today is not a good day. You were so wrong._

The door swung open and I ran inside, shutting it quickly.

"They're everywhere," I said, looking at Bella. She stared at me wide eyed and nodded.

"I know," she whispered, "I'm trying to get the boys to calm down, but Evan is getting anxious, and Aiden is going stir crazy, and I don't know what to do," Her voice cracked as she turned and headed to the living room. I followed behind her quickly, "They were ringing the door bell earlier," She informed, "Are they even allowed to do that?"

_No fucking way!_

I wanted to kill everyone of those mother fuckers out there for upsetting my family this way. But right now I couldn't show this rage in front of Bella and the boys, it would not be helpful to the situation.

"I'm so sorry. It was those baby proofers. They didn't understand the meaning of the word 'discreet' apparently," I said, running a hand over my face, trying to calm myself down.

Evan sat on the couch with a look on his face that I knew all too well.

"He's having an attack," I felt panic as I rushed over to him. It was like everything else was suddenly forgotten. The only thing that mattered was my son.

"Oh, god," Bella sounded the way I felt inside; my heart was being squeezed and tugged at. This was not happening. How could this be happening now?

She disappeared into the bathroom, while I sat by Evan and pulled him to me.

"Breathe. Breathe with me." I put his back to my chest and tried to calm him down.

Bella came running back in with his inhaler, but with the way he was breathing, I knew it was too late for that. She shook it and put it to his lips, "Puff puff," She whispered kindly. He opened his mouth and took a puff.

Aiden walked into the room, carrying his favorite Hot Wheel and sat by me timidly. He could sense that things were not right.

"Ev be okay," He said and patted his brother's leg.

"Mummy," Evan whimpered. He was getting worked up and his breathing was even shallower. He was getting anxious, so he wasn't calming down any.

"I know, baby. Just calm down," There was a begging to her voice as she put his inhaler down. She looked up at me, and I could see the fear in her eyes, just as clearly as I could hear it in her voice, "It's never been this bad before."

"Let's get him in the car. We're taking him to the hospital," I told her and stood with him in my arms. I turned him around and he put his arms around my neck, "Just breathe with me, okay buddy?" He nodded his head against me, but his breathes were the same.

I needed to be strong. I needed to make this better. But inside, I was so fucking scared.

"My car is in the garage. It'll be easier to get to mine than yours." She ran out of the room and I could hear her picking things up, "Let's go!" She yelled. I walked briskly with Evan in my arms and Aiden holding my hand.

"Come on, guys," I said, keeping a quick pace. Bella opened the door to the garage and turned around to look at us. I could see the fear in her eyes and knew I most likely looked the same. I tried to mask it because if Evan felt it from me, he would only get worse.

She picked up Aiden from my side and went into the garage. She opened the left side back door and began to strap him in. I looked at the other car seat and debated what was best. He needed to be in it, but he also needed the controlled breathing to help keep him as calm as possible.

I groaned and began to hook him in. I would just sit beside him to keep him calm. I buckled him in just as Bella sat in the driver's seat and started the car. I climbed inside the car and slammed the door closed. She opened the garage door and quickly backed up.

The photographers and reporters all rushed to the car as we got to the end of the driveway. I looked to my side, Evan had his hands over his ears with his eyes shut tightly. I could see his eyes moisten and could tell instantly that he was crying. I held his face in my hands and had him look at me.

"Move!" I heard Bella shout at them from the front seat. She quickly stopped, keeping calm for Evan I assumed, only losing control for a split second.

I looked over at Aiden and he looked up at me, "Keep calm, buddy," I told him.

I turned back to his brother, my son, "Look at me," I whispered. He opened his blue eyes and stared into mine, "It'll be okay. I'm so sorry," I said brokenly. He had no idea why I was sorry, but he just nodded and closed his eyes again. I put my cheek against his and hummed what I knew to be his favorite song. I had heard Bella singing it to him numerous times.

"_You are my sunshine,_

_My only sunshine."_

Bella finally got past the crowd and drove away from the house. I caught her eyes in the rear view mirror and she nodded.

"_You make me happy,_

_When skies are gray."_

She began singing with me to help ease the tension. Evan finally opened his eyes and looked up at me.

"Daddy," Aiden whispered. I turned my body back over to my other son and his eyes were fixed on his brother. He knew something was wrong. Something was not right with his other half.

"He's going to be okay," I said. He nodded, but never moved his eyes from his brother.

"We're almost there," Bella said and sped through the streets.

We parked outside the hospital a few minutes later. We rushed inside quickly. Bella was holding Evan, needing to be close to her son. I carried Aiden and he clung to me tightly. We went to the counter and I spoke first, "I need to speak with Dr. Volturi," I said and glanced around. The girl looked at me confused for a second, "Now!" I commanded.

She picked up the phone quickly and dialed a number, "Dr. Volturi has someone asking for him," She said, then paused. She looked over at me and then at the frazzled Bella holding Evan. She frowned at Evan and finally seemed to grasp why we were here, "Name?" She asked me.

"Emmett McCarty," I said in a quiet voice. Her eyes sparked with recognition and she nodded.

"Mr. McCarty is here," She informed, before giving a quick goodbye.

"He's on his way down right now, Mr. McCarty," She smiled. I nodded and ushered Bella over to a few chairs where we could see when he came in.

Not a minute later, he stepped out of the elevator in his white lab coat, his suit pants and button up underneath; It was a light blue shirt with a navy blue pinstriped tie. He was pretty much the picture of importance, which was exactly why I wanted him to treat my son. I wanted the best.

"Emmett, what's going on?" He asked as he approached us.

"It's our son," Bella cut in, "He's having an attack, and we can't get him calm."

"Come on," He said, ushering us to walk with him.

Fifteen minutes later, I walked out of the room where Aro and a nurse were treating my son. I paced back and forth as I thought about what could have happened today. All the scenarios that I had been pushing to the back of my mind came rushing towards me like a wave crashing onto shore.

Suddenly, I couldn't breathe. My knees gave out and I slid down against the wall of the hospital hallway. In the back of my mind, I knew the outcome of today could've been bad, but I didn't acknowledge it. Now that all was safe and sound, it was all I could think about.

The thoughts swirled in my head as I sat there with my head in my hands. Silent tears ran down my cheeks as I thought about my boy, my sweet, shy, precious boy. He was so scared.

_He's okay now. He's okay._

I had to tell myself over and over. The worst was through. He'd be okay now. I finally sucked in a deep breath of air, calming myself so there wouldn't be two attacks today.

I felt her presence instantly and then her small hand reached out to me. Her arms went around me and I let go even more. I could feel her shaking with me. We both leaned on each other. Our worst fear had almost come to light and we had both been so scared.

"I was so scared," I whispered as she held me tighter.

"Me too," She said and let out a small sob. I held her closer to me to where she was sitting in my lap. I breathed in her scent and let it calm me fractionally. She was so soft and perfect. I let all things of the last few months of my life flood my brain to keep me grounded.

_My sons. _

_Their smiles. _

_Their giggles._

_Their innocence. _

_Bella's eyes._

_Her hair. _

_Her scent. _

All of it came to me and I felt myself relax completely. I held her as she cried and rubbed her back soothingly. Eventually, she quieted, but stayed in her position.

"Where's Aiden?" I asked her quietly.

"The nurse is watching him," She responded and buried her face into my neck, breathing in deep.

I don't think she even noticed her actions. It just all felt so natural being like this; being the support for each other.

"You were so great with them," She whispered, "You did everything perfectly."

"I was so lost," I said into her neck. She shivered and pulled back from me. I thought she was getting out of our embrace, but she was only pulling back to look into my eyes. We continued to sit on the hospital floor like that.

She put my face in her hands and looked straight at me. Her thumbs brushed over my cheeks and under my eyes. She studied my face as if it held all the secrets. She leaned forward, as if to kiss me and rested her forehead on mine.

"I don't know what I would've done without you," She whispered and looked straight into my eyes. I stared back as my hands rested on her hips.

"You are a such a great mother to those two, you would've been perfect," I told her, letting one hand trail up her back and held the back of her neck. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"I don't know what I'm doing most of the time. It's all just flying by the seat of my pants and hoping for the best. I'm surprised…" I stopped her quickly, the only way I could think of. I didn't want her to think like that, and my only resolution seemed to have silenced her perfectly. The only problem was, I didn't think my methods through.

I kissed her.

And not just one of those pecks on the lips, I actually fucking kissed her. Tongue in mouth assault kiss. I let my brain catch up to my actions, but my brain was hazy and I didn't want to stop.

Then, she moaned.

She moaned and pulled me closer. I was just about to put my hands on her ass when I heard a throat clear.

I pulled away from her and looked up to see Aro. But no, not just Aro, our sons were holding onto both his hands and giggling. I looked over to Bella who blushed and looked down. She was smiling though, so I took that as reassurance. I pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek.

"Let's take our sons home," I whispered. She nodded and smiled.

We both stood and held out our arms. Aiden ran to his mother while Evan made his way to me. They were giggling as we picked them up.

_God, I love hearing those happy sounds._

"These are some amazing kids you have, Em," Aro said with a loud laugh.

"I know," I brushed my fingers over Evan's cheek and he smiled at me.

Aro walked with us as we made our way out of the hospital.

"Are you coming to the gala next month?" He asked as we stopped at the front doors.

"I guess we'll see," I said, gesturing towards the boys. He laughed while shaking his head.

"I remember those days. Demetri and Alec were little hellions," He said and tickled Aiden who shrieked and giggled, trying to squirm away. "But in all seriousness, we would love for you to be there. It is the McCarty Wing that's being showcased, in your grandfather's memory. It would be great of you to be there," He told me and I nodded.

"I'll be there. For Pops," I smiled. He gave me a smirk and then nodded.

"I'll let you guys go," He turned to Evan, "And you, mister, need to slow down. I gave momma something for you, so hopefully the next time I see you, you'll be happier." He spoke to him with a smile.

Evan held out his arms and gave him a quick hug, "Such a big boy," Aro chuckled. Evan blushed and burrowed his face into my neck.

"Let's go," I said after our goodbyes.


	14. Chapter 14: Protectors

**Chapter 14:** Protectors**  
By: **Crash Hale  
**POV:** Bella

I turned and looked at the boys who were strapped into their seats. I gave them a smile so they'd know everything was okay now. Everything was okay because of Emmett. Even letting myself think for a moment how badly things would have workout without him there, made it hard to breathe.

I swallowed when the door opened and Emmett sat beside me now in the passenger seat. He gave me a smile and then looked at the boys also, "You guys hungry?" He asked.

Oh, fuck. I hadn't even thought of food. It was way passed the boys lunch time, way passed snack time and way passed nap time. They must be starving.

Really, what the hell was wrong with me today, did Emmett need to remind me to feed them too?

I felt so horrible. How could he think I was a great mother?

The boys both nodded and Emmett turned to me, I had yet to start the car, unsure of where to go, considering home was not somewhere I wanted us to be right now.

"Why don't we get some drive through while I make a few calls. I don't want you feeling unsafe at your own home. I'll fix this, Bella. I promise." He was so sincere with me. He was keeping us all together.

I nodded and took a deep breath before pulling out of the parking lot. I cleared my throat and looked through the rear view mirror at the boys. Aiden was pulling at the straps of his seat belt while Evan had his head laid back, looking at the window. He seemed tired. With all of the excitement today, I'm surprised he wasn't knocked out completely.

"How are my little monkeys?" I asked, managing another smile now that they were safe, and both Emmett and I were here. I wished we could stay in our safe little bubble forever, but I knew we couldn't. The real world was waiting.

"Okay," Evan sighed, "Okay," Aiden repeated. I knew they were both tired from everything that had happened. We'd get them food and then they could sleep all they wanted.

I, on the other hand, had no idea how I felt. All my focus was on them, all I could think about was them, until Emmett kissed me, on the hospital floor, and made my head spin out of control.

That one amazing kiss. I had never been kissed that way before. There was meaning behind it.

I loved it, it was like I could breath when he was kissing me, it was like I needed it to survive, and suddenly, I felt even more guilty for not thinking of our children in all this.

We were all just getting used to being a family, could we handle... _this_? Whatever _this_ was. Was he just trying to shut me up, or had he been meaning to do it for some time?

I wasn't blind, we had a few intense moments, but always backed away. Like when Adien took a hold of both mine and Emmett's legs and wouldn't let us go. There was nothing we could do, so he wrapped his arm around my waist as I did the same, laying my head against his chest and threading my fingers through Aiden's hair while he looked up at us innocently. He didn't know what he was doing, he just wanted to hug mama and daddy at the same time. Or did he?

I spotted a fast food restaurant that I knew the boys had eaten at before and somewhat enjoyed, so I pulled in, driving though the drive through.

I ordered the boys a "healthy" kids meal and something small for Emmett and I, were were both not in the mood for food, still trying to get our normalcy back.

I parked and turned off the car, getting up onto my knees in my seat and turning back to the boys. I helped them unwrap their food and eat, while I heard Emmett making a few calls.

I trusted him with the boys safety. I knew he'd never let anything happen to his sons. He loved them more than I ever could have imagined him to, and then some. It was beautiful to watch, and calming to know.

I watched the boys eat, ignoring my own food, just so relieved that they were both okay. My normal breathing was returning as I was now sure of that fact. My worst nightmare had happened and Emmett was the hero.

Sure, I had had to take Evan to the hospital before, but it was never something this major.

I felt Emmett's hand on my lower back, rubbing just above my jeans. I turned to him and noticed he was off his phone and half turned in his seat, smiling at the boys. I didn't even hear what he was talking about on the phone a second ago, too focused on making sure the boys ate.

"How's the food?" He asked, giving an even brighter smile, making me melt just a little, very aware of his hand still on my lower back, just above my ass.

"It's good," Aiden nodded, answering for them both.

"How about you?" He asked me, "You tired any yet?"

I shook my head as his hand moved away and let me sit forward in the seat again, "I'm not so hungry," I sighed, running my hands over my face and into my hair.

"Well, let's try having some at least. Everything will be okay by the time we get back home," He assured while opening his chicken sandwich.

"Okay," I complied, eating some of my own by force. Food was the last thing on my mind.

I was wondering how he could fix this. How was it possible that I wouldn't be looking over my shoulder every second even while in my own home?

We sat in silence, a million thoughts going through my mind; that amazing kiss flying by every few seconds, making me feel guilty again. Damn, when had life had a chance to get even more complicated? Today was a day for change, clearly we had no choice in the matter.

Emmett and I had briefly discussed his status in the public eye and how and when we'd come out with this news. We never came up with any answered, we just kinda of avoided the question for awhile.

I turned to him and watched as he ate with one hand and texted on his blackberry with the other. He turned to me when he noticed I was looking and gave me a warm smile.

I bit on my lip and looked back down at the half eaten food on my lap. I decided I was done. I cleaned up, getting out and opening the back door to get all of Aiden and Evan's mess also. By the time I was putting everything into the trash, Emmett was done too.

"Is it okay to go home yet?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's go put the boys to sleep," He brushed another strand of hair from my face, making me nod dumbly. I loved when he did that. He made my heart race like some teenaged girl crushing on the hot guy in school. I wanted his mouth on mine, so maybe I could catch my breath again.

_Damn it, Bella. Today isn't about you!_

It was about the boys. It was always about my babies. I'd put my own wants and needs aside forever for them. They were and always would be my number one.

We drove home in silence, both Aiden and Evan were dozing off.

My street was calm as I drove up it, surprised when I saw two very tall and built men, dressed in black suits standing at either ends of the drive way. Emmett's car was still parked out front and a new black car sat across the road, not doubt belonging to the men dressed in black.

I looked to Emmett for answered and he assured me they were fine. We'd talk to them in a moment.

The garage door opened and I drove in, the door closing behind us and the light flicking on.

Thank god for modern technology.

We took the sleeping angels out of their seats, and carried them into the house, heading straight for their room.

I felt a tear escape as I stood before Evan's crib and held him in my arms. I was so scared for him. He was too innocent to have to feel any pain. I felt so helpless, when I was meant to be his protector.

What if he hadn't been okay? What would I do then?

There was nothing more terrifying than the thought of my babies not being perfectly safe in my arms. Nothing.

I sucked in a deep breath when I felt Emmett behind me. His arms went around my waist as he kissed the back of my head, "He's okay, put him down so he can sleep." He whispered kindly.

I sniffled and finally laid him down, taking off his little sneakers that daddy had bought him last week, and then tucking him in. I brushed his hair back and kissed his forehead, watching him a little longer. I didn't want to take my eyes away from him.

As much as I didn't want to, I pulled away and went to Aiden. Emmett already had him tucked in, so I spent a minute brushing his blonde locks with my fingers before kissing him and finally looking at Emmett.

He was looking down at Evan, but quickly looked to me when he saw I was finished. I was about to walk out of the room, when he grabbed me and pulled me to his chest.

I was startled at first, but then noticed he was doing what he knew I needed. I needed him to hold me up, because I couldn't do this alone anymore. I couldn't pretend to be strong in every second anymore. I was exhausted.

I gripped onto the back of his T-shirt while he held me to him, one arm wrapped around my back and the other stroking my hair. He shushed my sobs and kissed the top of my head.

I pulled myself together and willed myself to stop the tears. He finally let me go and I wiped my tears while exiting the door.

"Hey," Emmett grabbed my arm when I was in the living room and made me stop, "You alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine," I turned to him and nodded, "can you just tell me what's going to happen now? Who are those guys?" I asked, motioning to the front door, knowing the men were out there.

"They've worked for me before... Can I ask them to come in, so that I can introduce you and explain everything?" He was so damn careful and gentle with me. Why? Why was he so perfect? And why didn't this feeling want to go away?

I felt it so many times before; When he sat with me at the dining room table over a month ago and explained how the child support worked, how his will worked and he'd take what I gave him and be grateful. He had been understanding and caring the whole time. He let me make the choices and was more patient with me than anyone had ever been.

I was thankful for it all, I didn't need all the money he put into the account every month, I used it on the boys, but we really didn't need it, we just needed him now. I never wanted to do this without him ever again. I had kept him away long enough at the beginning.

I was slowly making up for it, at least I hoped I was.

I finally nodded. He rubbed my arm up and down a few times, and then told me he'd be right back.

I stood where I was, looking around the living room and waiting for him to return. Things were calm now and it seemed odd after the crazy day we just had.

The front door opened and Emmett entered, followed by the two dark men, they were even taller and bigger than Emmett, which was saying something, considering Emmett was pretty damn big. They were no doubt some kind of guards. They both looked Native American, one with a long ponytail.

"This is Embry Call and Quil Ateara, they work for Sam Uley, he's my head of security, everything from my personal life, to every single office and event the company hosts," Emmett told me.

I shook both men's hands and gave them a weak smile, not sure if it even looked like a smile. They were kind of scary, but they were here to protect, and I trusted Emmett, so that put my mind at ease.

"Sam's been working for me for a long time, and before that, he worked for my Pops. I trust him with my life. He's always kept my family safe, you and the boys will be safe as long as one of his men is out there. I've asked for two at a time, you'll meet the others when they change shifts."

I nodded as I listened to Emmett and looked at the three of them in front of me. They seemed to know what they were talking about.

"We won't be any bother. You won't even notice we're out front. And in case there are any problems, Emmett gave us your cell phone number. We've done this before and I assure you nothing will happen to put you in danger as long us one of us is here," The one with the ponytail said.

"Thank you, Quil. You really help put me at ease, knowing you're here... And thank you for taking care of the reporters before we got back," Emmett spoke kindly, coming from the heart. He really was thankful to these men, and so was I, now knowing what they were doing here.

"We'll be in the car, if ever you need anything. Emmett will also give you our number. As soon as the phone rings, we'll answer, anytime just call," Embry told me.

"Thank you," I said quietly.

Emmett went on to tell them what cars Alice and Jasper drove and informed them that they live here and not to be alarmed when they came and went.

Oh, Jasper would not be happy about this. He'd probably take time off work and stay home with us just to be sure we were okay at all times. He'd, of course, blame this all on Emmett.

Embry and Quil exited the way they came. I watched as Emmett grabbed my iPhone from the table by the front door and put their number in.

I walked to the couch and sat down, looking into my lap, trying hard to process what had happen and what would change now.

My eyes moved to Emmett when he sat next to me, "I'm so sorry," He breathed out heavily and I noticed he was looking into his lap the way I had been looking into mine, "It's my fault this is happening. I hate that you and the boys have to go through this because of me..." He suddenly stopped and swallowed down anymore words he was going to say.

"Hey," I sat up and put my hand on the back of his neck and rubbed my thumb in the small curls at the nape, the other moving to his hands in his lap, "We knew this would happen. Sooner or later, right?" I shook my head as he finally looked up at me with sad blue eyes.

He nodded slightly and dropped his head again, "I'm okay with who you are. I trust you when you say the boys and I will be safe... This will all blow over once we're old news. We just have to get through it," I was trying to make myself, as well as him, believe these words.

"We'll deal with everything together," I swallowed now, he looked back over at me, squeezing my hand in his, a small smile playing across his face.

I smiled too, and everything really was okay for a moment. We could do anything together. His eyes told me so, "Yeah, we will." his hand left mine and moved to my face, cupping it gently.

My heart raced, wanting to leap from my chest and into his hands as he moved in closer and kissed me again. This kiss wasn't as forceful, his lips lingered against mine before massaging gently and making me open up to him.

Our tongues slipped into each others mouths as my body turned to his, wrapping an arm around him and fighting to deepen the kiss. God, why did this feel so good?

I moaned into his mouth as his hand came to the back of my neck, the same way as it did at the hospital and pressed us together. The kiss was war and love all at once, we wanted to take from the other, but give everything as well.

His arm squeezed me closer around the waist, his hand gripping through my t-shirt and into my skin. I was so lost in him. Everything was perfect when he was kissing me.

I heard a giggle and quickly pulled away, Emmett still holding onto me made it a little awkward though. My eyes widened as Alice stood there with a small smile. Jasper stood behind her with a look of death towards Emmett.

I pushed against Emmett's chest and he finally got the hint to let me go.

"Hi, guys... Whatcha doin'?" Alice asked, very amused.

I had totally forgotten that they would be home now. They both got out of work at the same time today.

Before I had a chance to answer, Jasper made his voice heard, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked Emmett.

Emmett stood up and so did I, grabbing his arm so he wouldn't do anything. I wasn't even sure if he was upset. My face was burning a minute ago, but now I was just confused.

Jasper looked at my hand holding Emmett's arm and shook his head, "Oh, so you're on his side now?" He asked.

I was about to yell at him that there were no sides, Emmett was on our side. We were all on the same god damn side! but Emmett spoke first, "Hey, I wa..." Emmett began, but didn't get a chance to finish.

"No! You can't just come in here after two years and take advantage of her that way. She's not going to sign anymore of your damn papers just because you're being... all... _romantic_ with her," He sneered at Emmett, then turned to me.

I held Emmett's arm tighter, afraid of what Jasper might say... Was there truth in his words?

I did not truly believe he was using me to get closer to the boys, but there was always that little part of your brain that told you otherwise.

"And if I see you signing one more of his stupid legal documents, I'll fucking lose it. What if he's playing you, Bella? What if he's already gotten you to sign something saying the boys are his now?"

"I'm not that stupid!" I let go of Emmett's arm and stepped forward.

Emmett explained all the paper work, it was for his will and for the child support, and I read it all twice before signing anything. Emmett had not done anything wrong, he was just making sure the boys got everything incase something happened to him, and making sure I had money to support them and give them all they needed.

This time, Emmett took my arm, stopping me immediately when Alice stood between Jasper and I.

"Calm down. Both of you," She turned to Jasper and put her hands on his chest, "Calm down," She spoke calmly and then stroked his hair. He looked into her eyes and softened his stare a little.

I watched them for a moment, wondering what was going on and how to explain everything that was happening. They had no idea what happened today, and I'd have to tell them soon, explain it wasn't Emmett's fault, because I knew they'd think it was.

"Jasper, I understand you're protective of Bella and the boys. I'm glad they have you looking out for them, but I'm not playing her, I'd never trick her into anything. And like she said, she's not stupid, I wouldn't be able to pull anything like that, even if I wanted to." Emmett was the model for calm right now. He spoke evenly and clearly, so sure of every word.

"I want to do this right," His hand traveled down my arm, spending goosebumps up my body. He took my hand into his, making me look at him.

"What?" I asked, confused by his statement. What did he want to do right?

"I was going to ask you later, with everything that happened today, I just wanted to wait till tonight maybe, but now is a good time too..."

My eyes narrowed as he smiled at me, seeming like he forgot Alice and Jasper were even here, "Will you go out to dinner with me? I'd love to take you out on a date."

_What?_


	15. Chapter 15: Give Me a Chance

**Chapter 15:** Give Me a Chance**  
By: **courthale  
**POV**: Emmett

"Jasper, I understand you're protective of Bella and the boys. I'm glad they have you looking out for them, but I'm not playing her, I'd never trick her into anything. And like she said, she's not stupid, I wouldn't be able to pull anything like that, even if I wanted to." I said the words calmly, but inside I was the exact opposite. I understood his need to protect them, but what else did I need to do to prove that I was in this?

"I want to do this right," I said and looked over at Bella. My hand traveled down her arm, making her skin pebble in goosebumps. I smirked at the effect I had on her and took her hand in mine.

"What?" She asked. I could tell she had no idea what I was planning.

"I was going to ask you later, with everything that happened today, I just wanted to wait till tonight maybe, but now is a good time too..." I said, starting to get a little nervous. Even with all that had happened and the obvious connection we had, she could still say no. Her eyes narrowed and I smiled, despite myself. "Will you go out to dinner with me? I'd love to take you out on a date."

Her mouth opened but no words came out. I held her hand in mine and squeezed gently to get a reaction from her. Her eyes snapped to our joined hands and then back to mine. She composed herself quickly and turned to our spectators. I followed her line of sight and saw Alice with a smug smile and Jasper just shaking his head.

"Can you give us a second?" She said to her two best friends. Her hand tightened around mine and she pulled me to the back of the house. I followed her silently.

She stepped out into the backyard and let go of my hand, walking a few paces ahead of me. It was chilly and she shivered as we stepped outside. I grabbed the blanket on the lounge chair. I stood close to her and draped it over her shoulders from behind. My arms wrapped around her in the process.

"Thanks," She said and looked at me over her shoulder. I smiled and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. She blushed and leaned into my touch.

"Do you feel this?" I whispered, desperate for an answer.

"I've felt it for years. I just never realized it." Her admission made my heart burst with joy and break at all our time lost.

"Please say yes? I know you want this too," I said softly and pulled her closer to me. My head dropped to her shoulder and I nuzzled her neck. She sighed softly and pulled one hand up to stroke my hair.

"I have to think of the boys first, and I just don't want them to be in the middle of this. What if something happens? What if you and I don't work?" She asked and pulled away from me. My arms dropped to my sides and I stared after her. She turned to look at me and I just looked at her, really looked at her.

"What are you so afraid of?" I asked, stepping closer to her. She shook her head at me and took a step back.

"I just said…" She started, but I stopped her.

"The truth. None of the other bullshit." I stepped closer to her again and she moved back, again.

"I'm not afraid," She said. Her breath hitched, giving her away.

"Yes, you are. I just can't figure out why," I said softly. I took a step even closer and this time, she didn't move.

She looked down to the ground and let her hair fall in front of her face. I took the last few steps closer and stood right in front of her. My hands came up to her face and cupped her cheeks. I pulled her face gently upwards to see her eyes. My hands pushed her hair back and behind her ears.

"Please. Take a chance. Be with me. I'm offering you all of me." My eyes held hers and she let out a shuddering breath. My thumbs grazed her cheeks in a comforting motion.

"But at what cost?" She asked. I leaned forward and rested my forehead on hers. Her eyes closed as mine stayed on her perfect face.

"Is it better to have never taken the chance?" Her eyes snapped open at my question and she smiled softly. "Please, Bella?" I said, pleading.

"Fine," She said, bringing a wide smile to my face. I leaned forward to kiss her, but she stopped me with a finger to my lips. I smirked through it. "But if this doesn't work, you have to promise that nothing will change for the boys. Promise?" She said seriously and removed her finger for me to speak.

"Bella, no matter what might happen in the future, those boys will forever be in here," I said and pointed to my heart. "They are my life." She smiled at me and nodded.

"Commence with the kissing," She said teasingly. I laughed loudly and pulled her to me, lifting her off the ground. She giggled as my lips met hers in a series of pecks.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me," I said and put her back onto her feet. Her arms went around my waist and mine around her shoulders. We stood there for a few minutes, just holding each other.

"When are we going to do this?" She asked, bringing her hands to rest on my chest. I pulled back and looked down at her.

"How about Friday? Can you get a sitter?" I asked and rubbed her back. She nodded and looked up at me.

"Where?" She asked timidly. I thought about the best place and smiled.

"Well, with all this media attention, we need somewhere private," I said while thinking.

"Yes," She said back slowly.

"How about my place?" I asked and looked down at her again. She blushed and nodded in agreement.

"You and me? Alone? At your place?" She smiled wider, "I remember the consequences of when that happened last time," She quipped. I laughed loudly and hugged her closer to me.

"Scouts honor to be on my best behavior," I said seriously.

"Were you even a boy scout?" She asked, hugging me back tightly.

"Well…"

It was Friday morning and I was at the office working. After the initial shocks of finding out the boys were mine, I went back to a normal schedule. I may have had to make changes in my life but my company was still important. Maybe it wasn't the most important, but important nonetheless.

"Mr. McCarty?" Jess said through the intercom.

"Yeah?" I answered back absently as I looked at the figures and paperwork on my desk.

"There are some guests here to see you," She said with a laugh and I heard giggles through the speaker.

"Daddy!" I heard and smiled. "Lunch time!" Aiden giggled and clapped.

I stood quickly and walked out of my office, forgetting the paperwork for now.

"My boys!" I announced and they rushed over to me. I bent down and picked them both up in each arm. They put their arms around my neck and hugged me. I kissed both their cheeks with a loud smack.

"Ew, Daddy," Aiden said and rubbed his cheek.

"Ew?" I frowned and growled. I put my mouth on his cheek and blew a raspberry. He squirmed and giggled louder as Evan watched and laughed.

"Mama, help!" Aiden screamed through his laughter. I pulled away from him and looked over at Bella. She was smiling and holding a small cooler. I put them both down and Aiden ran back to his mother. Evan reached up and took my hand.

"Well, let's eat!" I said and guided them into my office.

I shut the door and grabbed Bella's arm, pulling her back to me.

"Hi," I said softly and kissed the nape of her neck. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and allowed perfect access to her smooth creamy neck.

"Hi," She said back and melted into my arms.

"Ball!" Aiden shouted. I looked over and saw him playing with my grandfather's antique paperweight.

"Whoa!" I said, quickly stepping over to where he was, "Let me take that. This is not something you play with. Okay, buddy?" I said and ruffled his hair. He looked down and nodded. "Hungry?" I asked and titled his head up. His eyes snapped to mine and he smiled, nodding vigorously.

"Let's eat," Bella said and sat on my couch. She sat the cooler on the table in front of it and we all dug in.

Bella and I ate silently, watching the boys. They were speaking to each other about the food, holding interesting conversation and eating like they were the best sandwiches ever made. Well, everything Bella made was amazing, even sandwiches. I felt so proud and extremely lucky to have such a wonderful family.

"Do you need to get back to work?" Bella asked as we sat, now watching the boys play with some toys she had brought along with them.

"Probably," I sighed and rested my head on her shoulder. She brought her hand up and began massaging my scalp. God, I loved how she did that.

"We should go then," She whispered, not moving an inch.

"Yeah," I nodded and kissed her neck.

"Especially since you'll be having company tonight," She said with a smile in her voice. I chuckled and nodded, kissing her neck again.

"Wouldn't want to be late for that," I spoke into her skin. She shivered and tugged my hair lightly.

"Stop." She giggled, "Children are present." I pulled away and looked down at the boys. They were watching us with smiles on their faces.

"What you looking at?" I said and rushed towards them. They screamed and ran from me.

I rushed into my apartment and kicked the door shut behind me. I threw the keys and my wallet down on the table beside my door. I sat the food down on the counter in the kitchen before making a b-line to the bathroom. I needed to shower before Bella got here at 8. It was already 7:15. I was thankful that I had made the decision to order the food rather then try to cook. The fucking board meeting ran over into the later evening hours.

I rushed to take off my clothes, throwing them on the floor of my bathroom. I turned the shower on and washed myself off. I washed and rinsed my hair quicker than ever before, hoping that I got it all out. I looked at the clock I could see from here and saw that it was 7:30.

_Fuck!_

I rinsed myself off completely and turned off the shower. I grabbed the towel on the rack and put it around my waist. Then, I walked over to my sink and went through my ritual; deodorant, cologne, fixing my hair. I was running the hair gel through my hair when I heard my doorbell ring.

_Shit!_

Without thinking, I rushed to answer the door. It was as I opened the door that I realized I was in nothing but a towel.

"Holy shit," Bella whispered, as I stood there, naked. "Am I overdressed?" She asked with a devilish smile. "Oh my god! Are you blushing!?"

"Shut up and get in here," I said with a small laugh. I could feel her watching me as I shut the door behind her. "Um, you know your way around here. Go ahead and get out some wine while I put on some… ah... clothes." I turned and heard a whispered, 'goddamn' before reaching my bedroom.

I shut the door behind me and let out a breath. I chuckled to myself and shook my head.

"Fucking unbelievable," I laughed as I dressed in the clothes I had set out before. It was a pair of dark jeans and a gray button up with a white shirt underneath, nothing special.

I looked to make sure everything looked okay and smiled at my reflection.

"Still got it." I smirked at myself. I took a deep breath and opened my door. I wandered into the kitchen where I could hear Bella moving around. I walked over to the door leading into my kitchen and leaned against the door frame, watching her.

She looked like perfection. Her tight black pants hugged her curves in the most sensually innocent way. The heels on her feet made her legs look long and fucking flawless. I drifted off into a fantasy of Bella in nothing but those heels and smiled to myself.

_Breathtaking._

I could see she was wearing a gray sweater, but couldn't see the rest because she was turned around. I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her from behind.

"Hey, beautiful," I whispered into her neck and kissed her there.

"Hey, handsome. Can I turn around or are you still naked?" She asked, teasing me. I chuckled into her skin and felt her shiver.

"What would you say if I said I was?" I asked and breathed in her scent of lavender and baby lotion. I wanted to be surrounded by it, it smelt so comforting.

"I'd say that the dinner is getting cold," She said and laughed. I made a noise in disagreement and pulled away with a sigh.

"Fine. If you insist on eating, we'll eat." I went over to where the food was sitting and pulled out the containers. "We might need to nuke 'em," I said and went to get some plates.

"Okay," She shrugged and opened some of them. "Oh, I love Italian."

"Well, your name is Bella," I said, giving her a wink. She laughed heartily, throwing her head back.

"True," She said and broke off a piece of bread. She put it into her mouth and moaned, "Oh my god, Emmett, this is amazing. What is this place called?" She asked and looked at the label on the bag, "Emmett? Is this Ago?" She asked in disbelief. "Do they even do take-out orders?" I smiled at her and shrugged.

"Pops and the owner were old buddies," I informed and sat down both plates.

"Get out!" She slapped my shoulder lightly, "Your grandfather was a friend of De Niro? Robert De Niro?"

"Uncle Bobby? Sure. He also shared season tickets to the Lakers games with Nicholson. Any others you want to know about? I went to school with none other than… " She put her hand over my mouth and shook her head.

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked with genuine curiosity.

"Sorry," I mumbled and rubbed the back of my neck with my hand nervously, "It's just sort of what happens when people find out who I am. I kind of went on autopilot there. Sorry," I said again. She nodded in understanding and then started to put the food on our plates.

"So, got any interesting stories about growing up?" She said conversationally. I searched my memory for something she might like to hear.

"Ha, there was this one time at band camp…" I started, but she cut me off.

"I stuck a flute in my pussy." She said then clamped a hand over her mouth. She looked at me; eyes wide and I stared back. I cracked and laughed so hard I doubled over, clutching my stomach.

"Best movie ever." I was still laughing through my statement and placed one plate in the microwave.

"There are like a million of them from the movie, but that's the only one worth remembering." She said, laughing with me.

"So, let's eat," I said and grabbed the plates once they were done. "Grab the wine bottle and glasses. We'll eat on my balcony." She nodded and grabbed what I told her to.

We walked out. The night air was perfect for eating out. Not too cold and not too hot and the breeze was refreshing.

"Wow, it's so beautiful out here." She sat in the seat across from me and I sat her pate down.

"Yeah, the lights look amazing from up here. You can see pretty much all of L.A. and then some. See that right over there?" I said and guided her over to the end of the balcony. She looked over to where I pointed and nodded.

"That beautiful home with all that land." She laughed, "It's hard not to see it. It's amazing," She breathed and smiled up at me.

"That's my family estate. I grew up there." I told her and reached down, linking our fingers. She gaped at me and turned to look at the land again.

"Do you still own it?" She asked, putting her other hand on top of mine and leaning into me. We both looked out at the view and just were.

"Yes," I finally whispered and let go of her hand to bring my arm around her shoulders.

"Can I see it someday?" She asked just as quietly and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I was really hoping you'd say that. I wanted to take the boys out there someday. We have an amazing pool. I know you have one, but I just want them to see where I grew up," I said and held her close.

"I think that would be great," She said and leaned up to kiss the underside of my jaw, "Let's eat before it gets cold."


	16. Chapter 16: In Good Hands

**Chapter 16: **In Good Hands**  
By: **Crash Hale**  
POV**: Bella

We sat back down across from each other and he motioned for me to eat. I couldn't help but moan as the amazing food almost melted on my tongue.

I watched as Emmett filled his wine glass. Mine was still full, so I took a sip. It, too, tasted just as wonderful.

"Everything to your liking?" He finally asked.

I quickly nodded, "Are you kidding? Everything is... perfect," Being here, alone, made me forget everything that was happening out there. We were safe, and we could just be ourselves.

"Good," He nodded as he took another bite.

"So, who are the boys with tonight? I imagine Jasper wouldn't agree to looking after them, considering you're doing something he so highly disagrees on," Emmett didn't sound hateful as he spoke, but I knew it irritated him that Jasper acted the way he did.

It really was unfair. Emmett was doing everything he could. If anyone should be to blame, it was me.

I sighed deeply, "I'm really sorry about him," I shook my head as I looked down into my food, "He'll come around." I assured, even though I wasn't completely sure.

Just like I had predicted; Jasper blamed Emmett for this whole thing getting out. It was no one's fault. We all knew it was something we had to deal with when the time came. It just came sooner than expected.

"Yeah," Emmett sighed, but then smiled at me, "So, my boys?"

I smiled too. He loved them so much. There was nothing I'd rather do than watch the way he looked at them when they were together. He loved them as much as I did. My dreams were coming true. I knew they now had the man they had been missing in their lives.

"Jacob and Renesmee took them out to see this new kids movie and to get some food. Then Alice and Jasper will be home later." I informed.

"Jacob's a good guy," He stated. I nodded. "He and Renesmee are getting close, huh?" He raised his eyebrows with a smirk. I knew what he was thinking; He took her out on a date, only to find me and for her to find Jacob.

I couldn't help but feel grateful that she wasn't still in the picture romantically with Emmett. She was much more beautiful and a total sweetheart. There would be no way I could compete with her for Emmett's attention.

"Yeah," I answered, "I think he's in love. He's never talked about a girl this way before. It's all he talks about really," I laughed lightly, remembering when he called me into the gallery just to ask me what girls liked to do on dates. I mean, he went out on dates all the time, he was just really nervous about her. He wanted her to like him. But he didn't have to worry. I saw the way she looked at him. She saw the kind wonderful man he truly was.

"I'm glad. She deserves a good guy. She's a sweet girl." He drank his wine and poured us another glass.

I couldn't help but feel a pinch of jealously when he said she was sweet. It was stupid to wonder what they had done and what they really were to each other before the boys and I came along, he was here with me, not out with another woman.

"Don't worry. She's in good hands." I told him.

His hand reached across the table, palm open, waiting for mine. I smiled shyly and placed my hand into his.

"Do you think you're in good hands?" He asked, looking at me seriously.

I swallowed so my voice wouldn't come out sounding weak, "The best," I responded.

He smiled and brought my hand up, leaning in to kiss it. My heart had began to beat so fast and hard. He made me feel so special. I didn't want to wonder if this was only because he felt like he had to because of the boys, but I couldn't help it.

I knew it was stupid. Nobody could fake the way he was towards me. He liked me as much as I liked him, and he wasn't as scared about it as I was. Still, the small amount of insecure feelings still lingered.

I pushed the small thought away and continued to enjoy dinner with him, enjoy the obvious attraction and his company.

After talking a little more about Jacob, Renesmee and the boys, he brought up the reports, "Has everything been okay at home? I mean, has anyone bothered you?"

"Everything's alright. Alice wont let anyone turn the televisions on and she wont let any magazines into the house until the whole thing blows over, and the guys have been really good about keeping people away from the house. I haven't really been too bothered by it. What about with you?" I asked. I imagined he had it worse.

He sighed, "My publicist is pissed at me. He's the one that has to deal with it all," He laughed and shrugged, "It's what I pay him for, right?"

I nodded in agreement.

"Other than his annoying phone calls, it's all good. I just hate putting you through it."

I frowned and shook my head, "Hey, I told you, don't worry. We're in it together. It will be fine." I said, confidently.

"You're right, let's not talk about it anymore. I'm sorry for bringing it up. I just want to have fun with you,"

"Well, I'm having fun."

"Me too," He winked and shot a look my way. I think I melted into the seat a little. How'd I get so lucky?

He lifted the wine bottle to my glass and I quickly covered it with my hand, shacking my head. Two was more than enough to have me at a happy place. Anymore and I may make a fool of myself.

He smirked as he poured himself more, "When did you become a lightweight?" He asked teasingly.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. _Yes, Emmett, I get I was drunk when we met. That doesn't mean I'm an alcoholic._

"Since I had your children," I replied, finishing off what was left in my glass. I was not complaining. I would much rather be taking care of my boys than out drinking the nights away, no matter how long they were without a warm body beside me.

He was smiling sweetly at me.

"What?" I frowned, but couldn't help smiling too. He was so cute. And he didn't even need to try!

_Ah! So sexy. And so close._

"I like when you call them my children," He sighed with his response.

"Well, they are." I titled my head to the side and gave him a wider smile.

"I know," He spoke softly, his eyes still on mine.

I stared back for a few seconds, feeling totally comfortable, like I was right were I was meant to be. I only ever felt this way when my boys were around me, and now Emmett.

He sat up straight and rolled his shoulders back, "Let's go inside for dessert."

I took our wine glasses and the bottle while he carried the plates.

We placed everything into the sink and stood together in the kitchen again.

Emmett was pulling a familiar face. I knew that face, my boys pulled that face. He seemed guilty of something.

"What?" I asked, it was clear I knew something was up.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"I know that face," I spoke with amusement in my tone as he tired to look at ease, "What did you do?"

He sighed, "I got us chocolate souffles, but I don't know how to cook them... I didn't want you to have to cook tonight... I..." He trailed off without looking at me, rubbing the back of his neck.

_Oh, god... He remembered that chocolate souffles were my favorite dessert?_

I had randomly mentioned it when we had dinner with the boys a couple of weeks ago.

I almost felt like crying, but laughed instead, "Oh, please. I don't mind. Where are they? It wont take me long if all I have to do is cook them." I told him.

Emmett looked at me, no longer with guilt and smiled that adorable dimpled smile. He finally went to the fridge and took them out.

I set the oven and found a tray that would hold the amount of water I needed. I placed the two souffles in the water and then into the oven and turned back to him, "See? No big deal," I shrugged.

I undid the buttons of my sweater and shrugged it off. It was warmer inside then outside, and I figured it was about time I showed off the top Alice and I had picked out for tonight. It did wonders for my chest and showed a good amount of skin.

He wasn't smiling anymore, just sort of staring. I smiled as I put the sweater down behind him on the counter once I was close enough. His hands came onto my waist, a small smile came to play across his lips again.

"You remembered I like chocolate souffles," I whispered, running my hands up his arms and stopping at his shoulders.

He looked into my eyes, "I remember everything you tell me," He said as h placed a kiss across my lips.

His arms moved around me, pressing me up against him as he leaned against the counter. Our kiss deepened, my back arched when he leaned me back. The kiss broke when his lips moved down my chin to my neck, making my breath shallow, "Oh, god..." I bit on my lip to keep from saying anything else while his kisses moved lower, my hands making their way into his hair.

His lips pressed into my skin, all over my chest. My face felt bright red because I knew he could hear how fast my heart was beating for him.

The soft kisses moved back up my chest, along the side of my neck and to my ear, "God, Bella, you're so beautiful," He moaned. My knees went weak.

"Em..." I moaned and pushed against his chest lightly. He willingly pulled back to look down at me with a smirk, "Dessert... I... it's... It'll be ready... I mean, it should be ready now," I think I forgot how to put a sentence together.

He just smirked wider and let me go.

I found my barings with the ground again and walked back over to check on the souffles. They were ready, so I took them out and put them on the counter by Emmett. He brushed my hair back as I handed him his spoon, just smiling at me with ease. I felt all over the place though. Totally flushed. And he knew it. He knew he was affecting me this way.

I watched his spoon scoop into the soft cake before he brought it to my lips. I opened up, and watched his eyes watching my lips as I licked the chocolate off. God, it tasted so sinfully good.

I put some onto my spoon and waited for him to take it. He finally did, smiling and leaning down to place a kiss on my shoulder, his lips against my bare skin, "Mmm, you're much sweeter," He teased.

My body shivered, goosebumps appearing again, even though I was anything but cold.

He fed me another spoon, then covered my lips with his. I fed him another spoon, and then pulled him down for a deep kiss. This went on another couple of times before the souffles and spoons were forgotten and he was pressing me into the counter, lips on lips, hands all over each other.

There was only so much kissing, teasing and touching I could take before I exploded. It's all we had been doing to each other since our first kiss... Well, or first _real_ kiss. Three years ago didn't count. We were starting our relationship here and now. We were different people back then.

I moaned softly against his mouth as I pulled back. We breathed heavily against each others faces as he stroked my hair back relaxingly.

"Em?" I breathed, moving my hand up his chest between us.

"Mmm?"

I felt my face heat up and it took me a long time to say what I wanted to say. So long that he was looking at me now, "What is it, baby?" He pushed.

"Bedroom?" I finally spoke, very quietly and unsurely. It's just that, it was a little embarrassing saying it out loud.

He hugged me close and kissed my forehead before taking my hand and leading me through the large apartment.

The lights were off in his bedroom, but the light creeping in from the living room made it just the perfect amount of light. I could not have wished for this to be more perfect. Now felt like the right time. I knew him and he knew me. This wouldn't be like the last time we were in here alone. This was us; The real us.

His hands lightly held my elbows as I stood in front of him, so close that I could hear his deep breathing just above my head. My own hands moved up to his top buttons, somewhat slightly shaking while unbuttoning his gray shirt. I wanted this, but that didn't mean I wasn't nervous as hell. It had been a long time since Emmett and I were together, and it had been the same amount of time since I was with anyone. He was my last and I was kinda out of practice.

Two, three, four, five buttons down and then some more, his white undershirt was in view. I place my palms down flat against his chest, my hands running over his chest as I pushed it off his shoulders, down his arms. I really liked touching him. I only ever remembered feeling this way with him.

His hand came underneath my chin lightly, he nudged me to look up at him. He had a soft smile across his lips, his eyes focusing on only me. Nobody had ever made me feel like I was the only one they had their eye on. The feeling was amazing. I felt so wanted. And god, I wanted all of him.

"Hey," His smile widened a little as his fingers brushed up my jaw and down to my neck, pushing my hair back as he leaned down.

"Hey," I whispered in return just as his lips were an inch away from mine. His hand came around the back of my neck, his lips pressing down on mine. I closed the small amount of space that was left between us as his free arm wrapped around my waist, both my arms wrapping around his shoulders.

Our bodies pressed together, our mouthes opening up to each other as the kiss grew. This was so much better than all those romance films I had always envied. I had nothing to envy. I had everything, and more.

I moaned into his mouth and pressed my hands against his chest, pushing myself back. His arm was still around me, pressing us firmly together as my mouth moved away from his.

_Mission: Must undress Emmett._

The preview when I arrived had me wet at the door.

"What are you doing?" He asked, breathlessly as I fought to free myself from his grip somewhat. Not that I didn't like feeling how excited I made him.

"Going slow..." I replied, biting my lip.

He took a deep breath as he moved his hands to sit on my waist. He watched my hands as they traveled across his perfect cotton covered chest. I gently pulled the undershirt from his jeans and slid my hands underneath to feel his heated skin and rock hard abs.

I gave him a smile as I pushed it up and he lifted his arms to help. He took over about half way and pulled it off his head, dropping it to the floor. I swallowed and felt his chest again, no cotton in the way this time.

He took my hands into his against his chest and brought them up to his lips. He kissed my knuckles as he closed his eyes, holding my hands to his face. I moved them to caress his cheek. I felt more and more comfortable as this went on. We were ready for this step. And if this feeling didn't happen to stick around, I believed him when he said nothing would change with our boys. They had us both, wether he and I worked or didn't.

"Stay..." I whispered, taking a small step to the side and coming around him. He smirked and looked over his shoulder at me. I ran my hands up his back. The man was seriously all muscle and soft skin. I couldn't stop touching. He was just so damn sexy.

As my hands slid down the back of his arms, I kissed between his shoulder blades, lightly grazing my lips against his skin. His breathing picked up, "God, Bella, are you trying to drive me crazy?" He asked with heavy breathes.

I smiled against his skin. If I remembered correctly, he was the one who was kissing my neck every chance he got ever since that amazing kiss at the hospital. It was time to repay all the attention he showed me.

"No," I breathed him in. He smelt like a rainforest and chocolate all at once. So amazing that I had to breath him in deeper. My hands came around his sides and down his abs as I pressed my front against his back.

I pushed past my shyness, and I'm sure the wine helped some, as my hand moved lower, feeling his erection through his jeans. He groaned and I could hear it against his back. I rubbed him up and down gently until his hand moved over the top of mine and made me press harder. I gasped, he chuckled.

"It's all you, baby," He said, turning to me and making me face him. His hands cupped my face as he looked down at me with heavy lids. I bit down on my lip, my heart beating so hard I was so sure he could hear it.

His thumb pulled my lip away from my teeth's attack, his lips took over, "You make me so fucking hard," His lips met mine with the last word. I moaned and gave into the kiss, both our arms wrapping around each other again.

The kiss could have lasted hours for all I knew. I was so lost, yet I never felt so found. I smiled against his lips as he pulled back slightly.

"I didn't plan this..." He whispered. I frowned. I didn't need him to tell me that. I was a big girl. I chose this too. I wanted just as much.

"Oh, yeah?" I smiled, "So you weren't trying to turn me on when you answered the door... all naked?" I smirked as I cupped his cheek.

"Don't act so innocent. I know why you're wearing this sexy shirt... You and Alice probably picked it out just to give me a heart attack," He smiled and kissed my lips softly.

I guess he caught us.

"Stop teasing," I pouted, and went to pull back slightly.

He quickly picked me up with a loud laugh as I screamed in surprise. The noise suddenly subsided as we both looked to the bed. I let my teeth at my bottom lip again while he walked to his bed and laid me down on it gently.

I sat up, watched him as he came to kneel between my legs. I let him pull my shirt over my head. My face felt warmer as he looked down at my bra covered chest.

"Hum, I don't remember this thing last time," He smirked, continuing to tease me.

Okay, so I didn't always wear a bra. Tonight happened to be a bra night. Alice made me. She said the shirt needed a bra and I trusted her in making me look my best. It was actually fun trying to look pretty for someone for once.

I blushed some more, not really sure why. Maybe it was because he remembered that night. He didn't forget me like I thought he had.

He pressed me down, hovered over me as my back hit the soft mattress.

"You're so beautiful. Don't be nervous. It's just me," He assured, sweetly brushing my hair to the side.

I nodded and smiled before his soft lips took mine in a short kiss. It was hard not to be nervous though.

He pulled back as I took a deep breath to help calm myself. He sat back on his heels, took my calf into his hand, bringing my knee up and gently removing my shoe from my foot. I watched him and he smiled as he did the same with my other shoe.

Both his hands traveled from my ankles up to my thighs. I reached for his jeans and slowly undid them while he did the same to my pants. His hands steady, mine still a little shaky.

He leaned down and gave me a quick, yet deep kiss before stepping off the bed to kick his jeans off his legs, leaving him in some nice looking black boxer briefs. I wanted what was in them. He looked so hard and... god, so fucking big.

He chuckled when he noticed me looking. I pouted my lips when my eyes met his. I gasped in surprise when he leaned over me and pulled my pants down my legs. I lifted my hips up for him and helped.

My pants were soon on the floor with the rest of our clothes and Emmett was between my legs again. We both moaned as my fingers came into his hair, massaging his scalp the way he liked. He ground his erection against me. I never hated cotton more than I did right then.

His face moved to my neck, kissing and sucking down to the top of my breasts. My breathing became uneven and I couldn't help that I pressed my chest up and pushed his head down.

I felt his hands moving behind my back, undoing my bra. He pulled back and wasn't slow with removing it completely.

"Fuck," He groaned as he took both my breasts into his hands, sending more pleasure throughout my body than I had felt in a long time. "You're so perfect." He told me, watching my chest as his hands moved down my stomach, then up again, pressing my breasts up and massaging them with just the right amount of pressure.

His body came down against mine again, his hands on my hips and his lips on mine. My legs came around his back, his hands moving to my ass. We were impossibly close, wanting even more closeness.

"Oh, god, Emmett..." My head dropped down on the pillow as his face made it into my neck again.

"Fuck, you smell so good," He moaned, I gasped lightly when his teeth grazed over my skin. His hands were still feeling my ass as his lips descended down my chest. He placed kisses all over my breasts. I was no longer red from shyness, I was red because it was so fucking hot in this bed with what he was doing to me.

His warm wet tongue finally gave my hard sensitive nipples a light lick before sucking harder and licking softly again. I whimpered without any self control and arched my back, feeling like I might float off the bed with how weightless he made me feel. My hands continued to massage his head.

I looked down at him with heavy lids as he kissed down my stomach so achingly slow. My hands gripped his hair, his eyes met mine, placing a feather light kiss just above my belly button.

He didn't let me break the stare, his fingers slipping into the sides of my boy shorts and pulling them down my hips.

I finally closed my eyes and let my head relax back onto his pillow while he shifted to sit up and slid the fabric all the way down to my feet and then somewhere onto the bedroom floor.

A content sigh left his lips while he positioned my legs so that my knees were up, my feet spread somewhat wide. I was so fucking wet, that I was sure I was already dripping down onto his sheets. I didn't even care, I was so lost in the lust of it all, now watching his every move.

He gave me a cheeky smile as he placed kisses on top of my knees. I smiled back and watched his eyes shift to my core. He suddenly groaned in frustration, his eyes closing, his lips becoming more hungry as they moved up my inner thighs.

I was tingly all over, dying to have him go where no one had been in years. I could not remember the last time this happened, or if I liked it even.

"Oh, please," I begged without shame. I wanted this so bad. I needed him in every way.

"Just fucking try to keep me away," He growled, which made me giggle, knowing he had as much need for this as I did. Just as the words escapes, his breath very close to my damp skin, his mouth was on me.

His kisses were soft at first, the licks gentle and steady, his arms holding my thighs open. My eyes rolled into the back of my head, a deep breath escaping my lungs as my head dropped back down onto the pillow. Oh, yeah, I definitely liked this. It felt so good. And just kept getting better.

His kisses grew more hungry, my hands gripping the bed sheets tighter and tighter until they slipped from them completely and moved up to the pillow below my head.

I gasped and moaned loudly when his fingers joined his mouth. They slipped into me, curling and stroking. I almost came right away. Definitely, definitely_ love_ this.

His free hand was now pressing my thigh back into my stomach to keep me from moving around so much. I couldn't help it that it felt like... like...

"Oh, oh, Emmett, fuck yes..." I pressed the pillow up around my head and moved my face to the side, moaning into the soft feathers with my release. I was screaming 'yes' over and over, but it all kind of sounded like one long pleased yell, all the while muffled with the pillow.

He hummed against my clit as he removed his fingers. I sighed at the lose and finally released the pillow. His kisses were dying down, each one getting higher and higher, until he was by my lips again.

"You like that?" He asked.

I smiled at the pride beaming down at me from his eyes, "I... love that..." I sighed as I stroked his face. I wasn't even nervous anymore. He knew me. I wanted him to know all of me. This last part that only he could have. "You should be proud," I smiled.

"I am," He nodded. "I'm glad you like that so much, because I plan on spending a lot of time down there... You taste amazing," He brushed my hair back and made me blush again. _Damn him!_

I moved my hands down his back, biting my lip while looking up into his eyes and hooking my fingers into the back of his boxer briefs, "I know something else I want to spend some time down there," I grinned when his eyebrows raised.

"Hum... wonder what that might be," He teased, moving his hand down to help me remove the stupid fabric. We pushed them down and he kicked them off, settling between legs again. I could feel him against my stomach, so fucking hard.

I cupped his face while we kissed and he held my hips, grinding against me.

"Please... I need you," I breathed when his lips moved down my cheek, kissing my ear.

"Condom?" He whispered. Yes, tonight was definitely different. We used zero protection the first time, and although that resulted in two very special boys, that didn't mean we were ready for more.

I kissed his shoulder and sighed, "I'm on the pill," I told him in a low whisper. My doctor had suggested it a year back when my period wasn't regular and I was having bad pain.

"Thank god," He breathed, making me laugh. Guess he wasn't a fan of condoms. _Humm, never would have guessed. _I smirked at my sarcastic thought.

The smirk faded as he pulled back to look down at me. We both glanced down for a second while he positioned himself and pushed in slightly. His eyes locked with mine again as my mouth fell open, a low moan escaped as he filled me.

He held still, letting me adjust to take his size, his hand brushing a strand of hair off my face, "Okay?" He whispered against my lips, pulling and pushing back in just as slowly.

I nodded as I traced his defined jaw line with my fingers. I knew that with a few more thrusts, it would feel amazing. He was big, thick and it hurt just a little at first. He smiled sweetly and took my go ahead, moving in and out slowly.

I moaned my approval and met his thrusts with my hips. He was breathing deeply against my ear, kissing my skin every once in awhile. God, I loved hearing him like this.

"Fuck... harder," I cried softly, moving my hand down to feel the hard muscles of his ass flex every time he filled me deeper. "Oh, yes..." My back ached, my chest pressing into his while he sucked on my neck.

He hummed, growled agains my neck, spending shivers up my spine. "Shit, baby... You feel so fucking good... So tight... I need you so much... Tell me how badly you need it." He demanded softly, gripping the back of my thighs and pushing them back and further apart.

I cried out louder as he hit a new spot, "Ahhh, I need you, please... please don't stop!" I gasped as he fucked me harder, his skin slapping against mine, "Oh... please..."

My feet were against his shoulders now, my hands holding onto his headboard. With each one of his hard thrusts, I was closer.

"Come on, baby..." His deep strained voice sent me over the edge. I gripped onto the headboard as tight as possible, which caused me to arch my back as much as his weight and my thighs would allow. I screamed loudly, not even meaning to, or caring for that matter. It felt so fucking good. I was lost in a sea of light, which slowly faded into a dim lit room and a smiling Emmett above me.

I laughed weakly and threaded my fingers through my tangled hair while he looked down at me, very pleased with himself. He pulled out of me and released my legs, suddenly pulling me up and into his lap. I complied, straddling him on the middle of the bed and wrapping my arms around his broad shoulders.

His arms were wrapped around my waist, holding me tightly to his chest as I looked down at him and stroked his sweaty hair, "Thank you," I gave him a smile, looking into his beautiful eyes.

"Oh, trust me, beautiful... It's my pleasure to make you feel good."

I placed a kiss on his lips for his kind words as I shifted and let him fill me again, sinking down on his length with a gentle push of his hand against my hip.

My knees pushed into the mattress as I moved myself up and down his length over and over again. One of his hands was on my ass, guiding me with the speed he wanted, his other arm wrapped around my back, pressing my chest into his face as he sucked on my flesh.

I held the back of his head to me, moaning in pleasure while his tongue swirled around my nipple, kissing it before sucking again. His fingers were digging into my ass as he made me come down harder, my moans picking up again.

I moved down so I could taste his sweet lips again. They were so soft and full, and invited mine completely.

"Come again," He said between kisses, his hand making me grind onto his dick harder, my sensitive clit rubbing against him and sending me over the edge once more. I didn't think I could take anymore, I was getting so tired. I looked down at him once my high was over, sitting still with him filling me.

He was smirking and looked like he could tell I was getting tired, "I can't hold out much longer, Bella..." He spoke pleadingly, making me frown. "I want to fill you up and prove your mine. Show you, you belong with me."

I swallowed as he spoke, "I'm so obviously yours, Em," I whispered, kissing him gently as I pulled back and sank down, making us both moan into the kiss. "Give it to me. I want it... I want you," And I did. I wanted this one of a kind man. We were perfect for each other, and even though I may not admit it any other time, I gladly did while in bed with him.

It was easy when it was just him and I, lost in our pleasure, locked away in his apartment. Outside of here, outside of this, there was so much more to consider.

I yelped in surprise when he gripped my hips and made me lay flat on my back again. He took my hand into his and interlocked our fingers above my head while his other held my thigh up.

I wrapped my free leg around his back, holding his hand tightly and guiding him into me with my other hand. He filled me up again, moving hard and fast. When his face disappeared into my neck again and his hand gripped mine even tighter, I knew he was close. His fingers were digging into my thigh almost painfully hard as his thrusts continued.

I moaned his name, telling him I wanted it. I felt him explode inside me with a low groan. He thrust into me twice more before dropping his weight onto me and releasing my thigh.

"I bet you do, you bad girl," He was already teasing me again. He sounded a little tired too though. I knew he had a long day at work. I loved that he made so much time for the boys while he was so busy with the company. He was a great father who balanced his time well.

I smacked his back, complaining, even though I loved this side of him. I liked the teasing and the joking around. He was so different to me. He was what I wasn't, and I needed that. I hadn't even realized how much so until he came into my life again.

He rolled off me, letting my lungs fill with some much needed air before I was pulled onto his chest by his strong arms. I lay my head against his chest, listening to his rapid heart beat below me. It was soothing and made me relax into him.

We lay this way for a few moments, right until his heart was beating evenly again. He laid me down beside him, I watched him leave the bed. I opened my mouth to protest, but was cut off.

"I'll be right back," He whispered as he kissed my forehead.

I nodded, watching his ass as he walked out of the bedroom completely naked, his hair looking thoroughly fucked thanks to my fingers. I sighed with contentedly and relaxed into the bed, bringing the covers over myself.

I heard him return and sat up, holding his crinkled sheets to my chest. He smiled and handed me a bottle of water, setting his own one on the bedside table. My eyes wondered over his body; Every part of him was perfectly sculpted, begging to be touched.

"See something you like?" He teased again, making my eyes snap up to his. I swallowed the water down with effort. It helped cool my burning cheeks at getting caught. He was just smirking.

The smirk turned into a small smile, watching the way I held the sheets up around myself. "Want to sleep in one of my t-shirts?" He asked.

I was grateful he understood I wasn't as comfortable being naked as he was. I lived with my two best friends and children, being this naked didn't happen often.

"Yes, please," I nodded as I smiled to myself, very aware he pretty much just asked me to stay the night.

He went to his closet and returned quickly, handing me a plain white undershirt. I put the water down and slipped it on. It was big around my small frame but I liked how it smelt of his laundry detergent.

"Need anything else?" He asked, smiling down at me and brushing my hair behind my shoulder.

I bit my lip while thinking, "Yeah, would you mind getting my phone? I think I left it in the kitchen... Sorry,"

"No problem. You'll have to let Alice know you wont be back till morning anyway," He said confidently while walking back out again.

I smiled to myself and shook my head at him. He was too funny. Of course I'd sleep here. I wanted to spend the night with him before facing the world again. Our bubble was small, safe and warm. Out there, it was cold and confusing. Why would I ever want to leave here?

Emmett returned with my iPhone as well as his Blackberry and got into bed beside me. His arm moved around my waist and his chin sat on my shoulder, looking down at our phones. I saw he had a couple of voicemails. He ignored them, just reaching over and sitting the phone down on the bedside table, now focusing on mine.

There was a text from Jacob. I asked him to text me when they were done.

_Jacob Cell: We had an awesome time. The guys were good for uncle Jake of course. And don't worry, we didn't eat too much candy. I just dropped them off with Alice. I'll see you soon. Love, Jake._

I smiled and closed my eyes as Emmett kissed my cheek. When my eyes were open again I went to the next text message. It was from Alice, who I asked to message me when the boys were asleep and/or if she was having any trouble with Aiden.

_Alice Cell: Hey, Bella bee! The boys just fell asleep. Don't worry, they were wiped out from their fun filled night without their boring parents. They both fell asleep without any problems. Hope you're having fun! Let me know if the sexy top worked! Love you!_

I heard Emmett laugh and blushed worse then before. His arm tightened around me as my phone fell from my hand and I turned to him.

"I was right, you were trying to kill me." He chuckled.

"Hey, I remember you promised to be on your best behavior tonight. Not my fault you can't keep your hands to yourself," I laughed.

He pulled me to lay down with him. I snuggled into his side, feeling safe.

"Oh, yes it is your fault. No one told you to be so sexy all the time," He kissed the top of my head, mumbling something else into my hair about how sexy I was.

I watched him grab my phone and hold it above us.

"What are you doing?" I asked, confused by his actions.

"Letting Alice know the _sexy top_ worked." He laughed to himself and went back into my messages.

_Bella Cell: Hey, Alice. It's Emmett. Thanks for putting the boys to sleep. Just wanted to let you know that Bella wont be coming home tonight. We'll see you tomorrow morning._

I smiled, watching as the message spent before he placed my cell by his and wrapped me up in both his arms.

"You'll be here when I wake up this time, right?" He asked, softly kissing my hair.

I closed my eyes, "Of course," I responded, relaxing into him and soon drifting off to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17: My Purpose

**Chapter 17:** My Purpose**  
By: **courthale  
**POV**: Emmett

"Em," I heard a whisper. I smiled and held her warm body closer to me.

"You stayed." I said and breathed in deeply. Her scent and everything that was Bella filled my senses. Relief flooded me as I realized she was still here. I was afraid she would disappear like she did last time, but, deep down, I knew she wouldn't leave.

"Mmhm," She said, then kissed and licked my neck. I groaned and leaned my head to the side to give her more room.

Suddenly, she was gone. My eyes snapped open in time to see her walk out my bedroom door. I let out a frustrated sigh and shifted uncomfortably as my morning wood stood under the blanket.

"You and me both, buddy." I whispered to my own cock.

I pulled the covers off and slid out of bed, still naked, and walked out of my room. I heard the clanging of pots and pans and headed towards the kitchen.

She was bent over, getting something from the fridge. She was only wearing a pair of boy shorts with my white shirt.

I groaned out loud and she wiggled her ass a bit, teasing me. She giggled as she stood straight and looked at me over her shoulder. Her eyes raked down my naked body and she bit her bottom lip as she realized I was completely naked.

"See something you want?" I asked and leaned against the door frame, crossing my arms over my chest. She nodded and looked into my eyes.

"Eggs." She smirked and held up a carton of eggs. I growled at her and walked over to where she stood. Her eyes widened and she squealed. She put the eggs on the counter beside her and made a run for it. I laughed and chased her around the kitchen.

"You're no match for me, Swan. I'll get you." I laughed darkly and she giggled.

"What if I wanted to get caught?" She asked and sat on the counter behind her. I smiled at her and walked to stand in front of her. She spread her legs open for me and I stood between them. I put both hands on her hips and leaned to whisper in her ear.

"I'll catch you every time," I said softly, meaning every word. Her breath caught in her throat and she turned her face towards me. Her face buried itself into my neck as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

We stayed that way for a moment, just feeling each other's bodies. I sighed into her and pulled back to look at her face. I framed her face in my hands and smiled down at her.

Her hands ran up and down my back and I shivered. My cock reacted and soon her lips were on mine. I picked her up and her legs wrapped around my waist.

"I'm gonna fuck you on my kitchen table," I whispered roughly into her ear. She nodded and whimpered.

"Please. Just do something. Please?" Her voice made my cock twitch and my already frayed self-control crumble. I needed to be inside this woman. And now.

She was biting and kissing my neck as I carried her to my table. I laid her down and stood back. I stared down at her, her hair spread out across the table. She was like my personal buffet. I smiled down at her and she giggled.

"What?" She smiled and ran her nails down my chest.

"So fucking gorgeous," I said and leaned down to kiss her. She moaned and bucked her hips into mine. I realized then that I may have been ready, but my girl was still dressed. "Let's get you out of these," I said as I pulled back. She nodded and sat up. We both pulled off my white shirt and I threw it behind me.

I looked down at her and into her beautiful green eyes. They were so perfect. Everything about her was amazing and special. I was so happy she decided to give me a chance.

I kissed her lips softly and reached both hands up to cup her breasts. She sighed into my mouth and arched her back into me. I pinched and rolled both nipples as I continued to explore her mouth. She broke the kiss with a soft cry. I kissed down her jaw and to her long graceful neck. I licked and sucked and worshiped every place that had been neglected far too long.

Even when I was with her before, all those years ago, I didn't worship her. I took what I wanted and didn't think of anyone beyond myself. It was my time to give back to her. She had already given me so much.

"Lay back," I commanded. She did as I said and laid down on the table. She hissed as the cold hit her back but otherwise continued her soft mewling sounds as I worshiped her skin.

I kissed down her chest and to the tops of her breasts. So many things about her had changed since I'd last been with her this way. I'm guessing being pregnant with twins can do that. They seemed fuller as I looked at them and held them in my hands.

She moaned loudly as my mouth closed over one perfect pink nipple. I sucked it into my mouth and bit down gently. Her back arched even more and she gripped my hair tightly. I growled against her skin and she pulled my hair tighter.

"You like that?" She asked breathlessly. I nodded against her and she laughed lightly. "I'll keep that in mind."

I chuckled and kissed my way down one breast to the valley. I kissed up the other and took her other nipple into my mouth, gaving it the same treatment, biting slightly harder than before. She yelped and pulled at my hair. I smirked up at her and she just shook her head at me. She loosened her grip and I went back to giving the girls some much needed love.

"So," I said and looked up at her. She let out a frustrated sigh and looked down at me.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Do they still… well, um…" I said and cleared my throat awkwardly. "Never mind," I muttered and went back to kissing her chest. She tugged on my hair and I bit down harder.

"Em," She squealed and tugged me up to look at her. "Look at me. What?" She asked and raked her nails down my chest. I buried my face into her neck and sighed.

"Do you still like… what's the right word?" I chuckled and felt my face flush, "Lactate?"

There was silence for a moment before I felt her chest vibrating. I looked at her face and saw she was trying to hold in her laughter.

"Lactating?" She asked with a giggled before she let out a huge laugh.

I groaned and felt myself blush. I buried myself even deeper into her neck and she hugged me to her. "Em, no. I'm no longer lactating. Why the hell did you ask me that now?" She said, still kind of laughing.

"I don't know." I mumbled into her skin. She began to run her hand up and down my back, almost massaging me. Her other hand was in my hair, soothingly running her fingers through it.

"I love this." I whispered. She hummed in agreement and tightened her arms around me.

"I thought you said something about fucking me?" She said into my ear, her hot breath causing me to moan. Her hands ran down the length of my back, to my ass. She squeezed and pulled me closer. I groaned and bucked my hips into her. The only thing between her and myself were those incredibly sexy, but at the moment pesky, boy shorts.

"I did, didn't I?" I reached down and ran a finger in the waistband of her underwear. I ran my finger back and forth, teasing her. She moaned and nodded. I looked into her eyes, and the lust, passion, and just pure need I saw there made me take action.

I grabbed her boy shorts and pulled them down and off her legs. I threw them in the direction of the shirt and went back to where I stood before.

She reached down and pumped me a few times. I was harder for her than I had ever been before. There was no preamble. We were both ready and desperate for more. I kissed her lips softly, which was a contrast to the hard swift thrust I took to be inside her. She let out a cry of pleasure and I grunted with the feel of the tightness surrounding me.

"So tight, baby. So perfect and warm. Love being inside you," I said roughly into her ear as I began to slide in and out of her. She just moaned and nodded, beyond words. Every time I spoke, I felt her walls flutter around me and smiled. She liked the dirty talk.

"You like my cock being inside your tight pussy? You like it when I fuck you, don't you? My naughty girl," I said and quickened my thrusts. She just nodded and let out breathless sounds of pleasure.

I continued, "My girl likes being talked to while she's fucked. God, I'm so hard for you. I think about doing this to you all the time. I just want to bend you over and fuck you whenever I can. Perfect tight ass and long legs."

She tensed and cried out. I could feel her pussy clamp around me and I groaned at how tight she was. I kept up my movements in earnest to help her ride out her climax. When she relaxed into the table I let go. I came with a growl and spilled inside her. She sighed as I collapsed onto her.

"Em?" She said softly.

"What, beautiful?" I pulled back to look down into her sweat covered face.

"I'm icky." She grimaced and I chuckled. I stood and held a hand out to her.

"Let's go take a shower. I'm icky too." I held her hand in mine as we walked through my apartment. I looked at her and smiled. She was a fucking vision naked. Incredible and perfect.

We walked through my room and into the joining bathroom. I let go of her hand and walked over to my shower and turned it on, testing the temperature. Once it was all set, I turned back to her. I smirked and she gave me a shy smile.

"Ladies first," I said, gaving her a hand gesture to go first. She smiled and walked in front of me. I lightly smacked her ass and she squealed.

"Ladies first so you can smack their ass?" She turned to me with a smile. I nodded and stepped inside, closing the door behind me. I walked towards her and wrapped my arms around her as the steam surrounded us.

"Only you," I said and laughed. She smacked my arm and kissed my chest.

"Better be," She said with a warning.

"Did we just…?" I started to say and she nodded into my chest.

"I think so," She said, smiling up at me.

"Bella Swan's my girrrrlfriend." I sang. She laughed and said it back.

"Emmett McCarty's my boyfrrrrriend." We laughed together and just held one another. I stepped back and let her go.

I grabbed her arms and led her to be beneath the falling water. She leaned her head back and rinsed herself off. I watched in awe as my body reacted in a completely different way. There was lust there, but this time, it was pure fascination. The way the water cascaded down her body, being all over her at once. It was something I wish I could do. Completely surround her with all of me.

"Em?" She said, breaking me from my trance.

"Hm?" I looked back up into her eyes.

"You going to help me with all those hard to reach places?" She winked and blushed. I laughed lightly and nodded.

"Of course, beautiful," I grabbed the body wash next to me and smiled. She'd smell like me all day. It was, in a way, marking her as mine and only mine. "I like that." I whispered to myself.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Nothing," I shook my head and put a small amount into my hand.

I guided her to the small bench inside my shower and sat her down. I got down on my knees in front of her, and started at her feet, her small adorable feet with red painted toes. I kissed each toe before washing it and she giggled as the soap tickled. I worked my way up her calves, kissing each part before thoroughly washing it. She would sigh or moan at certain places. I got to her thighs and spread them wide. I kissed and washed, never staying in one place too long.

I got to the place where I could feel her heat. I leaned forward and kissed her clit, sucking it lightly into my mouth. She slumped back into the seat and moaned.

"Right there," She whispered. I nodded and licked up and down her slit. She tasted amazing; my heaven on earth.

"I'm going to make you come again, beautiful," I whispered. She whimpered and spread her legs even wider.

I brought my hand up and spread her open. My tongue dipped inside her and I moaned at the taste. Her hand came to my head and gripped my hair. I groaned and the vibrations made her scream my name. I ran my tongue back and forth across her clit and she squirmed against me.

"Harder." She commanded. I did what she told me and pressed my tongue flat against her clit, and hard.

She jerked her hips closer to my face. My tongue continued its work on her clit as my fingers slid inside her. Two fingers at first, pumped in and out of her. I curled them upwards and worked her from the inside. She was screaming for me and pulling at my hair. I slid my fingers out and added a third. It only took a few times before she came screaming. I smiled against her and hummed.

"Wow…" She said and laughed lightly. "Could you be any more perfect?"

I laughed and nodded.

"I'm far from perfect, baby." I silenced her argue with a small kiss to her sensitive clit.

"Not fair," She moaned.

"Now, where was I?" I said and soaped up my hands again. I cleaned her and kissed her again. I kissed up her lower stomach and found a small scar, "What's this?" I asked and kissed it.

"C-section," She answered with a sigh. I looked up at her, she had her eyes closed with a small smile on her face.

"The boys were a c-section?" I asked and continued to wash her. She nodded and opened her eyes to look down at me.

"They were premature. Most twins are, but my water broke and no progress was made. They decided, after many long hours, that we needed to do a c-section." She shrugged and continued, "I just wanted to do anything I could to keep them safe."

"I get it." I sighed wistfully and tried to catch my words, but they tumbled out anyway, "I wish I could've been there." I groaned as soon as the words were out of my mouth. "I'm sorry…"

"Shh, don't." She shook her head at me and smiled softly. "I didn't know you then. We both made mistakes and we are working on moving past them."

I nodded and kissed her lips, "Sounds good." I whispered.

* * *

I wrapped a towel around her and then kissed her shoulder. I went and grabbed another towel and wrapped it around my waist. We walked together into my room and I walked over to my dresser. She sat on the bed and began brushing out her wet hair with the brush she grabbed from the bathroom.

"What do we do now?" I asked and slid on a pair of boxers.

"I could make us breakfast," she said. I shook my head and thought it over.

"How about we go out for breakfast? Then we go back to the house and see the boys?" I said and turned back to her.

She nodded and stood. She untied the knot in her towel and let it fall around her. I gulped as I looked down at her.

"Sounds good." She smiled.

I nodded absentmindedly and continued to stare. She walked over to her discarded clothes and slipped on her pants. I smiled and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Commando," I said, teasing. She smiled at me over her shoulder.

The view was perfect. Her back was exposed and naked. Her black pants a sharp contrast to her white skin. She bit her lip and I was just drawn to her again. I walked the few short steps to her and placed my hands on her hips. I brushed her hair to one side and kissed the nape of her neck.

"I can't say it enough, baby. Perfect." I kissed her again and lightly bit just below her ear. I pulled back and smacked her ass. She laughed and shook her head.

"Always with the ass slaps." She continued to laugh. I nodded and kiss her lips.

"I love your ass." I smiled. I turned to walk away and she surprised me by smacking my ass.

"As I love yours."

I laughed and walked into my closet to get some clothes to wear. She followed behind me.

We were now standing side by side, looking through my clothes. I looked over and raised a questioning eyebrow. She just smiled and continued to look through my button downs.

"I can find my own clothes." I said and pulled out a long sleeved white shirt. I pulled it on and then found a short sleeved blue one. I put that on over the other and then found some jeans. It was comfortable and I figured the boys would want to play when we got back.

"I know." She continued to look and pulled one white shirt down from its hanger, "Perfect." She held it in her hand and went to my tie rack. I buttoned and zipped my jeans then turned to watch her. She walked out of the closet and back into the room.

I followed close behind and watched her. She bent down and put her bra on. I leaned against the door frame and put my hands into my pockets. I watched as she put on my white button down. She buttoned the middle five buttons and smiled over at me.

"Improvising," She said with a soft smile. She took the tie and tied it around her waist as a belt. She held up her arms and spun around for me. I chuckled and walked towards her.

"Beautiful, baby." I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her lips. She put her hands in my hair and held me to her.

"I guess that means you approve." She sighed. I nodded and held her tighter to me.

"I very much approve." I looked down at my Armani shirt on this beautiful girl. My silk tie wrapped around her waist. She was heaven.

We both put on our shoes and we were set.

"Let's go," She grabbed my hand and led me through the apartment.

"I know a place not far from here." I opened the door for her and grabbed my phone, keys, and wallet from the table next to the door.

"Sounds good," she said and took my hand again. I laced our fingers together and brought her hand to my mouth. I kissed her palm and dropped them back between us.

* * *

"Emmett!" I heard as we stepped inside the small diner. I looked over and saw Gino behind the counter. He waved at me and I smiled and nodded back. "Sit wherever."

"Thanks." I led Bella to my usual booth and sat down across from her.

"This is nice. I guess they know you well," she said, referring to Gino's warm welcome.

"Yeah. I come here a lot." I chuckled and took her hand in mine that was on the table. I kissed her palm again and smiled. "I'm having fun. I'm glad you agreed to this."

"Me too," She said softly and squeezed my hand.

"Good morning," Gino said in his thick Chicago accent. I smiled up at him and held out my other hand.

"Hey, Gino." I shook his hand and he handed us two menus. I sat mine down, knowing what I wanted but knew Bella wouldn't. "I'll take my normal orange juice."

"I'll have a coffee and a water." Bella smiled up at him and seemed to momentarily dazzle Gino. I lightly punched the 50 some odd year old man and laughed.

"Quit staring at my girl." I chuckled. She giggled and he shook his head and looked at me.

"Your girl!?" He asked in surprise. I nodded and squeezed her hand. "Well, I'll be damned. Nice job." He winked and put up two thumbs.

"Go away old man, and get our drinks." I smiled at him and he laughed.

"Okay. Okay. I'll be right back." He walked away and I turned back to Bella.

"He's sweet." She smiled softly at me. I nodded and gestured toward her menu. She grabbed it and looked through the breakfast. "What's good here?"

"I can say that everything here is good, but I usually get the French toast, bacon and eggs." I sat back and put my arms on the back of the booth. She looked up at me and nodded. She put her menu down.

"Sounds good. I'll have that too."

"But with peanut butter." I said and smiled. She cocked her head to the side and a small half smile came across her face.

"You like it with peanut butter too?" She asked softly. I smiled at her beautiful face and nodded.

"My Pops put me onto that. It's the best way to go. I have it with a big glass of milk. You like it?" I asked.

She shook her head and looked off into the space beside us, biting her lip.

"The boys. It's always been something of theirs. I never got it. Until now, I guess. I _do not_ like peanut butter at all, but they eat it on everything; apples, sandwiches, French toast. Anything. They used to make the cutest faces when they were tiny and we'd give it to them on a spoon." She laughed and seemed to be off in a moment of the past.

"Yeah?" I said, distracted and feeling a small ache in my chest from the small missed moments. It would be something I would just have to live with now. I would make up everyday for all the times I missed with them.

"Yeah," She sighed and looked back to me. She smiled sadly and stood. I looked at her confused before she slid into my side of the booth. I laughed lightly and put my arm around her, hugging her close to me.

I kissed her temple as we sat like that. She wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged me. She kissed my cheek and nuzzled into my neck. I sighed and pulled her closer.

"I've never felt this… intense of a connection before." Her words were soft, almost too quiet for my ears. I looked down into her eyes and cupped her cheek.

"I know exactly what you mean." I leaned down and, just as I was about to kiss those perfect lips, Gino returned to the table.

* * *

"Hello?!" Bella and I called out at the same time as we walked into her house. We both let out quiet laughs at ourselves. Our attention was diverted as small, fast footsteps came towards us. We looked over and saw Aiden turn the corner first.

"Mama! Daddy!" He yelled and reached out his arms. He almost stumbled but I was quick and caught him before he fell. I lifted him above my head and made a roaring sound. He giggled and clapped.

I looked over to see Evan running towards us. He ran to his mom and she took him into her arms. I pulled Aiden back to my chest and hugged him. He hugged me back with all his strength and buried his face into my chest.

"Miss you, Daddy," He said. I held him close to me and turned to Bella. She looked down at her watch and then to Evan.

"Auntie Alice given you lunch yet?" She asked.

Alice appeared in the doorway to the kitchen. "Making it now," She said with her usual smile. I nodded over at her in greeting. She smiled knowingly and winked at us both. "Nice outfit, Bells."

"Let's feed these guys." Jasper's voice came from the kitchen. He didn't sound mad. I looked back and forth between the girls. Bella shrugged and Alice just giggled.

"Go! Go!" Aiden laughed and clapped his hands.

"Okay. Okay. Just like your mother. So demanding." I winked at Bella and she blushed. I laughed and followed Alice into the kitchen.

* * *

"Evan!" Bella laughed as they played together in the yard. Alice was off with Aiden, playing a game of tag. We ate lunch on the deck since it was so nice outside. Both girls seemed to want some quality time with the boys, and who was I to argue?

The only problem was…

They left Jasper and I alone on the deck.

I glanced over at him, and he took a drink of his beer. He was watching Alice and had a small smile on his face. I could see the love they had and could see them with a future like this, or maybe just the two of them in a house by themselves. They would be happy together. They _were_ happy together.

"I'm not sorry," He spoke firmly. I was startled by his voice and quickly looked away.

"About?" I asked and turned to watch Bella with Evan.

"Protecting my family." I turned to look at him and he was staring back at me. He shrugged and looked back over at them all. He pointed to Bella. "She's my family. Those boys are my family. Alice is my life. We've become our own little unit. I'm the only father figure and protector they've ever had. I protect them with my life. You," He paused and took a swig of his beer. "I don't know you from a can of paint. I know my words were harsh, and maybe uncalled for, but I'm not sorry."

"I know." I interjected.

"I don't want to keep them from their father, though. I never knew mine. It would be a damn shame for them to miss out on something I so desperately wanted for myself. I love them with all that I am and all that I have. I know now that you mean what you say." I started to speak, but he cut me off. "I still don't trust you. I'll probably never trust you, but I can begin the process of knowing you before judging you."

"Yeah." I looked over to Bella again. She was laying on her back with Evan right beside her. They were pointing at the sky and talking quietly to each other.

"My mother died when I was 7. My Gran raised me, and I know that you had a bit of the same childhood. I know what it's like to feel alone. She died when I was seventeen. When I moved here, I met my Alice." He smiled and peaked over at her. "She was everything I ever wanted and needed. My life fell into place that day."

I nodded, feeling the ache in my chest and empathy of knowing what this man went through.

"I felt like I mattered again. I felt like my life had meaning and a purpose. Then I met Bells and I knew I would always have a sister in her." He smiled fondly in her direction. "The need to feel like I had a purpose grew with her. I needed to keep her safe and loved. When I found out she was pregnant, another piece of the puzzle fell into place and another purpose rose from there. I watched over all four of them. They needed me. I needed them to feel alive again." He looked over at me, almost pleading in his expression.

"I understand."

"Okay, good." He nodded and cleared his throat. "Now, for the cliché part of the speech." He turned his whole body towards me and pointed his beer in my direction. "You hurt any of them, and I'll kill you myself. Her dad's a cop too. He'd help me cover my tracks." I laughed and then sobered when I saw his serious expression.

"Of course. I'd never hurt any of them."

He nodded, satisfied.

"Good." He stood and sat his bottle down on the table between us. "Now, let's go have some time with our family." He smiled.

I laughed and nodded. I knew this was his way of letting me in, his way of accepting me. I was glad, because he was so important to them all. I stood and we both walked over to our favorite girls.

I walked with the same purpose as Jasper.

It was our time to walk together.

Protect and love these precious gifts.

They would forever be ours.

As we would forever be theirs.

My purpose.


	18. Chapter 18: The Other Half

**Chapter 18: **The Other Half**  
By:** Crash Hale**  
POV:** Bella

Alice and I sat on the edge of the bathtub the next day, giving the boys their morning bath. They were currently making hair designs with the bubbles atop their heads.

"Mama, look!" Aiden laughed, pointing at Evan.

He had an Elvis look going and was grinning ear to ear at me. I laughed and shook my head at them, "I see, silly monkeys." I splashed water on them and they giggled, going back to play together.

"Are you going to tell me _anything_!" Alice whined again.

I sighed and shot her another look. The woman would not leave me alone. Last night, after Emmett left, she spend half the night with me in my bed trying to get every detail out. But I wasn't like her, I couldn't just tell her _everything_ like she did me. At around two a.m. she gave up and went to her own bed to sleep with Jasper.

"I tell you everything," She sighed, giving me her puppy dog guys.

I rolled my own eyes, "Look," I began, "just because you tell me that sucking on your toes gets Jasper off, doesn't mean that I actually want to know!" I explained.

She huffed, "But I'm so excited that you're finally with someone."

I sighed and looked to the boys, "Am I that pathetic?" I asked. I mean, I hadn't been with anyone for years. Even when Emmett and I were together the first time it had been awhile before that. I never felt like the dating type anyway. Well, until now. Emmett definitely changed that. I wanted a relationship with him, and not just because of the boys.

"Bella. No, of course not... I'm just... _me_. You know I like to know this stuff. And you're my best friend, who else am I meant to talk to about this?"

I just looked at her.

"Please?" She pouted.

I sighed heavily, "Fine. I'm sore as hell, okay?" I felt myself flash red and shifted on the edge of the tub, feeling just what I meant. I actually invited the pain, knowing it was from something I enjoyed so much.

Her face lit up with a smile, "Yeah? So, Emmett's like... big?" Her eyes widened. "He looks like he's big."

"Oh dear god," I groaned. Why was she even thinking about that?

"That, and the fact that I haven't done _that_ in awhile... and we did do quite a bit of _that_ that night and the next morning." I glanced at the boys.

Alice squealed and clapped excitedly, "I'm so excited!" She went on to say.

I shook my head and pushed my hair back, "Good to know." I said flatly.

"_And..._" She stressed.

"And what?"

"Give me more."

"He likes it when... Oh god, I can't believe you're making me do this." I groaned, hiding my face in my hands.

"What?" Alice placed her hands on my knees.

"He likes it when... I pull on his hair." I mumbled, but she clearly heard. Of course, I think I liked pulling on his hair more than he liked it being pulled, but whatever. That was definitely all she was getting from me.

"Where're my boys?"

I quickly pulled my hands from my face and looked up to see Emmett walking through the bathroom. He was in his suit, ready for work.

"Oh, thank god." I said, rising and escaping Alice by hugging Emmett.

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head, "Hey, baby."

"Hey," I sighed, "Thank you for saving me." I told him.

He just chuckled, probably understanding what I meant, because Alice was still all bubbly and bouncy.

"What's up, Alice?" He asked her, still holding me close.

"Oh, nothing... What's _up_ with you?"

I groaned into Emmett's chest as he chuckled at her again, "Oh, you know..." He trailed off and I heard her giggle.

"I bought coffee," He told Alice, "It's in the kitchen."

Alice thanked him and took her cue to leave us alone with the boys.

"Daddy!" Aiden yelled, slashing water.

I continued to hold Emmett, turning my head to look back at the boys, both of us watching them that way.

"Hey, guys," He said.

I looked up to see him smiling with his adorable dimples, his eyes on his sons. I was about to pull away so he could go over, when...

"Daddy?" Evan asked.

Emmett gave him his attention, "Yeah, buddy?"

"What… what's sore? And why is Mummy?"

My eyes widened and I almost died. I knew better than to say anything in front of them. They were _way_ too smart for two and a half years olds.

"Mama, Daddy is big!" Aiden told me, completely unaware, obviously thinking it was just that Emmett was tall and build - of course, he was big in that sense too.

"What did you do?" Evan went on to asked him.

"Oh my god," I groaned, yet again, and dug my face into Emmett's chest. Could this get anymore embarrassing?

It took Emmett a second to connect what they were saying before he laughed and tightened his hold on me, "Has Mama been saying too much in front of you?" He asked with humor.

My face felt like I just ate a whole hot pepper.

"Kill me now."

Emmett laughed some more and kissed the top of my head, "Nothing." He simply answered the boys.

We finally pulled apart and he went to kneel down by the tub. The three of them began speaking as I watched. He glance back at me every once in awhile with a cheeky smile. I was still bright red.

Emmett kissed both our boys and stood back up, surprising me by pulling me against him again. I placed my hands onto his chest and looked at them, "I'm sorry," I said softly, "Alice was just... being Alice... and I shouldn't have said that in front of them." I shook my head and sighed.

He placed his fingers beneath my chin and made me look up at him, "Hey, don't worry... It was just really funny... but I do hope you're okay. Not too sore, are you?"

I bit my lip and shook my head, still embarrassed.

"Good." He smiled and leaned down to kiss me. "I got you a coffee too."

"Thank you. You're the best." I smiled for him and glanced down at the boys.

"Well, I gotta go. I just wanted to see you guys. Can I come over after I'm done?" He asked, brushing a strand of hair from my face.

I nodded, "Of course. Alice and Jasper are going out. I could cook us all dinner if you want?" I suggested.

"Mmm, sounds perfect, baby. Thank you."

He leaned in and gave me a deep kiss. I felt like jello in his arms. The boys giggled and made us break the kiss.

"Okay, guys, I'll see you later. Be good for Mommy." He said, going to kiss them once more.

We shared a goodbye and I sighed, putting my hands on my hips and looking at the boys.

"Okay, bath time's over. You're starting to look like prunes."

* * *

I put the boys down for their afternoon nap and took the alone time to get a few things done. I was currently standing by my dresser, putting some of my clothes away.

I turned my head when I heard someone enter and saw Alice, looking as beautiful as ever in her deep blue dress. She seemed ready for their date tonight.

"We're leaving, okay?" She informed.

"Okay. Have fun." I smiled and gave her a hug when she was close enough.

"Thanks!" I watched her skip out before returning to the clothes on my dresser.

Very shortly after she left my room, I heard someone else enter. I knew it was Emmett. It made me shiver to know his presence so well already. He was quick in making it to me. As I turned my head to look over my shoulder at him, he was already wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing the side of my neck.

"Jasper let me in. They just left."

I hummed in response as I leaned my back into his chest.

"Missed you," He told me in a deep voice.

I bit on my lip and moved my hand up, placing it behind his head and keeping him to my neck, "Missed you," I whispered.

His hand flatted over my ribcage, his thumb grazing over the bottom on my breast when it rubbed circles over the fabric of my shirt.

My breathing increased instantly. It was insane how quickly and fully my body reacted to his actions. He continued kissing my neck, sucking lightly as his hand slowly moved up and cupped my breast.

As his hand massaged and squeezed my breast slightly, his other tightened around my waist, pulling me closer against his chest.

"_...__God, I'm so hard for you. I think about doing this to you all the time. I just want to bend you over and fuck you whenever I can..." _

His words from yesterday morning made me want to bend over and let him do just that.

"Em..." I moaned, feeling him squeeze tighter.

"So responsive," He mused, rubbing his thumb over my hardened nipple. "I love it when you don't wear a bra."

I moaned and tightened my grip on his hair. He growled playfully and his kisses became slightly rougher.

I couldn't help but giggle, urging him to go on.

In an instant, he turned me around to him and pressed me into my dresser. We smiled at each other before we kissed. He leaned down to my height and I stood on my toes, so he wouldn't have to bend down as much.

He lifted me by my ass and I giggled again as the kiss broke, "Did you lock the door?" I asked. Yes, Alice and Jasper were gone, but still.

"Planning on getting lucky again, are we?" He raised an eyebrow as he walked with me in his hold to the door and locked it.

I smiled and felt my face flush, "You're just that good, handsome," I whispered, massaging his head the way I knew he loved.

He closed his eyes and pressed me into the door, putting his face into my neck while I massaged. He slowly began kissing my neck and whispered, "You like me fucking you, huh?"

I whispered my, "Yes," and nodded before he pulled me from the door and we both dropped down on my bed.

He settled between my legs, rubbing up and down my thighs and kissing my neck, "Well, that's good..." His hot breath spread against my neck as his hand reach up my shirt, "'cause I love fucking you."

I moaned and pushed both my chest and hips into him. God, this was crazy, we couldn't stay away from each other.

I reached for his shirt, pulling it out of his pants and up his back slightly. Fuck, he was so insanely sexy in his business suits. He began to undo my jeans, when...

"Mama!"

We both froze and looked to the baby monitor.

Aiden's cries filled my bedroom and we quickly pulled away, straightening out and leaving my room.

I walked ahead of Emmett and straight for Aiden, lifting him into my arms and holding his head to me.

He sniffled and hugged around my neck. I kissed the side of his head, shushing my baby as he cried.

I smiled over at Evan and Emmett as they now stood together, Evan in Emmett's arms as they looked at us.

"He okay?" Emmett asked.

I looked to Aiden and kissed him again, "Okay, baby?" I asked.

He grumbled and hugged my neck tightly again.

"He's fine," I assured, rubbing his back and smiling at Evan and Emmett who looked so concerned. They looked so much alike, no matter how different their personalities were.

I walked over and leaned into Emmett's side as he wrapped his free arm around me, kissing the back of Aiden's head.

I winked at Evan and we shared a peck on the lips, his gentle little hand grabbing my hair and playing with it for a moment. He liked doing that.

Once he let go, I looked at Emmett and he smiled, leaning down. I rose onto my toes again and kissed him deeply.

When we finally pulled back, the boys were looking at us. Aiden was now smiling.

I laughed lightly and kissed him again, "All better, baby?" I asked. Their nap was short, but I'm sure they were up for good now.

He nodded as the phone rang.

"Sorry," I muttered, handing Emmett his other son before walking out for the phone.

"Hello," I answered, looking to my three guys as Emmett walked out of their room. He looked so perfect with them. I smiled and winked at them.

"Bells, hey," Jacob greeted.

"What's up, Jake?" I asked.

"I have a buyer here, wants to talk if you're free. You can bring the boys if you have to. I'm sorry it's such short notice, but he's kind of a big deal and I really wanna make this sale, for both of us." He explained.

"Of course," I nodded, still looking at my sons with there father. A bigger smile made it's way onto my face when I realized there was someone here to look after them. Emmett would be great. He had never been alone with them. He deserved this. I needed to let go enough to let him. "I'll be there as soon as I can." I told Jacob before we ended our short phone call.

Emmett had his brows pulled together, as if asking me what was going on.

"Are you too tired to look after the boys for a few hours? Jake needs me at the gallery."

He stopped for a moment, but then smiled sweetly, "I'm not tired." He answered.

"Great." I walked over and placed a kiss on his lips when he bent down to my level. "I'm just gonna change real quick."

I left them to it and walked back to my room, quickly changing into something somewhat presentable. I looked to the bed and bit my lip, remembering what just might have happened.

I sighed and grabbed my purse, finding the guys in the living room. "I'll make dinner as soon as I get back. If you guys are hungry, you can snack." I winked at the boys and came to kiss them goodbye. It was always hard parting from them, but it felt oddly less hard, knowing the three of them needed this.

Emmett pulled me down and I giggled as I came to sitting on his lap, kissing him goodbye too, "Okay, I'll be back."

"Do you want me to have one of the guys follow you?" He asked. Our own personal guards were still outside, mostly to keep Emmett's fears at bay. Over the last few days things had calmed down a little with the media. Emmett's publicist and lawyers doing of course. To say I was relieved would be a huge understatement.

"No thanks, baby," I stroked his face and kissed his lips again, "I'll be fine."

I pulled myself away and took one last look at them on the couch. They looked perfect. He'd be perfect. He was _already_ perfect.

I got into my car and picked up coffee for Jacob and I on my way, just something I did sometimes, when I could sense he wanted to talk. We had become close that way.

As I waited for the coffee, I looked to the magazine stand beside me, wishing I hadn't. Emmett was on a good amount of them, as we were still 'news'. But it was nowhere near as bad as last week. At least no one was following or calling us anymore. It didn't stop them from writing about it though. I pulled my eyes away, not needing to read that shit, and the coffee was ready.

I thanked the man and continued on my way to the gallery. I walked through the back and into Jacob's office to put the coffee down, then met him and the buyer by some of my photographs in the gallery.

The man didn't take long to purchase them all. It always helped to meet the artist, the sale was almost always made then. We took another few moments with him before he went to do the paper work with one of Jacob's employees.

"Come on, Bells," Jacob said, wrapping his arm around my shoulders as we walked to his office.

I smiled, because he was so clearly happy. And I think I knew why.

We grabbed our coffees and sat comfortably on the big couch in his office, where my boys usually liked to jump around on.

"Where are the little ones?" He asked.

"With Em," I smiled proudly.

"Ha! I knew you looked different." He stated.

I narrowed my eyes and pouted. I looked different?

"You two finally _got it on_." He chuckled, singing the last part.

I groaned and shook my head, "What the fuck?" I sighed. Why did everyone have to know about my sex life?

Jacob just laughed and patted my shoulder, "Bout time, the sexual tension was starting to get sickening."

"Please, Jake, please, can we not do this?" I pleaded. I wasn't sure how much more embarrassment I could take.

"Fine. You're my only girl friend and I wanted to talk to you about Ness anyway." Her name brought a huge dorky smile to his face. Jacob was anything but dorky, so it was strange to see.

"What about her?" I asked, happy to know and happy he wanted to talk to me about it.

He shrugged and looked down at his coffee, "I can't say this to anyone else without them teasing the shit out of me, so... I don't know... She's... _god_, fucking amazing."

I just smiled and drank my coffee, listening.

"I've never, I mean _never_, felt this way about someone. It's like, she and Emmett came here that night, for him to find you guys, and for her to find me. I've never had my life revolve around someone else before, but... it's all about her now, and I... I wouldn't have it any other way. I feel like... like I was made for her. For whatever she has in plan for me." I knew it was a big real for him to talk this way. He never had, and he was spilling his big warm heart out. He always was this way, now he had someone to give it to.

"That's great, Jake. You're in love." I knew I would be one day too, thanks to Emmett. We weren't quite there yet, we had a lot more going on than most normal couples.

Jacob looked up at me with his dark eyes and nodded, "I know." He sighed, and then laughed, "It's crazy." He shook his head.

I placed my hand on his knee and gave him a smile, "No. It's great. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, Bells, for letting me get it out... I knew you wouldn't give me shit for being all... mushy."

I laughed and nodded, "Anytime." I liked knowing he was comfortable enough to tell me this.

He leaned his head back on the couch and sighed before looking side ways at me.

"What about Emmett? He's a great guy, huh?" He smiled. I had had Jacob over a few times while Emmett was there - well, Emmett was almost always there when he wasn't working - and the two of them really got along.

I shrugged, "I don't know," I felt my face heat up to the thought of him, "He's... perfect." I shrugged. It was that simple. _Perfect_. He was kind and selfless and forgiving and... just perfect. Things were going so much better than expected.

I could not believe that I actually found him, and he felt the same way. I wanted us to work, not just for the boys, but for us too.

"Yeah, yeah, Ness says the same thing after we... _get it on_." He wiggled his eyebrows at me and I smacked him hard across the arm.

He held onto his arm.

"Can you _not_ please?" I gave him a hard stare, "It's not all about sex." Is that all anyone thought about anymore?

"I know, Bells, I'm just teasing ya."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, yeah."

"So," His voice took on a more serious tone, "how are you holding up with the whole... media thing. I've tried not to read anything. It's not fair."

I nodded, "Thanks, Jake."

He smiled and pulled me into his side for a hug.

I rested my head against his chest and sighed, "It just... you know?" I couldn't explain. It was annoying, but bearable. "It's getting less crazy everyday. Guess we just have to let it die down, or wait for Angelina and Brad to have another kid." I joked lamely.

Jacob laughed. "True."

"Em's publicist and lawyers are great. They're handling it all for us."

"Good." He said, giving me a kiss on top of the head.

We sat like that for another few moments, before all the coffee was gone and I couldn't stay away from my boys any longer.

Jacob walked me out to my car and we said goodbye.

I was home in no time, since traffic wasn't too bad around this time of day. The guys were probably hungry, so I was eager to get in there and cook for them.

I opened the front door to a silent house. It was kind of strange. I walked passed the kitchen and smiled at the mess in there, and then at the mess in the living room. Emmett must have really had his hands full.

I searched the house, finally coming to my bedroom door. It was open, so I leaned on the door frame and looked at the sight before me with the most heartfelt smile I had ever given.

Emmett was laying down in the middle of my bed, Aiden on his chest and Evan by his side. The three of them were covered in flour - It had to be flour from the mess in the kitchen. I could see small white finger prints all over his face and small white hand prints on his very expensive dress pants. I bit my lip, even though I knew Emmett would never care about that, and walked over.

The three of them were knocked out, not even shifting when I came to lay by Evan's side, so that he was now between Emmett and I, his daddy and mommy. My boys finally had the other half, the better half, the half that would hold my half up.

I smiled as I watched the three of them sleep, then gently wrapped my arm around Aiden's back, so, in a sense, the three of them could all be in my arms.

_I'll cook them dinner when they wake up,_ I decided.

And with that thought, I closed my eyes, following my family in sleep.


	19. Chapter 19: No One Else

**Chapter 19:** No One Else**  
By: **courthale  
**POV**: Emmett

The door closed and I smiled as I held both of my boys in my arms. They looked at each other then back at me. My smile dropped at the look that past between them. They clapped their hands together as I put them down.

I was nervous, but not. It was a weird feeling. They were my kids but I'd never been alone with them before. There had always been Bella or Alice.

I looked down at them and they smiled up at me expectantly. I looked around the room and put a hand to my forehead.

"What do we do?" I asked them. They both shrugged their little shoulders then looked at each other.

"Good idea." Evan said. Aiden looked up at me and smiled, his dimples showing fully.

"Make mama surprise." He clapped his hands and ran towards the kitchen.

"What?" I walked after him. Evan took my hand and walked with me.

He looked up at me and smiled like he knew something I didn't. I pursed my lips and bent down to his level. His hands went to my cheeks and he smooshed them in. I chuckled and tried to talk to him through it.

"What is your brother doing?" he smiled and patted my cheeks before running after Aiden.

"Daddy!" I walked into the kitchen to see that they had emptied some of the lower cabinets already. There was a loud clattering sound, making me jump.

"Fu…dge. What was that?" I walked over to them and bent down.

"Cake! Mama like cake!" Aiden shouted happily. I smiled and nodded.

"Okay, we can try to make mama a cake for a surprise," I took the pan from his hands and stood back up.

* * *

They clapped their hands again as more flour flew around us. I stood back with my hands on my hips and shook my head. This was not going the way I thought it would.

"I don't think we're doing this right," I scratched my head then and some flour fell from my hands. I looked down at myself and laughed, "Fuck. I'm a mess," my Armani suit was covered in anything and everything.

"Mess!" Aiden laughed and patted his hands on Evan's shirt.

"Fuck!" Evan put his hands in the flour and did the same to his brother. I looked at Evan and my eyes widened.

"No. No. No. You can't say stuff like that. Daddy didn't mean it. Don't say that. Please?" I rushed out and looked to him.

He nodded with his blue eyes on mine.

I sighed and rushed out a breath in relief.

"Good." I smiled.

I grabbed them both and roared. They giggled, but then Evan yawned and rested his head on my shoulder. I held him close and kissed the top of his hair.

"How about a movie?" I asked and made my way to Bella's room. We'd watched movies together on her bed before and it usually knocked them out easy.

I walked us into the room and sat them both on the bed. I walked over to the DVD player and opened it, seeing their favorite of Bob the Builder was already in there. I grabbed the remote and went back over to the bed. They both sat back on the headboard with me on each side. I wrapped my arms around them as the first scene came on.

* * *

I felt the bed shift and opened my eyes. Bella was snuggled up into my side with Evan lying on her chest. I had somehow fallen asleep with both boys and Aiden was on my chest. I smiled and yawned quietly. She was asleep but seemed to be waking a bit. She hugged Evan tighter and he cuddled into her neck. I smiled and kissed the top of her head and wrapped an arm around her.

"Hey," she said, sleep still in her voice.

"Hey beautiful," I kissed her temple and breathed in deep. I could smell her shampoo and smiled against her hair.

"How did it go?" she asked quietly and turned to look up at me. I shrugged and ran my hand up and down Aiden's back.

"It went okay. The house is still standing," I smiled. She laughed lightly.

"The kitchen barely made it though," she joked. I grimaced and nodded.

"They wanted to make momma a cake. Who was I to deny them?"

"Ah. I see." She nodded thoughtfully and kissed Evan's cheek.

"We should clean them up," I smiled. She nodded and sat up, holding Evan to her chest.

"Hey, buddy. We need to get you a bath," she whispered to him and he slowly woke.

I sat up with Aiden and did the same thing. He took a bit more prodding to wake up, but soon his eyes were open.

"Bath time, buddy," I said and wiped some of the sleep from his eyes. He nodded but wrapped his arms tighter around me and buried his face into my neck.

* * *

"Duck!" Aiden yelled as he splashed the water at me.

I chuckled and played with his toys as we both gave them a bath. I took one duck and crashed it together with one of his Hot Wheels. He loved that for some reason. I loved hearing both of them giggle.

Bella washed Evan's hair as he watched. I smiled and winked over at him. He tried to wink back, but it failed as a little bit of soap got into his eye. He started to cry and my heart jumped into my throat as he screamed the last thing I thought I'd hear.

"Fuck!"

"Oh god," I muttered.

I looked up at Bella and saw that she was thankfully trying to hold in her laughter and not glaring at me. She took his face in her hands and expertly washed out the soap. I sighed and sat back on my ass as I watched Aiden continue to play as if nothing happened.

"Evan, baby boy, look at me," he looked up into her eyes as some tears still escaped from being irritated, "That is something that we can not say. It's a bad word and it can hurt people's feelings when you say it. Understand?" he nodded and sniffled. She kissed his forehead and then his nose, "Good."

* * *

We shut the door quietly behind us and walked into the kitchen. The boys went to sleep quickly after their bath and a feeding. I was thankful to get some alone time with Bella. We had gone out a few times, but any time with her was great and I could never wait for more.

"Well, let's clean this mess up," she smiled at me and handed me a broom.

I nodded and got to work quickly.

"Oh! I forgot something," she smirked and walked to stand in front of me.

I quirked an eyebrow and smiled down at her. She lifted herself up on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around my neck. She kissed me deeply and moaned.

I dropped the broom and wrapped my arms around her. My hands traveled down her back to her ass. I lifted her quickly and she wrapped her legs around me.

"What about cleaning?" she gasped as I planted kisses down her jaw to her neck. I bit down softly onto the place right below her ear. I shook my head and started walking.

"Later. I want you so fucking much. I'm dying to be inside you," I knew exactly how I wanted her, "I'm going to fuck you Bella." She moaned at my words. I could feel her heat through my pants and her own.

"Please?" she whimpered.

I carried her into her bathroom and set her down on the sink. Her hands went down and stroked my hard cock through my pants. I grunted and bucked into her hand.

"I love it when you beg for my cock, baby. So sexy," I leaned down and kissed her once more with all the passion I had.

She began to wrap her legs around me, but I shook my head and grabbed them to stop her, "Get naked for me, beautiful. We're going to get a shower." I smirked and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Oh fuck," she moaned and nodded. Her teeth captured her lower lip and she looked up at me through her thick lashes. It was innocent but sexy. A dichotomy I fucking loved about her. Everything screamed sex but then she would flip the switch and be this innocent little lamb. Both sides of the coin drove me insane with need and want.

I took my shirt off slowly and backed up to the shower. She watched me with slightly parted lips, and I smiled at her the whole time. I turned my back and threw the shirt aside. I reached into the shower and put it at a warm temperature.

I started to undo my belt before I turned around but stopped midway as I turned fully. She stood there in nothing but her beauty. Her body was perfect in it's little imperfections; reminders of who she is and where she came from.

My favorite was the small reminder that she was the mother of my boys. That small scar on her lower abdomen made me feel like somehow she would always be reminded of me. It was weird to feel good about that, but it was almost like marking her as mine.

I shook my head of the thoughts and focused on the naked woman in front of me.

"Hey, handsome," she said in the sexiest fucking voice ever.

I was so dead. My cock hardened more if it was possible and I had never been so quick to get rid of my clothes.

She bit her bottom lip and walked around me and into the shower first. My hair was a mess so she grabbed the shampoo. I smiled and she pursed her lips before shaking her head.

"Get on your knees." She commanded. I smirked and got down on my knees.

"Isn't that my line?" I laughed, placing my hands on her hips.

"To wash your hair," she shook her head at me.

I looked up at her and blew her a kiss smiled and got to work on lathering up my hair. I leaned forward and kissed her stomach. Even after the twins, her body was perfect. It was insane how perfect she was, curves in all the right places.

I sighed and rested my cheek against her stomach. She pulled the sprayer off the wall and carefully rinsed my hair out. I hummed in appreciation and kissed her belly button, my tongue dipping inside. I titled my head back, my eyes closed and moaned as she massaged my scalp.

"You're so beautiful,"

I stood and kissed her firmly. The words hung in the air as I backed her up against the wall. Our tongues fought each other as my hands fought to touch her everywhere at once, but found it impossible. My mouth traveled down her jaw and to her neck. I groaned as her hand reached down between us and took me in her hand. I was hard, of course. The woman was my own brand of Viagra. The vixen got me hard and kept me that way.

"You're beautiful," I told her back, "Your soul, your heart, your body. Everything is beautiful," my hands took hold of her ass and pulled her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist and moaned as her pussy came into contact with my cock.

"Fuck," her voice was desperate as her head lolled back onto the tiled wall. My eyes went to her round breasts and my mouth soon followed.

I took on of her pink nipples into my mouth and sucked, hard. Her hand held me there. I knew she liked the pain. She was by no means seeking it, but I knew how much it turned her on.

She reached down between us and took me in her hand again. She teased herself with the head and ran me up and down her slit. It was sexy and erotic how she teased herself. She circled her clit and moaned, her hips jerking roughly. My hold on her ass tightened and so did her legs.

"Ugh, I can't take anymore, baby," I whispered roughly.

She nodded and placed me at her entrance. Her arms wrapped around my shoulders and held on tight. I slowly entered her. I felt the tight, wet heat surround me and groaned.

"Oh god. I love it. I love you inside me. I've never… fuck..." Her words became incoherent as I became fully seated inside her. I buried my face into her neck and nodded.

"I know. I get it, baby. No words." I licked the water from her neck and she moaned loudly.

I pulled out of her slowly, almost all the way out, and then back in just as slow. I took it slow as her nails dug into my back and her heels into my ass. I grunted and groaned in appreciation as my own need for pain and pleasure showed itself.

"No one else, Bella. You hear me?" I pulled back as I kept up my thrusts. They slowly gained speed over time. She looked into my eyes, lust and affection shining back at me.

"What?" she asked breathlessly. Barely holding on as she reached the edge.

"No one else will ever do to me what you do. You get that? No one." My pace grew faster and I became rougher.

She nodded, unable to form words.

I felt my own release approaching but tried to keep myself at bay. I wanted her to come first. She needed to come first.

"I'm… ugh... Oh fuck," I could feel her walls begin to flutter around me. She was about to come; she just needed a little incentive.

I took a deep breath and slid my hand closer to the center of her ass. I used one finger and lightly played with her other entrance. She gasped and came hard around my cock. I groaned and spilled inside her, unable to hold off as she clamped around me.

We held each other close as our breathing calmed down. She loosened her grip on me and began to massage my shoulders. I sighed and pulled back, letting her down onto her feet. I slipped out of her with the motion and she made a sound of disapproval. I smiled and kissed her softly.

"Let's clean up,"

* * *

She giggled as I stood behind her and kissed the nape of her neck. She twisted her hair up as we stood in front of the mirror. She put on some boxers of mine she had stolen from a few weeks ago and a tank top. I thought it was so fucking sexy to see her in my clothes.

My hands rested on her hips and she smiled at our reflection. She turned and walked out of the room. I followed her, still naked.

"You have a bag in your trunk?" she asked and slipped on some shoes.

I nodded and stood there, watching her.

Even something as simple as her putting on shoes was sexy. It seemed Emmett Junior was ready for round two. She looked down and smiled, licking her lips.

"I'll go get it," she walked over and put her hands on my chest. She leaned forward and kissed my chest, one hand trailing over my stomach and to my semi hard cock. She pumped EJ a few times and I moaned. "Then, I'll come back and…"

"How was it!?" the door swung open and we both turned to see Alice, "Oh god!"

"Alice!" Bella yelled.

"I'm so sorry!" the door slammed shut and I just stood there, still in Bella's hand. Her mind caught up with her and she let EJ go.

"Fuck, I'm so sorry," she turned from me and hid her face in her hands, "This is so embarrassing. I can't believe she just barged in like that,"

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her from behind.

"It's okay, beautiful," I kissed the side of her neck again, something I'd grown to love.

"No, it's not. She should've knocked first. I can't believe she just saw… _that!_" she groaned and pulled away from me, "I'm going to go get your bag. I'll be right back." She shook her head, muttering as she walked out, "Sometimes I think I should get my own place,"

I just laughed and shook my head. Like I said, I had no problem with my body or others seeing it. I often went on vacation to places where they had nude beaches. I was no exception in going in my birthday suit.

Her words got me thinking. She couldn't live here with them forever. Eventually things would change. They already were changing. Maybe this was a sign to get my ass moving.

Maybe Bella and I could get a place together. I missed the boys terribly when they weren't with me. Some nights I got done so late I couldn't see them. This way they would always be somewhere I had access to them.

I was living in my apartment, but the house was still there. My family estate was perfect. No need for constant guards because the place already had security. The land was huge so they had room to play. There was space for us all.

I smiled and nodded to myself, mentally patting myself on the back. The only thing needed was to figure out how to ask Bella.


	20. Chapter 20: Mom and Dad

**Chapter 20: **Mom and Dad**  
By: **Crash Hale**  
****POV**: Bella

Monday...

Emmett left for work early and called me towards midday to inform me that he had to go to Texas for the end of the week. He told me he'd be extremely busy for the next couple of weeks with a deal he had to be in charge of. I understood he had a demanding job - I really did - but that wouldn't stop me from missing him.

Later that day, Jacob came over, in need of a favor. He asked if I could look after the gallery from Thursday to Monday. He wanted to go away with Renesmee. Of course I agreed, and it was settled that Jasper would look after the boys while at home working on his novel.

Emmett finished work too late to come over that night.

Tuesday...

Went much the same, only Emmett came to tuck the boys in, seeing how he had a red eye to catch tonight. I walked him out to his car and pouted. He gave me a sad look and I felt guilty immediately. He reminded me he'd be the one away from us and insisted it was harder on him than me. I would have complained, if he didn't have his tongue down my throat.

Wednesday...

I spent with my boys. Emmett called and they all too eagerly talked to him on the phone. I knew it was to be expected that he'd have to go away from time to time, but I had just gotten so used to him being just a car ride away. A call just wasn't the same.

Thursday...

I took care of the gallery for Jacob. It was nice to be in charge of something other than two little monkeys, although of course I enjoyed my time with my sons more than I did Jacob's workers and buyers.

Emmett called me late that night, apologizing that he didn't get to speak to the boys before their bedtime.

Somehow, apologizing turned into, "I need you so much, baby. I keep thinking about you and this hard on just wont go away,"

And _somehow_ that turned into my hand down my panties.

Of course a fucking business call broke that up way too soon. By the time he was done, I was asleep.

Friday...

Was the same at the gallery.

Emmett made it back late that night and massaged my feet on the couch. I fell asleep.

Saturday...

I woke up alone in my bed again, expecting Emmett to be there, instead there was a note telling me he was working again.

I groaned and laid in bed until the boys woke me, too tired to get up beforehand and workout like I did most days.

Sunday and Monday...

Emmett took care of the boys while I worked. We had all missed him like crazy and I was happy that the boys got their time with him. He was amazing with them.

Both days I came home to the three of them knocked out on my bed though. The four of us slept together those two nights, both boys cuddled up between us.

Tuesday...

Aiden was irritable all day and demanded all my attention. It took a little longer than usual to put him to sleep and by that time Emmett was over for the night.

I wrapped my arms around his waist as we stood outside the boys' room.

"I don't like being apart so much," I grumbled.

He rubbed my back up and down, kissing the top of my head and talking into my hair, "Me neither, baby, I'm sorry,"

I snuggled in closer and held tighter. I liked that we had become such a team since first meeting again. I knew it was hard on him with all the work he had to do on top of fitting his new family in.

I smiled, knowing he'd probably be upset with me if I said anything along the lines of that out loud. He'd tell me we were not something he had to _fit in_. We were the important ones to him.

"Hey, you guys want to watch a movie?" Jasper asked as he walked passed us.

I looked up at Emmett and he shrugged, "Sure,"

I snuggled up with Emmett, remembering the last time I did this with Alice and Jasper I did not have someone to hold me like I did now. I kept thinking about this, only becoming happier and happier because of him.

Just as I was about to suggest to Emmett that we go to my bedroom, he leaned in with the same idea.

"Bedroom?" he simply asked.

I all too eagerly got up and wished my best friends a good night, reminding Alice of the new house rule, _knock before you enter._

That shit was so fucking embarrassing that my face was still bright red from it. I couldn't believe she did that! And then she had the nerve to keep commenting on how I really wasn't lying when I said he was big. The girl had to watch herself, she was _this_ close to a sharp slap across the face.

Jasper laughed as Emmett and I walked away.

I pulled him into my bedroom, watching the sexy smirk cross his handsome face. I smiled back, wrapping my arm around his neck.

Emmett leaned down to my hight, holding my waist close to him and kissing me deeply. I moaned desperately. We hadn't been together this way since over a week ago and I needed him so much. I had become a spoilt girl thanks to him.

He quickly grabbed my ass and pulled me up. I wrapped my legs around him just the same.

"God, I missed you," he breathed into my neck.

I moaned, because, god damn it, the man already knew every spot that made me go weak.

"Missed you," I massaged his scalp and used my hips to rock down against his growing erection.

He chuckled and laid us down on my bed together, taking over the grinding of our hips.

We had been so busy with work and other things getting in the way, we both seemed to be thrilled for this time alone, our hands and mouthes glued to the other.

His hand pushed up my shirt, pulling my bra cup down and quickly sucking on my breast. I held him close, crying out softly when he bit down the way I liked.

"Fucking finally," he breathed.

I smiled, liking the fact that he needed me just as badly.

Seemed we had spoken too soon, because the next sounds weren't moans of pleasure from me or groans of need from him, but our demanding son screaming for his mama.

Emmett gave me a smile before we quickly straightened up again and rushed to their bedroom.

Aiden had woken Evan with his cries, so Emmett took Evan while I carried Aiden to my room. Knowing Evan, with peace and quiet he'd be back to sleep in no time, but Aiden...

I sighed, rocking him in my arms as he continued to fuss.

"What's wrong, huh babe? Tell your mama, please monkey?" I felt his forehead. He felt fine.

He didn't seem sick, but if he wasn't back to his normal self by tomorrow, I'd take him to the doctor.

Emmett was back shortly like I guessed, looking at us with concern.

"I don't know why he wont calm down," I worried.

"Come here,"

We sat back on my bed, Aiden in my arms still while Emmett wrapped his around my shoulders.

"Hey buddy, it's alright, just try to sleep," Emmett hushed him and, to my surprise, Aiden stopped and just looked at his daddy, reaching for his hand.

Emmett smiled and put his hand over Aiden's chest. Aiden held onto it tightly and closed his pretty eyes. I watched in awe, turning to Emmett with a ceased brow.

He smiled at me and leaned in to kiss my lips softly. I stared into his eyes as he pulled back for a long moment, then turned my gaze back to our son. He was still holding Emmett's hand.

My life had become so surreal that it was hard to wrap my head around it. I couldn't believe after all the mistakes I had made with keeping Emmett and the boys apart, I was lucky enough to have this, and his forgiveness.

Of course, it was extremely hard and emotional at the beginning, but we had fallen into our roles well. I loved not being a single mother anymore. I always needed him. I just didn't know it until now.

---

With a small shift on the bed, a light tickle under my chin and a cute giggle from beside me, I was awake the next morning. Aiden looked at me with a smile, still between Emmett and I like he had been all night.

"Hey," I whispered, seeing Emmett was still knocked out on the other side of the bed. He was adorable when he slept.

Aiden gave me a cheeky smile and turned to Emmett. I watched Aiden place his little hand on Emmett's cheek, feeling his stubble and giggling like it was the funniest thing ever.

Emmett's brows pulled together as he grumbled wordlessly in his sleep.

I enjoyed the sight and continued to watch our son study his father, now moving his little fingers into his dad's hair.

Emmett moaned, shifting positions and throwing his arm around us both.

Aiden giggled, trying to push Emmett's arm off us before struggling to just escape under the covers.

I saw a smile across Emmett's face before he growled and caught Aiden.

Aiden screamed and giggled, making me laugh.

"Where do you think you're going, you little monster?"

Aiden giggled harder, screaming Evan's name and getting away down by our feet.

"Fine - he doesn't wanna snuggle up with me, I'll snuggle up with Mama,"

I gasped as he grabbed my waist and pulled me to himself easily. I placed my hands on his chest and smiled.

"Mama!"

I sighed, looking up into Emmett's eyes. God, he was so cute in the mornings... and afternoons, and nights...

"Mama! Let Ev down!"

Emmett pouted as I got out of our bed and quickly went to get Evan out of his crib. The two of them ran out of their room and I sighed, shaking my head. I followed and saw them both jumping on my bed and on Emmett now.

Emmett and I shared a look and in the same second grabbed them. He held Evan tight and I held Aiden, coming to lay back in my bed with them between us. They giggled, acting silly before calming down.

"Morning," I told them, giving them each a kiss.

"Morning! Now Mama kisses Daddy!" Aiden suggested excitedly.

"Sounds like a good idea," Emmett smirked as I leaned over our sons and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Hey handsome,"

He gave me a brighter smile and winked, "Beautiful," he simply responded.

I bit on my lip and laid back down in bed, enjoying watching the boys sitting between us and talking. Emmett and I said quiet except for when they asked us anything. I wanted every morning spent this way. It was so perfect.

"Bella?"

"Mom?" I looked to my doorway and, sure enough, there she was.

"Mom!" I quickly got up and rushed over to hug her.

She held me back tightly as I didn't let her go. We talked once a week, but I still missed her.

"Where are my grandsons?" she asked with a laugh.

The boys yelled happily, climbing off the bed and coming over to their grandma.

I smiled at Emmett as he watched us, getting out of bed and putting his t-shirt on. I came into his side and put my arm around his waist. He looked down at me and winked. I blushed. I hoped my parents would like him.

"What are you doing here, Mom? Is Dad here too?"

"Yes," Mom smiled at us, "Jasper's helping him bring our bags in now. We wanted to surprise you and be here for your birthday tomorrow," she smiled.

"My birthday?"

"I didn't know it was your birthday tomorrow baby, why didn't you tell me?" Emmett asked.

Before I could respond, Mom jumped in, "Ever since she had the boys, she always forgets her birthday."

And Alice never reminded me, she enjoyed surprising me with gifts every year too much to do so.

"Besides," I shrugged, "the only birthdays that matter anymore involve Bob the Builder or Go, Diego, Go paper plates and napkins."

Emmett smiled at me adorably. I was a little mesmerized by the bright blue in his eyes before I suddenly remembered my mother was in the room.

"Oh god, I'm sorry... Ma, this is Emmett, and this is my Mom Renee,"

Mom smiled when both boys ran to the living room, hearing their grandfather call for them.

Emmett left my side and shook Mom's hand hello, "It's great to meet you, Renee,"

"You can call me Mom," Mom beamed, obviously approving. She knew he was a good guy, her and I talked about him a lot. I told her all about how perfect he was to us. How we needed him.

Emmett swallowed and nodded, "Thank you,"

"Of course, you're too cute not to be my son," she pulled him down and hugged him tightly.

Emmett laughed and hugged her in return, lifting her off the floor and making her laugh, "I knew I'd like him, Bella,"

I laughed as I watched, and shook my head. I had a feeling Mom and Emmett would get along. They shared the same kind of spirt and were extremely easy going. Well, as much as a mother could be with a daughter anyway.

"Bells!?"

I bit on my lip before quickly running from my room like a little girl and into my dad's open and waiting arms. He held me like only a father could. I loved it.

"I'm sorry, your mom wanted it to be a surprise," he sighed, "You know her."

I nodded into his chest, "It's fine. I'm happy you're here."

I saw the boys jumping around Alice happily as we were all standing in the living room now, Dad staring at Emmett.

"Chief Swan, it's nice to finally meet you," Emmett began, coming closer and shaking Dad's hand.

Dad looked between him and I, but shook back without a word.

"I'm gonna make breakfast." Alice announced, "Jasper's going to get the boys ready for the day. Renee, you want to help me with breakfast while Charlie unpacks your bags in the guest room?"

Everyone agreed, leaving Emmett and I standing alone in the living room. I took his hand and we walked back to my room to shower and dress for the day.

This was all crazy and unexpected. It was like life had become never ending, something was always up.

"I'm sorry," I told him as soon as my bathroom door was closed and we were stripping for the shower. "I had no idea. Are you okay?" I was distracted by his naked body as he set the shower up for us and pulled me in.

"I'm fine, baby," he nodded, gently pushing me under the spray first and getting my hair wet. "Your mom's nice."

I lathered up my hair with the shampoo as Emmett did the same to his.

I smiled and nodded, "Yeah..." But we all knew Dad wouldn't be as okay.

As we finished up the shower, I quickly reached for Emmett's arm before he could turn the water off, "No," I sighed, wrapping my arms around him, "Just hold me for a sec?" I asked.

Without a word, he did, letting the warm water fall over us.

We dried off and dressed quickly. I had a pair of Emmett's jeans and t-shirt here, considering he got them messy last time while playing outside with the boys and I had to wash them before they stained.

I closed my eyes as he kissed the back of my neck while I pulled my wet hair up in a clip. He always did it now, and I loved it so much. He sent shivers through me with every kiss and touch.

We brushed our teeth too and finally kissed now that we didn't have morning breath.

I knew this must not be easy for him, but he acted like it was fine - for me I'm sure.

I held his hand tightly as we entered the dining room. Everyone was already there, Aiden and Evan on either side of Mom as she helped them with their food. I smiled at Emmett and we sat in our seats.

The only people missing were Alice's and Jasper's parents, then we'd really be a whole, but this was pretty whole for me anyway. The people I loved the most in the world were all right at this table.

"Mom, do you mind? I can feed them." I offered, seeing my boys were taking full advantage of how much their grandparents fussed over them.

"Hush!" Mom shook her head at me, "My grandsons need me."

I smiled and shook my head as I placed Emmett's food on his plate and asked if what I gave him was okay.

He leaned in and kissed my temple, "Perfect, thank you,"

I then did my own, looking across the table at Dad. He was quiet, more quiet than usual.

"So Bells, were you surprised!?" Alice asked, clapping and hopping in her seat.

Emmett laughed at her energy and she quickly pocked her tongue out at him.

"Very," I nodded with a smile. I was always happy to see my parents.

"Do you know how hard it was for her not to tell you?" Jasper laughed, "It was my job to keep her quiet... Hardest thing I've ever had to do."

We all laughed too, "I can imagine."

"So, tomorrow, I made reservations for all of us at your favorite restaurant," Alice informed, "Jacob and Ness are coming too, but Angela's busy, she said she'd call you and arrange lunch some time next week."

I nodded, feeling very lucky I had all these people that cared for me, "Thank you,"

"Emmett, you're free, right?" Alice asked.

"Of course, I'll do all I have to do today to make sure I'm free all day tomorrow,"

"Great! We're all set!" Alice said excitedly.

---

Dad and I sat in the lounge chairs out back and watched Mom and Emmett play with the boys.

"You doing okay?" Dad finally spoke.

I nodded and smiled, "Never better,"

Sure, I was falling in love with Emmett and scared shitless about that - just now realizing how much so - but I was still never better. Emmett and I were taking it slow, 'I love you' would come when the time was right. I knew our relationship and history made it an extremely hard thing to confess.

"Would you ask Emmett over here for me? I'd like to speak to him alone for a minute."

I froze up, "Dad, don't do this?"

Dad looked at me sternly, "Bella, I'm not going to ask again. I'm making this as pleasant as I can, I thought you'd be grateful."

"It's just not fair, he's not a bad guy, you don't have to be this way towards him." I defended my boyfriend, "He's amazing with the boys, and with me... He's...."

"Bella," he shut me up, "He got my daughter pregnant at the age of twenty, you dropped out of college and raised them as a single parent up until recently, excuse me if I don't see him as a saint."

I swallowed and stood up slowly, feeling horrible as I made my way to Emmett.

He smiled at me and leaned down for a kiss while tucking a stand of hair behind my ear, "Okay, baby?" he asked.

I bit on my lip, "I'm sorry, my dad wants to talk to you alone."

He kissed my forehead, "Don't worry, I'm ready for this." He spoke into my hair, leaving me with Mom and the boys as he walked over.

If he was fearful, he didn't seem it. I watched him take my seat next to Dad and begin talking.

Evan distracted me, asking me to lift him.

I did, spinning him around and holding him close.

---

"See you tomorrow, Em," Mom smiled at Emmett as we made our way out the front door.

"See you, Mom,"

Mom smile happily at how fast Emmett caught onto the name she wanted him to call her. In my opinion, it was too soon, but Mom didn't want me to be alone, so she already loved Emmett for insuring that.

Emmett glanced back at the boys once more, "Take care of Mommy," he winked.

"Okay!" Aiden said, "Bye!" "Bye!" they both shouted.

I laughed and closed the front door, Emmett and I were finally alone as we held hands and walked to his car.

Like he said before, he was taking the rest of today and tonight to make sure his schedule was free tomorrow.

I hugged him tightly, "Was it horrible?" I asked about Dad.

Emmett laughed, "No, we just needed to have that talk, it's all okay now. I was expecting it, baby, don't worry."

I sighed, "I feel terrible."

"Don't."

I stayed quiet, not ready to let him go and spend the night away from him.

"What does my birthday girl want tomorrow?" he asked, gently kissing the top of my head.

"You," I whispered into his chest.

"I think that can be arranged," he chuckled.

I looked up and smiled, moving my hands to feel his stubble. He was so fucking sexy.

"Should I put a bow on my ass, or go completely naked?"

I laughed now too, putting my head back into his chest and groaning, "Ah, I can't believe I'm turning twenty-four," Which meant the boys were less than four months away from three. Where did the time go?

"I know, you're _so_ old," Emmett teased.

I frowned and slapped his chest as I pulled back

He grabbed my hand and held it there. I smiled. He leaned down and captured my lips, kissing me fully.

"Call me before the boys go to sleep, I want to say goodnight."

I nodded and watched him get into his car. He pulled out of the driveway and drove away.


	21. Chapter 20: In Charlie POV

**A/N: **Because you all asked for it. Here's 'The Talk' - Chapter 20 in Charlie POV. I thought it would be funnier.

* * *

**By:** Crash Hale**  
POV: **Charlie

I always enjoyed visiting my daughter and grandsons, even Alice and Jasper. Alice and Bella grew up together, so she was always like a second daughter, and Jasper was a nice young man. He had a good head on his shoulders. Alice did well.

It's not that Bella didn't, but a father could think of better things for his twenty year old daughter than getting knocked up by someone who wasn't around. She never even told Renee and I his name until he suddenly appeared in her life again two years later.

Bella had become a strong woman throughout those two years though. She grew up more so than ever when the boys arrived and had been doing wonderfully ever since. I worried about her, but she always insisted she was fine. She said this was what she wanted. Her boys, her career - it was all turning out fine for her.

I wished she had come home so her mother and I could have helped her, but Bella stood her ground, and won the fight towards the end of her pregnancy. I still worried. Everyday. She was just a little girl. It seemed like yesterday that she'd sit in my lap and cheer on my team with me. Where did the time go? I was becoming an old man.

And now here I sat, a father next to his daughter, a grandfather watching his grandsons play. Bella was like her old man, she didn't like surprises, but Renee being Renee, insisted I not screw this up. Seeing as to how Bella ran into my arms this morning when we arrived, I doubted that she minded it this time.

She just sat peacefully on the lounge chair beside me and watched Renee, Emmett and the boys play. I watched her all morning, and the way she and Emmett interacted with one another. She was in love and happy, and as nice as it was to see her this way, it also made me uneasy. If this guy - so obviously my grandsons' father - ever did anything to hurt her, I wasn't sure she'd be able to come out of it okay. In my opinion, it was just too much. She had been through too much and she was still so young.

"You doing okay?" I asked, needing to hear her voice.

My beautiful girl nodded and smiled, "Never better," she said.

That didn't make me feel any better. Worse actually.

"Would you ask Emmett over for me? I'd like to speak to him alone for a minute."

"Dad, don't do this?" she asked, in the frightened voice I remembered from her childhood. She really was too young. It was more like she was playing house. This grown up adult version of my daughter was hard to accept.

I looked to her sternly, "Bella, I'm not going to ask again." She always knew what I said went. "I'm making this as pleasant as I can, I thought you'd be grateful." Didn't she understand that I had to protect her?

"It's just not fair, he's not a bad guy, you don't have to be this way towards him." She defended, "He's amazing with the boys, and with me... He's..."

"Bella," I had enough. "He got my daughter pregnant at the age of twenty, you dropped out of college and raised them as a single parent up until recently, excuse me if I don't see him as a saint." She was blinded by love. I just needed to make sure she was safe with this man she seemed so comfortable around.

Bella's face fell and she sat still for a second before slowly getting up and making her way over to them.

I watched him tuck her hair behind her ear and kiss her before speaking.

Bella, as always, bit on her lip and spoke as well.

Emmett kissed her forehead this time, then said something into the top of her head. He looked to me and began waking over.

Bella watched him like he was on death row. Well, I was glad I was so scary. Emmett had to hear this.

Just as Emmett took Bella's seat from a second ago, Evan distracted Bella. She and Renee laughed, spinning the boys around. It was heartwarming to watch Renee this way. It reminded me of when we were young and Bella was little. Sometimes I wished we had more, but we were never even ready for Bella, let alone anymore.

"Chief Swan," Emmett spoke first.

Good, always get them talking first. See if they're nervous or not. This one wasn't. Didn't mean he was off the hook though. Oh, no, he had a lot to hear until I was done with him, for today anyway.

I sat back in the chair, crossing my ankle over my knee. I looked to him. He straightened up, squaring his shoulders.

"You wanted to speak to me, sir?"

I nodded, still staying quiet.

He waited.

"You have some stuff you need to hear. Renee may have welcomed you with open arms, but Bella's mother and I are very different people." I began.

Emmett listened.

The boy may make more money in one year than I have my whole life, but that didn't mean a thing to me. He needed to be a lot more than just a provider for them.

"Now, Bella's told us time and time again, she never made an effort to tell you about the pregnancy, but to me, that doesn't make her the bad guy and you the good. I mean, let's face facts here, you were with her before you so much as knew her last name and phone number, that doesn't say much about your character."

Sure, the same could have been said about my daughter, but we were talking about him here, not Bella. He wasn't the one left alone with twin boys. She was. I wanted to beat the boy senseless whenever I thought about how he must have used her.

"In my defense, sir, I'm a better man than I was then. I've grown, just like everyone does."

I nodded, "Of course, of course,"

Emmett nodded.

"This talk isn't over." I frowned.

"No, sir,"

"If you hurt her, or do anything wrong by her, I don't care who the hell you are or what you own, it wont mean anything after I'm done with you."

"I understand, sir, I would never hurt her, or my boys."

It sounded off when he called them his boys, but I knew I had to get used to it. After all, they were his. His and Bella's.

I gave us a few moments of silence, taking the chance to watch my two girls. Bella seemed worried, looking to Emmett and I. I noticed her smile a little brighter at Emmett and imagined he winked or something. He had too much power over her.

"So what do you intend to do, take care of them of course?" I questioned.

"Bella and I already set up a bank account for everything she needs, and yes, I'll do anything they need or ask of me. It's not even a question."

"Are you two serious? Or are you just using my daughter for sex again?" I didn't care if I made him feel uncomfortable. It was true.

"No, sir," he quickly responded, "I wouldn't use her. It's not that way between us. We're seeing how thing goes. We've already talked about how the boys come first, no matter if she and I work out... but you should know, I really do hope we do. She's a wonderful person. I'm lucky to have the three of them. I could have never asked for more."

"All the right answers, huh?" I worried.

"All the true answers, sir, I'd never lie about them."

Bella told me about his family and how he had no one left, so I avoided the subject of where he came from. He was well educated, and set for life with his family business. In all honestly, he seemed alright, but I wouldn't be easy on him, not with my daughter's future.

"Last thing for today is - no asking her to marry you in the next couple of years, and no doing it without my permission either."

"Yes, sir, I understand, thank you for speaking with me about this."

I frowned. He shouldn't be thanking me.

"I don't mean to be hard on you," Lie, "but I have to. I need to be sure she's not in harms way here alone."

Emmett shook his head, "She's not alone, and neither am I thanks to her. She turned my world around."

I listened and watched him as he stared out at my daughter playing with my grandsons. He was in love too.

"I hope in a good way, McCarty," I warned. If he dared call them burdens, I'd have no problem showing him my gun. Maybe I'd do it just to keep him in line when he came to visit some time with Bella anyway.

With that thought, I already realized I was accepting him. I saw him coming to visit with Bella for family events. I knew he would be from this point forward.

"You have no idea," he smiled his grin. I didn't like it. "She's given me everything. I'm very aware and thankful for that. She's the best thing that's happened to me. She's the reason I have Evan and Aiden. I know I'm new to this - being a father - but I feel like I was born for it. For them. You understand, you have Bella."

"That I do." I agreed, watching him.

He meant it. But just because we meant something didn't mean we were always strong enough to stick with it. He'd better be. I wanted to believe in him, for Bella.

And just like that, our conversation ended, Aiden running from Bella's arms to Emmett's.

Bella yelled for him to leave his dad and grandfather alone, but he was already being scooped up into Emmett's arms.

I stood up with them.

"Good speaking with you, sir. Is there anything else?"

Aiden was already smushing his cheeks in the way he liked to do to people, and Emmett trying not to laugh.

"I think that's it. For now."

Emmett smiled before looking back at Aiden. "Should we show Grandpa Charlie your new trucks?"

"Yeah!" Aiden yelled happily, slapping Emmett across the face accidentally.

Emmett laughed.

So did I, thinking I couldn't have done it better myself. He did deserve a good smack, I was pretty sure he showered with my daughter this morning. Aiden was on my team, after all, Bella was his mother. We had to keep her safe from him.

Renee, Bella and Evan joined us. I watched the way Emmett and Bella worked as a team. I was impression, and glad to see how much attention he paid her and the boys.

It seemed he'd be a keeper. I never saw my daughter so happy. I'd continue hoping for the best. Emmett wouldn't disappoint them if he knew what was good for him.


	22. Chapter 21: Glocks and Clubs

**A/N:** We'd like to thank obsessedmom so very much for agreeing to be our beta. We decided we needed one so you guys will no longer have to read through our mistakes. Thanks again, Tricia. You really are the best.

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 21:** Glocks and Clubs  
**By:** courthale  
**POV:** Emmett

"I don't care if you want to lay off 50 workers! We're finding a way to keep them. I'll take it out of your fuckin' salary if I have to!" I yelled into the phone and hung it up quickly, not waiting for a response. I sat back in my chair with a sigh, my hands scrubbing my face roughly.

"Mr. McCarty? Your publicist is here to talk to you," Jessica's temporary replacement Mili told me over the speaker.

"Okay, send him in." I stood and walked towards my door to greet him. He smiled wide at me and shook my hand.

"How's everything, Daddy?" he laughed. I groaned and pointed to a chair.

"It's amazing, but tough. I won't lie. I'm having so much fun and love them more than anything that it hurts to be away from them. I just want to see their faces all the time." I sighed, sitting in my chair.

"Trust me, I understand," he smiled, probably thinking of his own kids.

"Well, let's get to work so we can both get home to those kids."

* * *

I pulled into Bella's place with a small smile. My chest already feeling looser, as it did whenever I was near them.

It felt tight when I was away. And then, as if by magic, it was gone once I could feel their presence.

They were my home.

I walked around back and got my bag out of the trunk that had clothes to change into. I'd gotten smart after awhile and hated wearing the suits the whole time I was here, so I just brought a change of clothes.

I walked into a full house, hearing laughter coming from the living room. I walked in and both of my boys charged at me as they always did.

"Daddy! Daddy!" was all I could hear as I held the two small bodies in my arms.

"How are my boys doing?" I asked and winked over at Bella as I caught her eye. She blushed her usually gorgeous shade of pink and bit her lip.

It was such a natural reaction but so beautiful and sexy nonetheless. My smile widened as she smiled back. I felt badly, having told her I'd make sure to have the whole day off, but just couldn't manage it when it came down to it. I had a lot of shit to do at the office that couldn't be put on hold. She assured me it was fine and I promised no more work for the rest of the night.

I let the boys go as soon as they were done greeting me. They went back to Renee and Charlie.

Want to know the truth?

I was brave for Bella. I told her it was all good and that things were great with me and Charlie or as well as could be expected.

I lied.

He hated me. But hey, if someone knocked up my daughter I'd do the same. I would actually order to have him killed. And I'm rich, I can do that. I know people.

But, alas, I may be Emmett McCarty, McCarty Oil C.E.O. but to this man I was just the scum who ruined his little girl's future.

I was scared shitless often that he'd pull out his glock and just end me. Thankfully though, that beautiful brunette with the green eyes cared for me enough that he would never touch me. I'd just have to keep it that way.

"I'm just going to go change." I smiled, kissing Bella's cheek as I walked to her room.

I set my bag down on her bed and turned as I heard the door open again. Bella slid inside with a smile. She swayed her hips as she walked over to me. I smiled wider at the devilish glint in her eyes.

"Why hello, birthday girl," I said and she rolled her eyes.

"Shut it, McCarty." I began to chuckle but her lips were on mine before I could think.

I moaned as her hands fisted in my hair. My hands automatically went to her ass as our tongues collided. I pulled her closer causing her to use my shoulders as leverage and lifting herself to wrap her legs around my waist.

She pulled away, and rested her forehead on mine. My eyes were closed as we both panted. She whispered something quietly, causing my eyes to fly open. I gulped as the lump formed in my throat.

"What?" I whispered, holding her close.

"Nothing, baby," her smile was sweet as she opened her eyes. I chuckled and let it go.

"I just need to change. What are we doing tonight again?" I asked.

She smiled, running her fingers through my hair. Her legs and arms were still wrapped around me.

She watched her hand as she spoke, "We're all going out to dinner. I think Jake and Ness are meeting us there too. It'll be fun." She smiled widely and kissed me softly. "Then maybe you and I can get some time alone. I've missed you, handsome."

I smiled and kissed her back softly. "You're going to be the death of me, Ms. Swan."

She laughed, throwing her head back and shrugged.

"But you will die happy, Mr. McCarty." I nodded quickly and she slipped out of my arms. "We'll be waiting for you. I gotta get the boys dressed and then I need to get dressed too."

I nodded as she walked away from me. She swayed her hips and looked at me over her shoulder. My eyes were on her ass the whole time. They snapped up to her face as she spoke, "I can't wait for you to fuck me, Mr. McCarty." She laughed as she walked out of the room quickly.

I was left dumbfounded and tongue tied as she left me alone. I took off my suit as I came out of my stupor. I was standing there in only my boxers talking to myself.

"See, you have to go away for now. You can come back later but right now, her mom and dad are out there." I was talking to my dick. How bizarre was that? Very I guess. But I needed to talk him down. He was anxious and ready but now was not the time.

I finally was able to will my hard-on to go away and got dressed in my black slacks with a charcoal gray sweater. It was basic but dressy enough for the occasion. I honestly would go everywhere in a t-shirt and jeans if I could.

I walked out of her bedroom just as she walked down the hall with Aiden on her hip and Evan walking beside her. They wore matching shirts and pants. I smiled wider at the sight. My boys were freaking handsome devils.

"Well hey there, handsome," Bella said with a smile and kissed me lightly. Aiden giggled and patted my cheek as we kissed. I smiled over at him, kissing his cheek lightly.

I looked down at Evan seeing he had a toy in his hand. Not paying attention. I got down on one knee and he looked up at me. His smile was big as he dropped his toy, reaching his arms out for me. I chuckled lightly, grabbing him in my arms and lifting him up.

"How's my buddy?" I asked him as he buried his face in my neck, wrapping his arms around me. He shrugged his small shoulders and whispered.

"Better now, Daddy." I smiled wide and patted his back. I looked over to Bella and noticed that she had gotten dressed also. She looked amazing.

"You look beautiful, baby." I said as my eyes appraised her. She wore a dress that flattered her figure. The dress was light and moved as she did, showing off her curves. The color was almost as pale as she was. It looked perfect on her.

She always wore what best suited her for the boys. Seeing her in something so beautiful left me awestruck. I always knew she was beautiful but for some reason this just made her even more so. I didn't know that was possible.

"Thank you, Daddy." She laughed as she spoke, walking past me and into the living room.

I felt my dick wanting to respond to hearing that name come from her lips. It was different to what I was used to of course. When the boys called me it I was proud, even when Bella spoke of me as daddy to the boys I was proud. But the way she just said it now, well, it sounded fucking hot and I wanted nothing more than to make her say it again.

Goddam it, not now, EJ.

I shook my head to clear the thought away and followed after Bella and Aiden with Evan.

Everyone was waiting with smiles. Alice and Jasper were by the door as they spoke softly to one another. Renee and Charlie were holding hands as they watched us enter. Renee smiled wider at the sight.

"Ready to go?" I asked them all. They all nodded and began walking out the door. I walked toward Bella's car with Evan still on my hip, opening the back passenger side door to get him in his car seat.

Renee came up to me as she passed, whispering softly in my ear.

"You make such a great father."

As soon as she was there she was gone again. I turned and she was getting into the car with Alice and Jasper along with Charlie. Her smile was genuine and her words were as well.

I was suddenly struck with the feeling that no one had ever made such a blatant and obvious comment. Renee was so carefree yet loving, asking me to call her 'mom' already. I couldn't even remember the last time I actually called someone mom, so it really meant a lot to me.

I felt my chest swell as I finished buckling Evan in and looked across to Bella. She already had Aiden in his car seat and was watching me closely.

"What did she say?" Her head tilted to the side as she asked.

"Nothing, baby. Just her asking if I had your gifts is all." I laughed at the quick diversion as she groaned.

"I told you not to get me anything." She climbed into the front seat as I close the door on my side.

"And I told you I would, baby. I have to. You're my girlfriend and mother of my sons. I wanted to. It's a celebration of your birth and something I'll always be thankful for." I smiled sweetly at her. She rolled her eyes as she pulled out of the driveway.

We fell into step with Jasper as he drove. The ride was filled with the boys singing along to Kings of Leon. I laughed and looked over to Bella.

She just shrugged and said, "They know good music. What can I say?" and sang with them at the top of her lungs.

I sat in silence as I listened to them all, laughing and joking as we pulled into the restaurant.

I laughed as we pulled into a spot and shook my head. "How did you get in here? I thought Alice said we were going to your favorite restaurant?" I asked and went to help Evan out of his seat. I thought I remembered her saying that to me yesterday now that I thought about it. And we'd definitely had never been here before, how could it be her favorite?

"We were going to, yes, but Alice decided she wanted to come here. She told me one of the perks of dating a man such as yourself is that I get to use your name to get into places. So... I used your name." Bella smiled as she helped Aiden out of his seat.

"Ah, makes sense." It was so like Bella to let others have their way even on the one day that was all about her.

I held Aiden's hand as we walked towards the restaurant. It was new and expensive and hard as hell to get into. I knew it was stupid, but I was fucking proud that I could allow this for her at least with who I was. So much bad shit came from the media that at least my fame could help us get into hard to get into places.

"Table for McCarty." I smiled at the hostess as we stepped in. She looked at me and blushed, then looked to Aiden who was now resting on my hip and giggled. I looked to him and saw that he was trying to wink at her. I busted out laughing and shook my head.

"That's my son," I whispered to Bella, leaning in and kissing the top of her head as she stood with Evan by my side, laughing at what Aiden was doing as well.

She leaned into me and hummed softly, "Charming just like his daddy," she teased.

I smirked.

"Right this way," The hostess continued with a soft smile. Bella shook her head and the rest of our family trailed with her, amused by our outgoing son.

We sat the boys down in their booster chairs and everyone else sat down around the big table. I sat next to Bella with a boy on each side of us.

"Whoa!" Aiden yelled. I looked to him and chuckled. His eyes were wide as he looked at all the utensils set out in front of him.

"No no no, buddy." I chuckled and clear his place setting. It was a nicer place. Not one you see kids at but I could care less. This was my family.

Jacob and Ness arrived shortly after and so the dinner began.

* * *

"We'll take the boys. No worries. You kids need to have some fun. You're way too young to be going to bed at…" Renee looked to her watch, "10:25." She smiled and took Aiden from my arms, winking. "Go have fun!"

I took Bella's hand and kissed the back softly, whispering.

"Club?" I smiled. She bit her lip then nodded slowly.

"It's been awhile… But I think it could be fun…" She smiled slightly. I chuckled quietly, pulling her to Jasper's car.

We waved as Renee and Charlie passed us with the boys in Bella's car.

"We'll follow you guys." Jacob yelled to us from his car.

Bella and I climbed into the backseat of the car as Alice and Jasper hopped into the front.

"So, who's the DD?" Alice's head popped out between the seats as Jasper pulled out of the lot for the restaurant.

"Not it! It's my birthday… Of course I'm drinking." Bella laughed and rested her head back against the head rest, closing her eyes and humming along to the radio.

"I will, guys." Jasper offered from the driver's seat. I nodded gratefully. I really wanted to get loose and have some fun. It seemed Jasper had read my mind.

"Whoo hoo! That means the three of us are getting hammered." She turned to Bella, "You and I are doing body shots. No way around it. I don't care if you're a prude." Alice giggled. I raised a brow at Jasper in the rear view mirror and he chuckled, telling her to breathe.

"Ali… how much wine did you have?" He smiles gently down at her and she shrugged.

"A few… bottles." She laughed. "Just kidding, Jazzy. I had a few glasses and yes, I'm feeling quite tipsy." She leaned across the armrest and began whispering in his ear. From the look on his face, I didn't want to know.

I reached over, putting my hand on Bella's thigh. She took it and twined our fingers and rested them back on her thigh, sighing as she looked out the window.

"Where to?" Jasper asked.

"There's this new place over on Fifth." I told him and looked to Bella, raising my eyebrows in question. She nodded and smiled at me.

"That place by Jake's gallery?" she asked, bringing my hand up to her lips and kissing the back softly. I smiled softly and nodded.

"Sure, I know where that is." Jasper said, driving to it.

Jasper pulled up into the club's parking lot. It was already pretty far into the night and I could see the line had formed.

"Now Emmett," Alice started as she got out of the car. "You know we all love you for who you are." She poked my chest as I shut the door. "But you being famous definitely has its perks!" She grabbed Jasper's hand and pulled him past the line.

I laughed and put my arm around Bella's waist, pulling her to my side. She put her hand easily into the back pocket of my pants as we walked. I smiled at the gesture. We were so comfortable and public displays didn't bother us anymore.

"We have arrived!" Alice shouted towards the doorman. We all three laughed. The people in the line sighed. They knew who I was…

Who didn't?

The doorman looked down at her and then nodded to me.

"Mr. McCarty, it's nice to have you here. I'm sure the owner will be happy to know you visited us." He nodded, letting us pass. I patted his shoulder as we passed, whispering in his ear.

"Keep it on the down low that we're here, man. I'm just celebrating my girl's birthday." I reached for his hand, slipping two hundred dollar bills inside his hand discreetly and disguised it as a handshake.

"No problem. Have fun with your girl, bro." He smiled, pocketing the cash quickly.

I looked behind us in time to see Jacob and Ness were close behind us as Bella walked ahead of me. Ness didn't need anyone getting her in anywhere. They all knew her face by now. I smiled at her and she smiled back, leaning into Jacob. I was glad I met her and I was glad she led me to Bella.

I walked into the club. The air was like it always is in a place like this, stuffy. I smiled as I saw Bella leaning against the bar laughing and talking to Jasper and Alice. I walked over, standing behind her and wrapping my arms around her waist. My mouth descended on her neck, kissing the skin softly.

"Happy birthday, baby," I whispered. She smiled at me over her shoulder, kissing my cheek.

"Thanks, handsome." She sighed, falling back slightly into my chest and bringing her hands up to run gently across my arms.

"Let's dance," I said and took her hand in mine. She shook her head slightly, smiling but following me anyway.

We danced and pretty much made out in the middle of the dance floor. I couldn't help it that I couldn't keep my hands off her.

After a few songs, we all met up at a little booth, doing shots and sharing other drinks and conversation. We were all feeling good from the alcohol, except for Jasper of course.

"Let's go dance!" I smiled and took Bella's hand again. I really did love dancing with her.

We walked out to the dance floor. I took her frame into my arms and held her close as the music began. My body moved with hers easily and she sighed, burying her face in my neck.

"I'm so happy." I whispered into her ear. My hands moved to her hips and pressed them closer to mine, moving with the beat. "I want you," I whispered as my cock pressed into her stomach.

She moaned as her hands slid into my hair and pull roughly. She drew her head back and looked to me, biting her lip.

"Where?" she mouthed because the music had become too loud. I smirked as I remembered what she had said before about this place being close to Jacob's gallery.

"Jake's?"


	23. Chapter 22: Need

**A/N:** Very big thank you to our beta obsessedmom for always helping when we need it.

_

* * *

_**Chapter 22: **Need**  
By: **Crash Hale**  
POV: **Bella

"Jake's?" Emmett asked. I could see the lust in his eyes and it only made me feel mine even more.

I bit on my lip, loving the idea. It was a little bad and I was a little wasted, wanting to act my age for a change and do something fun. I nodded and he leaned down, kissing me deeply.

I moaned and pulled away, "Come on, I have a key."

He smirked and grabbed my hand before I could walk towards the exit.

"Let's use the back door. We'll be back in an hour and no one will know we're missing," Emmett told me, leading me to it before I could respond.

"Hey, man," I heard him talk to the bouncer guarding the door. By the look on his face he knew well who my boyfriend was. "We're going to slip out for an hour. Is it cool if we come through here on our way back?" he asked kindly.

The bouncer nodded, "Sure, I'll be here. No problem," he said.

I bit my lip and blushed when he gave me a knowing smile.

Emmett and I held hands at one point and wrapped our arms around each other at another, all while taking the short walk down to the gallery a block over.

He was leaning over, biting on my neck and not looking where he was going half the time, so I tripped and he quickly steadied me, joking that I had too many already.

Once we were at the gallery, I pulled him through the parking lot and into the back. I used my key and entered the pin for the back door, slipping in without any problem.

Emmett looked around for a second before focusing on me again.

"Come on sexy, you're going to be my model." I laughed and pulled his arm along to the studio attached to Jacob's office. Considering I did all my studio photography in this very studio, most of my equipment stayed here for safe keeping.

"Alright, I'll admit, I am model material," he said, smirking and rubbing his chest while he stuck it out. I smiled at him, nodding in agreement.

I pulled him through Jacob's office and to the studio, releasing his hand when we were in there.

I went for one of my digital cameras and turned it on, smiling as I turned to him. He was standing in front of a white backdrop that was still there from the last time I used it. None of the lights were on, and the set up was all wrong, but that really wasn't the point. This was just fooling around.

I stopped and narrowed my eyes at the cheeky grin he was giving me.

"So, how does this work?" he asked, "I just take my clothes off, right?"

"Yes, that's exactly what you do." I laughed lightly and brought my camera up, focusing and snapping a picture while he was smiling. Even without the lightly or proper set up, he was beautiful.

He wiggled his eyebrows and ran his hand up his chest, teasing me as he pulling at the collar of his shirt. I felt my heart beating faster, the blood rushing though me, as he tugged it up and over his head, pulling it off slowly and putting on a show.

"Oh yeah, baby, perfect," I told him, keeping the camera on him and taking more shots.

He laughed and tossed the shirt down along with his undershirt, his chest naked and inviting.

I bit on my lip and continued to instruct him, "Now the pants, big boy,"

"Getting a little demanding now aren't we?" he asked, slowly undoing his belt.

"No," I shrugged, "I mean, you're mine, I should be able to look all I want."

"I sure am," he nodded, making quick work of his shoes and pants.

I giggled as he posed, better than any underwear model I had ever seen and took as many pictures as I could before he came towards me with a growl.

I yelped as he grabbed my waist and pulled me against him.

"No Em, we're not done with the pictures," I told him, moaning as he went for my neck again, pressing his knee between my legs.

"Yes we are," he spoke against my neck, taking the camera from my hands.

My knees were going weak as the alcohol buzzed through my system and made me feel dizzy. I was sure the lust involved was adding to it also.

He moved his hands down, still holding me to him as he pulled my dress up, using the hand that wasn't holding the camera to squeeze my ass.

"Em," I moaned, pressing against him and feeling his erection. I giggled at the feel of it and bit my lip, looking up at him as he now looked down.

"Get on top of the table," he told me, his tone darker than a minute ago.

I nodded and looked for the table, wondering what he was talking about. I noticed there was one towards the middle of the room, where I'd usually set my laptop down. I hopped up and smiled at him, watching as he approached and snapped a photo.

I raised an eyebrow, thinking he was cute.

He sat the camera down on the one of the shelves then stood before me, looking at me seriously as he roughly tugged my dress up and spread my knees.

I ran my hands up his chest as his massaged my thighs, softly gasping when his thumb circled close to my center, right on my inner thigh.

He hummed and leaned closer, making me lean back. His lips took mine and I could taste the alcohol, reminding me of the club for a second and how we'd have to go back.

"Lay back; I wanna eat that fucking perfect pussy before I fuck it."

I swallowed at his words, loving the way he talked to me. He pulled me to the edge quickly, causing my dress to ride up even more. I gasped again as he pulled at my underwear.

"Want that, baby?" he breathed against my mouth. "Want to come on my face?"

I moaned my 'yes' as his mouth crashed against mine for a few seconds before pushing me down on the table.

I breathed deeply, scooting to the edge and letting him pull my underwear off before he threw my legs over his shoulders and wasted no time in pressing his hot mouth to me.

I cried out, surprised as it sent pleasure to every part of my body. I was already wet, hot and throbbing just from watching him undress and pose like the tease he was.

"Oh god," I whimpered, moving my hand to the back of his head as he licked, sucked and kissed my clit, over and fucking over. I gripped his hair and he growled against me, causing my back to arch as I screamed his name.

He chuckled at my reaction and it only made me squirm more. His chuckle turned to an annoyed groan as he grabbed my thighs and pushed them back.

I looked down, propping myself on my elbows to watch him. The look he gave me was dark and possessive before he closed his eyes again, working me over the edge.

I felt my orgasm building quickly and almost threw myself back at the force that it hit.

His mouth never stopped as I rocked my hips against him, riding out the amazing feeling he'd just given me.

Just as quickly as his mouth was on me, it was off. He grabbed my arm and pulled me up, smirking at me with pride before pressing his lips to mine, forcing his tongue into my mouth.

I moaned, feeling his mouth was soaking wet, his chin rubbing against mine and his nose.

"Mmm, tastes so fucking good, right? I'm the man." He smirked against my lips, still kissing me.

"Yeah you are," I responded breathlessly.

We became quiet for a second, just kissing that way until I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted him so much.

"Fuck me, please?" I breathed, still needing to feel him fill me and make me his. It was unsettling how much I really did need it. I was so attracted to him physically; amazed that he had the same attraction to me too.

"Yeah, baby, tell me you want me," he breathed, pushing his boxer briefs off quickly and kissing me again.

I fisted his hair in my hands, wrapping my legs around him and moaning. He positioned himself and I pushed my hips towards him, needing it badly.

He plunged in, taking over and making me break away from his lips to scream.

"I want you," I moaned. He pulled out and pressed back in deeper. "Oh, Em. . . I need you."

"I need you," he growled against my neck.

I held on around his shoulders, using one hand to pull on his hair, knowing he liked that, and he continued to enter me, fast and hard. The table squeaked with each one of his hard thrusts and I moaned and whimpered, unable to get a word out properly.

He laughed lightly when at one point all I got out was 'yes'.

He cupped my face with one hand then, still holding my lower back with the other to keep me from moving back on the table and spoke to me breathlessly with each thrust.

"Fuck. . . so fucking. . . amazing, baby. . . this is my pussy. . . right?" He looked into my eyes the whole time and I couldn't keep mine open another minute as my orgasm built quickly and exploded.

He fisted my hair now too, kissing my chin. "Thought so," he said, sounding cocky.

I laughed weakly when he released my hair and let me look at him again.

I cupped his face and nodded before kissing him. "Yours." As I spoke the word he continued, fucking me even harder than before and coming inside me with a grunt and bite against my shoulder.

"Oh, fuck," he breathed, pulling away.

I bit on my lip, feeling the liquid seep out of me. I was thankful my dress wasn't under me, instead it was around my waist.

"You okay?" he smiled, looking at me again.

I nodded and gave him a smile in return. I watched him pull his underwear and pants back on. He reached for the box of tissues on one of the shelves and handed it to me.

"Thanks," I cleaned myself quickly, hopping off the table, my legs feeling like Jello.

"I'll keep these." I heard Emmett speaking to himself and frowned when I saw him put my panties into his pocket.

I shrugged and he laughed. "Need to get you drunk more often baby, I dislike panties as much as I dislike bras... or any clothing for that matter, on you."

I shook my head and smiled, wrapping my arms around him after he pulled his undershirt and shirt back on. He wrapped his arm around my waist and leaned down to kiss me.

I kept my eyes closed and leaned into his strong chest.

"I have your gift at my place. You don't mind going there tonight, do you?"

I shook my head, "No, sounds perfect. Let's sleep in tomorrow and do what we just did again and again tonight," I suggested, biting my lip.

"That's my girl, reading my fucking mind and shit,"

I laughed and took his hand. "Come on. We should get back."

He nodded and looked around to make sure everything was in order. I locked up after us as we slipped back out.

We walked back to the club where the same man let us back in through the door we'd exited by over an hour ago.

"There you are!" Alice yelled, not even a minute after we entered.

I widened my eyes and watched her. "Where have you been? I've been looking for you for like half an hour. Come on, why are you still standing? You look sober. I want Emmett carrying you out on his shoulder!"

Emmett laughed loudly and I shook my head.

"That's being a bit extreme," I stated.

"Whatever. Come on, come on!"

I laughed this time, Alice grabbing my hand and pulling me back to the booth where everyone was at again.

* * *

An hour later, Jasper was dropping us off at Emmett's apartment building. Alice drank way too much, talking dirty to Jasper even with us in the car. Emmett and I laughed the whole time.

"Glad that's over." He shook his head, taking a hold of my waist as we made our way up in the elevator.

"Definitely," I laughed, leaning into him and feeling the new alcohol taking over and warming my body.

He unlocked his door and we stumbled in. I removed my shoes right away, as they had begun hurting my feet. Emmett held my hand to keep me upright, and then lead me to his bedroom.

I sat on his bed and smiled, biting my lip and watching him go to his dresser.

He had a small black bag in his hand when he turned back around. He really didn't have to. I didn't want or need anything besides him and our babies.

"I know I kinda didn't do it right because I didn't go out and look for it, but nothing I saw in the store was right... You're not the girl I wanna just buy something for because it's pretty and shiny. You're the girl that deserves something with some thought put into it…"

I smiled because he seemed nervous as he sat next to me on the bed. He handed the bag to me and sighed, his brows furrowed.

I pulled at the rope that opened up the velvety bag and let what was inside slip out. I stared at the bright object in my palm, not knowing what I expected, but it was so much more than I did expect.

"My mom's favorite was white gold, if you don't like it... I..."

"I love it!" I quickly said as soon as I heard it was his mom's favorite. It must have meant something to him - white gold I mean.

"This was her favorite. My dad got it for her. Well, I mean, he got her most of her jewelry but this was her favorite. I remember her wearing it when I was little. And I don't remember much about her so she must have worn it a lot for me to remember it… I asked Pops about it one time and he told me he was pretty sure my dad got it for her the day I was born…" he shrugged.

I stared at him, realizing it wasn't just the white gold part, but the whole part.

He stared at my hands and sighed, "You hate it."

"No! I love it... Baby, I love it."

I looked back down at the angel wing and chain in my hand. It was so beautiful, taking my breath away.

He smiled and nodded, taking it from me and putting it on around my neck, kissing my shoulder as he did so.

I blushed, "Thank you,"

He kissed my lips, softly and sweetly, "You're welcome."

I watched him as he watched me, narrowing his eyes again as if in deep thought.

"Now, where the fuck is the zipper to your damn dress?"

I laughed loudly, not meaning to but it was funny considering we'd turned this sweet moment around with our intoxication.

I raised my left arm for him, revealing the zipper down the side. He tugged it down gently and I stood, letting the dress fall, standing in only my bra as he still had my panties in his pocket.

I stood between his legs and unhooked my bra, watching him as he watched me. I straddled his lap and brought my lips to his, grinding on him while he was still completely dressed.

He kissed me back; holding me around my waist as he stood then lowered me down. I watched him undress quickly and come back over my body, between my legs and hard against my lower belly.

His hand sent shivers through me as it ran down between my breasts, feeling the wing pendant and gazing down at it for a second. I stroked his hair, feeling badly I'd never be able to meet any of his family. I bet they loved him so much.

I closed my eyes when his fingers ran across my nipple and grabbed a hold of my breast, his mouth latching onto it.

"Emmett..."

"Shhh beautiful, I'll do you slow, fuck you silly and let you ride me. We have all night."

I whimpered at his words, knowing I'd be sore tomorrow, but welcoming it.

* * *

The annoying sound wouldn't stop, and my damn head was pounding. I couldn't remember the last time I had more than two glasses of wine to drink, let alone actual hard liquor. Yep, I was definitely a full time mom.

I couldn't even move, laying front down on the side of Emmett's bed that had become mine on the odd chance that we slept here instead of at the house. Emmett was groaning and moving around on the other side of the bed, finally leaning across my back when he noticed his pants, along with that annoying sound that I now realized was his phone, was coming from beside me.

I moaned when his weight pressed me into the mattress, both of us clearly hung-over from the sound of his irritated and gruff voice.

"What? I'm hung-over and in bed with my girl. This better be fucking good. I'm pretty sure she's still naked, too."

I smiled to myself, feeling that I was indeed still naked when his hand reached under the covers and caressed my butt.

"What?" he asked irritated still.

I could hear talking on the other end and tried to ignore it, wanting to get some more sleep. The boys were with Mom and Dad, I didn't need to do anything besides cuddle with Emmett this morning... and definitely get some coffee when I did decide to get out of this comfortable bed.

"Wait."

His weight suddenly shifted and he sat up. I turned my head in his direction, reaching out to feel his amazing abs. God, he was so built. I honestly loved the muscles. The way he was so strong, yet gentle with me and the boys.

"What?"

I frowned as he obviously was not happy; fuming almost as he gently removed my hand from himself and got up.

I huffed, watching his perfect ass as he searched the room and finally found what he was looking for - the remote? He never used the television in here unless the boys were watching one of their DVDs to fall asleep to.

I decided to ignore whatever he was doing and snuggled into my pillow, pulling the covers up since they were down around my hips.

"You've got to be fucking shitting me!"

My eyes were already closed, but I squeezed them shut tighter, cringing as he yelled at whoever was on the other end. He only ever yelled on some business calls, and it always reminded me of the time when he first found out about the boys. It was a hard time of course, and I never blamed him for his reaction, as he didn't blame mine.

"What the fuck am I paying you for, Garrett! Huh? 'Cause it sure as hell ain't this crap?" I heard banging, and imagined he was probably opening drawers to get some clothes out of them.

The volume of the television went up, and I grumbled, pushing my head under the pillow.

"_...was no where in sight. More coming right up. Don't touch that remote."_

Why the hell was he watching TMZ? I think that was TMZ. Or one of those stupid shows. I hoped they weren't reporting something on him again. It bugged him so much when they bothered him, as it did me. I didn't like the extra stress added to his already stressful life. It was unneeded.

"That was fucking Bella!" he almost screamed, at the television and into the phone as I turned and sat up, holding the covers around my chest.

I watched him sadly, seeing he was now in a pair of black boxer briefs. He groaned, running his hand over his face and sitting on the edge of the bed. He glanced back at me and I crawled over to him, kissing his shoulder and sitting behind him, rubbing his back.

Garrett was talking and Emmett's head was now down, his eyes closed. I knew by now that it was rarely good news when his publicist called.

"What is it, baby?" I whispered, wondering if maybe I shouldn't talk now since he was on his phone, but I had clearly heard my name, knowing it was about me.

He nodded toward the television as the entertainment news started up again, a woman in pink appearing on the screen, looking way too chipper.

"_It seems our recent good boy, or should we say 'daddy', Emmett McCarty, has gone back to his old ways."_

Pictures flashed across the screen of the club we were at last night.

"_Spotted in a Los Angeles nightclub last night, McCarty was enjoying the company of a woman, clearly not girlfriend, Isabella Swan - also the mother of his twin boys, adorable Aiden and Evan Swan-McCarty. This video clearly shows that Emmett and his mystery date were very intimate - touching, laughing, and enjoying more than just a couple of drinks."_

There was a teasing to the woman's voice as I watched a blurry video of what seemed to be Emmett and I last night. I could tell it was us because Emmett was visible in it, and although I was too short to spot clearly, that was still my dress. It was me.

More random clips of Emmett were shown as she continued. She talked about a fight I wasn't aware of. Apparently Emmett left me crying over the fact that he forced his last name onto the boys' names, saying he'd leave me if I didn't sign for it. And it seemed that even though he won this fight I'd just heard about, he still left me home alone with the boys while he enjoying grinding up on some other woman, leaving with her.

It was so confusing, considering I was the one that asked Emmett's lawyers about the name addition. Emmett was a part of them, he deserved that they have his name also. He was so happy when I told him, and when his lawyers quickly got the job done for us.

I felt sick to my stomach, not just from last night's alcohol, as I watched them continue to paint him in a bad light. Like he was bad to us, bad to me, and uncaring of his sons. It was so far from the truth it wasn't even funny.

"Emmett..." I whispered.

He stiffened, quickly standing and startling me. I watched him as he left the bedroom, yelling at Garrett as he walked around the apartment.

I sat on the edge of bed, biting on my lip as the woman didn't seem to let up, reporting something as news which wasn't true. Why the fuck were we news to them anyway? We were just normal people - Emmett an extremely wealthy person but still normal.

"Just fucking fix it!"

I reached for the remote, shutting the television off as I heard him coming back to the bedroom. I was slightly afraid, although I knew it was stupid to be. He never blamed me for any of the shit they said.

I looked up into his bloodshot eyes as he threw his blackberry down on the bed behind us, sitting beside me and pulling me towards him. I frowned at first, confused as he pressed his face into my neck, holding me tightly to him. I wrapped my arms around him, staying quiet.

"Why do they always do this to me?" he asked.

"Shhh." I stroked his hair, but he pulled back, looking at me and shaking his head.

"They all think I'm something I'm not. Like those boys aren't _everything_ to me. Like they're not the only thing that matters to me. Nothing else, Bella, just you and the boys. I don't fucking care about anything less. It's nothing without them... they're my everything... baby, they are... you are..."

I cupped his face and nodded, seeing how upset he was by this. He was almost at the point of tears. Probably angry and frustrated tears. This bullshit reporting had been going on ever since it started, dying down but never completely at a standstill.

"Baby, shhh, it's okay, it's okay." I leaned in to kiss him.

He kissed back lightly, frowning.

"I'm sorry, so fucking sorry you're dragged into this shit because of me. Sorry we can't have a normal god damn life because of me. I'm an added stress to you, you don't deserve this. You don't deserve for them to think you're controlled by me because I have money. You're not that kind of woman."

And that's exactly how they made it sound. Like I was just there to look after the kids, afraid of him because I knew he could take them any second and dispose of me without a thought.

That might have been true before I trusted him. Before I fell completely in love with him. There was still the little fear that lingered, after being embedded in me so long, but not something I thought about much any longer.

I knew he wasn't that way. He was my everything too. Him and our babies.

I kissed him again, harder so he'd shut up. He pulled me into his lap, holding me so tight it was hard to breath. With all these emotions flying around, I forgot how much my head ached and how I was still tired from last night.

"I didn't mean..." he began.

I pressed my lips to his again, earning a groan from him.

"Don't, Emmett," I told him. "I know who you are. And so do your sons. You're our everything. You're perfect, baby... We need you, always... I need you," I said, tears running down my cheeks at seeing him so upset over this.

"I need you," he responded, wiping my tears with his thumbs.

* * *

A few days passed, Mom and Dad having left last night. I decided to get the boys ready and go over to Emmett's apartment as a little surprise. He'd been so busy and so upset since the whole thing about him being seen with another woman, which was actually me that I wanted to do something to get his mind off things.

I called Mili, his new secretary, seeing as Jessica was out on maternity leave, and asked if Emmett was all free. She informed me he indeed didn't have anything on today. Good, I was planning on staying in all day, just the four of us. Really get his mind off things.

The boys and I made our way up and I used my key to unlock his front door. The boys ran in, heading in different directions of the apartment. I dropped my handbag down and walked to Emmett's bedroom, peeking in to check he wasn't naked before I sent the boys in.

I smiled at the sight, seeing he was in a pair of boxers, spread across the bed on his belly, the sheets tangled around his legs, the bed destroyed by his moving around. He recently told me he had a hard time sleeping in a bed without me in it, that he tossed and turned all night apparently.

I felt a little body run into the back of my legs, turning and smiled when I saw Aiden.

"Go over to Daddy, monkey," I told him.

He did so without a second through, pulling on Emmett's arm as I laughed. I went and got Evan, walking back in and seeing Emmett was cuddling with Aiden.

"Where's Ev?" he asked in a sleepy voice.

Evan ran over, climbing up onto the bed with his dad and brother. Emmett grabbed him, cuddling him close too as they giggled.

I watched happily, the three of them meaning the world to me. This made me happy.

"Someone's definitely missing in this hug," Emmett stated, making my smile grow.

"Who!" Aiden asked.

"Mommy!" Evan replied.

"Yes, of course Mommy," Emmett nodded.

I chewed on my lip and quickly came over, climbing on the bed myself and hugging all three, kissing the tops of the boy's heads before Emmett's lips. I whispered a good morning and he did the same, giving me another soft peck.

The four of us moved around, finally letting the boys climb down as they were already hyper. He and I cuddled up on the bed. He held me from behind as we both watched the boys on the other side of the room, chatting and playing with some toys.

"Thank you for coming," he told me.

I hummed and nodded, holding onto his forearm.

"I hate waking up without them… I'm sorry I had to work so late. I didn't want to wake you, and my place is clo-"

"You don't have to explain. I know." I smiled.

"I know you know," he sighed.

"You okay?" I asked, turning my head slightly to look back at him.

He gave me a small smile, looking down at me before looking at the boys again.

"Can you do something for me?" I asked after I realized he wasn't going to answer me.

"Anything."

"Ignore all that stuff, okay?" I turned in his arms, facing him and placing my hands on his chest. "They're going to make stuff up no matter what Garrett does to prevent it. Just concentrate on this. This is us." I smiled and looked back at the boys.

He did the same, watching them with so much love that I could feel it swelling my heart simply by the sight of it.

"It doesn't matter what they think or say. Don't let it matter." I brought my hand up, tracing his sharp jaw line.

He nodded, "Okay."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

I smiled and leaned forward for a kiss, "I'm always here when you need to talk about it though. I just want you to try to not let it affect you."

He looked into my eyes. "Anything for you baby."

"Mmm," I kissed him again, smiling and pulling back when I heard the boys run out of the room giggling.

"I'll go make breakfast," I told him, getting out of the bed and leaving the bedroom.

* * *

Emmett showered while I made breakfast, and the four of us ate at the table, chatting about everything and anything. It was wonderful to see that the boys were as comfortable with Emmett as they were with me. We really fell into this family role easily. It was all something I thought I'd never have, so having it so fully really touched me. It came unexpectedly though, as most things in my life did.

Afterwards, Emmett and the boys played while I cleaned up. Once I was done, the boys chose a movie and we cuddled with them on the couch. I was paying more attention to them than the movie, smiling every time they giggled and Emmett laughed.

I think I was right about this being a good idea. Emmett was himself, no anger or sadness over the recent rumors. He was carefree, enjoying the time with his boys. We were in that bubble of ours again. I had to admit, I loved the bubble. Everything was perfect in here.

"Shhh," I heard giggling.

"Mama's asleep," Emmett whispered. "Leave her to nap. Come on, I'll show you a game."

I realized I'd fallen asleep during the movie sometime, and it was now over, the three of them leaving me covered up on the couch. I let myself drift into a light sleep, feeling tired.

* * *

I stretched out and moaned as my eyes opened, looking around at the empty apartment. I laid there for a few minutes, just relaxing.

I saw Emmett when he walked into the living room, giving me a smile when he saw I was awake.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty," he whispered, coming closer and sitting down beside me on the couch.

"Hey, Prince Charming," I whispered back.

He leaned down and kissed me, a moan escaping me.

"Where are the boys?"

"Just fell asleep," he answered against my lips, shifting and coming to hover above me.

I turned to look towards the clock, noticing it was around their nap time. I smiled and looked back into Emmett's icy blue eyes.

"Thank you," I told him.

"For what, baby?" His lips touched mine again and I closed my eyes.

"Putting them to sleep. I didn't realize the time."

He didn't respond, just kissed me again. His kisses always did crazy things to me, shot right down into my core and melted my whole soul.

My hands made their way up into his hair, my legs parting as he rubbed my outer thighs. My heart was beating fast, as he always did this to me. And when he groaned it only made me breath deeper.

"Oh… God…" I whispered, his lips moving down my neck.

"No, baby, just me."

I moaned in response, definitely knowing it was him.

I wanted to tell him that I loved him, spill my heart out, but it was still scary to show him how much power he had over me. Hard in the love sense at least. I kind of half whispered it to him on my birthday, but I knew the time wasn't right.

Everything would all turn out alright. Right?

"Today was one of the best mornings in my whole life. Even topped that one day Pops took me out of school early to go to the beach together."

I smiled as he talked about him, however little it was. I knew it was hard for him and I'd never push. He said what he was comfortable saying.

"Bella?"

I opened my eyes and saw him staring down at me, seriousness overtaking his features. I stayed calm on the outside, feeling like I was going to explode on the inside.

"I would really like it if I could see them everyday and not wake up alone, not go to sleep alone."

That irrational ounce of fear that lingered about my boys being taken away surfaced without warning, panic overtaking me.

Wasn't this enough for him? Didn't I do enough? I never once told him he couldn't see them when he wanted to.

"Oh Christ, Bella, no baby,"

I guess the panic was clear in my expression because he quickly continued to talk.

"You too, I'm not only talking about the boys."

My heart was still beating so fast I could hear it in my head, not understanding what he was asking because I was so confused.

"Would you like it if we moved into the estate? I've been thinking about it a lot. I want to be a family. Finally." His eyes begged me as he spoke the words that finally registered.

He was asking me to move in with him. Into his family estate. The one you could see from his balcony. That _huge_ property I had yet to step foot on.

My nerves acted up and I really wasn't sure what to say or do.

"Is this because… of…" Would this idea of his even be an idea if the media wasn't spreading bullshit about him?

"I've been thinking about it for longer than a couple of days. I've been thinking about it since before your parents came to visit. I'm dead serious. This isn't something I'm doing because I'm insecure. This is me wanting my family with me every second. I hate not being there every night baby, every morning."

I wanted him there too, but this honestly did hit me suddenly, and it scared the shit out of me. Just because I loved him and needed him didn't make it any less scary, more if anything. I was terrified of this huge step I'd known we were moving towards quickly.

My whole life, all the most important things came when I wasn't ready - the boys and Emmett of course, my career even. So of course this would too.

So that's why I answered with, "Let me think about it," even though I knew in the end we'd end up together. One way or another.

After all, weren't all those things that came when I wasn't ready what made my life so amazing now?


	24. Chapter 23: Good Life

**A/N:** Thank you to obsessedmom, our beta. Also, to see photos of the estate check out the photo gallery link in our profile.

* * *

_I'm taking a mental picture of you now,  
'Cuz hopelessly, hopelessly,  
I have so much to feel good about._

**Chapter 23: **Good Life  
**By: **courthale  
**POV: **Emmett

"Yeah. Let's just get the sheets off all the furniture. She might want to change it all. We will have two younger ones here with us. It's not very kid friendly." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Sounds good, Emmett." Gabbie jotted down some more things and then looked back up at me with a smile. She had been decorating for me since I first bought my own place. "Hey, Em?" she said softly. I glanced over at her and raised a brow. "Relax. This will be everything she ever dreamed of. I promise you that. Okay?"

I nodded and let out a deep breath.

"Okay."

* * *

I walked up to the door, letting myself in like I usually did and chuckled as I heard the small feet stampeding towards me.

It was like a tiny running of the bulls.

"Daddy!" I laughed and scooped them up into my arms and instantly felt something seep through my clothes.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" I chuckled as I looked down at them. They were in their swim trunks and had obviously just gotten out of the pool.

"Boys!" Bella scolded and shook her head. Her hands were on her hips as she scowled.

"What in the world?" I scanned her body as she frowned.

"What?" She asked and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I think it's time for a nap," I said with a smirk and walked up to her. "Kiss your mom and then we're gonna lay down." They both did as I asked as Bella raised a brow.

* * *

I walked back out to the pool, smirking to myself as I saw Bella stretched out on one of the lounger chairs. I had changed after I put the boys down for their nap. It really never took too long for them to get to sleep after they swam. It was a workout and wore them out.

I was in my swim shorts and took off my t-shirt as I approached her. I licked my lips as my eyes scanned up her legs, tenting as I got closer.

"Hey baby." I said and leaned down over her. She spread her legs to accommodate me and smiled with her eyes still closed. I rested my head in her neck and sighed, my body resting the full length of hers but not resting any weight on her.

"Hey, handsome," she hummed as her arms wrapped around me. Her legs hooked around the backs of mine. I left a trail of wet kisses on her neck and she moaned.

"I missed you," I breathed against her wet skin. She arched her back and sighed.

"I missed you too." Her voice was barely a whisper as she tangled a hand in my hair.

I began to move against her as I kissed up her jaw to her lips, smiling against them. One hand came up and rested against the side of her neck, my thumb stroking her jaw.

"You look so beautiful. So happy," I whispered against her lips. She smiled, nipping at my lower lip.

"Thanks to my three favorite men, I am more than happy."

I pushed my hard on against her and her head fell back and a low moan escaped her lips.

"Fuck," I breathed and kissed back down her jaw. I reached her ear and lightly sucked her lobe into my mouth. She was a trembling mess below me and I could feel her heat against my hardened cock.

"Oh god, baby. Please. It's been too long." Her words sent chills down my spine as I nodded in agreement. I pulled back to look down at her and she was flushed with sun and desire.

God, she's perfect. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.

"What do you want, Bella?" I teased, making a sharp movement of my hips. She cried out and pulled my hair sharply.

"I want… you. Fuck. I want you to fuck me." She opened her eyes and looked up at me. My vixen was back. I loved how she could go from shy lady to sexy woman is no time at all.

I growled and attacked her lips with mine. I moved my hand back from her neck and untied the string of her bikini top, pulling the ties away from her and dropping it to the ground beside us. She pushed her naked chest up to mine and smirked.

"Naughty, Bella." I leaned in and sucked her top lip between both of mine and she groaned. Her legs opened wider and soon they were wrapped around my waist. My hips moved with hers as we kissed passionately.

I moved to untie the ties of her bottoms and she bit her beautiful lower lip as I worked to get it off her. She lifted her hips as I pulled it away and dropped it next to her top. Her hands moved down my back and she smiled as her hands went into the back of my shorts. I groaned and thrust my hips forward as she kneaded my ass.

"God fuckin' dammit," I breathed and my head threw back. She laughed lightly below me.

"I love your ass." She squeezed them both for emphasis. "So hard and muscular. Damn. All of you." She shook her head and moaned. I kissed her softly before moving down her chest leaving soft wet kisses in my wake.

I reached her perfect, plump breasts and sighed as I palmed them both. She bucked her hips and arched her back as I flicked both her nipples. I smiled to myself and leaned forward, taking one of the perfect pink buds into my mouth.

"Mmm… you taste amazing." I smiled against her nipple and peeked up at her.

She groaned and her head fell back once again. I chuckled against her skin as I kissed the valley between her breasts. I gave her other breast the same attention and soon she was whimpering and whining beneath me.

Her feet came up and pushed my shorts down with her toes. I chuckled at her eagerness and moved to kick them off. I smiled softly down at her and took myself in my hand.

"You're everything to me," I whispered as I slid slowly into her. She moaned loudly as I groaned.

Our lips met in a frantic kiss and we began to move against each other slowly but forcefully. I loved this feeling. It was something only she could allow me to feel. It was a feeling of completeness and I'd go to hell and back again just to be able to feel it.

She moved harder against me and I took that as a sign that she was close. I grunted and groaned into our lip swelling kisses and reached between us. I rested my hand on her lower stomach as my thumb circled her clit. She broke our kiss with a moan and clenched her eyes shut. Her body tensed and it was fucking beautiful. I continued my hard thrusts into her as she tightened around me.

"That's it, baby. Come for me. Come on my cock," I grunted while my hips moved erratically against hers. Her hands reached up and she clawed at my chest as she came down.

"Come, baby. Come inside me. Oh please." She arched her back and I came undone at the sight.

"Fuck!" I cried out as I came. Growling into the skin of her neck and then panting as the feeling of pure bliss washed over me.

* * *

I ran my fingers through her soft brown hair as we laid back. We'd gotten redressed into our swim clothes but just decided to lay back and relax until we heard the boys waking up.

"What are you thinking about?" I whispered into the top of her head, kissing there softly after I spoke. She shrugged and traced circles on my stomach. My muscles clenched in reaction and she giggled quietly.

"I'm thinking about when you asked me to move in with you," she admitted softly. I closed my eyes and braced myself for what was next. "I'm not saying yes, but I'm not saying no." She lifted her head from its place on my chest and smiled. "What if we all go and look at it?"

I chuckled and nodded. "Yeah. That's actually what I was wanting to ask you." She smiled at my confession and leaned forward to kiss me.

"When can we go look?" she sighed and nestled into my side.

Perfect fit.

"Today? After the boys wake up?" I shrugged and continued my motions of running my hands through her hair. The sun hit it just right and caused it to look almost red. I loved that everything about her was so natural.

"Sure."

* * *

The boys woke up about an hour later. I was glad we got up not long after deciding to see the house and had showered. It allowed us some more alone time. She let me wash her like she always did when we showered together. She returned the favor happily. And when she dropped to her knees and made me come one more time I think I fell for her even more.

She swallows like a champ too.

Felt so good.

I shook my head to get my thoughts away from that as we dressed the boys. I gave them quick baths before their naps so it didn't take long. They were both groggy and uncharacteristically amiable.

They slowly began to wake up and Evan held up his arms for me. I reached down and picked him up, kissing his cheek.

"What's up, little E?" I asked and walked behind Bella out of their room. Aiden followed closely behind her, playing with one of his hot wheels.

"Nothing, Daddy. Just misses you," he sighed and rested his head on my shoulder. I smiled softly, holding him just a bit tighter.

"Well, I'm trying the best I can to get that fixed, buddy."

* * *

"Holy shit," were the first words out of Bella's mouth. I laughed and both the boys yelled, "Bad," from the back seat.

"Sorry." She winced as she realized what she had done.

She unbuckled her belt after I parked in the long drive, the main guard for the estate, Felix, having opened the front gate for us when he saw us coming. I pulled to a stop next to the door and smiled over at her.

"Welcome to my childhood home, beautiful." I got out as she continued to stare at the house.

I closed my door and it seemed to break her trance and she got out too. We helped both the boys out of their car seats and smiled as they took each others' hands. We mirrored their actions, taking her small hand in mine and walking towards the door.

"This place… This place is so beautiful, Em. It's perfect," she said with so much awe in her voice. I was internally giving myself a high five and smirking.

"It's my home. Well… it was. It's the place I grew up and I thought maybe we could make it our home... together." I smiled as I helped them all through the doors.

Gabbie had done an incredible job. All of it was the same but I could tell that her minor changes that helped improve the space and make it kid safe.

"You boys like it?" I smiled as I asked them. They were at the train set I'd had them set out. It was mine when I was younger and still worked perfectly.

"YES! YES!" They smiled and jumped up and down.

"I see what you're doing." Bella laughed lightly. "You're getting the spawns on your side. Smart cookie, Mr. McCarty." She shook her head and smiled.

"I don't run a billion dollar business with just my looks, Ms. Swan."

* * *

We stood out in the middle of the tennis courts as the boys ran around in circles. She shook her head as she looked around.

"This place is insane. It's perfect. It's huge. I'm overwhelmed, Em. Honestly." She sighed and looked over to the pool. I think it was like at least five times bigger than the one at her place now with Alice and Jasper. And overlooked the most beautiful view you could imagine, as did almost all other outside areas of the property.

"Raising our family here would be a dream come true. It's just a really big step." She took her worry out on her bottom lip and smiled softly as the boys played.

"I'll do anything you want. Just please. Let's do this. I want to be the best father I can be and I feel like that requires being a staple in the home. If not for us, then think of them. Think about how happy they'd be here, with both their mom and dad." I stepped closer to her, taking her face in my hands and smiling down at her.

"You are my everything. Those boys are everything. I miss all three of you when I'm not near you." I rested my forehead against hers as I continued softly, "Not to brag, but I think they miss me too. Their faces light up when I walk into the room and I want to be able to see that everyday."

"Yes," she said suddenly, interrupting me. My eyes flew open and I smiled wide.

"Yes?" I was so giddy I could bust.

"Yes. But I have some conditions."

I nodded.

"We sleep in separate rooms." I frowned in confused but smiled at her cuteness. "I don't want to confuse them, or us, or me. This is so that our family is together." I nodded, knowing we'd end up in the same bed at some point in the night. The request was a silly one on her part but I'd do anything.

"The next one is that I want you home the latest by 7 PM, and if you can't make it, then call me. We have family dinners every night and we want you to be there." I smiled and nodded again, figuring I'd overwhelmed her enough for today and would tell her about the chef I'd hired to cook for us four days a week so she could have more time to work later.

She went on, "No more spoiling the boys than you already have either. This place is almost like their own personal playground." She finished with a deep breath. Okay, so I'd tell her about the new play room I was having put in on the ground floor later too.

I pulled her close and my lips molded to hers quickly. I'd do anything she asked. I was so happy I couldn't contain my excitement. The love that I poured into this kiss almost knocked me back on my feet. I loved our family. I loved all of this. I felt like I belonged. I felt like they were mine.

Giggles broke my trance and I pulled back, panting and rested my forehead on hers once again.

"Isabella Swan, you've made me the happiest man in the world. I could never thank you enough," I breathed quietly.

Her hands reached up and tangled in my hair.

"Just… being who you are and loving our boys is more than I could've ever asked for." She kissed my lips softly. "So, thank you."

"Daddy is gonna lib wif us!" Aidan hugged his brother and they giggled as they danced around happily.

I looked back to my beautiful girl and she smiled brilliantly at me.

"Thank you for being mine." She bit her bottom lip to contain her wide smile at my words.

"I always have been," she whispered, moving in to kiss me once more.


	25. Chapter 24: Big Boy Beds

**A/N:** Thank you to the wonderful obsessedmom for her editing and perfection.

* * *

**Chapter 24: **Big Boy Beds**  
By:** Crash Hale**  
POV: **Bella

Two weeks later all our things from Emmett's apartment and my house were moved into the estate - into our _home_. All that was left were the few boxes in Jasper's back seat that he and I were driving over right now. It was just some of my many photography books and all of my personal photo albums that weren't work related. The work related ones were already in the massive library on the ground level of the home.

Felix opened up the gate for us and waved us in. I offered a smile and took a deep breath; looking around at the property I just couldn't call mine yet. It felt like Emmett and I were pretending to play house. This was unreal.

I was excited, really, but scared shitless too. Moving in was a big deal for me so making up all those conditions was just a way for me to be in better control of the situation. I think Emmett knew that. He knew everything I was feeling, and I loved him for dealing with it.

"Hey," Jasper's voice brought me out of my trance and I looked over at him. "Anyone in there?" he asked with a smile.

"Kinda," I told him with a shrug.

He laughed, "I'd say kinda too if this was my crib."

He parked at the front door and we both got out, each taking a box from the back seat and making our way inside. He followed me down to the library and we set the boxes on the floor, doing another two rounds before heading to the kitchen for some water.

"Mrs. McCarty," Stephan said, "I'm sorry, Emmett told me it was just going to be him and the boys today, I already made lunch up for them. Can I make the two of you something now?"

I smiled at the young chef and shook my head, "We're fine. We're gonna go out for lunch, but thanks anyway."

He nodded.

"This is my friend Jasper, by the way, and this is Stephan. And I'm just Bella, remember? Emmett and I aren't married." How is it that he remembered to call the man that hired him by his first name but not me?

"Right, sorry," he blushed.

They shared a hello and Jasper gave me a brow lift as if asking what the hell was going on.

"Do you know where the guys are?" I asked Stephan.

"Out back in the pool."

"Thanks."

Jasper and I walked out, heading towards the back of the house.

"Mrs. McCarty?" Jasper teased. He knew Emmett had gotten us a chef but we really didn't talk about it other than the mention of it.

"I told him like fifty times already. The boy just won't catch on. I mean, do I look like a Mrs. McCarty?" I asked, not expecting an answer and continued on after Jasper.

"So that's the chef?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes, "My boyfriend goes all out." I shook my head, remembering how shocked I was when Emmett introduced Stephan to the boys and me before he made us the most amazing meal ever.

Jasper laughed, "Emmett definitely doesn't know how to do things small, that's for sure. You okay with this whole thing?" he asked, motioning back to the kitchen with a nod of his head.

I nodded, "Yeah, means less cooking for me to do and more time for work and the boys. He means well." As I finished talking we made it outside to the pool area where the guys were.

Jasper and I talked to the boys for a second, Emmett almost pulling me into the pool with him when I kneeled down to kiss him. He told Jasper and I to have fun and that he'd see me later tonight.

Jasper and I kissed the boys goodbye and were on our way. He drove us down to the beach and the two of us walked around.

He held both our shoes as we had taken them off to walk on the sand. I took photographs randomly, smiling every time I thought of the boys with Emmett. I liked how I was completely content with knowing they were safe with him and would see them later.

"He's a good guy, Bells, and I'm not saying I'm sorry for doubting or anything, but... I love you, I don't want anyone to hurt you, and I wasn't sure about him before, but I am now. I'm glad I was wrong about him."

I smiled at him brightly and nodded, "Thank you. I love you too."

"Good." He gave a cheeky smile, "Let's go get some beer and grub, I'm starving."

* * *

Alice dropped me off after our waxes, massages, facials, and mani-pedi's and wished me a good night. I told her not to have too much fun now that she and Jasper had the house all to themselves and she smiled, promising they wouldn't, without being convincing at all.

"Hello!" I yelled out when I entered, looking around and sighing when I heard nothing.

I put my handbag and camera down on one of the chairs that sat towards the side and smiled as soon as I heard happy giggles.

Aiden ran past me, screaming, "Hi, Mama!" and Emmett followed with a, "Hey, Mom!", Aiden screaming louder when Emmett finally caught him and lifted him up into his arms. Seems I had three children and not just two. Emmett could be a big kid, and it just made him all the more adorable.

Evan ran towards me next, reaching his arms up to me. I lifted him up with a huff and a kiss against his cheek.

"Having fun?" I asked. It was nearing their bedtime and I wondered why they weren't getting ready yet.

"Yes," Evan smile, running his hands through my hair and making me smile.

"Bath time!" Emmett called as he came back over to me with Aiden thrown over his shoulder and still giggling. "We were just waiting for you, babe," he said, moving in to kiss me.

"Well, here I am, let's go." I smiled, following after him and Aiden up the stairs and down the long hallway to their bedroom where their new big boy beds were waiting.

We grabbed clothes and headed into the bathroom together, starting up the large bath.

* * *

I moaned as his hand brushed down my belly and slid gracefully into my panties. His lips moved frantically over mine as I gripped his hair and tugged.

"Fuck, yes," I whispered as he rubbed a finger against my wet core then pushed it into me.

"Yeah? How's this, baby?" he asked, pushing another in and biting my jaw lightly.

"Em," I moaned.

"Daddy!" Screams came from down the hall, footsteps approaching and a banging against our door. Yes, _our_ door. I get that the separate room thing was bullshit on my part. I ended up asking him to sleep with me in the big empty room and he didn't give me shit about it thankfully. I loved sleeping next to him every night.

Emmett groaned, pulling his hand away and making me sigh as he moved around and got out of bed, adjusting himself.

"Yeah, buddy? What's wrong?" he asked, opening the door.

Aiden hugged his leg and Emmett chuckled, placing his hand on top of Aiden's head. The whole big new house thing and big boy bed was proving to be a bigger issue with Aiden than Evan.

"Did you wake your brother, monkey?" I asked, sitting up.

He pouted and I saw it through the dim lighting coming in from the lights outside. He began crying and let Emmett's leg go, rushing over to me.

I took him into my arms and kissed the top of his head, holding his head to my chest.

"I'm gonna check on Ev,"

I nodded at Emmett and laid Aiden down on the bed with me. He snuggled with me under the covers and I rubbed his back softly, shushing him so he'd stop his light cries.

Emmett returned shortly after and came to lie down, giving me a smile, "Ev's fine."

I smiled at him and we remained quiet. He closed his eyes, placing a hand behind his head and I continued to watch the two until sleep took me as well.

When I woke in the middle of the night, Emmett was gone and Aiden was spread out in his usual spot.

I got out of bed carefully and stepped out into the quiet hallway, looking in one direction and then the next. _Nothing._

I sighed and began my walk through the huge house. I checked Emmett's office and the kitchen before seeing the light coming from the library down stairs. I headed in that direction and found him sitting on the couch in there, one of my boxes at his feet and a photo album in his lap.

I smiled and walked in, "Hey."

He looked at me, some sadness in his eyes and my smile fell, quickly going over to him and sitting down.

When I looked down I saw baby pictures lined up across the black paper and sighed, knowing it was all my fault he wasn't there for any of these moments documented though photography.

I ran my fingers through his hair and moved in to kiss his cheek, hoping I could comfort him from the things I knew he was feeling inside.

"They were so small," he said

"Yeah," I said, placing my head against his solid shoulder and watching as he looked through the pages.

He finally kissed the top of my head and moved so his arm was wrapped around my shoulders.

"I missed so much."

"You're going to be there for the rest, I promise."

He nodded and placed the album gently back into the box.

"They love it here, Em, and you're the one that's making them so happy." I wanted him to know. I ran my fingers through his hair again, lifting my head off his shoulder and looking at him.

"Do I make you happy?"

I nodded, looking into his blue eyes, "So much."

He leaned in and kissed me, almost taking my breath away and I wanted to scream that I loved him. But it got stuck every time I tried. So much was happening right now with our lives. I couldn't do the 'I love you' part yet.

"Let's go back to bed,"

I nodded and he kissed me again, standing and taking my hand. We walked back up stairs and Emmett lifted Aiden from the bed, giving me a wink before leaving to put him back in his own bed.

I snuggled into the covers and waited for him to return.

"We gotta fix this whole being afraid of his new bed thing. I love the little guy, but I don't want him coming in here every night. This is mommy and daddy's activity room. No kids allowed after hours," he said as soon as he was back, joining me in our bed.

I laughed and he got on top of me, settling between my legs and looking down at me. I smiled, placing my hands on his chest, "What do you think we should do?" I asked, needing him to know he had say in it all. He was their father and he was to make choices with me.

"You know, if I had any energy left and wasn't tired as hell, I'd discuss this with you all throughout the sex we'd be having right now, but why don't we talk about it when I get home tomorrow?"

I nodded and he kissed me before rolling off me and onto his side.

"Goodnight,"

* * *

A week later I was out with Gabbie looking at furniture for most of the morning. Emmett told me he wanted me to do whatever I wanted to help make the house a home for us and I was taking him up on it. It was kind of fun actually, all I had to do was pick what I liked and Gabbie got it done.

By the time noon approached I made my way back home. Emmett needed to go to the office to get work done. I knew he was behind with all the excitement the last three weeks had brought.

The gardeners were here today, working outside and I said hello, smiling when I saw Silvia was bringing drinks out for them. She kept the house in order five days out of the week, doing anything that needed to get done. All the people that worked here were really very nice and that made it easier for me to adjust to all the changes.

I knew most of them were still here since Emmett's grandfather hired them and would never dream of asking Emmett to let them go. Besides, I couldn't do it all even if I worked around the clock. The place was huge.

I had to contain a smile when I entered the living room and saw both boys sitting in little chairs facing different corners. Emmett was dressed in his suit, sitting on the couch and reading some paper work.

"Is it time yet?" Aiden yelled.

I stayed quiet, out of Emmett's sight.

"I told you no talking."

"But-"

"Nope!" Emmett said, his eyes still down on his work.

"Giving Daddy a hard time, huh?" I asked, containing a smile.

"Mama!"

"What did I just say? You still have ten minutes." Emmett stood up to greet me and I gave him a kiss.

"Hey, baby," he smiled, kissing me again.

"Hey, yourself sexy," I whispered. He knew how much I loved the business suits. "What'd they do?" I asked, turning to the boys.

"We went to the park and they got into a fight," he explained.

My jaw dropped and I gave him a look, "They hit another kid?"

"Each other," Emmett corrected.

"Why?"

"Only one of the swings was free and they both wanted it... Intense drama. I felt like an idiot when they refused to get in the car too. It was a whole big scene."

"Aw, baby," I pouted, bringing my hands up to cup his face, "I'm sure you did what anyone else would have."

Emmett sighed, "I gotta get to the office, babe, I'm sorry. I've got so much to do. I won't be home for dinner either."

I nodded, "It's okay,"

He kissed the top of my head and went over to each of the boys.

Evan gave him a kiss in return but Aiden stayed upset.

"Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

"You're going to stay in your bed all night like last night, okay buddy? Make Daddy proud. We'll go out for ice cream tomorrow if you can do it." Emmett told Aiden as he sat on the edge of the bed and ran his fingers through our son's locks.

Aiden nodded and hugged Emmett tightly.

"Aw, that was a big one, little guy,"

Aiden stayed quiet and I smiled at the sight. I'm sure Emmett had scared him a little, since it was the first time he actually had to discipline them and both boys weren't used to any other side of him than the awesome dad that allowed almost everything and played with them every second he got.

We kissed both boys goodnight again and stepped out into the hall, Emmett giving a big sigh and rubbing his jaw. I smiled and hugged him when he placed his face into the side of my neck and groaned.

"Let's go sit outside and have a bottle of wine," I suggested.

He kissed my neck before pulling back, "I'll be right down, I just wanna change."

I headed downstairs and got us glasses and a bottle of red wine, finding two chairs beside each other outside and staring out at the amazing view I could not get used to no matter how much I looked.

Emmett joined me in a pair of pajama pants and a naked chest and I tried not to stare. No one had a body like him, and he was all mine.

"Today was horrible," he said, plopping down and looking at me with a cute pout. "They hate me."

"The boys?"

He nodded, "That was the hardest thing ever. I mean, they've never acted that badly, but maybe I was too harsh on them. I had to yell for them to listen to me... I don't like this part of parenting, maybe you can just be the mean one."

I laughed, "Fat chance, buddy, they're gonna be bigger than me soon and then what do I do?"

Emmett smiled at me and shrugged, "What are you doing all the way over there?" He asked, changing the subject for a second and patting his leg.

I smiled because I was right next to him, but got up anyway and sat on his lap. He rubbed my thigh and leaned his head back.

"I just feel bad."

"They'll forget about it by tomorrow, you'll see."

He sighed and shook his head, probably knowing he'd have a lot more days like today ahead of him.

"Why aren't we getting drunk yet, beautiful?" he asked, looking to the wine before I poured us our glasses.

"I know everything's different for you too, but you're doing so great, Em. You're perfect."

"You're only saying that 'cause you want my body."

I smiled and felt myself blush, that I definitely did want his body.

He chuckled, "I see the way you look at me."

"How's that?" I asked, biting my lip and placing my glass of wine down so I could run my fingers through his hair.

"I look at you the same way. I mean, fuck, I don't even know how it's possible that I don't have you naked right now."

"Hum," I frowned and tried to contain my smile.

"Grab the bottle," he instructed.

I did, not asking why, before he suddenly lifted me and stood up, making me laugh.

Okay, so maybe I _can_ get used to this.

* * *

_I have a small request if you're interested - please check out a couple of my new one shots (House of Candy and Second Time Around) and my entry for the Me & Mr. McCarty Contest (Later). You can fine them on my profile - username Crash Hale. The link to my profile is in our profile. They need some of your love. - Thanks!_


	26. Outtake: Emmett Comes Home Early

**A/N: **So. . . I don't own anything Twilight, Mrs. Meyer does. I felt like writing something and it seems the only thing I can write for these days is this story, as it's my favorite nonliving thing in the world right now lol. . . Oh, and this goes unedited so just deal with my mistakes and be grateful I even put it up. It's just an outtake so you don't need to read it to understand the rest of the story.

**

* * *

**

**JUST LIKE YOU OUTTAKE BY CRASH HALE**

**Sometime between Chapters 24 and 25. . . **

I checked on the boys once more, peaking into their bedroom. The blue night lights illuminated their bedroom enough that I was able to see both their peaceful faces. They were asleep. Aiden's bed already tossed around in as he held one of his toys in his hands, and Evan asleep on his back, almost in complete neatness. I smiled at their differences, loving them so much.

I sighed and shut the door, tired as I'd gotten used to having Emmett help me with bedtime.

I headed towards the bedroom Emmett and I shared, slightly sad I'd be spending another night alone in it while he was on business out in Texas. It had only been two nights. He'd be back by midday tomorrow, but I'd still much rather him be here.

I drew myself a bath with bubbles in the master bathroom and stripped my clothes off, slipping inside and sighing as my body relaxed quickly. I spent ten minutes relaxing, and the next shaving and exfoliating my legs. I drained the bath and hopped into the shower next, washing my hair and body off.

I took my time rubbing lotion into my skin before I put on a pair of white panties and one of Emmett's white undershirts, the thing falling halfway down my thighs. I snuggled into his side, my hair still wet as sleep found me quickly.

The next thing I felt was a gentle touch against my cheek. I moaned, feeling him above me as his lips pressed to my cheek gently.

"Em," I whispered, coming out of my sleep slowly.

"You smell so fucking good, baby. . . Your skin's so soft," His deep low voice instantly caused a growing in my lower belly. His hand was running up and down my arm, his kiss moving to my neck.

I wrapped my arms around him. "You're home." I sighed.

"Didn't feel the need to wait until morning. Can't sleep without you." His deep sensual voice didn't escape him as he once again said I smelt good.

He finally pulled away and smiled down at me, pulling the covers from my body and running his hand up my thigh. I smiled, biting my lip and bringing my hand up to run my fingers through my hair, noticing it was dry, indicating some time must have passed.

I lifted my hips slightly, knowing what he wanted - knowing what I wanted. He pulled my panties down my legs, running his hand back up my inner thigh and cupping me, dipping a finger into my folds and making me moan.

"So hot when you're this wet before I even touch you," he smirked, rubbing me with his finger again.

I moaned.

"Been taking care of this while I was away?" He asked.

My blush creeped in at his words and how he spoke so openly about it. I knew I could say anything to him, be as dirty as I wanted, but I still wasn't as good at it as he was.

I shook my head no and his smile grew.

"Sit up, baby,"

I did, giving him a smile as well. He leaned in to kiss me hello softly and I stroked his face.

"I missed you." I whispered.

He nodded, "Me too." His eyes moved down as his hands went to the shirt I was wearing and lifted it. I raised my arms and helped, throwing the thing to the floor.

I ran my hands over his chest, sitting on our bed completely naked for him while he was still in his business shirt and pants. The top few buttons were undone from his late travel and his shoes already removed.

I undid the next button down, my fingers running over his chest. He placed his hand over mine and brought it to his lips, kissing my hand.

I smiled and watched him.

"I thought you found my suits a turn on," he said.

"I do." I quickly responded, making him chuckle.

"No need to take it off just yet then," he told me, shifting in beside me and pulling me to him.

My breathing hitched as he positioned his legs so I could lean back on them. I looked up at him, his one arm moving around the back of my head for support as he leaned in to kiss me. His tongue ran along my lips and I opened up with a moan, feeling his other hand down pushing my legs apart.

He felt my belly next, his fingers tracing his favorite scar before cupping me again firmly. His fingers rubbed my clit, the nerve becoming more and more swollen and sensitive the longer he rubbed.

I moaned, pulling my lips from his to breathe. He groaned against my jaw as I reached around the back of his neck to grip his hair.

I cursed softly and yelped when his hand suddenly slapped my wet flesh, catching me off guard and amazing me with how much I liked it.

"Give me your hand, Bella," he instructed, pulling my hand from his hair and tugging it between my legs. "Who else is gonna take care of this perfect pussy when I'm not around, huh? Touch yourself for me, baby. Fuck, do it." He said, pushing my hand against my womanhood.

I moaned and rubbed myself with his help, my juices coating both our hands and my inner thighs. I'd fingered myself enough in those years we weren't together, and it was nowhere near as good as anything he ever did to me, but considering he seemed to like when I touched myself, I went for it.

"Fuck," I breathed, pushing a finger into myself and looking at his lips while mine were parted as I panted slightly.

When I pulled out, his finger joined mine and I groaned at the slow entering. "God, why can't I have your cock?" I breathed, in a lust filled daze I didn't care to come out of any time soon.

"Since you asked so nicely, beautiful, I'm gonna let you have it."

I bit my lip again and watched as he brought our hands to his lips and licked my finger. I sat up then, letting him get up off the bed and watching as he undid his belt and pants.

I came to sit on the edge, leaning back on my hands while I watched.

"You're gonna kiss and suck it first, baby. Get down on your knees for me."

Without being told twice, I got off the bed, dropping to my knees and helping him out of his pants.

He brushed my hair back gently while I pulled his boxers down and released him. I licked my lips and looked up at him before leaning in and kissing the tip. I sighed, not being anymore patient with him than I was with myself, wrapping my hand around his thick length and taking him into my mouth, little by little.

I hummed after a minute, sucking and enjoying being able to do this for him.

"That's it, baby. Oh fuck, yeah, just like that."

I continued, massaging him with my tongue and lips, adding a slight bit of teeth. His fingers ran through my hair, gripping and tugging.

"Like my dick, baby?" He groaned.

I moaned, knowing he didn't expect me to answer. He knew I did. I fucking craved him.

"Get back on the bed." He said, his hips moving forward one more time so I'd take him deeper. I did, relaxing so I wouldn't gag.

"You have no idea how much I want you." He said, helping me onto the bed before quickly undoing his shirt and shrugging it off.

I shook my head, biting my lip and smiling. "I do." I whispered, spreading my legs as an invitation.

He chuckled and nodded. "You do, huh? You want me just as bad?"

I nodded, "Always want you."

"That's my fucking girl." He spoke while coming up on the bed, over me and between my legs.

I smiled and watched him as his hands caressed my thighs, sides, massaged my breasts, rolling my nipples with his fingers and making me press my head back into the mattress from the sensation. I moaned, arching my back before reaching between us to grab a hold of him again.

He kissed up my neck and, as his lips moved closer to mine, I used his dick to rub myself up and down, knowing it drove him wild.

"Line me up, no more teasing."

I rubbed his hardness over myself once more, moaning at the tingling and need for release as I lined him up.

"Fuck me," I told him deeply, so far gone by this point. It was late in the night and it felt like we were the only ones in the world.

"Your wish. . ." He whispered and trailed off against my ear, thrusting his hips into mine and filling me completely.

"Oh," I didn't even have a second to gasp completely before he pulled back and filled me again, the simple movement enough, our bodies speaking the words we couldn't. "Please," I moaned, feeling like I wanted to scream but aware enough that if I did it might carry and wake two little ones. I knew it was a big house, but I was paranoid sometimes.

He smiled beautifully down at me as he moved our position so he was sitting up with my knees hooked over his forearms. His hands gripped my hips to ensure he got me as close as possible.

I gripped the covers and arched my back, wanting to come so badly and feeling it approaching.

"Gotta help me out, remember? Come on, beautiful."

I moaned, opening my eyes to look at him and letting go of the sheets with one hand to reach it between my legs. He smiled brightly, still strong in his thrusts as I began circling my nerve the way I knew he wanted.

"Oh my fucking. . . Oh, god," I gasped, unable to catch my breath as my orgasm hit hard.

I bit my lip to keep as quiet as possible, the waves of pleasure making my body tingle and lose control.

"Damn, baby, that's what I'm talking about. Shit, you're fucking hot."

I laughed weakly as I brought my hand up to push my hair back and he moved back over me so he was on top and my legs were spread open. He moved into me slower then before, just looking into my eyes as I looked back into his and bit on my lip again.

"You're amazing," I whispered, closing my eyes contently and moaning when he settled inside me and pushed in slightly deeper.

"I am, huh? Good to know."

I smiled, pulling him down for a kiss. I never, fucking ever, wanted anyone but him. It still scared me a little, as life did, but it at least didn't ruin the moment.

"Don't I deserve some down time?" He smiled, biting at my chin playfully.

I giggled and pushed on his chest, wanting him to get on his back. He laughed, doing so and holding my hips as I got on top, looking between us as I positioned him to myself again and sat down.

He groaned deeply, moving a hand to my ass and slapping lightly. I smiled and shook my head.

"Yeah, that's the good shit right there. . . Fuck, I could live inside you."

With the help of his hands I moved above him easily, the angle hitting a new spot and feeling as amazing. I threw my hair back, clawing at his abs slightly and seriously feeling like some kind of porn star the sex was that incredible with him.

In no time a new orgasm rocked though me. I whimpered, falling against his chest. He held me against himself so we didn't lose contact and rolled me underneath again. His mouth came down to my breast and I managed to hold my legs wrapped around his lower back as he continued to move inside of me.

He cursed nonsense against my chest as he came, setting off another of my own. The pleasure really did feel like too much at this stage. I felt drained, but completely happy and satisfied.

I could have fallen asleep easily that way, but he lifted me up, carrying me that way into our bathroom. He put me down gently, giving my cheek a kiss before opening the shower door. He slapped my ass lightly as I got in ahead of him, much like he always did. I set the water and we began washing off.

Emmett kissed my cheek and shoulder every chance he got, making me feel so special and wanted. I hugged him then, just holding on and knowing I was lucky to have these moments with him. He was amazing.

Once we were both clean, he turned the water off and grabbed us towels.

Walking into our walk-in closet, Emmett put on some pajama bottoms and handed me the matching shirt. I slipped some fresh panties on and threw the clothes that were on the floor into the hamper before joining him in our bed and cuddling in.

"I'm so glad you're home," I told him, so happy simply to have him half a day early.

"Me too, you have no idea." He sighed, slipping his hand under my shirt and rubbing my back. "You're just so. . . insanely beautiful."

I frowned and gave him a look like he was lying. He raised his eyebrows, "What? You are." His hand flattened against my back, pulling me closer.

"Yeah, well. . . You're an insanely good fuck." I bit my lip not to smile.

"Oh, yeah? Kinda noticed, you know, with you into it and all," He winked.

I blushed, shaking my head, "Okay, okay, I'm tired,"

"Yeah, sorry I woke you up to fuck you but. . . Well, you didn't seem to mind," He grinned.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, yeah," I sighed.

He gave me a goodnight kiss before we finally stopped our conversation and both fell asleep quickly.


	27. Chapter 25: What Makes Life Beautiful

**A/N:** Hey, guys, Crash Hale here. Just letting you know I'll be writing the remainder of this story. I hope there isn't too much of a difference in the Emmett chapters. In case anyone is wondering there are about nine or so chapters/epilogues left to go. I'm going to try to get the rest of the story out as soon as possible. A big thank you to my wonderful beta obsessedmom. The music mentioned in this chapter is by Van Morrison and Creedence Clearwater Revival. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 25: **What Makes Life Beautiful  
**By:** Crash Hale  
**POV: **Emmett

Giggles broke me out of my sleep, not to mention the bed was being jumped on. "Jump, jump, jump," the boys laughed, soon followed by Bella's soft sweet one.

I groaned and opened my eyes, Aiden and Evan flying above me as they jumped.

"Daddy just woke up, be more gentle. It can't be the best way to wake up," Bella told them, her voice coming from the end of the bed.

I yawned as I pulled myself up and leaned on my elbows. She was putting on a plain black sweater and pulling her hair out of the back as she gave me a smile. This is what I loved waking up to every morning. Granted I'd much rather Bella was in the bed with us as well, but she did have things to do today and I was in charge of the kids.

"Hey, beautiful, you let these two in here for this unconventional wake-up call?" I asked, so taken away by her beauty. She wasn't like some women who needed the make-up and designer clothes. She was natural and pure... and mine.

"Guilty," she shrugged.

Aiden and Evan attacked me then; arms wrapping around my neck and taking me back down on the bed. "You're lucky I'm young enough to take this abuse," I laughed, joking with the boys.

"You're old!" Aiden informed, causing Bella to giggle.

"Old?" I asked in shock, "Your old man's only twenty-seven, give me a break." I turned to Evan and nodded towards his brother. "He said I'm old. Can you believe that? You think I'm old too?"

His only answer was to poke my cheek, nodding while in even more giggles than usual.

"I don't know, twenty-seven _is_ pretty old," Bella said, coming around the bed and grabbing Aiden.

He wrapped his arms around her lovingly and placed his head on her shoulder.

"Well then, mommy's not far behind. Three years goes quick, baby," I teased, sitting up again as Evan settled beside me. I put my arm around him and pulled him closer.

She looked from Aiden to Evan, "Daddy's funny, isn't he?"

They both nodded and Bella kissed Aiden before putting him back down on the bed. He walked on over and fell against me so I wrapped my free arm around him to hold him up.

"Mama's gotta go. Give me kisses." She crawled on the bed, kissing each of our boys. Her pretty eyes shined before her lips met mine and I kissed the woman I was in love with. I just wasn't sure when the right time would be to tell her, or if I'd mess it up by trying too soon.

"Bye," she told us, placing another kiss on each of our cheeks before rushing out of the bedroom.

Her passion was one of my favorite things about her. She loved being a mother, she loved helping out at the gallery like she was today, she loved her art, and she was my definition of the perfect lover.

"Okay," I finally sighed, "Let's swim first and then get cleaned up and eat."

"Yay!" They both shouted, quickly getting off the bed and jumping around on the floor.

I took a deep breath, knowing it would be a long day. And as much work as I knew I had at the office that needed my attention, I'd much rather be giving it to my sons.

* * *

The guys were taking their naps when Bella returned to get ready for the art show tonight. I was in my office downstairs, doing what I could from home when she knocked and entered.

"Hey."

"Hey," she smiled and walked over, sitting on the edge of my desk.

I left my laptop alone and gave her my attention. "All set?" I asked.

She nodded, leaning in for a kiss. She'd been helping set up for the art show tonight at the gallery, seeing as her work was the major showing.

"I don't have much time. I'm just going to shower and get ready, and then I gotta go again," she pouted. "How was it today so far?"

"Baby, I got this, okay? I'm an awesome dad." Let's not mention I let the kids have too much chocolate and hardly got them down for their nap.

"I know you are. I'm not asking because I don't trust you with them, I'm... just asking." She bit into her lip and pushed her hair back when it fell over her eyes. I knew she trusted me, and I knew that meant we'd come a long way.

"Give me a kiss," I told her, giving her a wink.

She still blushed, and I hoped she always would. She leaned down and kissed me softly, her eyes closed as we pulled away.

I smiled when she shook herself out of it and took a deep breath, "It's an early showing, so at least I'll be home by eight at the latest," she told me.

I nodded, "Perfect."

"Okay," she stood, "I'm gonna go get ready."

* * *

"There you guys are," Alice chimed.

I turned from my spot on the boys' bedroom floor and sighed, relieved she was finally here. She had her own keys and Felix knew to let her in at all times.

"Auntie Ali!" both boys yelled, leaving my side and the clothes as they ran to her.

"My big boys giving Daddy a hard time?" She smiled as she kneeled down and they both hugged her. We spent a lot of time with Alice and Jasper, but having lived with them since birth I'm sure they felt the difference.

"No," Aiden answered, shaking his head.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes," I corrected.

Aiden pouted and snuggled closer to Alice.

"They don't want to wear anything I say and _are_ giving Daddy a hard time. I'm trying to surprise your mama. Don't you think she'd like to see us?" I asked with raised eyebrows. My plan was to bring the boys to the show and then the four of us would go out for a nice dinner, but considering it was a classy restaurant where I knew we'd get the privacy we needed, the boys had to be dressed nicely.

"I got this, Papa Bear, you go get ready," Alice said, coming over and pulling me down to her height to kiss my cheek.

I chuckled, "Thanks, shortie."

* * *

Once Alice had both boys ready we were all set to leave. They didn't give me any trouble when I put them in their car seats and told them they'd be seeing Uncle Jake real soon.

And soon we did. As we entered the filled gallery, Jake spotted us first. "Hey guys!" He waved them over.

"Unka Jake!" Aiden yelled, both boys laughing as he lifted them over his shoulders.

Renesmee appeared with a pretty and kind smile, as she always had, and gave me a big hug hello. "How you doing, Em?" she asked.

"I'm great, as you can see," I said, watching my boys playing with Jake. "You look nice. How's life treating you?"

"Amazing actually. I found the best guy ever." She spoke the last part while glancing over at Jake.

"What do you mean you found me? I came in here just then." I grinned at my own lame joke.

Before I could say anything more, Jake nodded at me in greeting. "Bells told me you were at home with the kids."

"Thought I'd surprise her. Take her to dinner. You know, be _her_ best guy ever," I winked down at Renesmee.

She shook her head, "Last I saw her she was talking to someone around there. He was a cutie too so you better hurry before you miss your chance at being her _best guy ever,_" she teased.

I laughed, but felt a sting of jealousy. It was crazy of me to think Bella wasn't getting hit on when the boys and I weren't around. I looked to my sons, in need of reinforcements.

"Let's go find your mom. She's around there," I told them, happy when they ran from Jake and around the corner.

I smirked at Renesmee and followed my sons to find them running into their mother and almost knocking her down. She was right, they were growing fast and would soon be bigger than her. It was unreal knowing those two would be grown men one day.

"Oh my goodness. Hey, guys, did Daddy bring you?" she asked, leaning down to them and ignoring the guy who was speaking to her.

She looked over and saw me, her smile growing wider if possible. I was glad this was a good surprise. The pretty boy turned to look at me too, excusing himself from Bella and stepping around to the other section.

"Hey, handsome. Nice to see you," she told me as I came over, hugging and kissing her.

"Thought we'd surprise you. We just missed you so much," I explained. "I made a booking for dinner tonight too, if you can."

"Of course I can. I missed you guys today too. I'm sorry I was so busy."

"It's okay," Evan shrugged his little shoulders, making Bella laugh.

"Come here, my monkey," she cooed, lifting him to get a kiss. Aiden leaned against her leg and hugged it, looking up at her. They loved her deeply, it was clear in the way they looked at her, their eyes expressive. I wondered if mine showed it as clearly.

As Bella spoke with our sons, I took the moment to look at the photos before me. They were of me and my boys. I had no idea how she captured moments and made them look so magical, but she did. She did it with almost everything.

"Best work yet, beautiful," I said in awe.

"Thanks, it's already claimed for."

I frowned, wondering who'd want photos of someone else's boyfriend and kids. Bella had plenty more amazing pieces on display tonight.

"I know it's stupid putting it up since I've known all along that it's coming home with me, but I loved it so much I wanted to show it off. You three are what make my life beautiful."

"And you're what makes ours," I told her, wrapping my arm around her waist and holding her close now that the boys were off doing some exploring.

She blushed and looked away from me, watching the boys as Jacob and Renesmee got a hold of them again. I pulled her closer by the waist and kiss the top of her head, spending the rest of our time at the gallery together and speaking to people she knew or was just meeting for the first time.

* * *

When seven rolled around we said goodbye to Jacob and Renesmee, taking our children and heading to the restaurant. Bella left her car and we decided on picking it up later the next day, just so that we could all ride together now. Our table was ready by the time we arrived and I took Aiden while Bella took Evan.

She and I were quiet as the boys talked to each other. They were so adorable and such good boys, I knew I was a lucky man to have them all in my life. I'd been so lonely for so long and they came out of nowhere, like someone out there knew I needed them.

"This place is really nice, by the way, baby, thank you for bringing me," she told me when our food arrived.

"I'll bring you here every night if you want," I winked, reaching for her hand. She smiled and blushed, looking towards the man on the piano, singing beautifully.

We began eating our dinners then, helping the boys every once in awhile as they weren't the neatest kids on the block.

_"Have I told you lately that I love you?_

_Have I told you there's no one above you?_

_Fill my heart with gladness,_

_Take away my sadness,_

_Ease my troubles that's what you do,"_

"I want to dance with you," I told her.

She looked to the man singing again, and the few couples who had stepped onto the small romantic dance floor in the middle of the restaurant.

"Of course, but we can't leave these little monsters here all alone."

"Wouldn't dream of it," I smiled, standing from my chair, "Come on, come dance with me and your mommy," I told them, helping them down then giving Bella my hand.

She smiled, watching our sons make their way to the dance floor and start dancing around the other couples. They all smiled at them. It was hard not to find them cute.

_"And you fill my life with laughter,_

_You can make it better,_

_Ease my troubles that's what you do,"_

He sung as I took her gently and she looked up at me, her body swaying easily with mine. "You're always so beautiful," I told her.

_"There's a love that's divine,_

_And it's yours and it's mine,"_

She smiled and laid her head against my chest. The boys dance around us, jumping around our legs, completely out of step and rhythm. I felt her laugh against my chest as she watched them. I was experiencing one of those rare moments where you know you're exactly where you're meant to be, with the right people.

As the song ended and another began the two of us pulled away and leaned down to pick the boys up.

_"When it's over so they say,_

_It'll rain on a sunny day._

_I know,_

_Shining down like water,"_

With Evan in my arms, we watched Bella spin Aiden around, the both of them laughing. A few couples approached, gushing about how cute our sons were and Bella's face beamed with pride, as I'm sure mine did too.

I kissed the top of her head half way through the song. "How about we get home and put these guys to bed? It's getting late." I guess it was from the excitement that they weren't falling asleep yet, but I knew they'd be out as soon as we got them into the car.

"Yeah," she nodded and we headed back to our table.

When our waiter returned I asked for the bill and paid.

* * *

The ride home was silent and as I predicted both boys were asleep by the time we were home. We carried them to their rooms and changed them into their pajamas before kissing each of them of their forehead and leaving the nightlight on.

I followed Bella to our bedroom and watched her undress. She looked at me with a knowing smile and I raised my eyebrows in question.

"Need help getting out of those?" she asked.

Without answering I quickly began taking my clothes off.

Slipping her underwear down her legs, she sat up on the bed and waited for me. I stood between her legs and ran my fingers through her hair.

_Say it now, asshole,_ I told myself.

She bit into her lip and pulled my boxer briefs off, peeking up at me.

"Scoot back," I said instead.

She did so, still watching me as I positioned her legs so her knees were up and bent. Going down on her was something I could do like a man, unlike telling her my feelings. I was a fucking pussy sometimes.

"Em?"

I looked up at her, noticing I was kind of just staring at her open legs, "Oh, sorry. . . It's just so pretty, you know what I mean?" I grinned.

She shrugged, "It's okay, you can look."

I hummed and nodded. Even better than looking was tasting. I kissed the small scar on her lower belly and felt up her sides, my hands moving over her breasts.

I heard her exhale, dropping back on the bed as she placed her hands over mine and I lapped her up with my tongue. Her back arched slightly and her soft moans began to fill the room as I increased my pace, switching between that and sucking against her clit.

Her thighs closed around my head and her hands went right for my hair. I brought my hands down between her, holding her open because she was squeezing pretty damn tight, moaning louder and telling me not to stop.

I didn't have any intensions of stopping, not until she came and I got to taste even more of her.

"Oh, fuck. . . shit. . ." I couldn't make out the rest of the words as her body shook throughout her orgasm. It felt so damn good knowing she experienced this at my hand, or rather, my mouth.

With a shiver she finally relaxed down into our bed and giggled softly as I kissed over her stomach and breasts, slowly making my way up her body.

She hummed contently and caressed my face, her lids half closed. "You tired?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yes, but not so tired that I can't ride my boyfriend."

She yelped when I quickly turned us around, placing her on top, my hands firmly gripping her hips. Her smile was beautiful and seriously all I ever wanted to look at.

"Ride away, baby," I groaned as she positioned me to her wet core and slowly lowered herself down. "Fuck." I laid my head back, watching her move above me.

She leaned down over me, her hands above my shoulders for support as I placed mine on her waist, feeling her curves. I realized then, looking up into her eyes, that I'd never felt this way with anyone before. There were many things we shared, and it was obvious making love was one. I'd fucked many women, including her, but making love was different - rare and special, something not just any two people experienced while in the act.

She gave me everything, and more.

I held her close to me as I turned us around so I could take over. She moaned and whimpered, the sound was music to my ears. I moved into her slowly and evenly, taking her body, feeling her soul. Fuck, this felt too intense; I wasn't sure what to do. I was confident with fucking, but lovemaking. . .

I pressed my face into her neck, kissing there and hiding away. Her hands traveled down my back as my thrusts increased slowly.

"I want you so much," she breathed, "God, I want all of you,"

Frowning, I pulled away from her neck and looked down at her. There were tears rolling down to her temple and into her hairline, a light layer of sweat across her skin as she stared at me. I filled her deeper, her nails digging into my ass as I kissed her hard.

She moaned into my mouth, the kiss breaking when she came again, moaning my name. She had me, all of me, just like she wanted. And it was clear as day, she was mine and no one else's. Without her, I'd have nothing - I'd be empty on the inside.

With a final few thrusts, I followed her with my own climax, her arms wrapped tightly around me, always protecting me.


	28. Chapter 26: We'll Never Leave You

**A/N:** Twilight does not belong to me, if it did. . . I don't know what I'd do. Thank you to obsessedmom again for all her help.

* * *

**Chapter 26: **We'll Never Leave You  
**By: **Crash Hale  
**POV: **Bella

We lay together in our bed after what can only be described as lovemaking, him caressing my hand between us on the pillows. I stared at his face the whole time, loving that content way he just watched our hands and felt my skin.

I felt like an idiot for feeling so emotional, but I'd never experienced lovemaking with anyone before. This must be what Alice was talking about all those times she'd tried explaining it to me before. It was magical being so close to someone, body and soul combined. I was glad it was with him - he felt _right._

"Em," I whispered, not really meaning to break the silence but I kind of felt like it was a good time to bring it up. I wanted to be a part of him - to know him.

He hummed and looked into my eyes, his that bright blue color even through the dimly lit room.

"I don't really know how to bring this up, so I'll just say it, I guess. . ."

"What's wrong?" he asked, his relaxed expression leaving his features.

I sighed, "It's just, you never really. . . You don't talk about your grandfather a lot, and I just want you to know that you can talk to me about your life before us. I know you loved him. You can tell the boys about him, so they know, you know? Even if he's not around they can still know about him," I explained, hoping he'd understand.

He smiled softly and reached over to caress my cheek. I smiled and closed my eyes. God, he made me shiver with each and every touch.

"There's nothing really to say. I loved him, he was the greatest man I ever knew, the only family before you and the boys, and then he was just gone. Nothing's left of him."

I shook my head, "No, Em. There're memories, always, and you can share them with the boys. . . or me," I shrugged.

"Come here," he said, pulling me to him.

I snuggled in and sighed deeply, "I want. . . to be a part of you. I wanna know about your family."

"I'll take you to see them tomorrow before we pick up your car," he said and kissed the top of my head, ending the conversation.

* * *

My heart dropped deeper than I thought possible when I saw the way his whole body became weaker somehow. He knelt before the grave in front of us, his hand over his grandfather's name.

I didn't know what to do. I never lost anyone in the way he'd lost his whole family. This seemed a lot easier last night. I guess I didn't really realize what I was asking of him.

The boys stood quietly beside me, each holding one of my hands. I knelt down to their height and kissed their foreheads before whispering, "Go hug Daddy - tell him you love him."

Aiden left my side right away, coming around between Emmett's legs and hugging his neck. I saw Emmett wrap him up in his arms and then looked back at Evan. He placed his little hand over my mouth and I brought mine up over his, placing a soft kiss against it.

As soon as I let his hand go he went to join his brother and father. I came in behind Emmett and leaned down, kissing the top of his head and stroking his soft hair gently.

His parents and grandparents graves lay before us, in peace where ever they were, and I hoped proud of the man Emmett was.

"Why don't you guys arrange the flowers?" Emmett suggested, kissing both boys before they did what he asked nicely.

I smiled slightly, proud of them because they could sense this place was important to their father and they were to be well behaved.

Emmett sighed heavily and stood back up, watching the boys as I moved closer to him and hooked my arm around his. I leaned against his shoulder before he turned and looked down at me, bringing his hands up to smooth out my hair.

His eyes roamed my face, bloodshot and glassy, suddenly dull like they'd never been before. His hands outlined my facial features slowly as his eyes stayed on just me.

He finally leaned down and pressed his forehead to mine, my tears spilling even though I hadn't realized they were coming.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered. "I didn't really think this though. . . I-" I was cut off by a soft kiss and moaned lightly, melting into him as the kiss continued.

I took a shaky inhale as soon as he pulled away, letting me go and focusing on the boys again.

He came to sit on the ground; legs crossed, and pulled both boys to sit before him, facing the graves. I came to sit beside them, laying my head against Emmett's shoulder and placing a hand on his back to rub slow circles.

"You know how you have your mama and me? Well this was my mom and dad," he said, pointing to his left. "And you know how you have your Grandma Renee and Grandpa Charlie? These were my grandparents. They would all have loved you two very much if they met you."

My tears continued to flow and I stayed quiet out of fear I wouldn't be able to talk if I tried.

"Why don't they? Do they not want to?" Aiden asked, looking up at Emmett.

"They died, buddy. It's hard to explain, but it's something that happens to everyone some time. It'll make more sense when you're older," he explained.

And I guess I didn't think that part over either. I'd never really introduced death to them. It was hard and I didn't see a need before.

"Are you gonna die too?" Evan asked, suddenly upset.

"Oh, no buddy, not for a long, long time."

He sniffled and turned into Emmett more, hiding in his dad's chest. Aiden grumbled and moved away from Emmett, coming to sit on my lap and hugging my neck. I held him tightly and sighed. I _really_ should have thought this out better.

"Don't be sad, monkey, Mama and Daddy are gonna be with you for so, so long - when you're older and have kids of your own." I knew it didn't make sense and I hated myself, feeling like a horrible mother for bringing this upon them.

"Okay, good," Aiden grumbled and I squeezed tighter.

"Your daddy's Pops was really important to him," I told them.

"Will you tell stowies?" Evan asked, placing his hand over Emmett's mouth as he had mine, "About when you were little, like Grandpa does about Mommy?"

"Yeah, buddy, if you want to hear I'll tell you anything you want to know,"

"Tell me when you were bad," Aiden grinned, thankfully not so sad anymore.

Emmett chuckled softly and brushed the hair from his son's forehead. Aiden giggled, and pulled away from Emmett's hand, hugging me more tightly and making me smile too.

Evan was watching quietly so I gave him a wink. He smiled sweetly, resting his head against Emmett's chest.

"This one time, I got a bad grade in school and when I came home I hid behind one of the couches in the library. . . all night. Pops got really worried and called the police and there was a search party for me. . . Don't ever do that," Emmett smiled.

I laughed lightly, "What'd he do when he found you?"

"Put me to sleep I guess. I woke up in my bedroom with him in a chair beside my bed, report card in hand. I fell asleep at some point."

Aiden giggled, "Daddy fell asweep hiding," he pointed out.

"I know, buddy. I was so silly."

"Daddy's still silly," I teased.

"Hey," he defended, leaning in to kiss me, "Mommy's silly," he smiled.

"Hey," I pouted, echoing him.

"Come on babe, dishing it out but not taking it isn't like you,"

"Okay, okay, I'm silly." I rolled my eyes, making both boys laugh.

* * *

After Emmett dropped the boys and I off at the gallery so I could pick my car up, he headed to the office.

Something felt off. I was feeling horrible for bringing all this up on him after he'd hidden it away for so long, but what was done was done. I'd make one of his favorite meals tonight and we'd talk. It would be okay.

"Want to see if Uncle Jasper's home?" I asked, looking back at the boys.

They seemed excited about the idea, so I called Jasper up.

"Why hello, Ms. Swan," he answered.

"Hey Jazz, you busy?"

"No, I was actually just going to call you to see if you wanted to have lunch or something. I need you for something."

"Everything okay?" I asked, slightly worried about him now too.

"Oh, yeah, don't worry, I'm all good. I'll go pick us up some food. Meet you at mine?"

"Okay, see you soon."

I arrived to his and Alice's before he returned, using my key to enter. It was strange, this had been my home for so long and no longer was. I mean, I knew wherever Jasper and Alice were I'd always have a home, but that was different.

I set up the dining room table while the boys played with their toys that were still in the playroom. Their room was still as I'd left it too, seeing as how they still slept here from time to time.

"Honey," Jasper called, "I'm home."

I laughed and shook my head, "In here!"

He placed the bags of food down and hugged me hello. "Guess who's officially a published author?" he grinned. "Well, will be when the book hits to shelves. You know what I mean."

"Oh my god!" I yelled, "What?"

"My meeting was last month. They just gave me the news yesterday."

"Oh my god!" I yelled again, hugging him as he laughed, "You deserve it, Jazz. I'm so proud of you. Congratulations." He'd been working hard on his first novel and it was finally paying off.

"Thank you. I'm proud too."

"So," I finally pulled back, straightening out. "What did you need me for, Mr. Published Author?" I shoved his shoulder, still really excited for him.

"Oh," he took a deep breath, reaching into his pocket. "Just need you to approve on this."

My mouth fell open when he revealed the diamond ring inside the small velvet box.

"I've been kind of an ass, waiting this long. I mean, Ali and I have been together for a long time. . . I. . . Do you think she'll like it?"

I was holding the box now, checking out the huge rock. It was perfect.

"She's going to love it. It's completely Alice." I shoved him again. "Jazz. . . Shit. . . You have nothing to worry about."

"But I am worried."

"Why?" I asked, "She loves you. There's no one more right for one another than you two are. I know her, I know she wants to grow old with you, have babies and all that."

He smiled and nodded, "I knew you'd know what to say."

I hugged him again and he held me for a second before I returned the ring.

"So, my nephews?"

"In the playroom. I'll set this stuff up." I said, motioning to the food.

* * *

Jasper and I took the boys to the park after lunch and then put them down for their naps, deciding on a movie so we could just sit down and relax. I kept grinning at him and he kept shaking his head.

"You better not tell her,"

"I won't," Of course I wouldn't, "But you better hurry up."

He shook his head again with a laugh and continued watching the movie. My cell phone began ringing so I excused myself and stepped out into the backyard. It was Emmett.

"Hey," I answered, feeling horrible again and forgetting about the happiness I'd been feeling for Jasper and Alice.

"Hey, baby, how you doing?"

"I'm good. I'm at Jasper's and the boys are asleep. I miss you though."

"I miss you too, but I'm just calling to let you know I won't be home for dinner, or their bedtime probably, so don't wait up. . . I'm sorry, I'm just fucking swamped and I have a huge meeting to prepare for."

"Oh, okay, I understand. . ." We were both silent for awhile, "Are you okay?"

"No. I'm not going to put my sons to sleep tonight."

I sighed. "I'm sorry about today."

"Don't be. . . Fuck, Bella, I gotta go, baby. Say hi to the boys for me."

"Yeah," I sighed. "Bye."

"Bye."

I plopped down into one of the deck chairs and sighed again, looking around the backyard.

Jasper joined me after awhile, saying the movie was over and asking if everything was okay.

"Em won't be home 'til late tonight."

"Good. Stay with us and have dinner," he offered.

It sounded good actually. I didn't feel like going home.

"Okay, I'll make the food though. . . I should start now actually."

* * *

By the time I was done with dinner, Alice was home. After we ate she and I cleaned up and Jasper hung out with the boys. It felt like old times and, although I loved them all so much, I still missed Emmett.

"So, what's up with you and Em?"

I frowned at her and shook my head, "Nothing."

"Lying to your best friend now? What else are you keeping from me?"

Oh, she had no idea. I smiled but quickly hid it with a deep breath and sigh.

"I brought up his parents and grandparents, now I think he's all depressed. I'm such a fucking idiot. I was insistent on him telling the boys about them when it's really just me wanting to know him better. Fuck."

"Bells, come on, you're his girlfriend, you deserve to know so that you can support him and be there when he's having a hard time about it. He wouldn't have kept it from you forever anyway. It's something that's bound to come up. He needs to let it out and feel the pain, and you need to be there for him."

I leaned back against the sink and nodded, "I guess."

* * *

The next morning I woke up and moved to Emmett's side of the bed. It had been slept in but he was now missing. His watch was sitting on his nightstand so I knew I wasn't imagining the crinkled sheets.

I heard him in the bathroom and looked to him when he exited. His hair was wet and he had a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Hey," I said, my voice sounding horrible.

"Morning," he said, coming to sit next to me and kissed the top of my head.

I moaned and snuggled into his pillow. It smelt like him - so good.

"I gotta go to work," he told me, his hand gently rubbing my back, "And the boys are obviously awake," he smiled.

I looked to the monitor, hearing the boys were talking. It was so damn cute. It's not like we still needed the monitors, but the house was huge and I wouldn't be able to hear them in the middle of the night incase anything happened.

He got up then, going to the walk-in closet and returning from it dressed in his suit. Things felt weird. I felt like we needed to still talk after yesterday, but he was avoiding me.

He leaned down to kiss me goodbye and I groaned a, "You better be home for lunch," before he smiled and left the bedroom.

I sat up, feeling useless as I watched him leave. I wanted to make his pain go away - the pain I'd forced him to feel.

I listened to him saying goodbye to the boys over the monitor, smiling when he told them to take care of me, then heard him leave.

* * *

I spent the rest of the day completely unrelaxed. I dropped the boys off for a play date and got some work done. I picked them up before lunch and then cooked the food, happy that Emmett actually made it back.

We ate and he excused himself, saying he had more work to do, then disappeared into his office.

I groaned internally and let the boys play a little while I cleaned up and then put them down for a nap. The house was too clean with Silvia being so damn good at her job, so I really had nothing to do.

I grabbed my laptop, trying to concentrate on some editing I had to do on a set of old photos I was working on for a friend of Jacob's.

I didn't really get much work done by the time the boys were up and wanting a snack. After the food they weren't interested in anything to do with me. They played together in the living room while I sat and watched them, biting my lip to the point that it was hurting.

I seriously couldn't take another minute.

"I'm gonna be in Daddy's office if you need me, okay?" I told the boys.

"Okay," they nodded.

I walked down the hall that led to his home office and knocked before entering.

"Hey," I smiled weakly. I fiddled with his mother's wing pendent hanging on the chain around my neck and bit my lip with worry.

"Hey, baby," he said, closing his laptop and running his hand over his face like he usually did when he was tired.

"You should take a break. Come to the living room with me and I'll rub your back," I offered.

He stood up and we walked towards each other. I wrapped my arms around his waist right away and pressed my face into his chest.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really busy."

I nodded, "I know. . . I'm sorry, I shouldn't have made you take us yesterday. I knew you needed to be at work." I looked up with my best sorry face.

He smiled and shook his head, "You didn't make me. I decided to take you guys. . . And, never apologize to me when it comes to spending time with you. You know I wish I could spend every single second with our boys."

I nodded and brought my arms up around his neck, looking up into his eyes.

"I wish the boys could have met him, Em. I'm so sorry I. . ." The tears came and I bit my lip harder.

"I wish so too, beautiful. I miss him so much. He would have been crazy about. . ." His own tears finally fell, having been kept inside all this time. Maybe Alice was right. Maybe he needed to let it out, and I needed to just be there.

"Fuck," he suddenly gripped the back of my shirt, making me press up closer to him. "I wish so bad. I wish. . ." he took a deep breath and sighed. "It fucking sucks he didn't get to see this. . . See you and what you've done. . . How you've made me. . . just _care_ again." His grip on me tightened and he pressed his face down into my neck and hair.

I whispered my sorries and wished it too.

"I hate that he's gone. . . Fuck, I hate it so much. It's not fair. He was. . . He was _good_ and he didn't deserve to waste away like he did, right before my fucking eyes Bella, and. . . and I couldn't do fucking anything to help him. . . I just. . ."

"I'm sorry, baby," I whispered, holding him.

"Then I was all alone, he left me, just like my parents did. . . I know they didn't mean to fucking die, but it happened anyway. . . I'm so fucking scared sometimes. Scared of losing you and my boys. You can't. . ."

I shook my head, my throat hurting and my eyes stinging. This was it. He had to know.

"You're not alone anymore, Em. . . We'll never leave you. Never, baby," I told him, pulling his face to mine and kissing him passionately.

His grip on me returned and he kissed back with the same need I felt inside me.

"You have us, and we love you," I whispered between kisses.

His lips were hard on mine before I breathlessly pulled away enough to say, "I love you."


	29. Chapter 27: Remembered

**A/N: **Thank you to obsessedmom for her editing skills and time. Also thank you all for the reviews, they mean a lot, please keep them coming.

* * *

**Chapter 27: **Remembered  
**By: **Crash Hale  
**POV: **Emmett

"I love you." Bella spoke breathlessly between my needful kisses. Being in the moment, knowing she was there for me, I was about to kiss her again, but suddenly stopped, looking down into her eyes.

She stared right back, biting her swollen lip. The whole moment slowed down, my emotions too much. I realized I was gripping onto her pretty tight, so I let go, afraid I'd hurt her.

"I'm sorry," I told her, bringing my hands up to cup her face and wipe her tears away with my thumbs.

More tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked away from me then shut her eyes, taking a deep breath. "It's okay, I should have known it was too soon. You don't have to say sorry."

I frowned, not sure of what she meant for a second before mentally having to kick myself.

I thought about her all the time when she wasn't near. Wherever I went without them I felt them with me. She was my world. She gave me all the things I never thought I'd have, or want.

"Fuck, Bella baby, I love you. I should have said it every second of everyday."

Her teary bloodshot eyes looked back up at me and she bit harder into her lip.

"I'm just sorry I didn't tell you sooner, that's all."

She nodded, reaching up and wiping my face with her gentle touch. I hadn't even realized I was crying. Yeah, that had been going on the last couple of days. It was fucking strange because I told myself I wouldn't cry. I'd lost my grandfather and back then knew I had to be a man about it. He'd taught me how to be one and it became time for me to do it. Alone.

"I'm sorry it hurt you so much for me to bring all this up. It was selfish of me, you'd have told me when you told me, but I pushed,"

I shook my head and pulled her into my chest. "I needed the push. I wouldn't have talked about it freely," I said into her hair, closing my eyes.

It was amazing how nice it felt knowing this person in my arms would listen and understand, and always be there no matter what. I couldn't have wished for anyone better than Bella. She wasn't just the most beautiful woman I'd ever met, but also the kindest.

After some silence, and just holding one another in the middle of my office, she whispered, "I bet he loved you so much, Em. It's written all over his face."

Kissing the top of her head, I turned to look at the photo hanging on the wall that she was talking about. It was of Pops and I while I was still in college. We were laughing, out with some friends at a park he used to take me to when I was a kid.

"He would have really loved you too," I told her, looking at the next photo over of me with my parents out on the yacht somewhere. It sucked that I didn't remember much about them, like they never really were.

She hummed and held me a little tighter, looking up with a sad smile.

"I don't really remember my parents much," I told her. It hit me then, she was the one I could tell anything to. She was my other half, not just in parenthood.

"That's sad, baby, but what do you remember?"

"Well, like I already told you, I remember the wing pendent Dad got my mom. I remember she had soft hands and wore a lot of rings. . . They were gold I think. I used to hold onto her hand and look at them, thinking my mom was a queen or something."

Bella smiled and it urged me to continue.

"She had soft hair like you." I ran my fingers through her hair, watching as her eyes closed. "Every time Ev and Aiden play with your hair it makes me think of her. . . I remember not understanding and thinking they went away because I did something wrong. . . But, I know now it's not true. There's nothing in this world that would make me want to leave my sons."

"What about your dad? Do you remember him?"

I shook my head, swallowing the lump in my throat. "Not really. . . I just remember looking at him and Mom once and seeing that he looked at her the same way I did, like she was really special, you know?" I smiled at the thought. "And I was jealous because I thought she'd think he loved her more than I did. I wanted to be her number one."

Bella's smile lifted and she wiped my face again, "You were."

"Yeah," I nodded. I didn't feel like less of a man while opening up to her and showing that I hurt. I felt like I could do it safely. I had no idea how she did it, but she was clearly magical.

"You're amazing, you know that? I have no idea how you do the things you do to me," I told her, completely serious.

"It's easy really," she smiled, "Just made you love me first."

I leaned down to kiss her, feeling shit about not saying "I love you," in more of a romantic setting, but what could be more real than this?

"I do, I love you so much you make it hard to breathe sometimes," I sounded so whipped, but I'd gladly admit I was. "I have no idea why it was so hard for me to say before, but now. . . Well, I fucking love you." I leaned down to kiss her. "I love you," I whispered between another kiss.

She smiled, pulling away from the kisses and looking up at me, "It was hard for me too. I wanted to say it so many times."

I kissed her forehead, my arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders so she stayed close. "I've been avoiding you because I didn't want to remember or think about all this. I'm sorry." She must have known. I mean, I was always busy with work, but I never let it take me away from them this much.

"It's okay," she sighed, "I understand."

"We should go check on the boys," I said, realizing we'd been in here for awhile and I needed to stop all this crying. I should have cried more when he died, but so much got put onto my responsibility that I didn't have the time. I know it sounds pathetic, but I didn't have anyone else to hold me together if I broke down back then. I had nothing to hold onto like I do now.

"Yeah," she said, pulling away and walking out ahead of me.

I followed her into the living room where both of my sons were seated on the floor, playing with some alien toys. They could seriously make something out of nothing. It was interesting to watch them.

"Want that back rub?" Bella asked, breaking my stare on the boys.

I nodded and began to unbutton my shirt. I smirked when she blushed, taking the shirt and putting it over the back of one of the sofas. I rubbed my face, my eyes burning, and came to sit between her legs on the floor in front of her.

I relaxed as soon as she began rubbing my shoulders and neck, and continued to watch Aiden and Evan play before us.

* * *

A few weeks later, I was holding Aiden in a backyard full of people at the big party Bella was throwing for Alice and Jasper. Jasper's novel was being published and he'd popped the big question three weeks ago, _finally_, as Alice said.

It was going to be a surprise but Bella knew that Alice would kill her for not letting her know to dress up for her own party, so it ended up not being a surprise at all. Bella had hired a party planner and Alice was really the one to do all the ordering around. It was no wonder the party got put together as quickly as it did. Alice knew how to get things done.

I smiled as I watched Alice and Jasper talking to some people and enjoying themselves. I was glad, because it's all Bella wanted today. She loved them and she said no one else deserved it more than they did. It was nice and put me at ease knowing she'd always had someone even when I wasn't around.

I'd had to keep people at a distance in my life for a long time. None of my good friends from before really ended up being good friends in the end. But ever since Bella came into my life, that had changed too. I'd met other people I could trust and be myself around.

"What's wrong, monkey?" Bella asked Aiden, walking over to us from wherever she'd been inside the house.

"Daddy kissed it better, but you too," he pouted, thrusting his hand at her.

She took his hand gently and kissed his finger. I don't know what had happened, but he was playing with the kids and hurt it so he came to me asking to be held. He stopped crying and settled after I picked him up and kissed the booboo away.

"Mr. Mmm, Mr. Em, Mr. Emmett?" I heard, feeling a tug on my pants.

Bella laughed and I looked down to see one of the kids looking up at me.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Can Aiden come back and play now?" the kid asked.

I looked at Aiden and he nodded at me so I let him down. I looked over to make sure Evan was doing okay. He hadn't had an attack in awhile and we were hoping to keep it that way. He really fucking scared me that one time. I don't remember ever being so afraid.

"Cute kid," Bella smiled, watching them run off.

"Yeah," I said, putting an arm around her shoulders. She wrapped hers around my waist and sighed.

"You think this turned out nice?"

"Of course, it's the nicest party I've been to, and look, they're having a great time."

Bella nodded and took a deep breath, "Alice asked me if we'd be okay with having the wedding here."

I looked down with my eyebrows narrowed. Here, as in, The Estate - our home?

"It's just, look at how huge it is out here, she thinks it would be nice for the wedding, if we're okay with it."

"Well of course I'm okay with it. Whatever they want. I actually remember my Pops had a few parties back here when I was a kid too. It's definitely a good spot."

"Great," She was suddenly almost bouncing beside me. "I'm the maid of honor," she told me again. She was so excited and it was really cute to see her this way.

"Jasper asked me to be the best man the other day at lunch."

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"

I shrugged, "I didn't know it was a big deal."

"Of course it is!" she hit my chest.

"Hey," I chuckled, taking her hand and holding it to my chest. "You're super cute when you're excited, you know that?"

Her smile grew and she shrugged.

"You are," I said, leaning down to kiss her.

"I'm getting married!" I heard, following by someone running into us and hugging us both.

_What?_

Alice laughed and pulled away from us, jumping up and down in one spot.

"Yeah, we got that Alice. That's the whole reason for this get together."

She rolled her eyes and pulled Bella away from me, the two of them linking arms.

"So did Bella ask about the estate yet?"

I nodded, "Of course. It's yours for the wedding, whatever you guys want. As maid of honor and best man it's our job to make sure you have all you want."

"Oh my god! You're the best man?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "Jasper asked me at lunch the other day," I repeated.

"Why didn't he tell me?" she said, hitting my chest where Bella had.

Bella laughed and I shot her a look. She shrugged again. "Told you it was a big deal," she said.

"Why are you hitting me? Hit your fiancé."

Alice rolled her eyes at me again and pulled Bella away, "I'm taking your girlfriend," she informed as she did so.

"Just have her back to me before it's over."

Bella laughed and just then Jasper came to my side, nodding at the girls, "What was that about?"

I rubbed my chest where I'd gotten hit and shrugged. "They're pissed I didn't tell them I was the best man. Beware man, you're next."

"It's no big deal. You're just going to do everything with me like you would anyway. . . Plus give a speech and whatever, which I'm sure you've done a million times."

I nodded. Being the owner of such a big company, I was fine with public speaking. "That's what I said," I told him.

"So, Alice wants to have the wedding here," I stated more than asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, I mean, look at this view, it's insane. And it's big enough. . . If it's okay with you. I know it's been in your family for a long time and-"

"It's cool, Jasper. Of course, we'd be happy to have it here. Besides, you're Bella's family, meaning you're mine too."

Jasper nodded, "Definitely. Thanks, man,"

I shrugged it off because it really wasn't a big deal. But it meant a lot to Alice, meaning it meant a lot to him, so I was happy to do it.

"Let's grab some drinks."

We spent some time at the bar that was set up outside, talking about everything and anything. When the sun began to set, the dance floor began to fill and I laughed when Alice grabbed my hand, pulling me with all her might.

"Come on, Papa Bear, dance with me."

"How could I say no?" I laughed, letting Bella take my drink from me as I was dragged away.

I spun Alice around and she laughed.

"How many have you had shortie?"

She gave me an odd look before shaking her head, "Not much," she waved it off.

Bella and Jasper appeared beside us a minute later, dancing as well.

"Wanna swap?" Jasper asked.

Alice pulled away from me then, falling into Jasper's arms and knocking Bella over slightly.

Bella laughed and moved over to me, giving me a smile. I wrapped my arms around her waist and looked down at her, watching her even when she turned her stare away.

"She's so sweet with them," she sighed.

I looked over to see Renesmee dancing with Evan and Aiden in a circle, the three of them jumping around. She was sweet, but not as sweet as my Bella.

"I love you, beautiful," I said into her hair, kissing her there.

"Mmm, love you too, handsome."


	30. Chapter 28: Candles and Lingerie

**Chapter 28: **Candles and Lingerie  
**By: **Crash Hale  
**Edited by: **obsessedmom  
**POV: **Bella

The next couple of months passed quicker than most. The boys' first birthday with their daddy in our lives was an extremely exciting one. _Everyone_ we knew was invited to the estate - including their children, of course. Alice finally had someone to do all the planning with - that someone being Emmett, who surprised us all with how well a man could throw a party.

There were jumping castles, animals, shows, clowns. . . the list went on longer than I care to think, knowing we probably spent more on their third birthday party than someone did on a wedding. The boys' had a blast so that's all that really mattered in the end.

It was hard to believe that it had only been a year and one month since Emmett and I bumped into each other again - or I should say, since _Aiden_ bumped into him, literally. It was all a blur of different emotions and days, our lives intertwining and becoming one.

Emmett and I were alike in many ways. Both carefree one moment and then thrown into the lives that we were destined for the next. And I was happy to say, we thrived. We were both successful in our careers, and considering our sons were both healthy and happy, I also considered us good parents. It was like the second we knew of their existence we both became their _parents_, not just a young girl with a passion for the arts or a rich kid with a trust fund.

We were Emmett McCarty and Bella Swan. Aiden and Evan's parents. Partners. Lovers. Friends. He was someone I knew I could always count on. There was no more doubting or fearing on my part. I knew him and he knew me. When we were together I felt like anything could happen.

I smiled at the thought, my heels sounding against the wooden floors as I walked through the empty house with candles in my hands. I wanted tonight to feel magical. Not for any special occasion or reason - just because.

I sat the candles on the table, fixing the small arrangement of flowers before going back to lighting the candles. I was passing time until he came home from work, the dinner being kept warm in the oven. I had Blue October's The Answers album softly playing in the background, the songs all so beautiful in my opinion.

I didn't have to wait long before I heard the front door open and headed towards it. I took a deep breath, my heart always beating faster at the sight of him still in his business suit. I knew he was a jeans and t-shirt kinda guy, and he was sexy as hell in them too, but this just did it for me. He looked so damn good in suits. All smart and business like.

"Welcome home," I said, walking towards him and into his arms.

He hummed as he pressed his hand against the small of my back and leaned me back, my leg moving slightly up the side of his while we kissed.

"I didn't know you were going to the gallery tonight. Ali and Jasper have the boys?" he asked, his eyes roaming down my body. "Shit, you look so hot. I _need_ to fuck you before you leave." His words were rough and deep and I wanted to bend over right where we stood.

But, "I'm not going to the gallery. Yes, the boys are with Ali and Jazz. And you gotta eat what I cooked before all the fucking you _need_ to do," I teased.

"You expect me to just sit and eat while you're in that dress?"

I stepped back and nodded, taking his hand and leading him to the dinning room. He grinned at me and pulled me into his chest when he saw. "What's all this?"

"Mommy and Daddy time," I responded, turning enough to kiss his cheek as he was leaning down enough for me to reach.

His lips caught mine in a kiss next, my knees feeling weak. I sighed when he finally pulled back and asked if he could help me with anything.

I shook my head, "Sit down. I'll be right back." I headed into the kitchen and grabbed our dinners, walking them back over in no time.

His suit jacket was over the back of his chair and he was seated like I had asked.

"Thank you, this looks wonderful. Isn't it Stephane's night though?"

"I gave him the night off," I said, taking my own seat, "That guy likes cooking way too much, he needs to go out and get laid or something."

Emmett smiled at me and watched me so I gave him a smile too. He poured our wine then and had a taste of the food, moaning and speaking with his mouth full to tell me it was good.

"A guy could get used to this, babe."

"I'm glad you like it. I just thought, you work really hard and. . . Well, I felt like doing something special."

"It really is."

I bit into my lip, happy I'd achieved this laid back and romantic setting like I'd wanted.

"So," I began, "Alice and Jasper decided on Morocco," I told him. Emmett and I had offered to be in charge of their honeymoon planning since we already had a wedding planner that Alice was working to the bone._ Yes, already._

"Great, I'll get Jessica to book the Riad Laaroussa for their stay." Knowing Emmett, he'd probably book the whole 17th-century palace for them so they could enjoy it alone without other guests about. He was considerate that way without even noticing, and let's face it, I'd do it on my own for them if I could afford it.

But, what's mine is yours, right? So, I guess we were affording it together. It was still odd at times to look at Emmett and know he's a billionaire. He didn't let it get to his head, but maybe that's because his life had always been this way.

"So I was thinking," he continued. "We've never really been away together." It was hard with his job and the boys. "I know it's not really too much of a vacation but I've got to make another trip to Texas next month. Maybe you guys could come with me and I'll take a few days off so we can all just hang out. And maybe go visit your parents for like a week or something. Then after the wedding the four of us can pick somewhere far away to get lost for a month. I haven't taken a vacation in forever."

I nodded, "Me too. And I haven't visited Mom and Dad in like over a year, what kind of a daughter am I?" I shook my head.

He laughed, "I'm sure they don't see it that way."

I shrugged, "It does sound nice though," I nodded. I couldn't even remember the last time I went away somewhere. . . I think it was the summer break of the last year of high school when Alice and I took a trip to Italy.

"Good," he leaned over the table and I leaned in to kiss him, smiling with my eyes closed.

He moaned and complimented my food again as we talked about the wedding and places we'd like to visit together that would be fun for the boys as well. I also teased him a little about the bachelor party I knew he had to plan for Jasper, but quickly stopped when he pointed at me and reminded me I had pretty much the same task for the bachelorette party.

* * *

Sometime after dinner we found ourselves out back on our usual lounge chairs that overlooked the still breathtaking view. Alice was right, this was a perfect spot for the wedding.

Emmett poured me another glass of wine and handed it to me.

I smiled and took it, sipping before I asked, "Getting me drunk again?"

"That is the plan, yes."

I laughed lightly and placed the glass down by the chair, standing and pulling my dress up and over my head, throwing it down on the chair I'd just been sitting in.

Emmett choked slightly on his wine before putting his glass down too and smiling at me, "Damn, baby."

What was a romantic night without a candle lit dinner and sexy lingerie anyway? I'd gotten the bra, panties, and thigh high stockings while out shopping with Angela the other day.

"Don't choke on me," I told him, straddling his lap and placing my hands on his shoulders.

"Might have to warn me next time you're gonna take your clothes off outside like this," he smiled lazily, leaning his head back on the chair and moving his hands around to feel my ass.

I leaned down to kiss his neck softly, moving my hips slowly against his. "You don't seem to mind too much," I whispered into his ear.

He groaned and gripped my ass, grinding my hips into his a lot harder than I had. I gasped then smiled at the feel of him through his pants.

"Nah, baby, I don't mind. I've been thinking about you all day."

Pulling back, I began unbuttoning his shirt. "Such a charmer."

"Maybe so, but honest too,"

I bit into my lip and tried to contain the huge smile that wanted to break out. I really was the luckiest girl in the world. Things turned out like I never thought they would, and I had a love with him that I didn't even know could exist. He made me feel safe, and equal, and smart, and beautiful, and wanted. I could go on forever.

Once his shirt was undone I began undoing his belt and pants. He sat silently and watched me move off his lap and kneel between his legs. I took him out off his pants and bit my lip while stroking him a few times, then leaned forward, taking him into my mouth and sucking softly.

He cursed when I licked up the pre-come and sucked a little harder, moving his hand into my hair. I moaned as he pulled slightly and leaned further back into the chair.

After a few minute he told me to stop, so I did, looking up at him.

"Let's go inside, there's more room on our bed." He wrapped his hand around the top of my arm to get me to stand as he did, and I yelped when he lifted me up unexpectedly. I giggled lightly, swinging my legs out as he walked through the house carrying me bridal style and then finally up to our room, dropping me on the bed and coming up on top of me.

He kissed me and felt my covered breasts while I tried like hell to push his pants completely off. It was hard wearing heels, so I kicked them off as gracefully as possible while he continued down my neck. I used my feet to remove his pants then asked him to help me with his shirt.

He quickly took it off and let it fall wherever it did. I moaned and cupped his face, kissing him again. He pulled my panties to the side and ran his fingers over me, making me shiver and whimper.

I helped him with pushing them off and he moved away long enough to remove them completely. He then slowly began kissing my neck and shoulders, his fingers rubbing me.

"Em," I moaned, more heat making it's way to my face and chest.

"Yeah, beautiful?" he asked, never stopping.

It was slightly embarrassing to say what I wanted to say. He'd expressed wanting to do this but I never really told him I did too. He'd touched me there before and used his fingers. I never really thought about it much before he did that for the first time, but it felt so good. It intensified the feeling and was almost too much. I wanted more.

"I. . ." I breathed and stopped, biting my lip as he stroked between my lips and filled me with his fingers. "I think I want to try. . ."

He pulled away and looked down at me with a smile, continuing the actions he had going between my legs. It was hard to concentrate.

"What do you want to do, baby?"

I breathed out but it come out as more of a whimper, arching my back slightly up against him.

"Have you. . . before. . ." Fuck, why was it so hard to just spit out?

"Have I had anal sex before?" he asked. "Yeah. Given it at least, not taken it - thank god," he answered his own question. His fingers filled me deeper and he became slightly rougher, moving down to my ear. "You'll love it, baby. . . And I'll be gentle with you."

I gasped as I came at his words and breathed his name, my body feeling relaxed in a single second. "Oh, god."

His grin remained while he moved his hand over to my hip. I blushed even more when I looked into his eyes.

"Were you not gentle with the others?" I asked lowly.

"The others didn't matter. You do. And we'll only do it a little, baby - see how you like it."

I knew it would hurt the first few times, but so did regular sex and I didn't give up on that, clearly.

I nodded at his words and he leaned in to kiss me, positioning himself and pushing into me where his fingers had just been. I moaned and hugged him tightly, the position only lasting a few minutes before he pulled out and told me to turn over.

I watched him reach into his drawer and pull out the lubricant we hardly ever used before I did as he asked and got onto my hands and knees. He ran his hands over my back gently before descending to my ass and gripping it while filling me again.

I groaned and gripped the bed covers, leaning my chest closer to the bed. His thrusts were hard and even, easily bringing on my second orgasm as he moved his fingers to my other opening. I bit my lip and moaned while he slowly used one slick finger to circle my tight hole and gently press in making short thrusts with his finger timing the motions in sync with his cock.

It felt nice, as it had before, but this time instead of stopping he added another finger, stretching me a little more, going a little deeper. I moaned and pushed back so his hips would meet mine more forcefully. "Fuck," I breathed.

"You sure?" he asked, obviously into it by the gravelly tone of his voice. I knew he liked it this way, why else would he have told me he wanted to some day do it with me?

"Yeah," I nodded, looking back at him for a second.

"Just relax and don't be afraid to tell me to stop or go slower."

"I'm not afraid," I told him. He was the most comforting person I knew. I'd never be afraid of him. I knew he'd do anything I asked of him.

"Okay, good," he smiled softly, pulling out of me and spending a few more minutes to prepare me.

I dropped my head down between my shoulders and took a deep breath, trying to make it even. I heard him squirt out more lubricant and I bit my lip, knowing what was to come.

I tensed up as soon as I felt him there.

"Tell me to stop," he told me, slowly entering me, his hand holding my hip back to him. It was a good thing because without his hold, I'd have pulled away before now.

"Don't stop," I groaned, biting my lip harder and feeling it burn.

His hand reached around and he played with my nerve, making the sensation a combination of bearable pain and pleasure.

I felt my eyes tear up and moaned when he kept going, moving forward slightly before pulling back and then filling me more and more.

"Oh, fuck. . . Shit," I groaned into my hands. It wasn't too bad, but not the best either. I definitely remembered worse. Besides, even the worse would probably be good with him.

"Mmm, and I thought your pussy was tight. Fuck, babe."

I laughed lightly and reached back to have him press harder. He did, increasing his strokes. I gasped and tried relaxing a little more, breathing deeply and achieving it.

It felt slightly better after he'd done it a little longer and deeper, even though I knew he was no where near all the way in.

He pulled out completely and groaned. "Get back on your back for me," he told me while unhooking my bra.

I did, loving that he knew how much I could handle. I pulled my bra off and threw it to the side, looking up at him.

"Okay?"

I nodded, "I'm great."

"Yeah, me fucking too,"

I laughed at his statement and giggled when he suddenly moved his head back down between my legs. I cried out and fisted his hair as I came harder than the other two times. I was so sensitive by this point that it didn't take much.

He spread my legs and knelt between them, taking himself into his hand and stroking his length. I sighed and watched him, my hand moving up to my breast. I wondered if I should take over or do something, but he seemed in control tonight.

He groaned deeply, his free hand resting on my knee. Whenever he usually did this I was turned the other way, but I much rather liked watching, finding it an extremely erotic sight.

"Stay right there, babe," he said with a strained voice.

I had no plans on moving or taking my eyes off him. He squeezed my knee, his eyes closing and his head falling back slightly as he cursed under his breath and came against my stomach.

"Fuck," he sighed, looking down at me.

I gave him a smile while biting my bottom lip. He returned a lazy one before grabbing a few tissues from my bedside table and handing them to me.

I wiped it up slowly and looked at him. He laid down beside me for a second, evening out his breathing with his eyes closed.

"I'll draw a bath," he said as he leaned over to kiss me before walking over to our bathroom.

I removed the stockings and threw the tissues away before joining him. He hugged me from behind while the bathtub filled and I sighed, leaning my head back against his chest.

"You look so hot when you do that," I told him.

He chuckled, "Do what? Come on you?"

I laughed and pulled away to check the water, "You sure have a way with words. . . But yes, when you do that. I guess I just like seeing you in that state, you know?"

He smacked my ass lightly, stepping into the still filling tub. "I know. I've told you before, I know I'm sexy."

I rolled my eyes, amused, and got in with him, turning the water off as it had filled up enough by this point.

He wrapped his arms around me and I laid back against him, his legs on either side of me.

"So," he began, moving his hand up my arm, "Was it okay? Are you sore?"

I hummed and nodded, "I'm okay. It hurt, but not too badly. . . I wanna try again. "

He kissed the side of my head lovingly and that made me smile. "We will, we have all the time in the world. . . I definitely fucking loved it though," he sighed, "I mean. . . fuck me, nothing's ever been that ti-"

"Okay, okay, let's not get into detail." I blushed. It had never been something I thought I'd be into.

He laughed, "Why? You're amazing."

"Thank you, baby, but I didn't really do much."

"Mmm, yes you did," he said, lightly kissing my neck. "I love you so much," he whispered.

"Love you so much," I moaned.

A few moments passed before he sighed and said, "The house is so quiet."

"I know," I nodded. During the day there was always someone around the house working and of course the boys. "I gotta pick the boys up tomorrow. Ali and Jazz invited us to breakfast. You wanna come?"

"Yeah, sounds great. I miss my kids. I haven't seen them since last night. Mommy decided to send them away because she wanted to be naughty with Daddy," he teased, laughing lowly against my ear from behind.

I laughed, feeling myself blush, "Something like that."

* * *

**A/N: **Just letting everyone know that the wedding and the vacations are not a part of the story and won't be written, it's just me putting in what they'll be doing in that time period. Plus, I hope this chapter was okay, this kinda thing isn't my favorite to write but we've made mentions of it before and I see the two of them as at least trying it. Thank you to obsessedmom again and for her extra help with said scene. Also, Bella's outfit is in the gallery.


	31. Epilogue: Always Have, Always Will

**Epilogue:** Always Have, Always Will  
**By:** Crash Hale  
**Edited by:** obsessedmom

**POV:** Emmett

**Christmas Eve Day, Two Years Later. . . **

Our home, filled with loving family members and friends. I couldn't ask for more on the day before Christmas. Charlie and Renee had arrived a couple of days ago to spend the holidays with us. Carlisle and Esme were also in town, spending Christmas with their family - Alice, Jasper, and their little girl Samantha.

Considering Alice and Bella had always been more like sisters than anything, it really wasn't two families here today, it was one big one. Grandparents, parents, children and grandchildren.

Carlisle and Jasper where down on the floor teaching the boys how to play a new game Carlisle had brought over. Alice, Renee, and Esme were in the kitchen having a girl talk about something, and my beautiful girl was seated peacefully on the sofa with Sam in her arms. She was amazing with children, and she loved her god-daughter so much. It really was no wonder we were her god-parents, considering Jasper and Alice were Aiden and Evan's. Our families had a bond no one could break, so I hoped like hell the kids wouldn't break their mothers' hearts by not falling for each other.

It was slightly creepy, but Alice and Bella were already planning a wedding, either between Sam and Aiden, or Sam and Evan. I don't know, if it happened it would be great to finally join the families through marriage, but it was a lot to put on the kids. It was honestly funny if anything.

"Emmett," Charlie clapped me on the back, breaking my trance as he came out of fucking nowhere, or from out of the bathroom.

I cleared my throat and looked to him. He was smiling in Bella's direction, Sam still safe in her arms.

"I hope you two aren't planning on another one of those, especially without a ring on her finger."

I fucking choked, not expecting him to ever say anything like that. . . especially considering what I wanted to talk to him about.

"Bella and I haven't really talked about that. We have our hands full with Aiden and Ev. . . But um, I did want to talk to you. Would you like to have a couple of beers out by the pool?" I asked, my mouth going dry.

"Sure," he nodded. "I'll meet you out there," he said, walking outside as I walked to the kitchen.

I smiled at the girls, breaking their talk for a second while grabbing the beers from the fridge, then soon left them again. Bella smiled at me as I walked out through the back, giving her a wink.

Charlie took the beer from me and I sat in the seat beside him, looking out at the beautiful view. They'd built many houses since I was a boy living here with Pops, but the estate was still on the highest point, ensuring we always had amazing views. I loved this place. I'd sit out here and watch my grandchildren play one day. The thought was a soothing one.

Now, something that wasn't soothing was bringing this up to Charlie. I wasn't sure how to go about it. I'd thought about it over and over in my head, but to this day couldn't come up with anything.

I wanted to tell him this out of respect. I wasn't going to ask his permission. He didn't control Bella's life. She was the only one that could answer the question I'd been dying to ask her. It had nothing to do with him. But, it would be rude of me not to say anything beforehand. _That_ I knew.

"This is living, huh?" Charlie broke the silence, his eyes closed and his head tilted back on the chair.

"Yeah," I nodded, taking a big gulp of my beer.

"Bella did good," he added, turning his head to me and offering an actual smile. "And I don't mean that because you're rich. You've been good to them. You were what was missing from my daughter's life. She's whole now. It's nice to see her so happy."

"She means everything to me, Charlie. I love her more than I know how to describe." I swallowed, fucking scared like some pussy for what was to come, even with him being so cool.

"I know I'm hard on you sometimes, and it's not because you're a bad guy. . . But. . . Well. . . You have our blessing." He sounded like he was giving in.

"Excuse me?" I frowned, clutching my beer.

"Renee said she can tell what's on your mind, and she can't wait to see the ring. You're already a part of our daughter's life, you're right in wanting to make it official."

I stared at him. "Mom can tell what's on my mind?" I asked. It still amazed me how easily calling Renee mom came to me. I mean, it took over a year for me to get out of the habit of calling Charlie sir.

Charlie shrugged, "She's good that one."

"Does that mean Bella can tell too?"

"Bella's nothing like her mother. She's more like me, and I thought you'd never ask."

Still confused that I didn't even have to say what I was freaking out about saying, I looked back out at the view.

_Okay then. . ._

**POV: **Bella

**New Year's Eve. . . **

Biting on my lip, I watched Alice through the mirror as she did my hair in her bathroom. I was sitting on a chair we'd dragged in from the dining room and bouncing my knee up and down.

"Will you stop that? I'm trying to enjoy myself here," Alice said, humming to herself.

I frowned, "Why are you. . . more chipper than usual?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

She shrugged, "I like doing your hair and make-up."

"You do your own hair and make-up all the time," I said.

"Yeah, but it's New Year's and I'm not going anywhere, at least I get to dress you up all nice."

"You know my mom and dad could still look after Sam so you and Jazz can come with us," I smiled, sounding as chipper as she was, hopeful she'd change her mind.

I wanted her to come along to the New Year's party Emmett's company threw every year, knowing it would be more fun with her and Jasper there. I'd already asked them to come with us a number of times, but she said they wanted to stay home with Sam because she was still so little.

I guess I understood. Mom and Dad always forced me to go out on New Year's while they took care of the boys, when all I really wanted was to stay home with them.

"I know. Thanks, but. . . we're good here. You and Em have fun."

"Okay fine, I'll stop asking already." I sighed dramatically, "You're no fun since you became a mom."

"And you were never fun," she teased. "What's your excuse?"

I rolled my eyes but smiled, watching her finish off my hair. It was really nice, totally my style. She did big loose circles and had half of it clipped back.

She did my make-up next and I sat silently, letting her enjoy herself. She was grinning the whole time, way too damn happy to be doing my make-up. Thankfully I loved her weirdness, so I didn't mind.

When she was done, I changed into the dress she'd made for me. I told her she didn't have to. It was just an annual New Year's party with the company. But she insisted on needing a project, so again, I let her have her fun. It too was my style - plain, tight, and to my knees. Simple black heels topped it off and I was ready to head out. Emmett said he'd pick me up with the limo so all I had to do was wait.

To my surprise, I found him in the living room.

"Wow, look at you," he smiled.

My knees went weak. I mean, I saw him this way a million times, always handsome as ever, but he still made my heart skip a beat. He was wearing a black shirt with black pants and a suit jacket to match.

"Look at you," I smiled in return, coming over to him and giving him a kiss, "I'm gonna have to beat the women away with a stick." I winked.

"Too bad no ugly beating sticks go with that dress," Alice put in.

I smiled and Emmett laughed, taking my hand.

"Okay, thanks again Alice," I told her.

She hopped over and hugged me tightly.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I told her, hugging her back as tightly.

Jasper bid us a goodbye as well and Emmett and I made our way out to the limo. It still felt a little odd, no matter how many of these I rode in with him.

I leaned into Emmett and closed my eyes, feeling safe and warm in his arms. He kissed the top of my head and the rest of the drive was spent in silence.

When we arrived, Emmett offered me his hand so I could exit. I didn't even notice we were by the water.

The yacht - yes, _of course_ he had a yacht, - was before us, all lit up and grand looking.

"I'm confused," I said, biting on my lip. "The party isn't here."

"They can do without us at the party. I thought you and I could do something special instead." He smiled, giving me a little pull so I'd follow him.

"Oh," I simply said, following along because I didn't really have a choice. I'd been on here a couple of times. Emmett took us out for Alice's birthday once, and for Mom's. It really was amazing, nothing but the calming water around us, free to lay out in the sun in the peace and quiet.

"We'll be able to see the fireworks from where we're going, and we'll be having dinner as soon as we head out," he told me while helping me on.

I held his hand and walked close to him while we made it out onto the deck. A table was set, the tablecloth and chairs black and everything else white. The lighting around the yacht made everything shimmer, making the whole thing feel dreamlike.

"Em, what's going on?" I asked, looking at him for a second before sitting down because he was holding my chair out for me.

"I just wanted to have a romantic night. How often do I get to take you out like this?"

I smiled, thinking he was sweet and charming. "Normal people never get this, I'm a pretty lucky girl."

"Nah, baby, I'm the lucky one."

My smile fell slightly as I watched him and wondered what he was up to. Maybe he did just want to have a romantic night. It wasn't always that Mom and Dad were in town and the both of us were free to do what we wanted.

I let it go, deciding to just enjoy this. Emmett and the night sky filled with fireworks. It actually sounded like the perfect way to bring in the New Year.

The servers brought out my favorite meal and dessert, the breeze smelled amazing and I was with the man I loved. We enjoyed pleasant conversation while we ate, smiling at one another like a pair of young kids in love for the first time.

"Will you dance with me?" he asked after we were done with almost all our food.

"Always," I answered, standing up.

He spun me under his arm and I giggled, pressing up against him as we began to sway to the soft music.

"It's strange when it's so quiet," I smiled, thinking about the boys.

He nodded, "Yeah, no one dancing around us out of sync. God, I really hope those two develop some dance skills or they'll never get laid when they're older."

I laughed and nodded, "Yep, your dance moves definitely helped in creating them. Weird that they don't have any. . . Hmm, maybe they're not yours," I teased, biting my lip.

"Harsh, Ms. Swan, very harsh," he said, smiling so I knew he knew I was joking around. The years we'd spent together made us really comfortable around one another. We liked to tease each other and have fun. We'd come a long way since first meeting - to somewhere I'm pretty sure neither of us thought we'd be.

I shrugged and smiled, moving my arms around the back of his neck and pulling him down. His lips were hot and slow, and I shivered on the inside.

"They're definitely mine, beautiful."

"Definitely," I nodded, opening my eyes to look into his.

"You know, when you're teasing me this way, I find it really hot."

I laughed and nodded, "I know. . . So, I hope the bedroom's set," I bit on my lip a little harder before pulling him down for another kiss.

"Mmm, we gotta watch the fireworks first. Come on, after midnight will be even better than now."

I frowned, being pulled over to the edge with him. He stood behind me and kissed my shoulder, the two of us watching as the fireworks started with perfect timing.

"Happy New Year, beautiful."

"Happy New Year," I responded, turning my head back so we could kiss.

His one arm was wrapped around me from behind still, so when the kiss ended and I turned back around, I was stunned by what can only be described as _a huge fucking diamond ring_.

"I love you, Bella."

"Oh, god. . . I. . . love you too, Em." I wasn't sure if I was breathing, feeling stupid not to have realized this was what he had planned for tonight. Sure, I wanted to marry him, but it was never really something I concentrated a lot of time on.

"I don't need a piece of paper or a ring to tell me I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you. . . because, as long as you want me, you have me. I'll always, always want you. . . but as much as I know we don't need to be married to love each other and be with each other, there's still nothing I want more than to call you my wife. . . Marry me, Bella? I promise I'll never make you regret it if you say yes."

I never imagined what it would be like, or what I'd say. . . I know most girls dreamed of this, planned it and went over every detail. . .

I wasn't most girls. But it was still perfect. More perfect than anything I could have thought up.

The tears in my eyes blurred the fireworks and ring before me, but I nodded.

"Baby?"

"Yeah. . . _Yes_." I wiped my cheeks and laughed, turning so I could throw my arms around him.

"Yeah?" He laughed, "Did you seriously just say yes?"

I giggled when he lifted me and spun me around. "Yes!"

He sat me down and I watched as he took my hand, slipping the ring onto my finger. It fit perfectly. "It's perfect."

"Alice helped me with getting it resized. Your fingers are thinner than my mom's were."

I looked up at him, more tears falling. I felt so honored to wear his mother's ring, hoping it would bring his parents into this, if only in memory.

"I was freaking out a bit, you know, since we never really talked about this and I wasn't sure if you. . ."

I shook my head, "You couldn't have said it better, Em," I told him, cupping his face. "I don't _need_ to be married to you to prove anything. I _want_ to be married to you."

"Fuck, baby," he groaned, grabbing me and kissing me. "I know I say this all the time, but you really are _my girl_."

"Always have been, always will be."

**POV:** Emmett

I stared down at my mother's ring - _Bella's ring_ - as her small hand sat on my naked chest. I stroked her hair back as she hummed with her head on my shoulder.

"You were right, it was better after midnight," she sighed, referring to the sex we'd just had.

I smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Crazy how a ring can make it feel even better," I observed.

She lifted her hand slightly off my chest to look the ring over. "As beautiful as the ring is, I think it's what's behind it more."

"Of course it is, baby," I agreed. "You're going to be my _wifey_."

"And you're going to be my _hubby_," she giggled, shifting up so we could kiss.

I moaned into the kiss, "Fuck, yes." I groaned, pulling her closer until she took control and straddled me.

Moving my hands up her back, feeling the curve of her body, I moaned deeper. "I love you."

"I love you," she moaned, gently pressing her lips to mine.

I'd never take any of this for granted. I loved my life. It was full, I was loved, and my family was happy - everyone healthy. No one in their right mind could ever ask for anything better.

* * *

**A/N:** In my opinion this is the real ending, although I do have another four chapters coming for those of you interested. Also check out the photos and thank you to obsessedmom for the editing. She's the best.


	32. Extra Chapter 1: Aiden's Chapter

**Extra Chapter 1: **Aiden's Chapter  
**By: **Crash Hale  
**Edited by: **obsessedmom

**Twenty years later. . . **

"Come on, bro!" I yelled for Evan to hurry his girly ass up. I swear he was worse than a teenaged girl. He always took forever to get ready.

Okay, so maybe not, but I was just eager to get going.

"Calm down. You'll see her soon enough." Evan smiled knowingly at me as he walked out of his bedroom and straight past me to the front door.

I rolled my eyes and followed.

We took my car. I liked driving. I liked being in control. Evan was always the calmer one, never rushing. I on the other hand always acted like there was someone chasing me.

I just. . . I _needed_ to see her. It was driving me crazy. Every second away from her was torture. She had me wrapped around her little finger, and I gladly clung to it.

And to think, two years ago I was with everyone _but_ her. I didn't remember any of their faces. All I saw now was her. All I was now was hers.

"Do me a favor?" Evan asked as I parked in the gallery's parking lot and we got out of the car.

I shot him a look, wondering what stupid words of wisdom he'd provide me with tonight. He always had something to say. Opinions about how I shouldn't be covering myself with tattoos and piercings, giving me shit about my drug use - back when I was doing them on a regular basis. He was worse than a parent when he wanted to be.

"Try to act cool, okay? I don't feel like seeing you get murdered by Uncle Jake tonight. Mom might be upset, and you know I don't like seeing her upset."

Of course he didn't. Neither did I.

"Yeah, yeah. I know," I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

Evan clapped me on the back as we entered Black Art Gallery. My paintings were on display tonight. I had followed in Mom's footsteps. Well, she was a photographer and I a painter, but the art field nevertheless.

I majored in art history and was almost as successful as Mom was at this age; twenty-five.

"My babies!"

I smiled wide when I saw our mother rushing over to us. She was beautiful, beyond beautiful. Inside and out.

"Ma!" I wrapped my arms around her, lifting her small body off the ground and twirling her around as she held onto my shoulders.

She laughed and continued to hold her arms around me when I put her back down, bringing one hand up to push my long hair back and out of my face. I gave her a big smile and she returned it, placing a big kiss on my cheek when I leaned down for her to do so. That was our thing. I leaned down for kisses and she always provided the warm motherly love I never took for granted. I knew not everyone had parents as good as mine.

I held her tight for another second, watching Dad and Evan hug hello.

Mom finally let me go and went to Evan, hugging him and speaking softly as they always did. We were both big mama's boys, but I had always demanded more of her attention than he did.

"Hey, old man!" I pulled Dad into a hug and he grumbled that he wasn't old.

I shrugged, messing with him.

"Looks great, son. I'm proud of you," he told me.

I smiled, pleased. "Thanks."

Mom came back over and took my hand, walking me over to meet some buyers, leaving Dad and Evan to their boring as hell oil business talk.

"How come you never bring any dates?" Mom asked me. She always wanted me to meet a nice girl who'd calm me down. Little did she know. . .

"Come on, Ma, you know you're my only girl." I winked, pulling her into my side.

She shook her head and wrapped her arm around my waist, placing her other hand on my stomach as we walked.

We finally made it over to the buyers. I spoke to all the right people, saying all the right things, my mind on. . .

_Miranda._

She stood with Sam, laughing and talking. I had known the two beautiful women since their birth, I had watched them become who they were today, and I had fallen deeply, madly in love with the tall leggy brunette.

I regretted not being a better man for her. I was seven years older than her and did many things in the time she could not be mine that I wasn't proud of. I was. . . a man-slut as Evan liked to point out.

It all changed - _I_ changed - two years ago, the night she turned sixteen.

"_Happy birthday, babe," I told her once more tonight, thinking I'd leave since I had been here long enough._

_Miranda turned to me, "You're leaving?" she frowned._

_I nodded. It was her sweet sixteenth, she didn't need me here. She had her friends._

"_No," she shook her head, grabbing the front of my shirt and looking up at me._

"_No?" I asked, smirking. This girl was amazing. Even as a child she had been. She _always_ got her way. And who wouldn't with _that _face?_

_She bit down on her lip and shook her head, "I have to show you something," she told me._

_Without anymore words, I followed her to the back of the gallery. Her dad had given it to her for the night. It was actually a great location for a party. I'd have to keep that in mind._

_She closed the door behind us to her dad's office. I was amused by her actions, smirking at her. She had to show me something _here?

"_So what's this about?" I asked, raising an eyebrow._

"_I want to try something new," she stated, confident and cute as hell._

_I chuckled, "I don't have any drugs, babe." I lied. Of course_ I_ had drugs. _

_She rolled her eyes and huffed, "Are you blind?"_

"_Excuse me?" I demanded. Why did she think I was blind?_

"_It's my birthday and I want my gift."_

Greedy little girl.

_I smirked again, "I gave you your gift already. It's on the gift table, wrapped in pink, says 'From Aiden' on it."_

"_No." She stepped closer, placing her hands flat on my chest._

_I swallowed._

No.

"_I want. . . this. . ." Her hand traveled up, moving around the back of my neck and pulling me down. "You."_

_I watched her pretty brown eyes as she looked into mine. I cupped her beautiful face with my hands and brought my lips to hers without thinking._

_I never realized how much I wanted this. I never realized how she was the female version of me. She wasn't afraid, and she took what she wanted._

_She wanted me._

Fuck!

_I lifted her up, my hands reaching under her short dress as I walked to sit her down on her father's desk._

This is so fucked of me,_ I thought._

"_Aiden," she moaned against my lips as I pulled her close to me, stepping between her legs._

_I'd kiss this girl everyday for the rest of my life. I was sure._

_I had always loved her, just never allowed myself to admit it. I joked with her, I helped her, and I finally admitted that I loved her._

"_I love you, babe. . ."_

Both Miranda and Sam turned to me at the same time and waved. Miranda said something and Sam laughed, her eyes setting on my twin soon after. Sam and Evan kinda made me sick with their lovey-dovey eyes. They were made for each other.

Miranda and Sam parted and I made my way out back when no one was paying me any attention. Dad was now with Mom, talking to Uncle Jasper, and Uncle Jake was with a buyer. I was safe.

As I stepped into the night air, I felt her grab my shirt from the side and pull me towards her.

I laughed and pinned her sexy little body against the hard wall. She groaned, her leg wrapping around the side of mine.

I grabbed her thigh and held her leg up against me.

"Hey, babe," I spoke into her neck, my voice sounding husky.

"Hey," she breathed.

I covered her lips with mine, sliding my hand up her skirt and feeling her tight ass. She pulled on my hair as I sucked down on her neck.

"I told my parents I'm staying at Sam's tonight." Miranda gasped as I bit on her sweet tasting flesh.

I pressed her into the wall harder and smiled against her skin, "Good. I have plans for you tonight," I told her darkly.

She whimpered.

I chuckled and pulled away, leaving her panting against wall.

"I'll meet you in the parking lot later." I winked, straightening myself out and stepping back inside.

The night dragged, but I did make some awesome sales, so it wasn't all for nothing.

"Ready to go?" I asked Evan.

He turned to me and nodded, "Yeah, let me just say bye to Mom and Dad."

I had just done so. "I'll meet you in the parking lot." I said. Of course I wouldn't leave Sam in the parking lot alone, so Miranda and I would wait.

I met the girls by Sam's car. Miranda wrapped her arms around me and I held her close.

"Make any sales?" Sam asked.

"You know it, blondie." I shrugged proudly, like it was no big deal.

Sam laughed, "I'm not surprised." My brother was a lucky guy, and if he ever hurt her, I'd kick his ass. Sam was always a good kid. She always loved him. I knew he loved her just as much. I fucking _felt_ it. Weird twin's shit.

"Hey," Evan jogged over, "Sorry." He kissed the top of Sam's head and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

This was our cue to part. Evan would, like most nights, be spending the night at Sam's place. And Miranda and I would have the whole huge house all to ourselves. Evan and I moved into it during our college years when Mom and Dad bought it for us.

"Night, blondie," I messed up Sam's soft locks and smirked.

She swatted my hand away, "Yeah, yeah, you too, _Fabio_," she smiled.

I heard Miranda laugh and shot her a look. She shrugged innocently. She was anything but.

"Hey! My do is hot, okay?" I stated, running my fingers through my hair.

Evan had his hair cut short and I always went for the longer scruffier look. I didn't like shaving and I hated hair cuts.

"Yeah, it's all the craze with girls these days," she shot back. Smart little cookie she was.

Evan laughed, obviously proud of her, as he came and kissed Miranda goodbye on the cheek.

"Good one," I told Sam flatly, a come back escaping me right now.

The four of us parted and I held Miranda's hand as we walked to my car. I held the door open for her and she slipped in. I ran my hand up and down her naked silky thigh as I drove and she talked about how amazing my paintings were.

I smiled, thanking her. I loved how supportive she always was.

I finally drove up the long driveway and helped her out. She threw her heels off as soon as we were through the front door and I grabbed her from behind. She laughed as I walked us to my bedroom, kissing her shoulder and neck.

"I finished it," I whispered into her hair.

She turned to me and looked up into my eyes. I traced her full bottom lip with my thumb and smiled, "Don't move. I'll go get it."

I walked to my studio quickly. The house was large enough for a big studio, so I never had to leave when I wanted to work. I grabbed the painting and walked back to my bedroom.

She was stripped down to her underwear, sitting on my bed. She quickly got up onto her knees when I entered. The girl was always trying to give me heart attacks.

I smiled and turned the painting towards her. I had painted her many times before, but this was the first nude. She was beautiful, posing for me and making me impossibly hard. The painting took a long time, considering every time she undressed, I wanted to take her. And did.

Her mouth flew open, "My ass it huge!" she stated angrily.

I smiled widely, "Well yeah, that's why I love it so much." Her ass wasn't big at all, it was perfect. She was just being a girl.

I placed the painting down and reached around her, slapping her ass and grabbing a hold of it.

She pressed against me and groaned, frowning. I placed a kiss between her breasts then looked at her again. She finally smiled, threading her fingers through my hair and leaning in to kiss me.

I kissed back, sliding my tongue past her lips. Hers met mine and fought for dominance. She sucked my bottom lip into her mouth and bit down. I growled. She giggled.

Once she finally let go, I pushed her down onto the bed and stood before it, undressing. She watched me with a smirk. As soon as my boxer briefs hit the floor, I was pulling her g-string down. She undid her bra for me and threw it to the floor.

I quickly got up on the bed and spread her thighs with my knees, running my hand down her chest and flat stomach. Her body was insane. She too followed in her mother's footsteps; she modeled. She started as a child and always kind of liked it more than anything else. She was really good with computers too though, brains and beauty - the complete fucking package.

Her skin was a few shades darker than mine. She had both her father and mother in her. Her hair was a light brown, as were her eyes. She was just too much to look at sometimes, but I couldn't keep my eyes off her. I thanked Aunt Nessie and Uncle Jake everyday - in my head, off course. If he knew I was fucking his daughter, I'd be without some very important male parts to do so.

She suddenly grabbed my hand and shoved it between her legs, annoyed at me for taking so long. I laughed and felt her hot opening, slipping two fingers inside her warmth.

She moaned and pressed down, wanting my fingers deeper. I pumped her a few times, watching her face as she bit on her lip and watched me. I removed my fingers and rubbed her clit in small circles before I filled her with my fingers again, adding another this time.

"Aiden," she breathed, dropping her head back on my pillow and arching her back. I pushed in deeper, pressing the heel of my palm against her clit while I rubbed the part I knew was her g-spot.

She came with a small scream, tightening around my fingers. I pulled out of her as her muscles relaxed and held my body over hers, my hands on the bed beside her chest, her breasts brushing my forearms with her gasping breaths.

She had a big smile on her face, her eyes closed. I loved making her come. She made the most amazing noises. I loved knowing I was the only one that had done this to her. She lost her virginity to me six months after her sixteenth birthday. I hadn't gone without sex for six months since I first started having it. It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be, knowing that I didn't want anyone else besides her anymore. I'd wait another six months if she needed.

"Come here," she whispered, placing her hand behind my neck and making me come down for a kiss.

I smiled against her mouth, settling between her legs as she wrapped them around my lower back. I felt down to her hips, slowly sliding my hand between us and placing myself at her opening.

I slid in slowly, closing my eyes and giving myself over to her. Her nails dug into my back and her lips covered the side of my neck.

"I love you, babe," I told her, pulling my face back from her neck to look down at her as we made love.

"Love you," she breathed.

I smiled, moving in and out of her and watching her. If I could only ever see one sight, it would be her, like this.

"Oh, fuck me," she demanded roughly.

"Being too slow for you, am I?" I smirked. I knew she didn't like, _'That slow shit.' _ Direct quote from my one and only. She was the most perfect girl ever for me.

She just looked at me, bringing a hand up into my hair and grabbing on tightly. Now, _she_ liked my hair. I knew it. She spent too much time pulling on it not to.

I grabbed the back of her thighs and pushed them back further. She gasped as I thrust harder and deeper into her, looking up at me with a crease in her pretty brow. I smirked and she smiled back lazily.

My thrusts picked up and her hands went up, grabbing my headboard and moaning and whimpering my name. I groaned hers, fighting to hold my orgasm back. She was close. I could feel it, her breathing always changed when she was close.

I watched her closed eyes and open mouth, her hair a mess across my pillows as I worked hard to bring her over the edge again.

Her body stiffened and she gasped again, pulling on the headboard as she screamed louder than before. I rode out her orgasm with even thrusts and finally dug my face into her neck, spilling hard inside her.

She breathed heavily against my ear as I relaxed on top of her, completely spent. She rubbed my back up and down gently. I loved when she did that, it always made me want to sleep.

I was just about to too, when she pushed me off her and ran naked to my bathroom. I sighed and rolled onto my back with my eyes closed.

She returned a few minutes later, grabbing a fresh pair of panties and her dotted pajama shirt from one of my drawers. She kept some clothes here incase she slept over. But most nights it was the back seat of my car, after I snuck her out of her house and returned her before morning.

"So," Miranda breathed.

I opened my eyes again and looked at her, pulling my eyebrows together, "So?" I asked.

"Have you thought about it any more?" she asked shyly, biting on her lip and looking worried. She was adorable, and I hated disappointing her. But. . .

I sighed and turned to my side, propping my head on my hand and watching her.

"You should go, babe, have a good time. You don't need me there." She wanted to spend a year in Italy. She just graduated high school and deserved to do as she wished. Her parents already agreed and were paying for it all as a graduation gift.

"Yes I do!" She sighed, "I want to go with you." She brought her hand to my face, brushing hair from it. Her beautiful eyes held sadness, because of me.

I wanted to go, I really did. But it wasn't that easy.

"I know, babe," I told her softly, bringing my hand to her face too and cupping her cheek.

She looked down between us for a while, and then finally met my eyes again.

"It would be good for you," she insisted. "All painters dream of spending a year in Italy. . . Come on babe, you could paint and we could sightsee and. . . just be together."

I watched her face, "I want to, but what am I suppose to tell your father?" Didn't she understand the man would kill me?

"I'm eighteen. We can tell them now. You're not doing anything wrong." No. I had only been doing something wrong for a good year and a half. I had been doing what felt more right than anything else in my life - I had been loving her.

"You're_ barely_ eighteen." I stated fact. Her birthday was only a month ago.

She stayed quiet, looking back down between us and playing with my comforter. I stroked her hair and kissed her forehead before lying down on my back again. I felt so horrible when I didn't give her what she wanted.

"Am I. . ." she trailed off with a soft voice.

I frowned and turned to her again, "Are you what?" I asked somewhat harshly. I was annoyed, not at her so much as I was at the whole situation.

She looked up at me, unshed tears in her pretty brown eyes. My heart broke. "What, babe?" I asked more softly. I _had_ to know. It would kill me if I couldn't make it better.

"Am I just. . . another one of your girls?" she asked, making me freeze up.

Did I really make her feel like all those others? Did she not know I lived to breathe her scent everyday and hold her in my arms? Didn't she know it would kill me not to have her with me for a whole year, but I'd let her do anything she wanted?

I pulled her to me and held her close, "Miranda. . . you are _the_ girl," I told her strongly.

She looked at me with untrusting eyes. I knew I was a liar, but never about the way I felt for her.

_I held her arms down as I kissed her mouth hungrily. It was Evan's and my seventeenth birthday and I always got whatever girl I wanted. Tonight it was my hot lab partner. She was so fucking fine. I couldn't wait to fuck her brains out. The party was still going on in the house, but we were in my room safely._

"_Oh my god! Sorry!" _

_I turned in time to see Miranda standing at my door. _

_Fuck! What was a ten year old doing at a seventeen year old's birthday party anyway? I mean, I loved the girl, but didn't our parents understand she couldn't do everything with us? She was younger than Evan, Sam and I._

_I could tell she was crying as she closed the door._

"_Shit," I cursed under my breath and pulled away from the girl under me._

_She breathed out loudly and pressed herself up to me, "I want you."_

_I pushed her back down and frowned, pulling away from her again._

"_I'm going to check if she's okay. I'll be back."_

_She rolled her eyes and huffed, relaxing into the bed and waiting for me. "I'll be here," she told me, slightly annoyed sounding. I didn't fucking care if she was annoyed or not. _

_I searched the house for Miranda, becoming irritated and giving up after a couple of minutes._

_I went back to my room and fucked. . . what's-her-face._

_Miranda didn't talk or look at me a week after that, probably embarrassed._

That was only one night. Throughout the years that she was too young for me, she had seen me with many. . . what's-her-faces. I guess that didn't help in proving that she wasn't just like them.

"I've never been with anyone as long as I've been with you." Maybe not the best choice of words, even though it was true. We had been together for two years. I never went over a couple of months with the others.

She just stared at me.

"Miranda," I sighed.

"So maybe you're just getting bored and my trip is an easy out for you." She shrugged; acting like it didn't affect her as much as I knew it did.

"God babe, no. I only want you. Don't you believe me?" I asked.

She shrugged, biting on her lip again.

"Please, babe, believe me?" I begged, rubbing her shoulder soothingly.

She nodded without feeling. I pulled her close and told her to try and sleep. I felt so guilty.

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night to an empty bed. I panicked. Her car was at her home of course, and if she fucking walked I'd. . .

I quickly got out of bed and pulled on my boxers, searching the house for her. I finally noticed the back porch light was on and went in that direction.

She was sitting in one of the lounge chairs, smoking one of my cigarettes. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair as I walked over and sat in the chair next to her.

"Can't sleep?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"Make all the arrangements for me and tell me how much it is, okay? I'll figure out a way to tell your dad." I would not come out of this unscarred, but I'd do anything to keep the hurt from her eyes.

She looked at me, shocked, "Are you serious?" she asked. God, I loved that smile.

"I'd do anything for you, especially spend a year in Italy with my one and only," I told her while she put the cigarette out.

She quickly made it into my lap and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her tightly, holding her to me. It was time for me to be a man and admit we were together. The sneaking around was hot, but I was sure she was tiring of lying to her parents.

"I love you," she said into my neck, kissing me there.

"I love you too, babe."

"Are you sure? I know you don't really wa-"

"Shhh," I quickly hushed, "I do want to. I'm just scared shitless of dying."

She pulled back and made a face, confused.

"Uncle Jake's gonna kill me." It was only the truth, I had to face facts. Maybe Miranda would be going on her own after all. I mean, I _would_ be dead after telling him about the two of us.

* * *

**A/N:** For pictures of grown up Evan and Aiden, go into the gallery. They start at the end of page two. Also I made up a little video of parents and children and relationships. The link for that is also up in the profile. I hope you guys like this as much as I liked writing it. Please let me know. Thank you to obsessedmom for everything. Evan's up next.


	33. Extra Chapter 2: Evan's Chapter

**Extra Chapter 2: **Evan's Chapter  
**By: **Court Hale and Crash Hale  
**Edited by: **obsessedmom

**A couple weeks later. . .**

I stood there in my Armani suit and tie, waiting. I had just stepped off the plane and made my way to the UCLA campus, knowing I'd be here just in time.

"Evan!" I turned and smiled as she jogged over to me.

"Hey." I walked towards her. She took a gulp of air and smiled.

"Hey yourself," she said in her sweet voice. I loved her voice. I could listen to it everyday. Her blonde hair whipped around her perfect pale face and her blue eyes danced.

I stepped towards her and cupped her face in my hands. "Hey," I repeated with a chuckle. Her eyes closed and she leaned into my touch.

"I missed you." Her sky blue eyes opened and looked up into mine. I could see the sadness reflected back and sighed.

"I know. I missed you too, so much, beautiful." I leaned down and kissed her lips softly. "You have no idea how much it hurt to be away from you."

"I think I do," she whispered back against my lips. I ran my nose down the length of hers and sighed.

"I'm sorry I left without a proper goodbye," I said softly and kissed her eyelid. I felt her face grow hot at my words and opened my eyes.

"Don't worry about it," she giggled. I smirked and let go of her face. I reached down and grabbed her book bag, slinging it over my shoulder. I linked our fingers together and kissed the back of her hand.

"How were your classes this last week?" I asked and walked with her to my car. She lived close to campus so she never drove to her classes. She always walked.

I listened with a huge smile on my face as she talked about her education classes. Her dream was to become a teacher. She wanted to have her very own kindergarten class and help kids learn and explore. I was proud to call her mine. She was perfect for me. She cared for me like no one else ever had.

I'd always loved her. I remember the first time I really noticed her was when I was ten and she was only six. It was Aiden's and my birthday and we were having a party. I remember wanting to get anything and everything and with my dad's resources he splurged on special occasions.

Samantha complained to her mother the whole week before about wanting to get me something really nice. I shook it off and continued to just be my ten year old self. My birthday came around and we were opening presents. My mom finally said we had opened them all and let every one go back to playing. I was about to run after Aiden when I felt a small hand grip the back of my shirt. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Sam.

"_What Sam?" I asked, kind of annoyed. She bit her lip and looked to the ground. _

"_I got you something," she said and held out a small box. _

_I looked to it and her and smiled. _

"_Thanks, Sam," I said and took it from her. I opened it in front of her and looked inside._

"_I know you like baseball and I got this from my grandpa. He said it was mine to do with what I wanted and I wanted to give it to you. He says it's special," she said in a small voice and pushed her hair out of her face. I looked from her to the card and shook my head. _

"_Do you know what this is?" I gulped and handed it back to her. _

"_Yes. It's a rookie card. He was a Dodger." She smiled shyly. _

"_I can't take this. It's too much. This is worth a lot of money!" I started to protest. She shook her head at me and pushed my hand back. _

"_I want you to have it," she protested. I shook my head again and shoved it back to her. _

"_No, I can't," I said. She huffed and got the most adorable look on her face. Her lips pursed and she crossed her arms over her chest and jutted one hip out. _

"_I say you can." Her voice was strong and stubborn. I gulped and took the card back and placed it back in its box. _

"_Okay." _

She's never stopped putting me in my place since. I've always been her willing slave. She's owned me completely since that day. I've been her best friend, protector, lover, and boyfriend. I loved all titles.

"Where did you go?" I heard her soft voice ask. I looked to her and noticed I was still standing with the door open and she was safely inside. I smiled and shook my head.

"Nowhere."

* * *

I parked the car and smiled as she hopped out of her side. She met me around the front and took my hand in hers. We walked around the park that meant more to us then just a place to hang out. Her long blonde hair trailed behind her as the wind blew towards us. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she put one around my waist.

"I love it here," she mused quietly and pulled me closer. I kissed the top of her head and nodded.

"Me too."

_I took a deep breath as I waited for the love of my life at our park. Aunt Ali and Mom used to bring Aiden, Samantha, and I here when we were kids and it had always just been our favorite spot. The first time I told her I loved her was right where I stood now - under the biggest tree in sight._

"_Sorry, sorry, I know I'm late." I turned in the direction of her voice to see her jogging towards me. "I had to speak to my professor about something," she sighed, reaching me and giving me a kiss._

"_You look beautiful," I breathed._

_She smiled softly and raised an eyebrow, "Really? In a sweatshirt and jeans,"_

_I simply nodded._

"_Mind if we stop at mine so I can change before we go to dinner? I was already dressed like this when you called."_

"_Of course,"_

"_Great," she said, taking my hand and turning to leave._

_I tugged her back, my other hand slipping into my pocket and gripping the box._

"_What?" she asked, turning back to me._

"_I wanted to do something first."_

_She frowned and gave me that cute smile which meant I was being weird._

_I wasn't nervous. I knew this was my future. She was my future. And she was all I wanted. I pulled the box from my pocket as I dropped to one knee, opening it towards her._

_Her mouth flew open and she stared at it._

"_I know you're only twenty-one, and I'm only twenty-five, but. . . I love you so much. I'm going to spend the rest of my life proving it to you." She was smiling at this point, tears running down her cheeks. "Will you marry, Sam?" I asked, taking the ring from the box and slipping it onto the tip of her finger._

_She nodded, her smile growing and tears flowing, "Evan."_

"_Please say yes?" She was my world. We shared this life, we shared everything. She was my first and only love, we experienced all our firsts together, and didn't feel the need to experience any of those things with other people._

"_Of course yes," she breathed, laughing sweetly when I placed the ring in its rightful spot._

_I lifted her up as I stood. She cupped my face and leaned down to kiss me through her happy cry._

"_I love you," I told her between kisses._

"_I love you."_

Taking my hand she pulled me to the bench and we sat closely in each other's arms. We came here a lot, just to sit and be, or talk about everything and anything we felt like.

I had proposed early last week and we'd decided we would tell everyone together at dinner. But a few days later Dad informed me I had to go out to Texas to take care of some last minute business he wasn't able to do himself because Mom would be on his ass for missing their anniversary. I understood, so I packed up and left, feeling like a jerk for informing my fiancée about it over the phone.

"I ate on the plane, but are you hungry? We could go out to dinner?" I asked, leaning down to kiss her temple.

"No," she hummed, "I had a big lunch. We can just eat something light later on tonight after my fiancé makes love to me for hours," she smiled.

"I love it when you call me that," I grinned. "Come on, beautiful, it seems I have some work to do." I pulled her up from the bench as she giggled.

* * *

Stumbling into her apartment while she fought to push my suit jacket down my arms, I kicked the door shut and heard Mr. Mittens meow from the sofa. She broke the kiss, breathing deeply and glancing over at the cat. I'd gotten him for her a few years ago because she always talked about getting one but never got around to it herself.

"Sorry, Mr. Mittens, he'll play with you after he plays with me."

I chuckled again, shaking my head, "How is it that you can be so sweet while saying something so sexy?" I asked, holding her around the waist tightly.

She shrugged innocently and tangled her fingers in my hair as I came down for another kiss, walking her backwards into her bedroom. I kicked that door shut too and pulled off her shirt.

The pace slowed as she began undoing the buttons of my shirt and I watched her, bringing my hand to her flawless face and tucking her hair behind her ear. We continued with undressing each other until I was finally on top of her, both of us naked.

I kissed her softly as my hand ran from her neck to between her breasts, her heart beating hard. I kissed down her jaw as she moaned and traced her fingers over my back.

"I can't believe how you still make it feel like my heart is gonna jump out of my chest."

I smiled against her warm flesh and continued to kiss softly, "I hope I never stop."

"You won't."

I know Aiden, being the man whore he'd been, thinks I'm a pussy for waiting until Sam was ready at the age of eighteen, making me twenty-two when I lost my virginity, but it wasn't a contest to me. It was about us both being ready, and I wasn't ready with anyone but her.

Despite the fact that we'd only ever been with each other, Sam liked to try new things and wasn't shy with me. I loved all her sides. She was private and I was the only one who knew her behind closed doors. This was the side of her no one else got to have, and never would. She was mine, and I'd always be hers.

I went slow, kissing and touching as I descended her body and she began to get frustrated with me.

"Why are you going so slow? I thought you missed me."

"I did," I smiled up at her, my head between her thighs by this point. "I miss the way your body starts to shake slightly when I'm teasing you."

She groaned and dropped her head back on the pillow. I kissed each of her thighs, moving to my destination. She gasped and gripped my hair when I kissed her nerve, licking the wetness and moaning at the taste. This could very well be my favorite activity in the world. Her taste made me feel like I was drinking in that side of her that was mine. I was.

"Ev," she breathed a few times, her thighs closing around my head as I rode out her orgasm.

I used my time kissing back up to her neck again, massaging her breast as she aligned me to where I'd been. Pushing into her while our lips connected, she moaned into my mouth and I wrapped her legs around me.

Each thrust felt better and was harder to hold off, but I did, knowing how to please her. I watched her face as I made love to her, the sight more beautiful than any other.

When she pushed on my chest, I rolled over and held her hips while she moved above me, watching me the same way I watched her. Her hands were on my chest for support and the diamond sparkled, filling my heart with happiness.

I sat up and she moaned louder, watching me as I rolled her backwards and got on top again. She gripped the metal at the end of her bed as I moved into her harder and faster, hearing and feeling she was close.

I leaned down to kiss her neck and whispered, "Come for me, Sam, now."

"Fuck!" she cried, clenching around me and shaking. I found it so cute that the only time she cursed was when I was inside her. It sounded almost sweet from her mouth, but still so hot that nothing could keep me from exploding inside her.

"Oh, god," she breathed, finally letting go of the bed and wrapping her arms around me.

I pulled her on top and she placed her head on my chest while we both caught our breath. I stroked her hair and asked, "Want to take a bath with me?"

She moaned and nodded, and I gently laid her down on the bed while getting up. I filled us a bubble bath by which point she'd joined me in the bathroom.

We laid in there together with her back to my chest. I took her hand and looked at the ring again as she relaxed with her eyes closed.

"You ready for tomorrow night?" I asked.

"Not really," she laughed, opening her eyes and looking back at me. "Promise you won't let any of them push us into this before we want to do it?" she asked, her blue eyes almost sad.

"I promise. . . although your mom will definitely make that promise hard to keep," I laughed.

She laughed too, nodding. The two of us wanted to take at least another year until she was done with school to begin planning the wedding. We'd also decided we wanted to find a house in that time too - have everything ready for our married life before we even say 'I do'. It was our life and we knew how we wanted it to go.

"I think my mom's been planning my wedding since the minute she found out I was a girl. You know she hoped I'd end up with you or Aiden and officially make the two families into one family. Give them grandchildren to gush over and all that," Sam sighed.

"Yeah, I know. . . Lucky for her you fell for the better twin," I chuckled.

"Definitely lucky."


	34. Extra Chapter 3: News and Confessions

**Extra Chapter 3:** News and Confessions  
**By: **Crash Hale  
**Edited by: **obsessedmom

**POV: **Evan

The next morning I woke up to feathery kisses across my back. I kept my eyes closed, not wanting to get up yet. But Sam had other plans, running her hands up my back and massaging my shoulders. I moaned in pleasure, not meaning to.

"Knew you were awake," she whispered.

I groaned and dug my face into the soft pillow, "Five more minutes. It's Saturday."

She laughed sweetly. "Yes it is, and you have a breakfast meeting with your dad, remember? To catch him up with your business trip this past week."

I groaned again, even louder, "Okay, okay, I'm awake."

She bounced on the bed slightly, kissing my back again. "Good, I have to get going. Miranda and I are going to get some breakfast before I take her home." Oh, yeah, the all too old cover of _'I'm sleeping at Sam's'_ when she's really sleeping with my brother.

"Okay," I said so she'd know I heard her.

"I'll see you tonight."

I turned around then, watching her get off the bed. She gave me a bright smile and leaned down to kiss me.

"Yeah, I'll pick you up at six."

"Okay, bye!"

I lifted my head so I could watch her leave, dropping it back down onto the pillow when I heard the front door close behind her.

Tonight was the night. Every second Saturday, the three families got together for dinner at our favorite restaurant. Mom and Aunt Alice had been best friends since they were kids and Uncle Jake had also been close with her since before Aiden and I were born, so the three families had somehow become one.

I forced myself out of bed and threw on some of my clothes that I always kept here. I headed home to shower and change into a suit because after breakfast with Dad, I was planning on getting some other work done.

* * *

When I got home after work, Aiden was watching television with his feet up on the table. He had his shoes on so I knew he'd at least been out today.

"What'd you do today?" I asked, sitting beside him.

"Went out to eat with some friends," he shrugged.

I shook my head to myself. Maybe it was better Aiden decided he didn't want to follow in Dad's footsteps. He'd never be at the office. And he hated suits, and probably showering too.

"You gonna get ready for dinner?" I asked.

"Oh, speaking of," he began, turning to look at me finally.

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm gonna tell everyone tonight. I can't figure out if I should do it before or after your news though. Which do you think will work in my favor more?"

I loved my brother, I really did. We understood each other even when we really didn't. But this, this I didn't understand. He seemed selfish sometimes, but I knew deep down he wasn't. So why was he doing this to me?

"Tonight isn't good at all."

"Why? Tonight's perfect, bro. Besides, Miranda has the trip all booked and I'm going with her so they have to find out sooner or later."

"It _is_ later, Aiden. You've been with her for like two years already."

Aiden rolled his eyes at me and shook his head, turning back to the television. I understood he wanted to do right and be out in the open with her, but he'd dug himself into a hole with keeping it hidden for so long, it would be too ugly when it came out. Not only would Uncle Jake and Aunt Nessie be upset, but Mom and Dad too.

"This dinner is about Sam and I, our news is the only news being told today. Just keep your mouth shut for another night." I wondered how the two of them managed to keep it a secret for so long anyway.

"You and Sam have been together since you were like ten," he told me. "They're expecting your news. The shit I say won't make your engagement any less special."

"Not tonight," I said again.

"You're not Dad," he told me, "And I'm not a kid anymore."

"Then stop acting like one for once in your life," I told him, the annoyance clear in my tone. "Tonight's not about you." Tonight was about Sam.

It was meant to be a good night. I knew if he told our parents tonight, and Miranda's, it wouldn't be a good night. People were bound to get hurt because they were lied to. I didn't want Sam to see any of that on a night that was about her, about us, and our future.

"Whatever, man."

"I'm going to get ready and go pick Sam up. I'll see you at the restaurant." I understood he was trying to do the right thing so they could finally be together openly, but this just wasn't the way. I felt what he felt, and he felt she was his everything. I definitely understood.

* * *

I didn't tell Sam about the conversation Aiden and I had shared at the house. We just sat in my car silently while I drove to the restaurant. I looked over when I saw her taking her ring off. I frowned, "What are you doing?"

"My mom will spot this a mile away. I'm just going to hang it around my necklace and hide it under my dress until we tell everyone," she said, doing so. "Don't worry so much." She winked, reaching over to take my hand.

I brought it up to my lips and kissed it softly. She tilted her head to the side and watched me with a smile. "I know we're waiting, and I want to wait, but I can't wait to get married."

I kissed her hand once more before placing it back down, "Me too."

We arrived to the restaurant in nice timing. The valet took my car and Sam and I made our way in.

Dad, Mom, Uncle Jake, Aunt Nessie and Miranda were there when we arrived, and Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice soon followed. Aiden was obviously avoiding me, probably still pissed off that I'd pointed out not everything in life was about him.

And tonight really wasn't. It was about. . .

"Samantha and I wanted to talk to everyone about something," I began, glancing at Mom.

She was smiling at me, a simple stare letting me know she was behind me on every choice. It's not that Sam reminded me of her in whole, but partly, since they were both so kind and understanding.

I smiled and turned to look at Sam. She smiled too, pulling the ring out from behind her dress.

Aunt Alice screamed something I couldn't understand and Uncle Jasper laughed at her, holding her down in her seat.

"I knew it!" She said, "Jazz, I told you."

"Evan and I are engaged," Sam announced.

"When'd you propose?" Dad asked. I was glad to see one of the happiest smiles across his face I'd ever seen.

"A few weeks ago."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Aunt Alice asked.

"Well, Evan had to go away and we wanted to tell everyone together." So with Sam's short explanation, everyone began congratulating us. Uncle Jasper ordered champagne and toasted to our future.

Sam didn't once stop smiling, showing off her ring to everyone.

While they were all focused on it, Mom reached her hand across the table and held mine, giving me a wink. Her eyes were slightly red and I felt badly for bringing tears to her eyes, even though I was pretty sure they were the happy kind.

"I'm so proud of you. I knew you'd do it the right way."

"Mom, you did it the right way too."

She laughed slightly, "Love, marriage, then kids, baby. Although, I did do pretty well too," she told me.

I knew what she meant. The way Sam and I were headed was a lot easier than the path she and Dad took. To me the way or amount of time it took didn't really matter, just as long as you came out where you want to be.

Dad's arm wrapped around Mom's shoulders and he pulled her into himself, grinning at me. "Look at you, romantic like your dad."

I looked to Sam, noticing she'd just been telling everyone that I did it at the park.

"He definitely was romantic, down on one knee and under our favorite tree." Sam beamed.

Miranda sighed, propping her elbows on the table and looking at us, "Like in the movies," she said in a far off tone.

Aunt Nessie laughed softly, "Don't worry, sweetheart, you'll meet your prince too. You're still young."

I glanced at Aiden, seeing his eyes were on Miranda and she was looking down into her food now.

"Actually Aunt Ness, we wanted to tell everyone something too, we just didn't know when the right time would be," Aiden began.

Sam looked to me with a stare that wondered if he was finally going to do it. _He better not,_ I thought. But my judgment knew where that sentence was leading.

"What?" Mom asked. "Are you two dating?"

I looked around the table to see everyone was confused.

"Yeah, Mom, we are." Aiden nodded, giving Miranda a smile.

She was quiet, giving him a smile before looking towards her parents with worry.

"Aiden," I sighed, rubbing my eyes with one hand. "I thought we talked about this." It's not like it made a difference now.

Like I predicted, all attention had shifted from our news to their confession. I wasn't the kind of person that needed attention all the time and dismissed others, - far from it - but tonight was different. I just wanted a nice and happy evening. What Aiden had to say would not achieve that.

"Fuck, give me a break for once, would you?" Aiden told me.

"Not when I asked you not to do this tonight. You could've done it tomorrow."

"Evan, it's okay," Sam said softly, taking my hand.

I frowned, shaking my head at her, "It's not."

"Why the fuck are you making this about you and me when it's about Miranda and I?"

"Because it's not about the two of you, not now."

"Wait," Mom interrupted, "You're upset because Aiden and Miranda have started dating?"

I sighed, "No, Mom,"

"I'm going with Miranda to Italy."

Everyone looked back at Aiden.

"What's going on, sweetheart?" Aunt Nessie smiled, reaching her hand over to her daughter. "I know you've known Aiden since you were a baby, but that doesn't mean that the two of you will be able to live together for a year. You're relationship is still new."

I laughed dryly and Aiden spot me a look. The rage coming off my brother and towards me was something I'd never felt before.

"What's that meant to mean?" Uncle Jake finally spoke. "You're with my daughter now? For how long?"

"Dad, we just-"

"You just what? Decided to be with a guy that has never been with the same girl for more than one night?"

"Dad!" Miranda gasped.

"This was meant to go smoothly, I'm sorry, babe," Aiden told Miranda.

She shrugged, "It's okay, I knew it wouldn't."

"Babe?" Uncle Jake's voice had gotten louder. "How long's this been going on?"

Everyone was quiet for moment.

"Two years," Aiden admitted.

Dad stood up then. "I'm going to take care of the check," he simply said and left.

Uncle Jake stood too, looking at the table instead of anyone. "We're leaving. I don't want to regret beating my best friends' son and yelling at my daughter in public." He walked away as soon as he said what he had to say.

Aunt Nessie apologized and congratulated us once more, telling Miranda to hurry along.

"I'm really sorry," Miranda told Sam.

Sam hugged her and whispered something to her, "It's okay," she then said. "It's going to be okay. Call me if you need me."

Miranda nodded and looked up at Aiden as he stood before her now. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "I'll come by to talk to your parents tomorrow," he told her as she pulled away.

She nodded again, turning and leaving the restaurant. Aiden's decision clearly wasn't best for Miranda either. It would have been better had he done it at their home where they could talk and express themselves freely, rather than a busy restaurant.

"Darling, I think your mom and I are going to head out as well, maybe you guys can come over for dinner tomorrow and we'll talk more," Jasper suggested.

"Sure Dad, sounds good."

We shared a goodbye with Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice by which point Dad had returned.

"Well, glad that went well for you. Seems everyone's in a good mood," I told Aiden, the whole thing feeling worse then I thought it would.

The night was ruined.

"Fuck you, okay?"

"No, fuck you. Thanks for ruining the night Sam and I shared our engagement with everyone."

"Hey, hey, baby, the nights not ruined. We're all happy about you and Sam," Mom told me, turning to Aiden next, "But, Aiden, two years? That would have made her sixteen, baby," she spoke with slight disappointment in her voice.

"Stop making me sound like some pervert or something. You don't know anything about our relationship."

"Don't talk to Mom like that," I defended.

"Like what!"

"Okay, enough! We're all leaving," Dad ordered, pulling Mom up because she was still clearly out of it.

"You could have told me, baby. I think we would have understood. I mean, you love her. . . God, how is it that I didn't see it before?"

"Bella, come on," Dad said.

She pulled away and gave us a smile, "We'll see you at your parent's house tomorrow," she told Sam, "I'm happy for you." But she was hurt and confused. I saw it even as she walked away.

"Let's go," I took Sam's hand, kissing the top of her head and giving my twin another look.

Sam looked at Aiden, "Bye, Aiden, good luck tomorrow."

* * *

**POV:** Aiden

**Two months later. . . **

I drank my coffee on the back balcony, my sketch book against my thigh and a pencil in my free hand. Miranda was right, Italy was an artist's dream.

"Babe," I heard Miranda's voice and turned to look at her.

Her hair was wet and she was dressed for the day so I knew the shower and bathroom were officially free.

"Come here," I smiled, placing my coffee, pencil, and book down.

She came around and took a seat on my lap, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. After we'd spoken to her parents the day following the disaster at the family dinner, things became better. Or, at least got on the path of becoming better.

We apologized for keeping out relationship hidden and explained we were serious about being together. Her parents said they knew they couldn't change her mind and she'd do what she wanted either way. Aunt Nessie said she believed she knew what Miranda wanted in her heart was right, and Uncle Jake took the route of making me aware of the fact that I wasn't his favorite person. It was odd, because Uncle Jake and I had always been cool, but things were definitely different now that I was no longer a kid.

Mom and Dad were hurt but said they were happy I was happy, and that was that. They accepted us for the couple we wanted to be.

"You smell so good," I smiled, kissing Miranda's neck and feeling up her thigh, "Feel like another shower so we can both smell good? I think I need some help this morning."

She giggled and pushed my hand back down her thigh, "You have a visitor," she told me.

I frowned. I had made some friends in the short time we'd been here, but never did they come over. They were going-out-friends. "Who?"

She kissed my cheek and stood back up, taking my hands so I'd get up. I followed her inside to see Evan and Sam standing in the middle of our living room.

"Hey, Fabio!" Sam smiled, hopping over and throwing her arms around me.

I hugged her in return, "Hey, blondie," I said in surprise.

"Miss you," she told me.

"I miss you." I smiled at her as she pulled back.

I looked at Evan and back at the girls as they spoke. "So Sam and I are gonna go. Call us when you wanna meet up," Miranda told me, kissing me goodbye before she and Sam left.

"Hey, bro," Evan nodded.

"Hey. . ." I looked down, realizing I was in just boxers. "Take a seat, I'll be right back. Just gonna throw a shirt on."

He nodded and I walked over to the bedroom. Miranda must have known they were coming, because I had no fucking clue. Evan and I hardly talked before I left and things had remained tense. I knew I should have apologized and told him he was right. But I was sick of him being right all the time.

I grabbed a sweatshirt and threw it on before joining him again.

"It's beautiful here," Evan stated.

"Yeah, we like it a lot, but being away from home reminds you how much you love it."

I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss him. It didn't matter how different we were, Evan and I were always there for each other. I felt like shit knowing I couldn't just call him up and talk about whatever.

"When are you guys thinking about coming home?" he asked.

"Well Miranda's gotta be there for all the wedding stuff with Sam so we're coming back just before all the planning begins. Sam's in school for what? Another nine months, right? We'll be back then," I explained. Sam was like a big sister to Miranda so naturally they were extremely close and Miranda would be her maid-of-honor.

"You gotta be there too, bro. I need my best-man," he said as he stood up and came over to hug me.

I wrapped my arms around him and felt like some sort of pansy for becoming teary.

"I miss my brother. I'm sorry I was so hard on you about everything. I should have helped you, not been against you," he told me, still holding me in the hug.

"Thanks for saying that, man, but you were right. . . as usual,"

We both laughed lightly as we pulled away. I punched his arm. "Miss you too." Suddenly the weight on my chest was lifted and gone.

Without words we put things behind ourselves and became regular old Evan and Aiden again. The whole thing was so stupid and I honestly couldn't wait to go back to normal.

"So, I'm the bachelor party planner, huh?" I smirked, awesome ideas already coming to mind.

Evan laughed, "God help me."

"Oh, there definitely won't be a god involved."

He shook his head but continued smiling. "Man, you need to shower or something before we meet up with the girls. You look like you haven't showered in a few days."

"Hey, fuck you, I showered yesterday," I told him, running my hand through my hair and frowning at the knots. "Fine, I'll be five minutes."

Evan nodded as he pulled his cell phone out and walked out onto the balcony.

I quickly showered and threw on jeans and a shirt, giving Miranda a call. She told me they were waiting for us at a cafe just down the block.

Evan and I walked there together, laughing and talking like no time had passed and nothing had happened.

* * *

After spending the whole day with Evan and Sam, Miranda and I made it back to our apartment. Evan and Sam would be here for another couple of days so we were going to spend those days with them also. Miranda had already planned some tours and other activities.

"Did you know they were coming?" I asked, heading to the bedroom to change.

She walked after me and sat on the bed. "Yeah, I didn't want to tell you 'cause I thought maybe you'd stress out. You're not mad are you? I thought it would be a nice surprise and I know it's been on your mind. You've been so sad."

"I haven't been sad, baby. Haven't we been having fun?" I asked, pulling my shirt off and throwing it down on the sofa in the corner of the room.

"Yes, of course we have. I don't mean you've been sitting around all day depressed or anything. . . But I can see it in your eyes. I don't have a twin, or a sibling for that matter, so I don't know what it must feel like to be away from them. I can imagine though." She shrugged.

"You're the sweetest girl in the world, you know that?" I smiled, coming over to kiss her as soon as I had some sweats on.

I sighed as I plopped down on the bed and laid back.

"I'm glad everything's okay now," she smiled and turned to me.

I reached forward to caress her back. "Me too baby, me too."

She cuddled into my side on the bed and I stared at the ceiling, feeling more content than ever. Being honest was freeing. I realized now it was much better than the sneaking around. I felt like I was treating her right finally.

"So I booked another job," I heard the smile on her face.

"Oh yeah?" I asked, "When'd you get the call?"

"This morning while I was out with Sam. I didn't want to make the day about me. . . But now that the day's over," she giggled slightly, moving and coming to straddle my lower stomach, "the night's about me." She reached down for her shirt and lifted it, flinging it across the room.

I smiled, my hands roaming up her thighs. "You're going to be a _super_ model, babe. Shit, you already are."

"Mom says I'm doing more than she did at this age."

"I'm glad you're happy. That's all I want." Her career was on fire. Aunt Nessie had one of the best agents working for her and was booking jobs for Miranda left and right here in Italy. Not only was she beautiful, but born into the lifestyle. It was meant to be.

Just like Evan was bound to take after Dad and me after Mom.

"I'm happy when you're happy," she whispered, leaning down so her lips were inches from mine.

"Good, 'cause I'm getting happier by the second," I teased as I gripped her ass and spun us around.

Her laughter filled the bedroom before dying down and becoming replaced by soft moans as we ended the night making love.


	35. Extra Epilogue: Love

**A/N: **If you think you're interested in a sequel, please read bottom A/N.

* * *

**Extra Epilogue: **Love  
**By: **Crash Hale  
**POV: **Bella

**About a year and a half later. . . **

Carrying the bottles of water on a tray, I glanced at one of our wedding picture as I walked by it. I smiled, knowing I'd soon hang up a few of Evan and Sam. The big day was tomorrow afternoon.

"Here we go," I told the girls, placing the tray down. None of them were eating tonight because they all wanted to be super thin tomorrow. I wasn't sure how one day made a difference myself but I went along with the crowd.

The night before the wedding - tonight - the guys were all at Alice and Jasper's and the girls were here at The Estate. The girls included Samantha, Alice, Renesmee, Miranda, a couple of Samantha's girlfriends from college and myself.

The wedding was being held here at The Estate. Evan and Sam both wanted it here since not only did her parents marry here, but also his.

After Jasper and Alice used The Estate, I knew I wanted the same when our time came - minus all those people of course. Alice was the all out kinda girl, and I plain and simple. Emmett and I shared our wedding day with close family and friends while Alice and Jasper invited everyone who ever knew them.

Sam and Evan were in between. It was a going to be a nice size.

"You're not pregnant, are you?"

I frowned when I realized what the conversation was.

"No," Sam shook her head. "I'm just happy."

"You are glowing though," Renesmee put in, "I see her point."

Sam simply shrugged and smiled.

* * *

Everyone wanted an early night, so each one of us grabbed a room and settled in for the night. My cell phone rang from the bedside table before I even closed my eyes and I quickly answered, seeing it was Emmett.

"Hey."

"Hey, beautiful. Come out front."

Without questioning him, I simply said, "Okay, I'll be one sec." and headed down in my pajamas and flip-flops, slipping into his car.

"What's up?" I asked before kissing him hello.

He moaned and pulled me in for a deeper kiss. He still took my breath away, and he had only become more handsome over the years. I loved him with all my heart and I never took for granted the fact that he was always there for me, in good and bad times.

"The guys are boring. I wanted to hang out with you."

"Yeah, the girls are all asleep early too," I shrugged. "I'm kinda too excited to sleep."

"Me too. . . Plus I'm starving."

"McDonald's is open," I offered.

"Ms. Swan, you know me too well."

I giggled and shrugged. "I'm hungry too. No one eats these days."

He was already driving out of The Estate and down the long road.

"How's Evan doing?" I asked, biting my lip. I missed him already. Which was strange considering he'd lived away from home since college and just because he and Sam were now in their new home it didn't mean he was any further from me.

Quite the opposite actually. Their new home was closer than Aiden and Evan's place. Well, now it was just Aiden's.

"Don't worry, babe, he's great. He can't wait to see Sam tomorrow."

* * *

"Look at you," I gushed, cupping my son's cheeks and looking up at him. "You're the most handsome guy in the world."

Evan smiled down at me and I heard Aiden chuckle from behind me. "He sure is. He's got my face after all," he commented.

I smiled and nodded, "Yes, you're both the most handsome." I realized I was speaking to them like they were children, but just because they were both grown men didn't mean they'd ever be anything but my little monkeys.

It was like one second they were only up to my waist and the next taller than their father.

"Bella," I turned in time to see Emmett wink at Evan while pulling me away. "You do want to make sure the photographer is getting everything upstairs, right?"

I nodded. "Just wanted to see my baby before he becomes a husband. Oh, he's so grown up."

Emmett took my hand and Evan came to kiss my cheek. "Love you, Mom. I'll see you out there soon."

And so I let Emmett lead me out and down the hall.

When we stopped, he kissed my tear covered cheeks before wiping them with his thumbs.

"They're happy tears, I promise," I sniffled.

"I know, but he's not even married yet." He smiled down at me.

I nodded and took a deep breath, forcing the tears to stop until at least after the pictures were taken.

"I'm gonna go back to our boy, how about you go help our new daughter get ready?" he winked.

I smiled at the words. They were something I knew I'd hear some day. Sam and Evan shared the kind of love that a very few people had. They'd loved each other since they were children, and they never denied it.

"Okay."

"Okay," he smiled wider, kissing my forehead.

I watched him walk back down past his office and to the library. The men were getting ready downstairs and the girls were upstairs in our room.

* * *

When I walked into the room all the girls were fussing over Sam and commenting on how beautiful she was. And she really was. Her inside beauty shined clear as the brightest sunrise. I'd seen her in the dress throughout every fitting Alice had her do, but today was different.

I fought off the desire to go grab one of my cameras and capture every moment of today - we'd hired someone amazing for that.

"I want photos of every second," I informed the photographer. She had two assist photographers taking photos along with her so I knew there'd be enough, but still. . .

"Of course, Mrs. McCarty."

I sighed. Even though I'd decided to keep my last name, everyone still called me Mrs. McCarty. Emmett loved it so I gave up after awhile and let whoever wanted to call me it do so freely.

I noticed Miranda was standing back watching with a smile. I went over and wrapped an arm around her waist. "I know it's kinda hard to do anything when The-Monster-Mother-of-the-Bride is around," I laughed.

"I heard that!" Alice yelled without looking our way.

Both Miranda and I laughed before she sighed.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"Nothing. Everything's just so beautiful here today. It's so nice that they're getting married right where their parents did. . . I hope Aiden and. . ." she trailed off.

At only twenty Miranda was one of the biggest names in modeling and Aiden an extremely successful artist. They were both busy and it seemed never with a free minute. I was proud of them both.

"When you and Aiden are ready, the place will be yours just like it's Sam's today. Besides, this is always your home," I told her, gently pushing a strand of hair from her eyes. I loved Miranda as much as I loved my own babies and Sam. Jake meant a lot to me and therefore his family too.

But Miranda was no longer just Jake's daughter. She was clearly my son's life.

My sons had found their purpose in life, and they were both smart enough to know that the purpose should always be love.

* * *

**A/N: **First of all, thank you to my beta obsessedmom for all her help and hard work. You are seriously amazing and I'm so grateful, always. Secondly, thank you to all the readers, I'm so glad you enjoyed this story and thank you for the lovely reviews. They mean a lot.

And lastly, for those who don't want the story to end or are not happy because there were no more babies, this part is for you. . . Originally Court and I did not see Emmett and Bella as having anymore kids, so that's why this story ended that way, and I don't regret it at all. But, depending on how many of the readers are for this and how I feel, I may write up a sequel beginning after the original epilogue where Emmett proposed to Bella and take it in a different direction than these extra chapters have.

If you are interested and would like to see this sequel come to life, I'd really like to know anything you'd like to see happen and any ideas. I know a lot of you wanted another baby, and I'd definitely want to write that in. Please send my way any experiences you've had during pregnancy and with your children. I have never been pregnant so any information will be awesome.

Thank you so much for sticking with this again. This has been my favorite story ever to write. I'm in love with it and all its characters. Remember to check out all the photos, videos, and songs. Hope you enjoyed this ride as much as I have.

And this goes for every single original fanfiction out there - Never steal someone's hard work and imagination.

**Just Like You by ****I****renella Courmett (Crash Hale and Court Hale)**


	36. Unlike You

**UNLIKE YOU IS FINALLY UP!**

**The sequel takes place after Emmett proposes in the original Epilogue. If you're a fan of Just Like You, come on over and read. It's under my stories.**

**- Crash Hale**


End file.
